


Заново создать любовь

by sea_star



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, J-Squared, M/M, Trauma, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_star/pseuds/sea_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред Падалеки снимался в предпоследней серии четвертого сезона “Сверхъестественного”. Дженсен Эклз - его партнер по съемкам, его лучший друг, а с нынешних выходных - и новообретенный любовник. В жизни у Джареда все замечательно. И вдруг несчастный случай на съемочной площадке разносит вдребезги их мир. Дженсен потерял самого себя, и Джаред держится за воспоминания. Хватит ли у Джареда любви, чтобы начать сначала?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Your Lover Breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264593) by [sandymg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandymg/pseuds/sandymg). 



> **Переводчики:** sea_star, Маленькая сосна  
>  Разрешение на перевод: получено  
>  **Бета:** Jenny in the sky, Совесть  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Это вымысел. У меня нет намерения причинить вред. Прибыли не извлекаю.  
>  **Размещение и распространение текста:** только с разрешения автора. Напоминаем, что автор текста - sandymg. Просим отнестись к этой строчке серьезно, это обязательное условие, при котором было дано разрешение на перевод.

Глава 1.

Джаред Падалеки проснулся в отличном настроении. Нет, не так. В офигенном настроении. В охрененном настроении.

Я влюблен... я влюблен... я влюблен... На-седьмом-блин-небе-от-счастья настроении!

\- Чувак, ты что, напеваешь мелодию из мюзикла?

Попался.

Джаред замолчал.

Но не смог не допеть про себя... влюблен в чудесного парня... Он выключил душ, быстро вытерся и еще быстрее оделся. Дженсен ждет.

В его доме.

Где он пробыл все выходные.

В постели Джареда.

Самое замечательное утро, лучше просто не бывает.

Он улыбнулся и окинул мысленным взглядом долгий извилистый путь, приведший их в нынешнюю точку. Как там поется во всех этих песенках про любовь? Сегодня они все были правдой. Хотелось думать, что это было неизбежно. Что это стало их предназначением с момента, как он протянул руку поздороваться с актером, принятым на роль его брата, и в голове что-то щелкнуло. Вот только по-настоящему он не верил в судьбу. Нетушки. Ты сам творишь свою жизнь. Строишь ее день за днем, минута за минутой, и если, оглядываясь назад, видишь там не то, что хотел... Что ж, на такой случай и изобретены перемены.

Джаред любил перемены, они его не пугали. Забавно, что в итоге он пришел к тому, что в его профессии называется стабильной работой.

А вот Дженсен и перемены... ну, Джен не питал большого интереса к таким вещам.

Не то чтобы Дженсену не нравилось пробовать что-нибудь новое, в нем была жилка экстремала в метр толщиной. Да он с парашютом хотел прыгать, Боже, - само собой, Джаред собирался проследить, чтоб до этого дело не дошло. Так что нет, в этом смысле Джен не был трусом. Но перемены - не совсем то же самое. И резкая смена их отношений выбивалась из зоны комфорта для его любимого дальше, чем Джаред думал, что у них когда-нибудь зайдет. 

Любимый.

Господи, звучит здорово. Даже если обращению всего два дня отроду.

\- Джей, пошли уже. Красивый, красивый, хватит пялиться в зеркало. У тебя не останется времени поесть до того, как приедет Клиф.

Точно, завтрак. Нельзя пропустить. Самый важный прием пищи за день. Ну, не считая обеда и ужина. И прочих перекусов.

Он бросил последний взгляд в зеркало и вышел. Звучало банально, но у него правда было ощущение, как будто изнутри идет жар. Боже, он скоро совсем расклеится. Эта мысль заставила только шире улыбнуться.

\- Считаешь, я красивый? - забавное, конечно, предположение, хе, вы самого-то Дженсена видели?

Дженсен ожидаемо не ответил - наклонил голову и слегка покраснел. Тепло внутри самого Джареда к этому моменту, должно быть, перешло в свечение, лучи наверняка выплескивались сквозь кожу. Он оглядел своего любовника. Кстати, о красивых. И прелестных, и сексуальных... Джареду вдруг стали тесны джинсы.

Чтобы отвлечься - потому что времени ни на что такое не хватило бы - он устроил спектакль из набега на кухонный шкаф.

\- У нас заканчиваются хлопья.

Дженсен засмеялся:  
\- Ага, вот только чтобы пойти в магазин, нужно для начала выбраться из постели.

Джаред обернулся, готовый сострить, но тут их взгляды встретились. Черт, он влип. Он придвинулся ближе, впрочем, не касаясь Дженсена.

\- Я столько ждал, чтобы заполучил тебя в свою постель.

Дженсен некоторое время смотрел на него, а потом моргнул:  
\- Да.

Джаред сделал еще шаг и только теперь коснулся ладонью свежевыбритой щеки Эклза.

Дженсен потерся о ладонь, опустил глаза, спросил тихо:  
\- И как, не зря?

Джаред хохотнул, да и кто бы не рассмеялся? Глупый вопрос: за последние два дня он кончал столько и так сильно, что выбился из сил. Но это же Дженсен. Он иногда проявлял такие чудеса невежественности в оценке собственных достоинств - просто уму непостижимо.

Он наклонился поцеловать Дженсена, поскольку тот, казалось, понимал только такие аргументы. Ни одно пояснение, данное обычным способом, на английском, конечно, не дошло по назначению. Но ничего страшного, Джаред будет повторять снова и снова - до победного.

Теплые губы с готовностью встретили его, раскрылись впустить язык Джареда. Боже. Кофе и послевкусие хлопьев, и Дженсен. Почти сорокавосьмичасовой марафон, и ему все еще мало. И всегда будет мало.

Дженсен медленно, горячими рывками вталкивал язык ему в рот, переплетал его с языком Джареда в чувственном поединке, где не бывает побежденных. Мягкие пухлые губы прижимались к его губам.

\- Боже, какой же ты вкусный.  
Да, Господи, этот рот был просто сотворен для поцелуев, для минета.

Его любимый отстранился.

\- Джен?.. - в этот момент Джаред понял, что произнес последнюю мысль вслух. Всю целиком. Но он же не хотел... не имел в виду. Рот как у минетчика. В редкую и ценную минуту откровенности Дженсен как-то признался, что ему приходилось такое слышать. И ни в коем случае не в хорошем смысле. Придя в профессию еще подростком, Дженсен, насколько понял Джаред, сталкивался с таким отношением гораздо чаще, чем позволил себе рассказать.

\- Прости, я не хотел... Джен, не надо. Ты знаешь, я никогда...

\- Да все нормально.

С улицы раздался гудок, и оба подскочили от неожиданности.

Дженсен повернулся на звук.  
\- Это Клиф.

Джаред, все еще не отведя глаз от любимого, тяжело сглотнул. Схватил его за руку. Сожалея, что упустил момент, он вглядывался в ничего не выражающее лицо Дженсена.  
\- Я люблю тебя.

Ох. Он правда сказал это вслух? Зря. Слишком скоро. Теперь Джен даст задний ход.

Но тот не стал закрываться.

Дженсен посмотрел ему прямо в лицо. Как будто сияние наполнило эти невероятные глаза, и он, хотя и не ответил, все же едва заметно кивнул. 

Но Джаред увидел.

Хорошее настроение опять налетело порывом ветра, и Джаред торжествующе гикнул - иначе и не назовешь - и никогда у него еще не было понедельника лучше!

Даже если на часах всего пять.

* * *

\- Червяки? Жевательный мармелад в шесть утра?

Джаред не мог повернуться из-за Шеннон, но, отвечая, интуитивно направил голос немного влево:  
\- Хочешь?

Джареду не нужно было видеть Дженсена, чтобы почувствовать его отвращение. Он разразился смехом, за что все-таки получил нагоняй от Шеннон. Каждое утро ему приходилось высиживать в гримерном кресле час, а то и больше, пока из его на редкость простецкой внешности делали задумчиво-мрачный образ Сэма.

Тем не менее, трансформацию своего соседа по гримерной Джаред находил даже более захватывающей. Превращаясь в Дина, Дженсен прибавлял в возрасте. Нельзя сказать, чтобы его специально гримировали. Но при этом закрашивали веснушки, которые Джаред и раньше-то любил, а за последние выходные стал просто обожать. Необычайно мягким волосам Дженсена придавали жесткость, и те агрессивно торчали вверх. Но не это все создавало Дина.

Вот уж нет. Дин приходил откуда-то еще. И на его появление Джаред смотрел с оттенком благоговения, потому что Дженсен был фантастическим актером, и работа с ним была уроком, радостью, привилегией. Его собственное исполнение выигрывало от присутствия Дженсена, увлеченности, преданности сериалу и Дину. Сэму. Джареду.

\- Прекрати вертеться, - снова одернула Шеннон.

Он услышал, как со своего кресла фыркнул Дженсен. Было бы так просто достать его. Всего лишь пара слов о шиле в заднице. Но Джаред сдержался. Это чересчур смутило бы Дженсена. Одно дело - заставлять того краснеть наедине, и совсем другое - на публике. Нет уж. Это выражение горячности, кажущейся робости, отступления и в то же время просьбы были его и только его. Давненько он не чувствовал себя таким собственником.

Если так подумать, он никогда им и не был. Ощущение странное, новое и пугающе, но в своем роде чудесное.

Джинни объявила, что Дженсен готов. С ним всегда заканчивали раньше. Только на волосы Сэма Шеннон приходилось тратить дополнительно до получаса. Его космы имели собственный характер и никогда не хотели ложиться как надо. Но сегодня дело было не только в прическе. Сэму нужно было выглядеть измотанным, как наркоман на грани срыва.

Он поймал взгляд Джена в зеркале. Вот и нет больше веснушек. Джаред уже скучал по ним.

Дженсен повернулся к выходу.  
\- Удачи, Шеннон.  
\- В чем?  
\- В том, чтобы сделать это страшилище пострашнее.

Джаред рассмеялся, несмотря на неодобрение Шеннон.  
\- Признай, Эклз, я мужчина твоей мечты.

За спиной раздался тихий смешок:  
\- Кошмаров, Джаред, кошмаров.

В затылок вдруг шлепнулся мармеладный мишка, заставив подскочить в кресле, Шеннон топнула, и Джаред расхохотался. Опять.

* * *

 

Оставшись один на один с мягкими руками гримирующей его Шеннон, Джаред закрыл глаза и позволил себе задремать.

Они снимали важную и сложную серию 4.21, написанную Сэрой, предпоследнюю в этом сезоне. В ней предполагалась бомба: разрыв Сэма и Дина. Сэм принимал решение оставить брата и уйти с Руби. Они с Дженсеном отлично умели “сбрасывать” Сэма и Дина в конце дня, после съемок, но иногда... это было тяжелее. Джареду нравился нынешний сезон, хотя далеко не восторженная реакция некоторых поклонников на трещину в отношениях между братьями была ему понятна. Но благодаря такому повороту сюжета ему предстояло сыграть потрясающие сцены для Сэма, кульминацию того, что происходило в убежище Бобби.

Он был в полном восторге и предвкушал съемку. Они уже закончили сцену с Кристофером, который довел своего персонажа Аластара до жутковатого совершенства. Сегодня снова предстояло работать с Колином и Самантой. И с Дженом - воображаемым Дином. Он знал, что Джен исполнит роль с блеском. Они репетировали кое-какие строчки, и то, как Дженсен растворился в темном образе, напугало Джареда. Фанаты будут следить за их диалогом с замиранием сердца.

Джаред жалел Сэма. Сэм считал, что поступает правильно, пусть все его решения в конечном итоге оказывались неправильными. Джаред читал сценарий последней серии и знал, что Сэм был готов освободить Люцифера. По большому счету, он не был виноват. Ангелы лгали и Сэму, и Дину. Джаред улыбнулся про себя: он защищал Сэма, как какая-нибудь фанатка.

Он снова вернулся мыслями к текущему эпизоду. Динодевочки сойдут с ума после него. Бедный Дженсен. Они оба любили фэнов и знали, что без поддержки у них просто не было бы работы. Но Дженсену было тяжелее. Не так-то просто быть таким красавцем.

Красавцем - и его.

Ого! М-да, разница между тем, чего ему раньше только хотелось, и тем, что он сейчас получил, таки прилично cбила ему установки собственника.

Опять же, они брали новые высоты по сексуальной неудовлетворенности. Жили отдельно. Жили вместе как соседи. Сближались все больше и больше, но никогда не делали последнего шага. С самого начала у них возникло ощущение связи, какое выпадает один раз на миллион. Словно при каждой их встрече кто-то бросал кости, и каждый раз выпадали шестерки. Это отражалось и в работе, их герои не просто выглядели братьями, они и были братьями. Когда Сэм сказал, что сделал бы для Дина все, в нем говорил не только Сэм.

Он не помнил точно, когда дружба сменилась чем-то большим, когда она превратилась во что-то совсем другое. Но точно помнил, когда он это осознал. На протяжении нескольких лет Джаред был в курсе ориентации Дженсена. Он принял это, так же, как принимал в нем все. Это было просто - все, связанное с Дженсеном, плохим быть не могло. Джаред в ответ поделился, что водил шашни и с женщинами, и мужчинами, но отношения у него были только с женщинами. Он был уверен, что со временем женится, заведет детей. Однажды это пришлось к слову, и с тех пор не было нужды возвращаться к тому же вопросу еще раз.

Они вдвоем были единственными сквозными персонажами в сериале, и это подразумевало много совместной работы. В самом начале Джаред волновался, что они будут действовать друг другу на нервы. Ну, то есть, что это он будет действовать на нервы Дженсену. Ничего такого не случилось. Дженсен был забавным, с ним было прикольно, а еще у них хватало общего: оба были из Техаса и тусовались, споря о Спёрах и Мавериках*, часами играли в Xbox, смотрели фильмы и бездельничали, потому что слишком уставали после съемок, чтобы двигаться. Их отношения были легкими, как дыхание.

Пока однажды Джаред не увидел Дженсена.

Не то чтобы он не видел его раньше, в конце концов, они находились рядом практически круглосуточно, так что Дженсен был у него перед глазами все время. Но однажды во время предварительной читки во втором сезоне - точнее, сдвоенного финала - Дженсен читал слова Крипке, просто зачитывал, пока еще не играл. Сэм тогда был мертв - маловато реплик для Джареда. В комнате стояла непривычная тишина - голос Дженсена гипнотизировал. От его слов становилось больно и грустно, это говорил сломанный человек, который был не в силах жить после своей потери. Не мог жить без Сэма. Джаред отвлекся от сценария и уставился на Дженсена. Вдруг ему показалось, что мир разбился вдребезги, в одно мгновение разлетелся на миллион осколков.

Руки Дженсена, его кисти, губы, подбородок, дьявольски совершенный профиль.

Джен замолчал и оторвался от страницы, повернул голову, словно знал. Посмотрел не на Эрика или Кима, не на Боба или Сержа, не на Фила или Сэру. Взгляд этих поразительных глаз впился в него в него, и Джаред в самом прямом смысле забыл дышать. Ему пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы удержаться, не подойти, не дотронуться, да что там, не сгрести его в охапку. Желание пронеслось по телу, как пуля сквозь плоть.

Конечно же, он не встал, не подошел и не сграбастал. Ничего не сказал. Вернулся обратно к сценарию и крутился на своем месте, и думал. Ладно, пусть. Что сейчас случилось? Откуда взялось?

Сначала он решил, что это случайность. Эмоции, подогретые словами Дина, растопили бы и лед, а так как Дженсен по любым меркам сексапилен, то зацепило и Джареда. Подумаешь.

Съемки были напряженные, выкладываться приходилось очень сильно. Сэм умирал на руках у Дина. Дин срывался, как никогда раньше. Джаред сам не ожидал, что будет так беспокоиться о Дженсене из-за его слишком реалистичной игры. Но они были лучшими друзьями, и было бы странно, если б его это не заботило.

Когда отмечали окончание сезона, Джаред набрался, что случалось не впервые. Дженсен тоже пил, хотя, наверное, меньше. Сложно сказать. И сначала все было нормально - шутки, подколки, дразнилки, саркастичные шпильки. Они всегда так себя вели, всегда такими были.

А потом Джаред споткнулся.

И Дженсен дернулся поддержать его.

И Джареда снова накрыло.

Только на этот раз он увидел, что в глазах Дженсена тоже что-то мелькнуло.

Но Джаред не был уверен, что ему не показалось, и он все еще был с Сэнди, и думал, что Дженсен с кем-нибудь встречается, хотя кто бы это ни был, Джен о нем не распространялся. Просто парень. И вспоминая все сейчас, Джаред засомневался, а существовал ли вообще кто-нибудь. Может, Дженсен специально так себя вел, чтобы тот миг не перерос во что-нибудь.

В эти выходные, после того, как первый угар схлынул, и они слегка отдышались, они немного поговорили. Джен признал, что притяжение какое-то время уже существовало.

Джаред фыркнул.  
\- О да, два года - это, конечно, “какое-то время”!

Вид у Дженсена сделался застенчивым, так что Джаред подтолкнул:  
\- Что?

\- Возможно, и дольше.

\- Как это, “возможно, и дольше”? - но потом до Джареда дошло, и он не позволил Дженсену ответить, накинулся снова с поцелуями. Может быть, и дольше. Может быть, все началось с самого первого взгляда поверх головы Эрика. Черт, может быть, оно было всегда, а, может, это было неважно. Важно то, что происходило в настоящем. Важно то, что будет всегда, потому что теперь он не отступит. 

\- Готово, можешь идти, лапочка, - Шеннон шлепком выпроводила его из кресла. Джаред не смог улыбнуться. Наверное, уже начал превращаться в Сэма. С коротким кивком Сэма он отправился работать.

Первой шла сцена с Колином, который играл маленького Сэма. Хороший был парнишка. Юный актер подходил к делу профессионально и с энтузиазмом, был большим поклонником сериала. Джаред и Дженсен провели достаточно времени с Колином и Риджем, который в прошлом году играл Дина-ребенка. Джаред подошел к огромной площадке, убежищу Бобби. Она была оборудована таким образом, чтобы съемку можно было вести с любой точки, так что до места, где ждали Боб и Колин, пришлось осторожно идти в обход декораций.

Они прогнали пару раз эпизод, но Колин был уже полностью готов, знал свои реплики, отметки, куда становиться - настоящий профессионал. Джаред вошел в роль, “надев” вечную нахмуренность Сэма. Он дергался больше обычного, чтобы были видны симптомы ломки, что ему не хватало демонской крови. Подошла Шеннон, побрызгала его лоб: нужно было изобразить пот. Добавлены последние штрихи, и – «Мотор!».

Сэм-ребенок спрашивал Сэма-нынешнего, почему тот растранжирил и упустил все нормальное в их жизни, отказался от своей цели? Почему растоптал все свои детские мечты? Тяжелые вопросы. Было легко играть раздрай, сожаление пополам с усталой обреченностью. Потому что если Сэма и можно было описать одним словом, то это «усталость». «Изношенность».

\- Мы никогда не стали бы нормальными, и никуда бы не ушли. Пора повзрослеть, - ответ, и без того резкий, усиливала боль, а падение Сэма только начиналось.

\- Снято.

Чтобы превратиться во внутреннего демона Сэма, Колину нужно было надеть специальные желтые контактные линзы. Они не позволяли ничего видеть, так что Джаред поднялся и помог мальчику встать на нужную отметку, с которой он должен был бросить последнюю убийственную реплику Сэму.

\- Может ты и прав. Может, и нет... никакого выхода. И, кроме прочего, как убежать от того, что внутри тебя?

Джаред с трепетом наблюдал, как подросток напротив из милого ребенка превращался в воплощенное зло. Было несложно найти для Сэма страх, мальчик пугал его до чертиков.

Они закончили с Колином и перешли к Джареду.

* * *

Съемки шли гладко, для ключевой серии народ выкладывался по полной. Чем глубже Джаред влезал в шкуру Сэма, тем больше росла его гордость за работу. Но, несмотря на профессиональное удовлетворение, было больно ощущать себя запутавшимся, виноватым за то, что все испоганил, запертым. Демонская кровь как аналогия наркотика служила нормально, но в игре Джареда был дополнительный слой: кровь приносила Сэму не просто опьянение, а реальное могущество. Все эти поучения и фразочки про силу образовались не на пустом месте. Он вызвал в уме монолог своей матери из сериала.

Да, наша семья проклята. Но ты... В твоих силах превратить проклятие в дар. Ты можешь использовать свою мощь против них. Дин не может знать, насколько ты силён. Посмотри, что он сделал с тобой! Он запер тебя тут. Он ужасно боится! Он потерял голову. Ты должен продолжать без него. Ты должен! Во что бы то ни стало! Ты должен убить Лилит.

Именно поэтому сцена последней ссоры с Дином становилась возможной. Любовь Сэма к брату потеряла будущее. Он бы прошел сквозь Дина к цели, потому что это единственное, что еще оставалось у Сэма. Он потерял все остальное, подчинил всю свою жизнь единственной задаче: уничтожить тварь, что лишила жизни Дина. И сломала Сэма.

\- Дженсен, рада тебя видеть!

Дженсен поцеловал в щеку актрису - мать Винчестеров:  
\- И мне. Ты уже закончила?

\- Да. Думаю, для одного дня я достаточно затрахала мозги твоему младшему братцу, - рассмеялась Саманта.

Дженсен взглянул на Джареда, все еще сидевшего на койке в центре комнаты. Они готовились снимать сцену разговора с Дином, где потом оказывалось, что Дин не настоящий, а галлюцинация Сэма.

\- Увидимся, сынок, - попрощалась Саманта.

Джаред поднялся и «стряхнул» Сэма. Обычно это не составляло труда. Из них двоих выходить из характера труднее было Дженсену, а Джаред обычно просто откладывал своего героя до следующих съемок. И все-таки пребывание в этих декорациях оставляло на нем след. Даже притом, что на самом деле не было замкнутого пространства, запертый бункер появлялся только на экране, в восприятие потихоньку откуда-то просачивалась клаустрофобия.

Он надел улыбку, поцеловал Саманту и молча пошел прочь.

Дженсен догнал его через несколько метров.  
\- Эй.  
Джаред остановился, повернулся к Дженсену:  
\- Да?

И поймал озабоченный взгляд Джена.  
\- Ты как?

Джаред провел рукой по волосам. Жест был общим для них с Сэмом. Оглядел свою одежду: жалко, что не было возможности переодеться, чтобы окончательно избавиться от Сэма. Но он бы не успел - им надо было вернуться меньше, чем через час. Он посмотрел на Джена, без слов просигналил «пожалуйста, идем со мной» и направился к своему трейлеру.

Внутри он схватил бутылку воды, еще одну бросил плюхнувшемуся в кресло Дженсену.

\- Представляешь, у меня сегодня с утра было самое лучшее в жизни настроение.

Дженсен поднял на него глаза, несмело улыбнулся:  
\- И Сэм его из тебя вытянул?

Джаред встретил взгляд Дженсена:  
\- Иногда он так делает.

\- Да уж, Дин тоже может портить жизнь.

Джаред сделал шаг и опустился на колени перед креслом Дженсена. Дженсен раздвинул ноги и положил подбородок на макушку Джареду. Закрывая глаза и легко обнимая Дженсена, Джаред дал Сэму улетучиться прочь. Джен начал медленно массировать его плечи. Это было так здорово! Хотелось целоваться, но их ждала работа, а он себе не доверял. Как действовал на него Джен - одним поцелуем дело бы не ограничилось.

Он снова хотел сказать «я люблю тебя». Произносил слова мысленно, чувствуя тепло Дженовых рук, нежно разминающих ему плечи. Но признавшись вслух, он бы умирал от желания подтвердить сказанное прикосновением. Позже, когда они будут одни. В его доме. В его постели. Их постели.

Нехотя он отстранился:  
\- Пора возвращаться

Дженсен кивнул.  
\- Джей?

\- Ммм?

\- Ты выдержишь эту сцену?

Джаред посмотрел в глаза Дженсену. Сцену, где Дин называет Сэма чудовищем? Ту, где Сэма затягивает в бездну? Да. Настолько, насколько возможно.

* * *

Джареда приковали цепями к узкой койке. Закрепили их недостаточно туго, чтобы причинить боль, но его снова охватила клаустрофобия. По сценарию разговор с воображаемым Дином происходил после того, как Сэма бросало по стенам из-за демонской крови, потому-то его и привязали. Но сам эпизод со стенами еще не сняли, для него требовалось установить оборудование. Сначала же Дин должен был вырвать то, что еще оставалось от сердца у Сэма.

Боб объявил начало съемки, и Сэм задергался на койке в путах: в бункере появился Дин.

\- Нам пришлось. Тебя швыряло по всей комнате из-за дьявольской крови. Скажи мне, Сэм, зачем ты творишь с собой такое?

Он так устал, злился, сил никаких не осталось... он почувствовал прилив отчаяния.  
\- Ты знаешь, зачем.

Они разговаривали, а Дин не понимал. Дин никогда не понимал.

Этот кусок снимался сразу целиком, хотя после монтажа эпизод будет выглядеть по-другому. Нужны были дубли, которые показывали Сэма одного в комнате, так чтобы зрителям стало понятно, что на самом деле Дина не было и все происходило в воображении Сэма. Как нужно было себя ненавидеть, чтобы слышалось такое?

\- Я знаю, зачем на самом деле ты пьёшь эту кровь, Сэм.

Джаред дал отчаянию возрасти, в тот момент это было легко.  
\- Отстань от меня.

\- Из-за неё ты чувствуешь себя сильным, непобедимым. Огромным страшным волком в мире поросят.

Вот оно. Правда. И выложил ее человек, которого Сэм любил больше всего, кого он подвел больше всего, чьи ожидания он обманывал снова и снова. И в бессильной ярости от смерти Дина, Сэм потянулся к контролю, за силой. Используя самое ненавистное средство - демонскую кровь. Даже зная, что она с ним делала.

\- Потому что ты монстр.  
Самый большой страх Сэма - это слово определяло его кошмары с того дня, как он открыл, что чудовища существуют. - Замолчи! Заткнись!

\- Я так усердно притворялся, что мы братья, что ты не злобная тварь, на каких мы охотимся. Мы больше не одной крови. Ты для меня ничего не значишь.

Голос Дженсена стал глубже, в глазах были холод и пустота... Джареда передернуло от последних слов. Дин так воздействовал на Сэма, больно было - будто ножом полоснули, а Дженсен все не отводил от него презрительно-ледяного взгляда. Умом Джаред понимал, что все это игра. Они создавали выдуманную историю. В реальности Дженсен никогда ничего подобного ему бы не сказал.

\- Не говори мне так! Не говори мне так!

\- Снято, в монтаж. Отличная работа, парни.

Джаред стал стаскивать с себя проклятые цепи, и их ассистентка Сара подбежала помочь. Дженсен, прямой как палка, стоял и тяжело дышал. Джаред посмотрел ему в лицо, но увидел только уже порядком утомившего его Дина. Хотелось, чтобы Джен уже, наконец, вернулся, такой же, как вчера.

\- Дженсен.

Напарник моргнул, потер рукой лицо - жест, который он разделял с Дином - и его взгляд потеплел.

Пока площадку готовили для следующего эпизода, где Джареда швыряло по стенам убежища, у них оставалось время поесть, и они направились в сторону столовой. У Дженсена дальше по графику шли сцены с Джимом внутри дома Бобби, там режиссером был Фил, а Боб заканчивал с Джаредом в бункере. График был напряженным, но, спрашивается, когда он таким не был?

Дженсен схватил яблоко, другое бросил Джареду. Откусив, Джаред ухватил пару печений.

\- Здорово играл, Джей.

Джаред повернулся к Дженсену:  
\- А ты - жутко.

Джен хохотнул:  
\- Так и было задумано.  
\- Сэра превзошла себя.  
\- Да. Замечательный сценарий. Ты готов к нашей драке?  
Джаред состроил зверскую морду:  
\- Нападай.  
Он откусил печенье.  
\- Завтра, да?  
\- Да. С утра пораньше. Чтобы было время подготовить мой удар о зеркало.  
\- А разве Тодд тебя не заменит?  
\- Не-а, незачем, я и сам могу.  
Джаред кивнул и откусил еще яблока. И поймал улыбку Дженсена.  
\- Что?  
\- У тебя везде крошки, прилипли из-за яблочного сока.  
Джаред наклонился, так чтобы окружающие не слышали.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты их слизнул.  
Дженсен чуть покраснел, и Джаред засмеялся. Слишком просто.

Оттого, какой Дженсен очаровательный, оттого, как сильно хотелось его поцеловать, у Джареда снова закружилась голова.

\- Что?

Джаред улыбнулся:  
\- Ничего. Я счастлив.

\- Ты всегда счастлив.

Джаред принял скорбный вид Сэма.  
\- Не всегда.

Джен приподнял брови.

Джаред согласился:  
\- Ну, ладно, обычно - да. Достало уже - целый день быть как Сэм. Мистер Меланхолик.  
\- Да понял. Если бы у меня действительно были проблемы, как у Дина, я бы, наверное, убил себя.  
\- Да, но Миша бы тебя вернул.

На этот раз они оба рассмеялись, и Джаред не мог насмотреться, как блестят глаза Дженсена, как тот все время возвращается к нему взглядом, и не удержался - быстро сжал плечо любимого.

Тут появилась Сара со списком занятых в съемках актеров, и Джаред вернулся к работе.

* * *

За четыре года Джаред множество раз исполнял сцены с ударом о стену, так что он заверил Лу, постановщика трюков, что спокойно сделает эпизод с метанием по стенам. В любом случае, на самом деле ему пришлось бы врезаться в специальный мат, а стену поставили бы в кадр уже в процессе монтажа. Его затянули в жесткий защитный жилет, поверх надели трюковую рубашку, и через три прореза на спине Лу подцепил тросы к пластику.

Он попрактиковался в том, чтобы ударяться в нужное место спиной и вращаться вокруг своей оси влево, держа руки достаточно высоко, чтобы не запутаться в тросах. Самовращение было прикольным - Джаред любил стремительный полет, после того как запускался храповой механизм.

\- Джаред, готов?

Он кивнул, стер предвкушающую улыбку и надел измотанное выражение Сэма, борющегося с ломкой. Приподнялся на мысках, готовый к рывку.

\- Мотор!

Бам! Он влепился в мат и срикошетил влево, но полного поворота не получилось из-за того, что ноги были недостаточно высоко.

\- Снято!

Еще одна попытка, но и теперь для переворота все равно не хватило тяги вверх.

Лу, Боб и Эд, запускавший механизм, посовещались несколько минут, и Лу подошел к Джареду.  
\- Мы собираемся увеличить тягу на семь фунтов, это должно помочь поднять тебя с земли. Тебе так нормально будет? Или, может, пусть лучше Майк сделает?  
\- Не, со мной все отлично, - улыбнулся Джаред. Черт, да по сравнению с тем, чтобы быть прикованным к койке и слушать, как Дженсен вычеркивает его, вычеркивает Сэма из своей жизни, это игрушки.

\- Хорошо, все готовы? Мотор! - выкрикнул Боб снова.

Для Джареда все случилось слишком быстро, и срыва он не засек - его снова вздернуло канатом, но до того, как удариться плечами о мат, что-то треснуло, и вот он уже летит куда-то в сторону, больше ни к чему не привязанный. Он пролетел под углом в сорок пять градусов к поверхности и никак не мог управлять столкновением, когда врезался в самую кромку мата участком спины чуть ниже защитного жилета.

\- Ах! - неконтролируемая отдача расплющила ему грудь. Вокруг, как в комиксах, летали звездочки. Через несколько минут сквозь рев в ушах проникли крики съемочной группы. Он задвигался.

На плечо надавила рука.  
\- Лежи тихо, Джаред, сейчас подойдет медик!  
\- Э-э... все... э-ээ... хорошо...  
\- Может быть, но ты все равно не двигайся, ладно? - Боб Сингер стоял на коленях возле его головы. - Какого хера тут стряслось, Лу?

Смутно Джаред опознал этот тон Боба как «скоро покатятся чьи-то головы». Потому что с его головой как раз это сейчас и происходило... Предохранительный жилет перекрутился на груди, и жесткие края впивались в ребра. Потом появилась Фрэн, парамедик при съемках, наклонилась над ним и, нежно надавливая на разные точки, начала выяснять, где болело. «Ой!» Стоило ему вытянуть руки в стороны, в пояснице остро полыхнуло.

\- Тихо. Не двигайся пока много. Я приложу лед, и поедем в больницу. Сейчас позвоню в скорую.

\- Не стоит, не надо скорой. Мне не нуж... - но тут он сделал ошибку, попытавшись снова двинуться, и буквально задохнулся от боли. В ушах зазвенело, и Джаред сглотнул рвотный позыв, испугавшись на секунду, что потеряет сознание.

Что-то холодное давило на спину, успокаивало, в голове начало проясняться.

\- У тебя будет куча синяков.  
\- Да.

Он глубоко вздохнул и перекатился на бок, несмотря на протесты Фрэн. Все еще больно, но уже меньше. Он посидел, опираясь на мат, еще несколько минут, пока глубокий вдох не заставил его вздрогнуть.

Подошел Боб.  
\- Уверен, что обойдешься без скорой?

Собравшись, Джаред ухватился за руку Фрэн и сумел встать.  
\- Да. Я могу идти. Фрэн отвезет меня. Это просто ушиб.

Боб нахмурился, но не стал спорить. Тут же, извиняясь, подошел Лу. Джаред вытянул руку:  
\- Все отлично. Ты тут ни при чем. Бывает.

Джаред повернулся обратно к Бобу, ненавидя, как слабо звучит его голос, но...  
\- Где Дженсен?

\- Все еще снимается с Джимом. График чертовски плотный. Хочешь... хочешь, чтобы я его позвал?

Господи, да. Блин, больно. И...  
\- Нет. Не беспокойте его. Дайте ему закончить. Не говорите ему ничего, пусть закончит, ладно?

Боб кивнул и ничего не сказал, когда Фрэн повела Джареда к машине, чтобы везти его в травмпункт.

Уходя, Джаред чувствовал себя виноватым - если бы ситуация повернулась зеркально, и если бы это Дженсен не сообщил о своей травме, Джаред сам был бы вне себя. Но он знал, что, несмотря на боль, в целом он был в порядке, а Дженсену пришлось бы терять из-за него такое нужное рабочее время. Лучше пусть не волнуется и заканчивает спокойно.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2.

Дженсен был не просто зол.  
Дженсен был в ярости.

\- Боб, как, черт возьми, это произошло? Как ты мог допустить такое? Почему мне не сказали раньше? Как он? Где он сейчас?

\- Остынь. Джаред прекрасно себя чувствует. Фрэн отвезла его домой, а рентген показал, что все чисто. Но ему нужен покой, так что остаток дня он проведет дома, а нам придется отложить сцену борьбы и снимать что-нибудь другое.

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, чтобы взять себя в руки и не высказать Бобу, что нужно думать не только о расписании, но и о людях. Несколько часов прошло. Какого черта никто не сказал ему об этом раньше?  
Возможно, на лице Дженсена по-прежнему отражалась злость, поэтому Боб быстро сменил тему разговора.  
\- Лу проводит расследование. Они еще не знаю, что случилось. Он пытается определить, было что-то с жилетом или с кабелем, или от того, что его подняли слишком высоко. Мы узнаем чуть позже. И прежде чем ты снова начнешь кричать на меня, хочу сообщить в свое оправдание, что я хотел рассказать тебе о случившемся, но Джаред позвонил и сказал, что этого не нужно делать. Учитывая, что мы вот-вот потеряем съемочный день, я не могу не сказать, как благодарен ему.  
Сукин сын. Дженсен попытался обуздать Дина внутри себя, который призывал набить кому-нибудь морду.  
\- Я... извините. - Он повернулся и отошел от Боба, вытаскивая мобильный и набирая номер.

\- Джен?  
Слава Богу!

\- Джей, ты где? Ты в порядке?  
\- Все хорошо. Правда, меня накачали лекарствами. Фрэн только что привезла меня. Ты... собираешься домой?  
\- Да. Как только переоденусь. - Теперь, когда он знал, что с Джаредом все было в порядке, гнев вернулся, снова пронзив его, будто молнией. - Засранец. Зачем ты просил Боба ничего не говорить мне?  
\- Все не так уж и плохо, и к тому же ты работал.  
\- Нахрен работу. Ты пострадал... Я видел сломанную установку... все могло очень плохо кончиться.  
\- Но не кончилось.  
Дженсен чувствовал, что на него кто-то смотрит, и его передернуло. Черт возьми. Надо сваливать отсюда. Как надоела эта публичность! Он ненавидел подобное внимание к себе.  
\- Возвращайся домой, - тоскливо протянул Джаред.  
\- Да. Буду, как только смогу.  
\- Ну что, удостоверился, что все хорошо? - спросил Боб.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
Он еще раз бросил взгляд на порванный кабель, и по спине пробежал холодок. Его взгляд затвердел.  
\- Узнайте, что произошло, и, черт возьми, убедитесь, чтобы подобное никогда больше не повторилось.  
Боб посмотрел ему в глаза и кивнул.

Дорога домой казалась бесконечной. Он не знал, что сделает, когда увидит Джареда – расцелует его или съездит ему по лицу со всей силы. Он решил, что оба варианта хороши. Идиот. Джаред должен был сообщить ему сразу же. Сначала сломанное запястье пару лет назад, и теперь такое. Это происшествие - не шутка, Джаред мог получить серьезную травму, мог сломать себе шею, он мог...

\- Он будет в порядке. Фрэн сказала, что ему дали хорошие обезболивающие.

Клиф, должно быть, чувствовал, что Дженсен нервничает. Дженсен представил, что если его внутренняя злость и нервозность отражаются сейчас у него на лице, то это, должно быть, то еще зрелище.

\- Прекрасно. Джаред под наркотой.  
\- По-моему, он всегда выглядит, будто обдолбанный, - пошутил Клиф.

Дженсен заставил себя рассмеяться. Это ведь было немного смешно. Когда Джаред сломал себе запястье, ему дали викодин в первый день, и он был словно пьяный. Спал, в основном. Они тогда только стали жить вместе. Как друзья. Как было до этого уикенда, когда собственная, упорядоченная вселенная Дженсена встала с ног на голову. Всего три дня назад он сдерживался, подавляя свои желания.

Что было странно, потому что Дженсен всегда чего-нибудь желал. Это стало естественным порядком вещей. Он хотел многого, чего не мог получить. Был, к примеру, не против мира во всем мире. Хотел, чтобы Джеймс Кэмерон позвонил ему. Черт возьми, и было бы неплохо, если бы съемки Сверхъестественного перевели в Лос-Анджелес, и было бы отлично работать где-нибудь еще, кроме Ванкувера. И он хотел Джареда Падалеки. Он хотел его очень долго, очень.

Дженсен бы не глуп и вскоре понял, что, в случае чего, Джаред не оттолкнет его. Но сделать первый шаг не мог. Сначала, конечно, не было и речи об этом, потому что Дженсен понятия не имел, нравятся ли Джареду парни. Потом выяснилось, что нравятся, но к тому времени Джаред был с Сэнди. Потом, когда Джаред и Сэнди разошлись, Дженсен тешил себя надеждой, что возможно, разошлись они из-за него, но это не придало ему уверенности, и он боялся сделать что-нибудь не так. И ничего не делал.

Съемки закончились, они ушли на перерыв, и он тогда работал над другими проектами. Они с Джаредом общались по телефону, переписывались, Джареда не было рядом, и Дженсен чуть расслабился. Потом начались съемки третьего сезона, и Дженсен почувствовал, что все просто отлично и совершенно нормально, как и раньше. Да, время от времени его выдержке приходилось проходить проверку. Джаред не имел абсолютно никакого понятия о личном пространстве, и иногда, когда он заключал Дженсена в свои медвежьи объятия, давая почувствовать силу и жар своего тела, Дженсен думал об этом снова. Желал. Но он прятал это желание обратно, держал крышку своих эмоций плотно закрытой, убеждая себя, что нарушение статус-кво будет плохой идеей. Они были друзьями, все было идеально, и один неверный шаг мог испортить все. Так что Дженсен ничего не делал.

До этих выходных.

Когда внутри него будто что-то щелкнуло. Будто он прыгнул со скалы. И до сих пор планировал в свободном полете. И разница между его мечтами о том, как чудесно это – быть с Джаредом, и тем, что произошло в реальности, была громадна. Как между сном и явью. Вспомнив, что с ним вытворяли большие ладони Джареда, Дженсен покраснел и поерзал на сиденье, надеясь, что Клиф ничего не заметит. Боже, да когда они уже приедут?

\- Ты в порядке, Дженсен? Тяжелый день сегодня, да?

Дженсен снова неловко подвинулся на сиденье и попытался ответить нормальным голосом.

\- Да. - О, Боже. Неужели этот писк – его голос? - Происшествия на съемочной площадке всегда выбивают из колеи.  
\- Тебе ведь тоже предстоит сцена с трюком, не так ли?

С минуту он не мог понять, о чем спрашивает Клиф, а затем вспомнил, что в сценарии есть сцена с дракой. И как он будет драться с Джаредом, швырять его по комнате, теперь, когда Джаред повредил себе спину? Даже если Сэм победит в этой драке. Но все же... нужно было поговорить с Бобом.  
Наконец они остановились перед их домом. Дженсен едва сдерживался, чтобы не рвануть бегом к двери.

\- Джей?

Он обнаружил Джареда лежащим на диване в окружении собак. Дженсен подошел и осторожно отодвинул Харли и Сэди в сторону, чтобы присесть рядом с Джаредом. Сэди послушно отошла, а Харли тихо заскулил. Дженсен рассеянно погладил Сэди, бормоча «Как тут моя девочка?», прежде чем повернуться к Джареду.

Джаред рассеянно улыбнулся и уронил голову Дженсену на плечо.  
\- Эй, малыш.

Малыш? Джаред действительно не в себе. Дженсен улыбнулся, приподнимая голову Джареда, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза  
\- Как ты? Ничего не болит?

Джаред покачал головой.  
\- Я пил вон те таблетки.  
\- Вижу. У тебя, правда, все нормально?  
\- Я хорошо себя чувствую.  
\- Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Джаред застонал. Вернее, что-то промычал. Как бы там ни было, это было очень сексуально.

– Просто обними меня. - Он снова склонил голову Дженсену на плечо.  
Сердце быстрее забилось в груди, когда Дженсен обнял Джареда за плечи и притянул к себе поближе. Любить Джареда было очень легко. Как дышать.  
\- Пицца?

В ответ раздался еще один полустон. Дженсен потянулся к телефону, чтобы сделать заказ, а затем увидел пульт между подушками. Джаред даже телевизор не включал.  
\- Чем занимался, Джей? Просто лежал?

От мягкого поцелуя в шею Дженсен задрожал.  
\- Ждал тебя. Скучал по тебе.

Он поцеловал Джареда в макушку.  
\- И я скучал. И волновался. Я видел оборудование. Оно развалилось на куски, Боже, Джей, ты ведь мог серьезно пострадать.

Джаред поерзал и посмотрел затуманенным взглядом.  
\- От меня не так-то просто избавиться.

Дженсен ласково взглянул на него.  
\- Я не пытаюсь избавиться от тебя. - Он наклонился к Джареду, целуя его. - Но если ты снова решишь напугать меня, мне придется тебя убить.

Джаред рассмеялся ему в губы, прежде чем поцеловать еще раз. Их языки сплелись в медленном танце, и Дженсен думал, что даже через тысячу лет ему не надоест целовать Джареда. Сладость, пряность и что-то еще... Прекрасно, он уже думает в рифму. Дженсен усмехнулся.

\- Что смешного? - сонно взглянул на него Джаред.  
\- Ничего.

Джаред выглядел уставшим. Похоже, с пиццей придется подождать.  
\- Так, давай-ка поднимемся наверх.

Озорно улыбнувшись, Джаред прошептал:  
\- Намереваешься снова залезть ко мне в штаны, Эклз?

Дженсен оглядел это искушение в виде 6 футов чистых мускулов и многозначительно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Намерен это делать постоянно.

\- Я принимаю вызов, - парировал Джаред и попытался встать, но его лицо тут же исказилось от боли.  
\- Так, стоять. Позволь мне, - Джаред поморщился, вставая. Дженсен крепко схватил его за талию. - Я держу тебя, давай... наверх не пойдем, будешь спать в моей комнате.  
Все еще морщась, Джаред обернулся к нему.

\- Я так и знал.  
Дженсен улыбнулся. Иначе не могло и быть.

***

Есть пиццу одному, пока Джаред в кровати, было далеко не так интересно, как есть пиццу вместе. Во-первых, никто не любил пищу так, как Джаред. Он ел с удовольствием. Хотя, надо признать, что бы он ни ел, он все смаковал так, будто наслаждался блюдами изысканной кухни, а мармеладные мишки были самой лучшей в мире едой. На самом деле, Джаред все делал так. Наслаждался каждым незначительным моментом. Дженсен почувствовал, что щеки покрывает румянец. Боже, он краснеет, даже сидя в одиночестве.

Воспоминания накатывали, и отвлечься не получалось. Ведь все произошло почти вчера. Когда он впервые почувствовал губы Джареда, он думал, что растает. Расплавится. И когда они зашли намного дальше поцелуев, он просто потерял все ориентиры. Сначала новизна ощущений сводила с ума. Бесконечное предвкушение. Жажда обладания. Уикенд подходил уже к концу, но все равно - стоило Джареду дотронуться до него, Дженсену казалось, будто через его тело пропускают разряд тока. Все из-за Джареда. Это было не потому, что он умел что-то особенное... это было просто наслаждение. Джаред проник в него, словно вирус. Не особо привередливый в постели, Дженсен не помнил, чтобы ему было так приятно отдавать себя другому человеку. Джаред открыл что-то внутри него, чего он даже сам не знал про себя. В его руках врожденный цинизм Дженсена, казалось, съеживался и исчезал, поглощенный миром ощущений – взглядов, прикосновений, взаимных ласк.

И Джаред отдавал себя. Его опыт с другими мужчинами был практически равен нулю, но он позволял Дженсену делать все. Пробовать все. Это не было бесстрашие. Это было доверие. И от этого что-то будто трепетало внутри. Черт возьми, он всегда был сверху до Джареда. Конечно, он не был девственником, но подставлять свою драгоценную задницу не слишком спешил. Дженсен понимал, что это не совсем логично, но лежать под кем-то - это слишком интимно, слишком открыто. А с Джаредом он хотел... больше, с ним он хотел все, с Джаредом можно было открыться совсем. Все, что они делали, было правильно. И он позволял Джареду заполнять себя, и от этого просто взрывался мозг.

Дженсен очнулся от раздумий и встал, чтобы выбросить остатки пиццы. Когда это он успел стать такой девчонкой?  
Скоро позвонил Боб, чтобы узнать, как дела. Потом Эрик. Дженсен знал, что вся съемочная группа волновалась, и был рад заверить их, что с Джаредом все отлично, он спит. Расписание было изменено, завтра решено было снимать второстепенные сцены. Дженсен должен был придти, но не так рано, как обычно, и это было отлично. Он, конечно, совсем не хотел оставлять Джареда одного, но его присутствие требовалось, чтобы записать переозвучивание для серии 4.20, которая сейчас монтировалась, и он не мог отказать. Тем более что Джаред хорошо себя чувствовал.

Врач сказал, что Джаред будет в порядке для съемки сцены борьбы послезавтра. В чем совсем не был уверен Дженсен - слишком уж скоро, но сниматься было нужно, чтобы закончить этот эпизод и начать работать над финалом сезона, или они все сядут на задницу. Он улыбнулся. Итак, его младший братишка освободит большого парня. Но чтобы не случилось, Сэм всегда будет на коне. Что бы ни случилось. По крайней мере, они оба будут живы в конце сезона. Ну, скорее всего живы, учитывая белые пятна в сценарии Эрика. По крайней мере, снова возродятся для борьбы.

Кто бы мог подумать, что небольшое шоу растянется на пять сезонов? Уж конечно не Крипке, который с каждым новым сезоном казался удивленным больше всех остальных. Все же Дженсен надеялся, что Эрик действительно рассчитывал на пятый сезон, потому что тот напрашивался сам собой. Дженсену понравилось, как поворачивается сюжет четвертого сезона. Дин втянут в мифологию как никогда раньше. Удовольствие доставляло не только то, что он играл старшего брата-защитника, но также и то, что Дин был сильной личностью, от которой зависело все.

Миша был прекрасным дополнением к Дину, работать с ним было сплошным удовольствием. К тому же тот был очень умен. И сразу заподозрил Джареда и Дженсена, не прошло и недели. А еще Миша оказался очень хитрым и спросил их про отношения, каждого по отдельности. Но хотя Дженсен и Джаред не были любовниками в то время, видимо, что-то все же проскальзывало между ними.

\- Вот дерьмо! Он спросил меня тоже!

Дженсен помнил, как потрясенно приоткрыл рот, услышав это. Да, он знал, что чувствует к Джареду, но старательно гнал от себя все мысли об этом. Видимо, они с Джаредом испускали какие-то флюиды, раз уж Миша предположил подобное. Тогда они сидели в трейлере Дженсена, в котором проводили много времени. Джаред сидел на стуле (и да, у него был собственный стул в трейлере Дженсена) и вертел в руках пульт, хотя приставка была выключена.

Через минуту Джаред спросил:  
\- И что ты ему сказал?  
Дженсен встретился с ним взглядом. Он хотел ответить, что сказал Мише правду, но не был уверен, что эту правду знает Джаред. Что-то невысказанное кружило между ними, хотя они оба не произнесли ни слова. Не выдержав взгляд Джареда, Дженсен отвел глаза.

\- То, что мы дружим.  
То, что я хочу тебя до умопомрачения.  
Но об этом Дженсен умолчал.

Он снова взглянул на Джареда, но на его лице ничего нельзя было прочесть.  
\- А ты что сказал?

Джаред помолчал, а потом ответил, и его голос был похож на глубокий голос Сэма:  
\- Что ты мой лучший друг.

От этих воспоминаний сильнее забилось сердце. Они были лучшими друзьями. Эту дружбу Дженсен боялся потерять больше всего. Именно из-за этого он колебался, не в силах сделать следующий шаг. Он знал - Джаред согласился бы быть вместе и раньше. Это было заметно, но Дженсен все равно боялся.  
Дженсен вошел в свою спальню. Даже накаченный лекарствами, обессиленный, Джаред был чертовски великолепен, и Дженсен обрадовался, что тот, наконец, проснулся. Еще тогда, в первый раз, когда их губы встретились, он уже безнадежно попал, и не было пути назад, и миллисекундой позднее, когда Джаред отодвинулся, Дженсен удивился – почему они не сделали этого раньше? Он осторожно забрался в постель, чтобы не разбудить Джареда, но тот уже зашевелился. Дженсен повернулся к нему, думая, что он просыпается, но глаза Джареда были еще закрыты, а на лице застыло беспокойство. Встревоженный, Дженсен наклонился над ним.

\- Нет!.. Дженсен... Джен...

\- Джаред. Я здесь. Это просто сон, давай, проснись, ты в порядке?

Джаред вдруг заметался во сне, ощупывая что-то вокруг себя, а потом резко проснулся. Несколько секунд он расфокусированным взглядом смотрел на Дженсена.

\- Джен? Где?..

\- Ты дома. В моей комнате – мы вчера решили не подниматься по лестнице. Ты в порядке? Тебе приснилось вчерашнее происшествие?

Джаред сонно моргал.  
\- Нет... я не помню... Из-за этих обезболивающих просто помутнение в голове, чувак. Ненавижу их.  
Дженсен понимал его. Он тоже ненавидел сильные обезболивающие. Но боль терпеть еще хуже, особенно такую, как у Джареда сейчас – в спине. Вспомнив вчерашнее, Дженсен судорожно сглотнул.

\- Что-нибудь болит?  
\- Я в порядке. - Джаред придвинулся ближе. – А сейчас еще лучше.  
Они легли вместе, и Джаред прижался щекой к плечу Дженсена. Тишину уютной спальни нарушало лишь их размеренное дыхание.  
Но уснуть у Дженсена уже не получилось – разволновался, думая о произошедшем на съемках.  
\- Ты знаешь, я никогда не предполагал, что наша работа может быть опасна. Да, конечно, мы получаем синяки и ссадины, или на нас падает какой-нибудь реквизит, это нормально. Но я всерьез никогда не задумывался об опасности.  
\- А почему думаешь сейчас?  
\- Не знаю даже. Не могу объяснить. Я не говорю, что трюк должен был исполнять Майк. Потому что знаю, ты бы и сам справился.  
Джаред фыркнул.  
\- Да. Я справился великолепно.  
\- Стоп. Ты был прекрасен. Я уверен, что был. Этот чертов кабель порвался, словно нитка.Джаред... Джей... Ты ведь мог…  
Джаред чуть поерзал в его руках, и Дженсен, услышав его тихий стон, повернулся к нему лицом. Джареда нежелательно было тревожить лишний раз, но Дженсену очень хотелось посмотреть на него.  
\- Джен. Я люблю тебя за твою заботу обо мне. Но, правда, я в порядке. И то, что ты сказал – да, это наша работа. С нами может произойти то, о чем некоторые даже думать боятся. К счастью, такое действительно редкость. И, похоже, наши бедствия решили объявиться именно с этого эпизода. Как бы бедному Крипке не растерять остатки волос.  
Дженсен усмехнулся. Только Джаред мог заставить его смеяться по любому поводу.  
Джаред потянулся к нему за поцелуем. И опять, словно ток пробежал по телу, и Дженсен спросил себя снова – неужели так будет всегда? Каждый раз как в первый раз?  
Но сейчас нужно было притормозить и не подвергать спину Джареда нагрузкам. Несомненно, если выбирать между болеутоляющими и эндорфинами, то Джареду определенно нужны последние, но сейчас это, как говорится, «не то, что доктор прописал». Поэтому Дженсен мягко отстранил Джареда и прошептал:  
\- Ты должен поспать. У нас еще будет много времени, чтобы побыть вместе, ты же знаешь.

***

Джаред ненавидел сидеть дома. Но врач был непреклонен, сказав, что если он рассчитывает вернуться к работе на следующий день, то должен беречь спину и сегодня свести всю активность к минимуму. И Джаред, конечно, не послушался – после того, как Дженсен вышел за дверь, поцеловав его на прощание, он взял поводки и повел Харли и Сэди на прогулку, выйдя через заднюю дверь. Не успел Джаред сделать и двух шагов, как вдруг вернулся Дженсен.

Черт, попался.

\- Я был уверен, что ты уехал.  
\- А я был уверен, что ты будешь лежать. Весь день.  
\- Джен...  
\- Нет. Черт возьми, Джаред... Правильно я сказал Клифу – как только я выйду за дверь, ты попытаешься улизнуть.  
\- Я всего лишь погуляю с малышами…  
\- Они могут побегать во дворе.  
\- Это ведь просто прогулка.

Джаред понимал, что ведет себя, как пятилетний ребенок, и знал, что Дженсен был прав, и он не должен рисковать - ведь завтра снова съемки, - но, черт возьми, это просто прогулка.  
Дженсен подошел ближе, дотронулся.

\- Джей. Мне очень жаль. Очень. Я знаю, как ты ненавидишь это. Но это всего лишь один день. Позволь своей спине восстановиться, чтобы ты снова мог вернуться к работе. Осталось всего несколько недель до окончания сезона.

Джаред хотел было ответить, но промолчал. Хиатус. Об этом они еще не говорили. Но три месяца без Дженсена он просто не выдержит. Джаред заставил себя улыбнуться.

\- Хорошо. Ты прав.

Собаки играли. Гонялись друг за другом. Обычно это зрелище заставляло его улыбаться, но сейчас он был не в духе. В голове кружились обрывки сна, который Джаред никак не мог вспомнить. Осталось странное послевкусие, и от этого было немного не по себе. Наверное, это все из-за травмы, последствие удара. Джаред снова посмотрел на собак, а потом, подняв глаза, наткнулся на обеспокоенный взгляд Дженсена.  
\- Я в порядке, чувак, иди, зарабатывай на жизнь. Я буду здесь. В доме. Не выйду никуда, только во двор. Я обещаю.  
Дженсен сжал его руку на мгновение, а затем повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
\- Я тебе позвоню.  
\- Я заблокирую телефон, и не буду отвечать на звонки, - Джаред шутливо выпятил губы.  
\- Засранец, ответишь, никуда не денешься.  
Обеспокоенный взгляд снова остановился на Джареде, и на этот раз, кроме беспокойства, там было что-то еще. Сияло.  
\- Да, и почему это?  
Просто невозможно сопротивляться, когда смотрят вот так.  
\- Потому что я могу сделать так, что ты кончишь только от моего голоса.  
Задние ворота закрылись за Дженсеном, а Джаред стоял и смотрел ему вслед до тех пор, пока машина Дженсена не тронулась с места.

***  
\- Милая... я дома…  
Дженсен улыбнулся своей шутке, оглядываясь в поисках Джареда, которого нигде не было видно. Его охватило беспокойство. Сегодня на съемках он был раздражительным больше, чем обычно. Резко говорил с Лу и Филом, и с Бобом. Даже связался по конференц-связи с Эриком и с МакДжи (исполнительный продюсер шоу – прим.перевод.), допытываясь и у них, почему оборвался трос и как, черт возьми, это могло произойти, и все говорили, что это вышло случайно, но Дженсен ненавидел случайность, потому что ее нельзя предугадать. И ему в бессильной злобе оставалось только стучать кулаком по стене. Сегодня утром он наблюдал за Джаредом, за тем, как он скрывает гримасу боли каждый раз, когда нужно встать, сесть или повернуться, и его словно самого раздирало на куски. Но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что ему стало физически плохо, когда он увидел порванный трос. А ведь он мог обвиться о шею Джареда. Дженсен помнил, как переживал, когда Джаред сломал себе запястье, а ведь у них тогда ничего не было. А сейчас. После... Нет, нужно перестать об этом думать, или он просто сойдет с ума.  
Похоже, что Джаред не подчинился предписанию врача и куда-то ушел. Черт возьми.

Дженсен проверил на заднем дворе. Там он был немедленно атакован Сэди, которая обожала его, а Харли встретил Дженсена совершенно равнодушно, что, собственно, было не удивительно. Харли любил только своего «папочку». Джаред пошутил как-то, что Сэди любит Дженсена как маму, за что сразу же получил затрещину. Но это была мелочь по сравнению с тем, что Дженсен собирался сделать с Джаредом, когда найдет его, потому что паршивца не было во дворе, и он, вероятно, куда-то умотал, опять рискуя своим здоровьем и возможностью нормально отработать завтрашний день. Нет, он просто сводит Дженсена с ума. Как всегда.

Проведя рукой по волосам, Дженсен вытащил свой сотовый, набрал номер Джареда. И услышал звонок.  
Наверху.  
Этот идиот не ушел бы без своего мобильного. Автомобиль был в гараже. Куда, он, черт возьми, делся? Дженсен помчался наверх, отключая вызов. Дверь спальни Джареда была открыта. Его мобильный лежал на тумбочке.

А Джаред лежал на кровати. Голый. Простыня едва прикрывала его. Рука под простыней медленно двигалась. Дженсен перестал дышать.

Голос Джареда прозвучал низко, хищно. Неумолимо.  
\- Долго же тебя не было…

Дженсен открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но захлебнулся словами.

Хриплый от страсти смех нарушил молчание.  
\- Иди сюда, детка.

И Дженсен подошел и лег сверху, хотел сказать, что так несправедливо – ведь Джаред начал без него, но потом он перестал думать, потому большие, теплые руки забрались ему под футболку, и тело начало плавиться от жара. Дрожащими пальцами Дженсен потянулся к Джареду и почувствовал, как жестко и нежно пульсирует в его руке. Боже.  
Дженсен знал, что находится в хорошей форме. Он работал над собой. Но когда он касался Джареда, казалось, что сама природа преподает ему урок анатомии, являя глазам и рукам этот великолепный образец мужского тела. Мускулистая грудь, накачанный пресс, упругие ягодицы. Сильный. Крепкий. Его.

Дженсен стянул свою рубашку и попытался найти в себе остатки разумных мыслей, подумать о том, что Джареду может быть больно, что…  
\- Ты уверен, что...? - пробормотал он, прежде чем рот Джареда начал настойчиво сминать его губы. Дженсен проник языком в этот жадный рот, чувствуя, как неумолимо твердеет в паху. Остановиться было уже невозможно. Хочу. Это была единственная связная мысль, которая тут же исчезла, поглощенная жарким возбуждением.  
Эрекция Джареда тяжело и настойчиво прижималась к животу Дженсена, и он терся о вставший член и разочарованно стонал из-за того, что их разделял слой ткани боксеров. И потом Джаред нетерпеливо стащил с Дженсена джинсы и одним движением сдернул трусы. Джаред придвинул Дженсена ближе, обернув его член своей потрясающей горячей ладонью, и Дженсен стал толкаться в его кулак, сильно и медленно, и все вокруг начало кружиться, или, может, это двигалась кровать под ними, а Дженсен все толкался, двигался, забыв обо всем. Точно и умело Джаред двигал рукой, размазывая смазку по члену Дженсена, вверх и вниз, и Боже, Дженсен хотел потянуться к Джею, прикоснуться к нему, но его руки забыли, как совершать самые простые движения, когда Джаред ускорил темп, и движения его стали еще сильнее, быстрее, окончательно сводя с ума. А потом Джаред стал шептать Дженсену на ухо, жарко и похотливо:  
\- Кончай, давай, детка, кончи мне в руку. Хочу смотреть на тебя…

Да... Джаред... Джей...

Джаред приоткрыл рот в беззвучном крике, когда кончил, и Дженсен ощущал его прерывистое дыхание на своей шее, а затем дернулся и расслабился в его руках. Боже.  
\- Нет, это все еще только я.

Дженсен не мог ни двигаться, ни говорить. Но про себя он улыбнулся шутке.  
\- Джен, ты произнес мое имя.

Чувствуя, что кровь, наконец, начала приливать к голове из других стратегически важных частей тела, Дженсен повернулся к Джареду.

\- А?  
\- В тот момент. Когда ты кончал... ты произнес мое имя.

\- Уже говорил тебе, что не люблю все эти штуки «он прошептал его имя» и прочую ерунду. Я просто... я не делал этого.

Чтобы скрыть смущение, Дженсен отвернулся, делая вид, что рассматривает что-то на стене. Джаред рассмеялся. Дженсен не встречал еще таких людей, кто смеялся бы так же часто и так же заразительно, как это делал Джаред.

\- Хорошо. Я просто добавлю этот пунктик в список.  
\- Какой список?  
\- Список интимных вещей, которые Дженсен никогда не делает.

Раздраженный, Дженсен отстранился немного и протянул:  
\- У тебя есть такой список?  
\- Да. Все началось после нашего первого поцелуя. Когда ты сказал, что не любишь много целоваться.

Дженсен покраснел.

Джаред продолжил:  
\- Еще ты говорил, что никогда не краснеешь.  
Очевидно, он наслаждался этим.  
\- Потом было - не обнимаюсь. Предпочитаю спать в одиночестве. Не глотаю. Никогда не буду снизу. И теперь ты не будешь кричать мое имя.  
\- Заткнись.

Джаред снова засмеялся.  
\- Я ведь и треснуть могу, Джаред.  
\- Я инвалид.

Черт. И здесь обставил.

\- Да, но это меня не остановит.  
\- Ты не сможешь.  
\- Я не смогу?

Джаред начал медленно гладить свой член, чуть дергая рукой, и в мозгу у Дженсена снова произошло короткое замыкание.

\- Дай-ка я этим займусь.

Рот наполнился слюной, хотя Дженсен даже не дотронулся до Джареда. И потом Дженсен наклонился и облизал его член, смакуя вкус, ощущая его восхитительную тяжесть…  
Боже, ты великолепен…  
Где-то над головой, словно в тумане, послышался тихий смех.  
\- Я забыл про еще один пункт.  
Дженсен увлекся своим занятием и едва не пропустил продолжение фразы, сказанное сдавленным голосом.

\- Ты не делаешь комплиментов.

***  
Дженсен просмотрел сценарий следующих серий с некоторым беспокойством. Несколько дней назад отсняли кадры с Женевьев, а на этот раз Дина и Сэма ожидало большое потрясение. Джаред настаивал, что он в форме, и спина больше не болит, но Дженсен видел, как тот иногда кривился от боли, неловко повернувшись.  
Дженсен переживал, но понимал, что не должен смешивать личную жизнь и работу. По крайней мере, не сейчас, когда такая запарка. Хорошо, что хотя бы Дину не нужно было переживать. Дин был напуган. Еще бы, ведь он теряет самое дорогое в его жизни, наблюдая, как его Сэм превращается во что-то чужое, ненавистное. И он не может ничего сделать, чтобы остановить брата. А когда Дин напуган, он обычно едко смеется и отпускает ироничные шуточки.  
Джаред был еще в гримерной, так что Дженсен пришел на площадку, чтобы настроиться на образ.  
Боб поймал его взгляд.

\- Так мы делаем это?  
\- Еще бы.  
\- Подумать только, как просто все начиналось!  
\- Да уж, сюжет лихо закрутился…

Боб засмеялся.  
\- Да, Сэра иногда просто бесчеловечна.

На площадке вдруг повисла тишина, и потом послышались шаги. Вероятно, Джаред возвращался с грима. Да, несчастные случаи всегда пугают людей.  
Послышался смех, разговоры, и Дженсен обернулся. Джареда со всех сторон окружили члены съемочной группы, а он направо и налево улыбался и раздавал поцелуи, убеждая всех, что находится в прекрасной форме и великолепно себя чувствует.  
Дженсен рассмеялся, потому Джаред такой Джаред. Неплохо было бы оказаться опять в этих крепких объятиях и сказать пару слов этому «раздатчику поцелуев». Боб подошел и разогнал этот «парад любви», опасаясь за спину Джареда. Дженсен молчал, но в голове крутились неприятные мысли о том, что если Боб так опасается за Джареда, то ему стоило бы отложить сцены борьбы в серии на несколько дней. Через мгновение Джаред стоял рядом, и Дженсен встретился с ним глазами. Странно было наблюдать, как улыбка исчезла с лица Джареда, и появился Сэм.

\- Братишка.  
\- Братишка.  
\- Я собираюсь надрать тебе задницу.

Дженсен закрыл глаза, и его место занял Дин.  
\- Можешь попробовать.

Они репетировали сцену драки дольше и более тщательно, чем обычно, потому что Дженсен все время боялся – вдруг что-то пойдет не так? Выучить движения – это не займет много времени. Они наносили удары, почти не притрагиваясь друг к другу, жесты были отработаны до автоматизма. Боб позволил им практиковаться так долго, как это было необходимо, и согласился на парочку небольших изменений, которые предложил Дженсен, чтобы уберечь Джареда от повреждений его пока еще заживающей спины.  
Наконец начались съемки эпизода перед дракой. Начали его с того момента, когда Руби ушла, хлопнув дверью.  
\- Она зло, Сэм.  
Сэм пытался успокоиться. Дженсен видел, как Джаред пристально посмотрел на него, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Ты все не так понял, Дин.  
Сэм был твердо уверен в своей правоте. Это было гораздо хуже. Дин выплевывал слова, сдерживая затопляющую разум ярость.  
\- Посмотри, что она с тобой сделала. Она исчезает на три недели, а у тебя ломка начинается.  
Снова отрицания, возражения, ярость. Они не могут выбраться из этого. Идут по кругу. Лилит и месть, и кровь демона, и его брат перестает быть самим собой, и он не может остановить его, не может все вернуть.  
\- Просто помолчи секунду. У нас есть след демона из свиты Лилит. Пойдем с нами, Дин. Будем охотиться вместе.  
Вместе. Дин думал, что никогда больше не услышит это слово.  
\- Звучит здорово. Вдвоем, я согласен. Только скажи «прощай» своей чертовке, и поедем хоть сейчас.  
Он отчаянно надеялся, хотя знал, каким будет ответ.  
Однако когда слова прозвучали вслух, стало очень больно.  
\- Я не могу.  
Это было не по сценарию, но Дженсен отвернулся, не в состоянии смотреть на Джареда, смотреть на Сэма. Он провел рукой по лицу. Да, Сэм отдаляется от него, и он не знает, как это остановить.  
\- Дин, она поможет мне убить Лилит. Тебе трудно смириться, но, может, когда-нибудь ты поймешь.  
Только я могу это сделать, Дин.

Он резко повернулся. Посмотрел на своего брата, горестно и пронзительно.

\- Нет, это сделаешь не ты.  
\- Ну да, конечно, я забыл. Ангелы считают, что это ты.

Дженсен чувствовал, что теряет контроль от злости и попытался сдержаться, ядовито выплюнув:  
\- А ты не согласен?  
\- Ты не сможешь. Не хватит сил.

Снова окатило гневом:  
\- Кто тебе сказал?

Сэм продолжал умолять его об этом безумном поступке, не видящий правды, не понимающий... не отдающий себе отчета в том, что с ним сделали. Дин почти потерял его.  
Он попросил в последний раз.

\- Нет! Ты не знаешь, что ты делаешь, Сэм.  
\- Нет, знаю.

Молчи, пожалуйста. Потому что значит…

\- Тем хуже.  
\- Почему? Послушай меня хотя бы раз в жизни…  
\- Не важно, что ты делаешь. Важно, кто ты такой. А ты…

Дженсен резко втянул воздух. Он не знал, как правильно сыграть этот момент, и не важно, сколько раз они репетировали. В глазах Джареда показались слезы. И Дженсен тоже почувствовал влагу на своей щеке. Но Сэм требовал ответа.

\- Кто? Нет… Скажи это...

Горло перехватило, и Дженсен сдавленно произнес то, чего больше всего боялся Дин.  
\- Ты монстр.

\- Снято! Фантастика, парни. Конечно, при монтаже надо кое-что подправить, но это было прекрасно.

Дженсен на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что настроение упало, а ведь день только начинается. Он посмотрел на Джареда. Малыш выглядел уничтоженным.

\- Эй, все нормально, все равно скоро ты выбьешь все дерьмо из меня.  
Эти слова заставили Джареда улыбнуться.

\- Даже не думай, что я растеряюсь.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Они как будто проникли в нас, да?  
\- Да.  
\- И пользуются нами.  
\- Не боишься, что не получится так снова?

Джаред опустил глаза, а потом снова посмотрел на Дженсена.  
\- Я не знаю. Я начал сердиться, но потом...

\- Джей... все получится. Тебе отлично удается нажимать на все кнопки Сэма.

Джаред скользнул по нему глазами, и в его взгляде было сомнение. Дженсен подошел ближе.  
\- Посмотри на меня. - Дженсен подождал, пока Джаред взглянет на него. - Я с тобой. Поверь мне.  
На этот раз улыбка у Джареда вышла искренней и настоящей.

Шестью дублями позже Боб объявил, что эпизод снят. Дженсен потянулся, чувствуя себя таким вымотанным, словно он уже дрался с кем-то, хотя сцену драки еще и не начинали снимать.  
Потом они встали к своим меткам, приготовившись к съемкам драки между братьями. Джаред на миг отвернулся после того, как Дин назвал его монстром, а потом неожиданно развернулся и нанес Дину удар в челюсть, который сбил его с ног.  
Дженсен встал и ответил, ударив Джареда два раза по лицу, а затем в живот. Джаред отлетел к стене, как будто его действительно сильно ударили, а затем наклонился, будто защищаясь. Они продолжили наносить друг другу удары, действуя так плавно, что ни один каскадер не смог сделать бы это лучше. Все это время Дженсен наблюдал за Джаредом, чтобы убедиться, что тот действует осторожно.  
Дину не суждено было победить в этой драке, и Джаред-Сэм уже брал верх над ним. Джаред метко ударил Дженсена челюсть два раза. Второй удар свалил его на пол.

«Снято!»

Боб сделал в общей сложности пять дублей, чтобы охватить все возможные ракурсы, и каждый дубль заканчивался на том моменте, когда Дин врезается в зеркало.  
Во время перерыва декораторы заменили настоящую керамическую решетку-ширму, разделяющую комнату надвое, на фальшивую, которую Дин должен был разбить при падении, когда Сэм толкнет его.  
\- Мы немного отстаем, - сказал Боб, вызвав к себе Джареда и Дженсена. - Я с Дженсеном закончу эпизод с дракой, а ты пока вместе с Энди, - обратился он к Джареду, - начнете съемки в доме Бобби.  
Джаред выглядел немного удивленным.  
\- Я тебе больше не нужен?  
\- У нас есть кадры, где все выглядит так, будто ты толкаешь Дина, и он врезается в зеркало. Ну а потом Дина нужно бросить на решетку, чтобы он пролетел через всю комнату. Лу хочет, чтобы этот бросок сделал Майк. Не то, чтобы мы не доверяли тебе швырнуть твоего братишку, но... твоя спина, помнишь?  
Джаред скривился, но согласился с доводами Боба.  
\- Только не сломайте его, пожалуйста, - пошутил Джаред прежде чем уйти.  
\- Ну, теперь я спокоен, - усмехнулся Дженсен.

Кадр с зеркалом был первым, к тому же это была самая сложная часть, потому что снимали одной камерой, и надо было попасть точно в кадр. Дженсен бросался на прозрачный экран неоднократно, стараясь попасть практически в ту же точку при каждом дубле.  
Затем пришло время для броска сквозь решетку. Бедные Винчестеры, подобное грубое обращение со стороны продюсеров стало уже нормой для братьев. Дженсен подался назад, будто оттолкнувшись от зеркала, и оказался рядом с Майком, который был одет, как Сэм. Когда они поравнялись, Майк захватил Дженсена за ткань куртки на спине и бросил его вниз головой прямо на решетку. Дженсен должен был упасть на пол, незаметно приняв всю тяжесть удара на руки, а затем нужно было сделать вид, будто от броска он падает спиной на небольшой стеклянный столик.

Только что-то пошло не так.

Он двигался слишком быстро и не смог быстро повернуться, когда пролетел, расколов собой решетку. Та сломалась, как и было задумано, но стол под ним неожиданно треснул, а Дженсен не успел перевернуться на спину. Пол почему-то резко поднялся, и Дженсен закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как проваливается в темноту.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

Джаред направлялся к навесу столовой за таким заслуженным сегодня ланчем, когда увидел, что в его сторону, опустив голову, бредет Сара. Когда она остановилась перед ним, бледная и дрожащая, за ее спиной Джаред заметил подходящего к ним Боба. Джаред оглянулся вокруг, но не увидел Дженсена. Они уже должны были закончить с трюком, может, тот сначала зашел к себе в трейлер? Есть хотелось ужасно, к приходу Дженсена он созреет и для второго ланча.

\- Привет. Ну, как все прошло? Весь реквизит расколошматили?

Боб не ответил, только посмотрел на Джареда и сглотнул. Народ поблизости вдруг начал шушукаться. «О Боже!», «как все случилось?», «он в порядке?», и Джаред похолодел.  
\- Что не так?

\- Джаред. Произошел несчастный случай.

Что за херня? Еще один? Второй за три дня, такого просто не быва...  
\- Что случилось?

\- Дженсен выполнял трюк с решеткой, и, ну, мы не знаем, может, Майк толкнул Дженсена слишком сильно, или у него нога соскользнула, или удар был слишком жестким, но упал он... неправильно.

\- Что... как это? - Джаред старался понять, потому что звучало это все уже за гра...

\- Он упал лицом - пробил стеклянную столешницу и упал на пол. Сильно ударился головой, потерял сознание. Мы вызвали скорую. Фил и Фрэн с ним. Я... хотел сообщить тебе сам.

У Джареда перехватило дыхание. Сердце тяжело бухнуло, и все, на что его хватило, это схватить собеседника за плечо, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Как?

Но голос не слушался, и вместо вопроса вышло почти шипение. Надо было собраться. Добраться до больницы. Ему нужно в машину к Дженсену. Надо было двигаться.

\- Джаред?

\- Я... поехали. Давай же!

И они бросились к машине Боба. Слух разошелся по лагерю, и новости шокировали команду. У них и раньше были происшествия, но настолько серьезные - никогда. Работа прекратилась, и люди стояли, не зная, что делать.

Джаред ничего этого не видел. Все, на что его хватало, это молиться. Потому что с Дженсеном все будет хорошо. По-другому просто быть не могло.

В машине он несколько раз переспросил Боба:  
\- Он не пришел в себя?  
\- Нет.  
\- Вы пробовали?..

\- Да. Там же была Фрэн. Она сказала, что он не реагировал. У него... текла из носа кровь. Она тут же позвонила в скорую. Слушай, я уверен, сейчас ему уже лучше. Давай не будем забегать вперед. Доедем и увидим, что и как.

Ударился головой и слишком быстро двигался.

Джареда пробрала дрожь. Дженсен, пожалуйста.

Они вбежали в приемное отделение. Журналистам пока ничего не было известно. Джаред знал, что это долго не продлится, но порадовался минутной анонимности.

Он протиснулся к стойке.  
\- Дженсен Эклз, только что привезли с травмой головы. Как он?

Сестра подняла голову и округлила глаза. Отлично. Фанатка.  
\- Э-ээ, пожалуйста, подождите здесь, Джа... э, мистер Падалеки, я сейчас выясню.

Они повернулись и обнаружили Фрэн с Филом. Фрэн была в машине вместе с Дженсеном. Джаред вцепился в нее: она была в курсе всего и разбиралась в медицине. Он приник к ней, потому что не знал, что еще делать.

\- Фрэн... как он?

Она мягко дотронулась до его спины.  
\- Не могу сказать точно. Зависит от того, сколько он пробудет без сознания. Я не хочу приукрашивать, Джаред, он очень сильно ударился лбом. О повреждениях не будет известно, пока его не обследуют... если... когда он очнется.

Джаред отпрянул:  
\- Если? Господи, Фрэн. Ты думаешь?..  
\- Нет, я так не говорила. Давай подождем, тогда будет видно.  
\- Мне надо быть с ним. Фрэн, пожалуйста, скажи, чтобы меня пустили к нему.

Она отвернулась:  
\- Я постараюсь, но, Дженсен, вероятно, уже на томографии, ее всегда делают в первую очередь при возможных повреждениях мозга.

Джаред снова перестал дышать. Повреждение мозга. Он почувствовал слабость в коленях, доковылял до кресла и рухнул на сидение. Такого не могло быть. Несчастные случаи происходят чертовски редко, поэтому сразу попадают в новости. Именно редкость и делает их новостями.

Подошла медсестра.  
\- Мистер Падалеки?

\- Джаред, зовите меня Джаред. Как он?  
\- Его повезли на сканирование. Это займет какое-то время. Если вы пройдете со мной, я отведу вас в комнату, где вы можете подождать отдельно.

Позади заговорила Фрэн:  
\- Он пришел в сознание?

Сестра не смотрела им в глаза.  
\- Насколько я знаю, нет.

Джаред почувствовал, что в животе будто образовалась огромная яма. Фрэн взяла его за локоть, затем повернулась к Бобу.  
\- Ты позвонил родным Дженсена?

О Боже, ну конечно. Нужно было позвонить родителям Дженсена. Сообщить Джошу и Мак. Друзьям Стиву и Крису. Эрику. Нет, Эрику, наверное, звонил Боб. Логично думать не получалось, Джаред осознавал это. Хотелось, чтобы появился Дженсен и сказал ему, что делать, кому звонить, и логики в этом желании было еще меньше, а Джен до сих пор не очнулся... не...

\- Джаред, я позабочусь о звонках, почему бы тебе не подождать внутри с Фрэн? Мы будем здесь в случае чего.

Он молча вышел за дверь вслед за сестрой. Их оставили в процедурной. Фрэн устроилась в кресле, но он не мог усидеть на месте: вышагивал, рассеянно посматривая на медицинские принадлежности, разложенные в шкафчике и на стеллажах у стен. В комнате была раковина, посередине стояла кровать, над креслом висел телевизор на кронштейне.

У него вырвалось:  
\- Фрэн. Что если он не очнется? Что это будет значить?

Она участливо посмотрела на него.  
\- Это могло бы значить, что он впал в кому. Мозг часто таким образом справляется с травмами. Но Джаред, пока ничего неизвестно. Нужен невропатолог, чтобы осмотреть Дженсена, а потом... Тогда мы будем знать больше. Знаю, это тяжело, но тебе придется быть терпеливым.

В комнату ворвался санитар.  
\- Мистер Падалеки? - Джаред подскочил, сердце пропустило удар, голос у вошедшего звучал испуганно. - Пожалуйста, идемте со мной.

Фрэн вскочила:  
\- Что случилось?

\- Мистер Эклз пришел в себя. Очнулся, когда мы делали... вам, правда, очень нужно пойти туда.

Джаред впился в мужчину пронзительным взглядом:  
\- Что случилось?!

\- Он... он путается... и зовет... зовет Сэма.

* * *

Дин Винчестер очнулся в могиле. Опять.

Он заметался, забился внутри гроба, и ошеломленно замер, когда горячий белый свет залил лицо, и холодный металл поддался под костяшками пальцев. Его вытягивали из-под металлической крышки, вертели, сверху смотрели лица, его, борющегося, держали за плечи.

\- Пустите! Где я?!

\- Мистер Эклз. Дженсен. Пожалуйста, успокойтесь. Вы в больнице в Ванкувере. С вами произошел несчастный случай.

Дин прекратил вырываться и огляделся бешеными глазами. Они были правы. Он, похоже, находился в каком-то врачебном помещении. На державших его людях были медицинская форма. Он заставил тело расслабиться. Глубоко вздохнул. Попытался думать. Что произошло? Вспоминалось... ничего.

Стало очень страшно, и он позвал единственного, кого звал всегда, когда происходящее теряло смысл.  
\- Где... где мой брат... Сэм?

Окружающие растерянно переглянулись. Чернокожий парень наклонился ближе и аккуратно дотронулся до руки.  
\- Вы помните, как вас зовут?

Он ответил не задумываясь, неожиданная ласка постороннего нервировала.  
\- Дин. Скажите, кто меня сюда привез? Высокий такой парень? Это мой брат.

\- Я не в курсе. Вы позволите нам закончить обследование? Мы узнаем гораздо больше о вашем состоянии, когда все будет готово, это не больно и займет всего несколько минут.  
С потолка ударил свет, и глаза мужчины зловеще блеснули черным.

Дин не мог ему доверять. Никому из них.  
\- Нет! Я не хочу туда снова, и никаких больше исследований, пока не увижусь с Сэмом. Где он?

\- Дженсен, пожалуйста. Ваших родственников еще нет, но я уверен, они уже едут. Пожалуйста, полежите спокойно всего пару минут...

Дин резко сел и отбросил руку мужчины. Его накрыла волна головокружения и слепящий взрыв боли, он сжал лоб и почувствовал под пальцами повязку. Во что он, на фиг, вляпался?

Техники сгрудились в стороне, и ему послышалось, как кто-то сказал, что надо привести Пада-как-то-там, и что тот был где-то в здании. Парень снова подошел, но больше не дотрагивался.

\- Хорошо. Я отправил человека, сейчас приведут... Сэма. Пожалуйста, успокойтесь. Все будет хорошо.

* * *

Джаред облокотился на поручень кровати, боясь, что его подведут ноги. Мгновенный порыв облегчения при виде очнувшегося Дженсена постепенно сменялся душным страхом. Распахнутые зеленые глаза не отпускали, умоляли, смотрели искренне, без капельки актерства, но Дженсена в этом взгляде не было.

\- Сэмми. Что... что происходит? Что случилось?

Второй раз тот же вопрос. И каждый раз Джаред изумленно таращился в ответ, потому что реальности такого быть не могло.

\- Сэм, пожалуйста... Почему ты обозвал меня здесь таким корявым именем? Да что за херня здесь творится?

\- Дж... Дин. Ты должен дать им закончить МРТ, обследование. Ты ударился головой. Поэтому... у тебя путаница. Доверься врачам, дай им принять нужные меры. Пожалуйста.

Он держал Дженсена за руку и смотрел, как глаза у того становятся менее испуганными.  
\- Голова болит.

Джаред кивнул:  
\- Да уж наверняка.

\- Ну, я хоть победил?

Джаред отпрянул. Кого победил?... Получается, что его, Джареда.  
\- Да, еще как.

Он взглянул на техника, который с любопытством за ними наблюдал:  
\- Теперь все в порядке, заканчивайте тесты, - и Дженсену: - Веди себя хорошо.

В ответ он получил усмешку Дина.

Дженсена увезли, и Джаред оцепенело встал в коридоре, не зная, где верх, низ, право или лево, их путь сюда - капля в море вещей, которые сегодня потеряли смысл.

Он не запомнил, как его довели обратно в общий холл, но, должно быть, кто-то это сделал, потому что когда он огляделся, на него смотрело множество любопытных глаз.

Боб приблизился было, но Джаред отмахнулся и упал в кресло. Ему предлагали кофе, еду, но он ото всего отказался и закрыл глаза. Через несколько минут его оставили в покое. Крепко обхватив себя руками, Джаред мысленно повторял и повторял одно и то же.

Дженсен. Дженсен. Дженсен.

Дженсен должен был вернуться, ни о чем другом Джаред больше думать не мог.

* * *

Остаток дня прошел, как в тумане. Очень много времени ушло на обследование Дженсена. Сначала МРТ, потом КТ, и наконец ПЭТ*. Запечатлели каждую клеточку мозга. Невропатолог поговорил по телефону с родителями Дженсена. Джаред узнал, что Маккензи, сестра Дженсена, постарается прилететь немедленно, но у родителей до завтра не будет возможности вылететь, они дали разрешение врачам рассказывать ему о состоянии Дженсена, за что он был им очень благодарен. Он пообещал держать их в курсе.  
\-------  
* МРТ, КТ, ПЭТ - магнитно-резонансная томография, компьютерная томография, позитронно-эмисионная томография.

К ужину Дженсена поместили в отдельную палату. Джаред был единственным, кого он пустил. Он не помнил больше никого с канала. Вообще-то он и Джареда не помнил - только Сэма.

\- Привет, - Джаред старался говорить тихо. Старался оставаться спокойным.  
Но на сердце скреблись кошки.

\- Сэмми.

Джаред вздрогнул.  
\- Эм... Дин, помнишь, что объяснял доктор Джонсон? С тобой произошел несчастный случай. На площадке. Ты актер. Ты играешь Дина Винчестера. Из-за травмы ты все спутал. Я Джаред. Джаред Падалеки, играю твоего брата, Сэма.

Дженсен уставился на него, теплый взгляд постепенно становился ледяным. Он сузил глаза.  
\- На тебе одежда Сэма.

Джаред оглядел себя. Да, он все еще был в костюме Сэма. Не было времени переодеться. Их ассистентка, Сара, согласилась съездить к нему домой и отвезти собак на передержку. Она также согласилась привезти ему смену одежды.

\- Мы работали, когда я узнал. Я тут же приехал сюда.  
\- Почему?  
\- Почему - что?  
\- Почему ты сразу приехал сюда? Ты говоришь, что ты мне не брат. Почему ты вообще здесь?  
\- Я твой друг, Дженсен. Мы... лучшие друзья.

Дженсен сделал движение челюстью, которое могло означать кивок. А могло и не означать. Джаред отлично понимал Дина, но не всегда. Не в такой ситуации.

\- Доктор сказал о повреждении мягких тканей?  
\- Да, Сэм, я понимаю. Я ударился головой. Когда я могу отсюда уйти? И еще - где мои вещи?  
\- Джен, ты не можешь пока уйти. Еще не закончено...  
\- Блядь. Ты прекратишь, наконец, звать меня этим девчачьим именем?  
\- Прости. Я... Слушай, завтра будут еще тесты, так что врачи определят, насколько сильно...  
\- Затронут мозг. Да. Мне так и говорили, - Дженсен умолк. Он заворочался, снова повернулся к Джареду и стал изучать его, словно вынося какое-то решение. Поманил Джареда ближе. Джаред снова встал и наклонился над Дженсеном.  
\- Сэм. Может, они подслушивают. Нам нужно найти спокойное место, чтобы поговорить. Я в порядке, парень, это просто ушиб. Ну, голова болит, подумаешь. Мне нельзя тут оставаться.  
\- Кто нас может подслушивать?  
\- Не знаю. Ангелы. Демоны. Вечно до нас всякие твари докапываются. Сэм, это не по-настоящему. Ты должен чувствовать. Помнишь, как в той компании, когда я носил костюм с галстуком и водил дурацкую “Тойоту”. Ты тогда знал. Помнишь? Ты первый догадался. Поверь мне. Мы не актеры в каком-то сериале. Это просто очередные фокусы Захарии.

Джаред мягко улыбнулся:  
\- Ты водишь пикап.

Дженсен вытаращился на него с совершенно диновской ухмылкой.  
\- Надо отдать ему должное, он подбирается все ближе. Или всего лишь прощупывает нам память? Помнишь, как мы попали на съемки фильма? Вот, наверное, откуда все это кинодерьмо.

\- А ты помнишь? Помнишь, как ты туда ехал? Помнишь хоть что-то, кроме самой работы? Актрису, с которой ты спал? Ты помнишь, КАК ты с ней спал? Потому что это было за кадром. Мы этих сцен не снимали. Подозреваю, ты их и не помнишь.

Дженсен вспыхнул и сощурился, было очевидно, что ему больно. Он дотронулся до повязки на лбу.  
\- Я помню ее. Каштановые волосы. Симпатичные сиськи. Немного смутно. Голова болит. А ты все меня не слушаешь. Сэм, надо убираться отсюда.

\- Зачем? Ты здесь в безопасности. Просто отдыхай. Я обо всем позабочусь. Не волнуйся.

Взгляд Дина снова ощутимо давил. В глазах появился грозовой отблеск.  
\- Ты снова взялся за свое? - Он вдруг огляделся: - Где она?

Джаред вздрогнул:  
\- Где кто?

\- Руби. Может, это и не Захария, может, это какое-то ведьмовство. Не в первый раз. Ты не искал здесь мешочки для порчи?

\- Здесь нет порчи. Нет ведьм, и колдовства нет. Тебе надо расслабиться. Позволить врачам делать их работу, позволить помочь тебе.

\- Да пошли бы они! Ты знаешь, что на кону. Думаешь, я не хочу, чтоб так все и было? Забыть обо всем? Залечь тут и прохлаждаться? Да в чем дело-то? Пытаешься избавиться от меня, чтобы вы со своей любовницей-демоном могли и дальше заниматься темной херней, пока от тебя ничего не останется!

Джаред попятился от этого взрыва. Он забыл о мощи гнева Дина. Вспомнился эпизод, который они снимали в серии про Сирену. Дин идет на него с топором, руки дрожат от... Сейчас у Джареда перед глазами были дрожащие руки Дженсена. Крипке при всем желании не смог бы изобразить Дина в большей ярости.

Дженсен заворочался, пытаясь подняться. Внезапное движение испугало Джареда, и он еще больше подался назад. Из-за этих усилий, должно быть, у Дженсена закружилась голова. С громким стоном он стиснул голову и упал назад.  
\- Блин, больно...  
\- Позвать медсестру? - Джареда встревожил стон. Неосознанно он опять наклонился поближе и накрыл рукой плечо Дженсена.

Дженсен с закрытыми глазами резко втянул воздух, подавляя боль. В конце концов он пристально взглянул на Джареда.  
\- Кто ты?  
\- Я уже говорил...  
\- Точно. Джаред. Только ты выглядишь, как мой проклятый брат, - Дженсен быстро отвернулся, скривился. - Но ты не он. Может быть, никогда и не был.

\- Джен...

\- Прекрати ко мне так обращаться! – громкий гортанный окрик ожег, как пощечина. - Если ты не мой брат, ты мне никто… - Дженсен вытянулся на кровати, боль, усталость, тени каких-то эмоций проходили по его бледному лицу. Джаред встретил пустой взгляд:  
\- Уходи, ты мне не нужен, - последние слова Дженсена прозвучали сухим шорохом.

Когда он кричал, было лучше.

Джаред вышел.

Джареда перестало трясти только через некоторое время. Боб, Фил и Фрэн оставались с ним. Сара вернулась с вещами, и он молча переоделся в туалете. Следовало рассказать о Дженсене, но каждый раз, как он начинал говорить, голос звучал странно, будто чужой.

Время посещений закончилось, и персонал попытался выпроводить Джареда до утра. В любом случае, Дженсен не хотел его видеть. Но Джаред не ушел, молча мерил шагами маленький зал ожидания в конце коридора, больше похожий на закуток. В отдалении кто-то что-то говорил о нем. Он видел Боба, что-то авторитетно разъяснявшего лечащему врачу и медсестрам. После этого его оставили в покое. Потом он услышал, как сестра сказала, что Дженсен заснул.

Он прошел мимо всех, не видя никого, и вошел в палату Дженсена.

Во сне лицо Дженсена было спокойным, но едва заметное напряжение подбородка выдавало боль. Ступая медленно, чтобы не разбудить, Джаред подошел и присел в кресло около постели. Слишком далеко. Очень осторожно он подтянул кресло поближе и втянул воздух. Пахло антисептиком, и совсем не чувствовалось запаха Дженсена. Джаред едва сдерживал слезы: так не хватало того самого сочетания ванили и миндального геля для душа. Глубоко вдохнув, он попытался взять себя в руки.

Так дело не пойдет. Хотелось быть сильным, если вдруг Дженсен проснется. Хотелось показать, что на него, Джареда, можно рассчитывать. В тишине было слышно только попискивание приборов и далекий шум машин за окном. Оперевшись локтями о колени, он сидел и просто смотрел. В тускло-призрачном свете ночника на фоне бледной кожи Дженсена четко выделялись возмутительно длинные ресницы. Вспомнились собственные восторги, когда Дженсен без единого слова мог заставить Дина смотреться ранимым. В тот момент он казался таким юным!  
Теперь он выглядел совсем мальчиком.

* * *

Нейропсихологом была тоненькая женщина с огромными карими глазами, длинными волнистыми волосами, кожей цвета светлого какао и улыбкой, освещавшей лицо. Джаред сразу ее принял: улыбка согревала, а дипломы на стенах производили впечатление. На самом деле, единственное, что от нее требовалось, - чтобы она своим спокойным голосом пообещала, что все будет в порядке.

\- Мистер и миссис Эклз, мистер Падалеки, я доктор Рэйчел Андерс.

Он оглянулся на Алана и Донну. Не так он представлял себе сцену, где родители Дженсена узнают об их отношениях, и вознес благодарственную молитву за их мгновенное приятие, они стали надежной опорой. Донна обняла его крепко-крепко и предложила поддержку во всем. Это было тем более невероятно, что именно ее сын... с ее сыном...

\- Зовите меня Джаред.

Все быстро договорились обращаться друг к другу по именам, и Джаред подался вперед в кресле. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть она скажет, когда Дженсен поправится.

\- Я так понимаю, вы уже говорили с неврологом?

Да. После двух дней бесконечных тестов, диагноз остался тем же. Дженсен получил сотрясение мозга. Были повреждены мягкие ткани головы. Но, принимая во внимание все обстоятельства, сочли, что сознание функционирует хорошо, к тому же мозг прекрасно лечил себя сам. Прогнозы врачей звучали оптимистично.

Но Дженсен по-прежнему считал себя Дином, и тогда обратились к доктору Андерс, нейропсихологу.

\- Понимаете, у вашего сына повреждена лобная доля. Эта часть мозга отвечает за личность, определенные когнитивные функции, эмоциональное поведение, решение задач, язык. В данной ситуации Дженсен отлично справляется. Тест на когнитивные функционирование дал высокие результаты, уровень недееспособности низкий, и в нашем случае это хорошо.

Алан перебил ее:  
\- Но, доктор, он же не осознает, кто он на самом деле.

Доктор Андерс подвинулась чуть ближе к ним.  
\- Я знаю. У него произошло изменение личности, возникли проблемы с памятью, но, опять же, это обычное дело для такого рода травм.

Джаред недоуменно моргнул.  
\- Я не... вы же не имеете в виду, что он так и останется... Я имею в виду, Дженсен вернется, то есть снова станет собой, ведь так?

Она сочувственно кивнула.  
\- Этот аспект его изменения личности уникален, как и сами обстоятельства несчастного случая. Но мы уже заметили прогресс: он перестал отвергать идею, что Алан и Донна - его родители. Но потребуется время. О мозге известно много и одновременно - так мало. Это самый сложный компьютер из доселе созданных. И прямо сейчас он перенастраивает сам себя быстрее, чем любой искусственный процессор.  
Мы подержим его здесь еще пару дней, понаблюдаем, но с его результатами тестов он полностью функционален, так что ему можно будет выписываться. После мы будем работать с ним амбулаторно - ему потребуется психотерапия, занятия помогут как при его потери памяти, так и сложностях личностного характера.

\- Как долго? - спросил Алан.

\- Не могу сказать точно. Возможно, сеансы затянутся на несколько месяцев, все зависит от того, как быстро он будет продвигаться. Самые большие улучшения должны проявиться в самом начале. Но в подобных случаях нет четких правил, вам надо быть к этому готовыми. Могут уйти годы. А частичная амнезия или изменения сознания могут остаться навсегда.

Джаред не мог посмотреть на Алана или Донну, он не сводил глаз с врача.  
\- Но есть вероятность, что он вернется? Что он снова станет Дженсеном? - он не мог отказаться от надежды. Не мог потерять его, не так, не сейчас. Боже, да никогда.

\- Джаред, вы неправильно к этому относитесь. Он и есть Дженсен. Прямо сейчас Дженсен вот такой, - она печально оглядела их, затем к ней вернулось профессиональные манеры.  
\- Часто такие травмы оказываются тяжелее для родных и близких. Изменения принять очень трудно. Я посоветую вам специалиста, с которым вы сможете поговорить. Вам всем стоит пройти курс консультаций, как справляться с такими вещами.

Джаред оцепенело опустился обратно в кресло. Он любил Дженсена, без вопросов. Но любил ли он человека, который сейчас лежал наверху в палате? Который при взгляде на него видел брата, пристрастившегося к демонской крови? Того, чьи глаза могли стать холоднее космической пустоты, и кто мог взорваться приступом необузданного гнева?

И в чем вообще заключалась любовь, если для нее требовались условия?

* * *

Дин... Дженсен... сдерживал слезы, а женщина продолжила обстреливать его вопросами и проверками, и бесконечными бессмысленными упражнениями. Он мог считать. Мог определять время. Различал прошлое и будущее. Лево и право, большое и маленькое.

И его не существовало.

\- Ваши тесты на когнитивные нарушения показывают хорошие результаты. Вам очень повезло, повреждения совсем небольшие.

Точно.

Доктор Андерс легонько тронула его за руку.  
\- Нормально чувствовать себя подавленным оттого, что что-то не помнишь, есть неплохая вероятность, что со временем память вернется. Сначала более старые воспоминания. И мы продолжим работать над сложностями с кратковременной памятью, - она умолкла, перевела взгляд на дверь и обратно.  
\- Ваши родные здесь. Они хотят вас видеть.

\- Сэм? - отозвался он, но тут же вспомнил. Нет. У него нет брата Сэма. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет «забыть» такое.

\- Джаред, - поправила врач, - Джаред Падалеки, ваш коллега по съемкам. Друг. Он играет вашего брата в телесериале. Помните, мы говорили об этом?

Да уж. Говорили они о куче разных вещей. И все они не имели смысла. Он все еще до конца не был убежден, что это не одна из сумасшедших шуточек Захарии, какая-то альтернативная реальность, урок типа «Сюрприз! Твоя жизнь – телесюжет».

Вот только чему он должен был научиться?

Что он актеришка в сериале-ужастике, которому, очевидно, хватило невезения оказаться в больнице?

\- Передать вашим родителям, что они могут зайти?

Он снова перевел внимание на врача. Родители?

Его родители погибли. Джон и Мэри. Вот только Алан и Донна...

\- Нет, - но при виде ее явного разочарования, добавил, - может, потом, попозже, ладно?

* * *

\- К вам пришел Джаред. Пустить его?

Голос улыбающейся медсестры разбил замкнутый круг, по которому Дин кружил с все более горькими мыслями. Ему сказали, что его зовут Дженсен Эклз. Актер. Что Дин Винчестер - это просто выдуманное имя. Что все, что он знал, было ненастоящим. Только... Только... если оно все-таки было, если эти факты, мысли, забивающие голову, были правдой, они все находились в опасности, и неверие могло принести смерть. Но насколько сумасшедшим надо быть, чтобы верить в чудовищ, когда только что ему предложили родителей и... жизнь. И Джареда. Который был рядом во время каждого пробуждения. Словно он не уходил домой. Словно ему было не наплевать. Прямо как Сэму.

Но если не было Сэма, если это было только притворство актера, почему Джаред так переживал? И какого черта ему все еще хотелось видеть Сэма... Джареда...  
«Пусть входит». Медсестра улыбнулась шире. «Но только он один», - уточнил он. Она вышла, и через несколько минут вошел Сэм. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, другому имени.

\- Привет, - Сэм упал в кресло около кровати. - Ну как ты, Джен?

Дин ощетинился. Опять это проклятое женское имя. Что за люди были эти его якобы родители?  
\- Послушай, - он встретился глазами с братом, в лице у того было больше мягкости, чем он когда-либо помнил, - давай попробуем заключить сделку? Я не буду называть тебя Сэмом, а ты не обращайся ко мне с этим девчачьим именем? Хорошо?

Джаред грустно смотрел на него. Когда у брата (брата?) был такой вид, становилось легче поверить, что они не родственники. У Джона Винчестера никогда бы не выросла такая эмо-сучка.  
\- Конечно. Извини. Больше не повторится.

Но потом выражение глаз мужчины изменилось, стало жестче, на секунду Дин увидел проблеск Сэма и почувствовал прилив узнавания. Может, это не по-настоящему. Может, он все-таки был прав насчет Захарии. Может, Сэм знал правду.

\- Сэмми... То есть... то есть Джаред, что если... могло бы... что если я прав? Что если это подстава от ангелов, как я тебе говорил? Твою память могли изменить. Ты мог забыть меня.

Он ненавидел, как беззащитно звучала его мольба, но если не доверять Сэму, то кому вообще доверять?

Вернулся Джаред. В глазах столько печали, что Дину хотелось заплакать. При условии, конечно, что он такой же неженка, как и этот парень. А он не неженка, это точно.

\- Дженсен. Мы это обсуждали. Захария - персонаж нашего телесериала. Так же, как Сэм и Дин.

\- Но это могло бы быть частью иллюзии. Ты разве не видишь, Сэм, нас отвлекают таким образом. Занимают нас, пока мы им не понадобимся, а потом вытащат отсюда... где бы ни были, а мы и не будем знать, кто на нас напал.

Сэм не ответил. Просто покачал головой, как будто Дин был отсталым ребенком, и повернулся назад, запустил руку в спортивную сумку. Вытащил какие-то бумаги.  
\- Вот.

Дин оглядел их подозрительно.  
\- Что это? - он взял их у... Джареда. Это был сценарий. Заголовок гласил «Сверхъестественное. Пилотный выпуск». Когда он перевернул страницу, внутри все сжалось. В тексте были они: он и Сэм, и Импала, и Стэнфорд, и пожар. И все его чертовы слова. Именно в тех формулировках, которые он помнил.

Джаред подался к нему и накрыл его руку.  
\- Джен... Дженсен, - Джаред сжал его пальцы, а потом начал бережно растирать их. Дин оторвался от страницы и демонстративно уставился себе на руку, где его, черт возьми, ласкали. Их взгляды встретились, и у Джареда покраснели щеки.

Отвращение поднялось так стремительно, что он чуть не задохнулся.  
\- Нет. Бля, да ни за что на свете!  
\- Дженсен... что? - его не-брат убрал руку. - Прости.  
\- Отвали от меня! Это кошмар! Я попал в какой-то гребаный кошмар, пусть бы уже кто-нибудь пришел и разбудил меня к чертовой матери!

Джаред подскочил, как будто его ударило током, и явно потерял дар речи. Он выбежал с мокрыми от слез глазами, так ничего и не сказав, бросив и сценарий, и сумку.

У Дина мелькнуло какое-то чувство, вызванное тем, что он причинил такую боль, мелькнуло, но тут же пропало, смытое гнусностью, с которой все началось. Они были... вместе. Нельзя было описать по-другому то, что он увидел, то желание в... глазах брата. Тошнота накатывала волнами.

Он опустил взгляд на бумаги, которые еще были в руках, и швырнул их через комнату. Сценарий врезался в стол с букетами - предположительно от актеров и съемочной группы телесериала. Он отвернулся на бок, лег лицом на руку, тяжело сглотнул.

У него не было Сэмми.

У него и себя-то не было.

Все, что ему осталось - бесполезные слезы.

* * *

\- Ну же, старик, прошло всего несколько дней. Ты слышал врача, с ним нужно быть терпеливым. Ты нужен Дженни. Держись.

Крис хотел как лучше. Джаред знал это, но для блага же Криса надеялся, что тот никогда не назовет Дина этим девчоночьим именем. Только если не хотел повредить свою симпатичную физиономию. Джаред сдержал неуместный смех и снова начал вышагивать по коридору.

\- Я знаю. И у него есть прогресс. Донна сказала, он не прогнал ее и посмотрел, как будто что-то такое вспомнил... - Джаред запнулся. Донна и Саманта были чуть-чуть похожи. Черт его знает, что там вспоминалось Дженсену. Единственное, что он знал наверняка - Дженсен не проявил интереса к тому, чтобы вспомнить его. Джаред содрогнулся.

Не скоро теперь получится выкинуть из памяти выражение крайнего отвращения на лице любимого.

Стив прервал его. Он только что вышел от Дженсена и теперь смотрел в глаза Джареду.  
\- Он звал тебя.

Джаред испуганно вздрогнул:  
\- Что?

\- Спрашивал, тут ли ты. Я сказал, да. Что ты и не уходил. А он просил спросить тебя, не согласишься ли ты зайти.

\- Не соглашусь ли?

\- Похоже, он сомневался. Вы поссорились?

\- Что? Нет. Просто... Нет. Я...

Крис прервал его:  
\- Иди. Мы будем здесь.

Искренние слова согрели. Друзья Дженсена выказывали преданность и поддержку, и Джаред был благодарен за их спокойное понимание.

Джаред не заходил к Дженсену со вчерашнего дня, после того, как его выгнали из палаты.

Вообще-то он прокрался внутрь вчера вечером и смотрел, как тот спит, как делал каждую ночь, но это не то же самое.

Он вставал над кроватью, зажав себе рот кулаком, чтобы не зашуметь, и плакал, как не плакал с раннего детства. Когда он больше не мог сдерживаться, то забегал в маленький санузел при палате, запирал дверь и позволял вырваться рыданиям, таким громким, что иногда он боялся, что они разбудят Дженсена даже через закрытую дверь. Какой-то его части хотелось, чтобы Дженсен услышал, было нужно, чтоб он пришел, эта потребность была так велика, что Джареда охватывала дрожь.

По правде говоря, он все еще продолжал надеяться, что новый врач, доктор Андерс, закончит все тесты и объявит, что появился свет в конце тоннеля. Что постепенно он получит назад своего Дженсена. Что ему недолго осталось смотреть в эти настороженные глаза.

Но ее слова затушили эти надежды с эффективностью песка, которым забрасывают костер.

Это и был Дженсен.

Он хотел его видеть.

Собравшись с духом, Джаред вошел.

Дженсен был уже не так бледен, повязку сняли, стал виден заживающий шрам. Это напомнило Джареду о гриме в первой серии второго сезона, и ему пришлось стряхнуть ощущение дежа-вю. Дженсен смотрел на него с непроницаемым выражением. Джаред сглотнул и подошел к кровати.

\- Я... э-э... хотел вернуть тебе это, - в руках у Дженсена был сценарий.

\- Да пусть... мне не... - под твердым взглядом Джаред уступил, взял бумаги и забросил их в сумку, что все еще стояла за креслом. - Спасибо. – Наступило неловкое молчание, а потом он добавил: - Выглядишь лучше. Голова больше не болит?

Дженсен напряженно кивнул. От такого типично диновского жеста сжалось сердце, и само собой получилось, что на первый план выступил Сэм.

Дженсен отшатнулся.  
\- Черт, не делай так. Это... Меня от такого в дрожь бросает.

Джаред не был уверен, что понял правильно, что имел в виду Дженсен, но сделал шаг назад и все равно извинился. Похоже, в последнее время он только и делал, что и извинялся. Он постарался развлечь Дженсена, помочь ему развеяться. Доктор Андерс говорила, что угрюмость - это проявление повреждения. Повреждение мозга. Два слова, которые все никак не укладывались в сознании.

\- Я вчера встречался с доктором Андерс. Она очень... милая.

\- Да. Она ничего. Слушай, я хотел с тобой кое о чем поговорить.

Джаред посмотрел ему в глаза, зная, что в его собственных наверняка отражаются все его страхи, но справиться он с ними не мог.  
\- Да?

\- Сказали, что меня скоро выпустят отсюда… Можно будет просто приходить на сеансы терапии.

Он не мог не улыбнуться слегка.  
\- Это же хорошо, разве нет?

Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ. Улыбкой Дина. Уголки губ чуть-чуть приподняты, в глазах искорки, но это не юмор.  
\- Да. Все лучше, чем больничная еда. Но есть проблема. Врачи хотят, чтобы я остался в Ванкувере. Из-за этих заморочек с мозгом... мне лучше не летать. Я не… куда мне идти?

Джаред уставился на него.

Домой. Дженсен отправился бы домой. С ним. Другой вариант и на ум не приходил. И вот тут-то Джаред понял, как сильно дурачил себя. Где-то в глубине души он думал, что если они будут вместе, Дженсен снова его увидит. Вспомнит. Вернется.

Дженсен должен был вернуться.

\- Ты поедешь домой со мной, - это не был голос Сэма, но мощь, вложенная в слова, несла то же ощущение силы.

Дженсен отвернулся, посмотрел за окно.  
\- Мне сказали, у тебя собаки.

\- Это проблема?

Тот пожал плечами.  
\- Я люблю собак.

Джаред выдохнул. На него снова смотрели зеленые глаза. В них было больше мягкости, чем когда-либо с того момента, как Дженсен очнулся. Он постарался успокоиться.

Дженсен осторожно перешел к следующему вопросу:  
\- У меня... у меня есть своя комната?  
\- Обязательно.  
\- Тогда... тогда, наверное, я бы поехал с тобой. Только если это не сложно?..

\- Нет, - Джаред улыбнулся. Появились ямочки на щеках и всякое такое, первая настоящая улыбка с того момента, как начался этот ужас. - Совсем не сложно.

* * *

Выписку назначили на воскресенье. Во второй половине дня в субботу они провели пресс-конференцию.

Это был зоопарк какой-то.

Слава Богу, накануне для поддержки прибыли родители Джареда. Мамины объятия - лучшее, что случилось за последние дни. Родители не очень удивились смене их отношений с Дженсеном. Забавно, как никто этому не удивлялся. Должно быть, его очень легко прочитать, намного легче, чем ему казалось.

И, конечно, мама настояла, чтобы Джаред поговорил со старшим братом, с Джеффом. Она употребляла рядом слова «твой брат» и «врач» так давно, что было странно, что и сейчас их не сказала. Воспоминание заставило рассмеяться. Хоть Джефф и не был неврологом, их часовой телефонный разговор очень помог. Джефф объяснил про лобную долю мозга, про функции, за которые она отвечала, про то, как нейроны в мозгу у Дженсена образовывали новые связи, чтобы он мог заново учиться всему. Джефф говорил, как невероятно самодостаточен человеческий мозг. Он взял перерыв, чтобы профессионально обсудить ситуацию с лечащим невропатологом Дженсена, и вернулся с отчетом, что прогноз хороший. В голосе звучал искренний оптимизм, и Джаред почувствовал себя лучше как минимум на время беседы.

Но когда тишина снова заполнила сознание, ужас вернулся.

И хотя все это чуть-чуть помогло, настроения для гребаной пресс-конференции не было. Стервятники караулили у входа в больницу целыми днями и наверняка несли смену на случай смерти Дженсена. До Джареда доходили совершенно дикие версии: начиная с того, что Дженсен был обезображен, когда упал на осколки, и до идеи, что он стал овощем, и что адвокаты только и ждали, чтоб отключить его от розетки.

Так что, несмотря на постоянные мольбы Эрика, который не хотел все спустить на тормозах, Джаред терпеливо отказывался от участия. По правде говоря, все уже достало, он почти не спал со дня несчастного случая, и чувствовал, как натянуты его нервы. Для полного счастья не хватало только толпы народу, выкрикивающей вопросы. Да и вообще, с чего бы посторонним совать свой нос в дела Дженсена?

Эрик продолжал уговаривать его, уверяя, что все, что потребуется - это сообщить правду. - Ты можешь появиться ненадолго. Ну, может, сказать, что перекинулся парой слов с Дженсеном, что он хорошо справляется, что потом вернется. Всего пять минут, Джаред, пожалуйста?

Сообщить правду? Какую правду? У Дженсена поврежден мозг, и он застрял в сознании выдуманного персонажа. Они стали любовниками за три дня до этого. Жизнь к едрене фене разваливалась на куски.

Что из этих правдивых утверждений войдет в колонку новостей у «E!» сегодня вечером?

Понизив голос до тембра Сэма, он попробовал угрожать:  
\- Эрик, можешь засунуть эту чертову конференцию себе в...

Рядом проявилась мама и обняла его.  
\- Золотце, когда ты последний раз ел?

Эрик стушевался, пробормотал что-то о том, что, пожалуй, можно обойтись и без Джареда, и улизнул.

Джаред провел рукой волосам.  
\- Не надо мне было делать этого, мам.

Шерри ласково рассмеялась.  
\- Не надо. Но Эрик понял, я уверена. Ты не уходил отсюда, почти не спал, и ты не ешь. Дженсену бы это не понравилось. Что он тебе сказал?

Джаред издал смешок:  
\- Перестать голливудничать, отправляться домой, принять душ и вернуться, только когда стану похож на человека.

\- Ты уже назначил встречу с консультантом, которого посоветовала доктор Андерс?  
\- Нет еще.  
\- Джей Ти..  
\- Знаю... Я назначу. Мам, что если... что если он не вспомнит меня никогда?  
\- Вспомнит, золотце. После выписки он хотел отправиться к вам домой. Поверь, это хороший знак.  
\- Он сказал, что любит собак.  
Она улыбнулась:  
\- Вот видишь?  
\- Дин тоже любит собак.

Шерри отступила, чтобы можно было заглянуть сыну в глаза.  
\- Дина нет. Джей Ти, тебе надо слушать, что говорит доктор Андерс. Это Дженсен, не забывай. Вспомни, что Джефф объяснял раньше? Травма мозга заставляет проявляться разные части его личности, пока ткани заживают и возникают новые связи нейронов. Имей терпение. Со временем он снова станет тем милым молодым человеком, которого ты любишь, вот увидишь.

Хотелось ей верить, ему это было так необходимо. Потому что он не был влюблен в Дина Винчестера.

Черт, да Дин Винчестер не так уж ему и нравился.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Через пять дней после аварии Дженсен вернулся в дом, в котором жил с Джаредом.

Джаред смотрел, ждал, надеялся на какой-нибудь знак просветления, узнавания. Вещи Дженсена усеивали весь дом: фотографии его друзей и членов семьи стояли на книжных полках, игры и двд-диски лежали стопками возле телевизора, его гитара ждала, прислонившись к стене, когда к ней прикоснутся, список диетических блюд висел на кухне.

Дженсен вошел и осмотрел все вокруг.

\- Ну да.

Эта реакция была точь-в-точь как у Дина.

Вздохнув, Джаред взял вещи, в которых Дженсена прямо со съемочной площадки привезли в больницу, и положил их на его кровать. От вида аккуратно застеленной кровати неприятно кольнуло в груди. Он просил свою экономку, Паулу, прийти рано утром, чтобы убраться.

Тем не менее. Это было больно.

Вчера вечером Джаред впервые вернулся домой после аварии. Все ночи перед этим он проводил в больнице.

Там были добры к нему. Его пускали в комнату отдыха врачей или позволяли спать на свободной кровати. У Дженсена была отдельная палата, и Джаред часто сидел рядом с ним на стуле возле кровати, засыпая и просыпаясь прямо там. Дженсен спал крепко. Он даже почти не шевелился, пока Джаред наблюдал за ним почти всю ночь. Если Дженсен когда и видел Джареда, спящего рядом с его кроватью, то он никогда не упоминал об этом.

Прошлой ночью его буквально выпроводили из больницы его родители, родители и родственники Дженсена, и он вернулся домой. Тишина пустого дома подавляла. Сэди и Харли были еще в питомнике. Сара решила забрать их и привести домой завтра днем. Как раз тогда, когда вернется Дженсен. Сейчас это был не дом, а просто пустая оболочка. Без Дженсена. Это просто было место, где можно поспать, но это был не дом.

Первое, что он сделал - принял душ, потому что в больнице он мылся быстро, только чтобы смыть грязь. Сейчас Джаред позволил горячей воде скользить по усталому телу, заставляя себя расслабиться. Хотелось чувствовать себя нормально. Он забыл, когда так было последний раз.

Чувствуя себя намного лучше, чем за все последние дни, он начал подниматься на второй этаж, но потом остановился. Понял, что не будет спать там. Вместо этого Джаред спустился вниз по лестнице и остановился на пороге комнаты Дженсена. Ему показалось, что он стоял там целую вечность.

Кровать была не заправлена. Экономка пока не приходила. Джаред зарылся лицом в простыни, вдыхая знакомый запах.

Накатили воспоминания о том, что было до этого ужасного случая - он никак не мог заставить себя произнести слово «авария», и Боже, как Джаред хотел вернуться туда, в счастливые времена, и не испытывать того, что он чувствовал сейчас. Он вспомнил, как лежал на кровати Дженсена, напившись обезболивающих. Подумал о том навязчивом сне, который никак не мог вспомнить, но который его очень беспокоил. Вспомнил, как болела спина, когда он пытался встать.

И тогда Дженсен был там.

Прижимаясь к нему, Джаред чувствовал себя так хорошо. Теплота, сила и забота. Все это давал ему Дженсен. Хотя никогда не признавался в этом себе. И Джаред подумал, что, когда они вместе, все сразу меняется, становится совершенно другим. По крайней мере, сам Джаред с Дженсеном вел себя так, как ни с кем больше. И он надеялся, что и у Дженсена все так же.

Взять хотя бы тот список вещей, которые Дженсен никогда не делает. Джаред наблюдал, как Дженсен сдает позиции по каждому пункту из этого списка. Сначала он этого не замечал. Но потом будто что-то щелкнуло, и он только улыбался, чувствуя пьянящий вкус собственной власти, наблюдая за тем, как они оба влияли друг на друга. И этот процесс шел в обоих направлениях.

Джаред был девственником до Дженсена.

В плане секса с мужчиной, конечно. Да, он дурачился с мужчинами и раньше. Несколько неуклюжих дрочек друг другу. Один пьяный минет. И даже после того, как они с Дженсеном перешли в стадию ласк и поцелуев, он все еще думал, что пока подождет. Честно говоря, тогда Джаред просто боялся. И признал это только потому, что это был Дженсен. Хотя из-за этого, черт возьми, было еще хуже.

Дженсен поцеловал его и сказал ему в губы: «Ты не должен делать того, чего не хочешь».

А Джаред еще сильнее испугался, потому что разочаровать Дженсена - было самое худшее, что он мог себе представить.

Но все, что было потом, принесло лишь удовольствие.

Все, что делал Дженсен, сводило Джареда с ума.

Особенно рот Дженсена. Здесь чувствовался талант. Когда впервые эти полные губы сомкнулись вокруг его члена, Джаред почувствовал, что его подбросило вверх футов на десять, что тело прошил заряд тока, и то, что он лежал, было очень кстати, иначе он бы точно не выдержал и упал. Ощущения были невероятными, и он кончил так быстро, что не успел ничего сказать, и Дженсен отстранился, немного удивленный. Он многозначительно усмехнулся и некоторое время изучал Джареда с непроницаемым выражением лица, а потом, наконец, спросил: «Понравилось?»

На что Джаред смеялся так сильно, что вышло нечто среднее между хрипом и стоном.

Тогда Дженсен упомянул, что не глотает, и Джаред покраснел и обещал предупредить в следующий раз, и неловкий момент был позади.

Потом, в пятницу вечером, когда они проснулись, прижавшись друг к другу, возбужденные и словно оголодавшие. Джаред сел на край кровати и смотрел, как Дженсен встал на колени перед ним и взял глубоко в рот его член. Он тонул, сходил с ума, глядя, как Дженсен скользит своими губами вверх и вниз по члену, как гладит себя рукой, как его розовый язык лижет по всей длине, а затем Дженсен большим пальцем нажимает на головку его члена, размазывая смазку. Джаред откинулся назад, начиная стонать и всхлипывать, удивляясь тому, какие звуки он, оказывается, может издавать.

Уже зная, каково это – ощущать себя в горячем рту Дженсена, Джаред, тем не менее, чувствовал, что у него перехватывает дыхание всякий раз, когда Дженсен особенно глубоко заглатывал его член. Джаред на мгновение ощутил беспокойство – не слишком ли сильно он вбивается в него, но Дженсен положил руку ему на живот, словно контролируя толчки. Он сосал все сильнее, все горячее, Джаред чувствовал, как поджимаются яйца, чувствовал, что он уже на грани, и запустил руки в волосы Дженсена, ощущая, что оргазм вот-вот захлестнет его. И когда он уже был готов спустить в этот охренительно горячий рот, он закричал, произнося «Сейчас!», ожидая, что Дженсен отстранится, но тот, вместо того, чтобы отстранится, только начал сосать сильнее, словно хотел выпить Джареда досуха, руки, язык и губы творили нечто невообразимое, и у Джареда в голове что-то взорвалось, и он упал на кровать, задыхаясь. Дженсен забрался к нему, и Джаред поднял голову и поцеловал его, ощущая на губах Дженсена собственный вкус, чувствуя, что Дженсен принадлежит ему, а он – Дженсену, и от этого на глаза навернулись слезы. Он моргнул, чтобы скрыть их, потому что не хотел, чтобы Дженсен подумал, что он ведет себя, как девчонка, но, Боже, как он любил этого человека.

\- Это моя комната?

Джаред вздрогнул и украдкой вытер слезы, прежде чем повернуться.

\- Да. Твоя. Располагайся, я просто... я уже ухожу.

***

Доктор Андерс рекомендовала посещать Дженсена небольшими группами. Поэтому сначала приходили родители Дженсена и младшая сестра Маккензи. Они появились через полчаса после того, как Джаред привез Дженсена домой, и собирались остаться на обед. После обеда пришел брат Дженсена, Джош, который был тут проездом. А Миша сказал, что придет и принесет что-нибудь на ужин.

Джаред знал, как любит Дженсена его семья. Они были очень обеспокоены. Джаред понимал это лучше всех. Но, тем не менее, поток посетителей изматывал. Дженсен, в основном, молчал. Как Дин, когда тот в задумчивом настроении. Он смотрел на Донну со смесью тоски и тревоги, и Джаред задумался о том, кого он видит в ней... его мать или Мэри из сериала, которую, как он думал, он потерял.

Казалось, Дженсен принял свое имя. Не вздрагивал больше, даже когда его маленькая сестра забылась и назвала его «Джен». Он быстро проникся к ней. Джаред думал об этом и надеялся, что это хорошо, что возвращается память, и дело здесь не только в заботе Дина о детях. Дженсен считал, это было чертой характера его героя. Никто не прописывал этого конкретно в сценарии. В третьем эпизоде был момент с мальчиком, который видел, как погиб его отец (серия 1.03. Мертвец в воде - прим. перев.). Дженсен играл эти сцены с такой чуткостью, будто показывая, что Дин был создан для того, чтобы заботиться о детях. Когда они говорили об этом, Дженсен сказал, что так и есть, ведь практически Дин вырастил Сэма.

Эми Акер, которая играла маму мальчика, сказала Джареду, что любит смотреть эти сцены, где Дженсен с ее "сыном". Сказала, что совсем не воспринимает эти моменты как игру. Потому что это очень реально.

Джаред понимал, что она чувствует. У него были такие моменты на съемочной площадке. Он отличался от Сэма, в основном, по характеру, но были такие минуты, когда у него просто сердце кровью обливалось из-за того, как Сэм вел себя, как Дженсен-Дин смотрел на него, уязвимый и открытый. Редко Дин показывал эту часть себя. В сценарии не часто было такое. Но когда это происходило, Дженсен так играл, что Джаред не понимал – это плачет Сэм или он сам.

Во второй половине дня стало немного забываться, что Дженсен сейчас не совсем Дженсен. Он улыбнулся и вспомнил пару случаев из своего настоящего детства, и лицо его покраснело от удовольствия, когда он понял это. На долю секунды Джареду показалось, Дженсен снова с ним, и от этого быстрее забилось сердце.

Сара привезла собак, и Сэди сразу же побежала к Дженсену. Его глаза радостно засияли, когда он наклонился, чтобы погладить ее. Даже Харли толкался рядом, чтобы получить немного внимания Дженсена. Джаред знал, что он сейчас улыбается, как идиот, но не мог ничего с собой поделать, потому что в эту минуту вся его семья была вместе.

Но это оказалось мимолетным счастьем, потому что Дженсена по-прежнему держал под контролем Дин.

Они пили пиво. Кроме Дженсена, которому пить было нельзя. Джаред пошел к холодильнику, чтобы захватить еще пива, когда Дженсен вдруг удивил его, появившись за спиной и прошептав:

\- Никто не узнает. Возьми мне тоже.

Джаред поставил обратно бутылку, которую хотел взять, и медленно повернулся.

\- Я не могу. Ты слышал, что сказал врач. Алкоголь не очень хорошо сочетается с лекарствами, которые ты принимаешь. Может, выпьешь что-нибудь прохладительного? Диетическую колу?

Дженсен взорвался.

\- Черт, что это еще за гейское дерьмо! Одно гребаное пиво ничего не значит.

Дженсен метнулся вперед и толкнул Джареда прямо на край стола. Джаред ударился спиной, которая еще не совсем зажила, и вскрикнул от боли. Это привлекло внимание Дженсена, и он остановился, пристально глядя на Джареда.

\- Что случилось с твоей спиной?

Это было очень похоже на отношение Дина из четвертого сезона к Сэму - внезапное беспокойство, холодок с недоверием и настороженностью.

И он ответил, как Сэм.

\- Ничего, - голос Джаред стал низким и жестким. – Тебе нельзя пить. Я не могу позволить тебе.

Плечи Дженсена напряглись. Джаред ясно мог прочитать в его позе, в этих холодных глазах – «и как ты собираешься остановить меня?». Но он не дрогнул. Не сводил взгляда с Дженсена, пока тот не повернулся и не пошел к выходу, бормоча про себя ругательства. Джаред стоял на кухне один, чувствуя, что сердце у него колотится так, будто он только что пробежал несколько километров.

***

Увидев улыбающееся лицо Миши, Джаред ощутил облегчение. Этот человек любил посмеяться и очень тепло к ним относился. Одно его появление в дверях помогло Джареду почувствовать твердую почву под ногами и осознать, как нереально он ощущал все происходящее. Он даже не был уверен, кто теперь он сам – Сэм или Джаред. И он скучал по чьей-нибудь дружеской поддержке.

Миша бросил сумки, которые принес, на столе у двери и сразу же повернулся к Джареду, крепко обняв его. Джареду пришлось наклониться - Миша был намного ниже, но в его объятиях Джаред почувствовал себя намного лучше. Войдя в комнату, они увидели Дженсена, который сидел на диване, лениво лаская Сэди. Когда Дженсен увидел Мишу, он встал, озадаченно приподняв брови.

\- Кас?

Миша резко повернулся к Джареду, глядя своими огромными голубыми глазами. Он знал, конечно, что происходит с Дженсеном, но, видимо, столкнуться с подобными последствиями травмы лицом к лицу было странно. Джаред сжал его плечо и посмотрел на Дженсена.

\- Нет, Дженсен. Это Миша. Миша Коллинз. Он играет Кастиэля в сериале. Он актер, так же, как и мы.

Дин усмехнулся, сверкнув глазами.

\- У тебя имена, словно вынутые из задницы. Что в сериале, что здесь.

Миша рассмеялся, громко и заливисто, и это было так заразительно, что через секунду хохотали все трое.

Дженсен принюхался.

\- Скажи мне, что в этих пакетах китайская еда.

Втроем они принялись доставать из пакетов коробки и ставить их на стол вместе с тарелками. Джаред открыл контейнер с грибами и курицей, пока Дженсен накладывал себе рис.

\- Это грибы, чувак!

\- Да, твои любимые.

\- Я ненавижу грибы!

Джаред недоуменно смотрел на Дженсена. Потом он вспомнил сцену из одного из ранних эпизодов, когда снимали кадры (которые потом вырезали), где Дин злится на Сэма за то, что тот заказал пиццу с грибами.

\- Ты вспомнил съемки, когда Дин не хотел есть грибы.

Дженсен продолжал спорить, ковыряясь в тарелке с угрюмым видом, пока внезапно не поднял голову, глядя затуманенным взглядом.

\- Но… я действительно не ел.

\- Что? – в один голос произнесли Джаред и Миша.

Дженсен внимательно посмотрел на Джареда.

\- Я помню, как нас обслуживали... только это был не настоящий ужин, это была просто стойка или прилавок в большом помещении... огни и люди... и я попробовал, но я на самом деле не ел. Я имею в виду, да, я жевал и проглотил, но не... не по-настоящему.

Он покачал головой и посмотрел на своих друзей за столом.

\- Это было... что-то на съемочной площадке, да?

Джаред улыбнулся. 

\- Да. Именно так.

\- Ха, - Дженсен задумался, а потом зацепил вилкой из контейнера. – Эй, - он ослепительно улыбнулся: - Грибы - это классно.

Миша просиял, посмотрев на Джареда, и тот чувствовал, что впервые с тех пор, как все это началось, он увидел проблески надежды.

***

На следующее утро в доме остались Алан и Донна, когда Джаред пошел на свою первую встречу с консультантом, которого рекомендовал доктор Андерс.

Пока Дженсен был на курсе терапии у доктора Андерс, Джаред уехал один. Терапия Дженсена предполагала различные типы упражнений для активизации определенных участков мозга. Этот вид лечения помогал восстанавливать когнитивные функции, включая управленческие функции обработки информации, и память.

Джаред, словно за спасательный круг, уцепился за последнюю фразу.

\- Поможет ли это ему вспомнить, кто он такой?

И кто я такой.

\- Мы надеемся на это. Мы просто должны помочь его мозгу снова заработать, как надо.

Сериал предоставил им транспорт для всех поездок по врачам, и Джаред выскользнул из автомобиля возле невзрачного белого здания, предупредив водителя, чтобы тот приехал сюда через час. Офис консультанта был на пятом этаже, и он вошел в пустой лифт, чувствуя, что начинает нервничать. Он никогда не ходил к психотерапевту раньше. Не было причин. Джаред всегда был счастливым человеком.

Конечно, были и нелегкие времена, горе и разочарование, но у него всегда были его внутренняя сила, его друзья и семья, а больше ничего и не требовалось.

А в последние четыре года у него еще был Дженсен.

Воспоминания о случившемся снова нахлынули на него, когда он схватился за ручку двери и вошел, и в первый раз Джаред осознал, что да, ему действительно необходимо поговорить с кем-нибудь.

Терапевтом оказалась милая женщина лет пятидесяти, с волосами цвета платины и с добрыми голубыми глазами. Пожимая ему руку, она сказала, чтобы Джаред называл ее Кейт. Джаред возвышался над ней, словно гора – женщина была ростом не более пяти футов.

Джаред сел на диван, а Кейт – на стул напротив него. Джаред усмехнулся про себя – вот он и оказался на пресловутой кушетке у психотерапевта.

\- Я никогда не делал этого раньше.

Она улыбнулась ему.

\- Не сидел на диване?

Он не мог удержаться от смеха, и сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Джаред попытался объяснить, почему он здесь, хотя он знал, что ей уже все было известно.

\- Мой друг... мой партнер по сериалу... Дженсен... попал в аварию. Он получил травму головного мозга.

\- Я знаю. Мне очень жаль.

\- Да. Это... они редки... несчастные случаи на съемочной площадке. Я имею в виду, это случается... но не... - Джаред остановился и встретился с ней глазами. – А что вы уже знаете?

\- Что ты и Дженсен Эклз снимаетесь вместе в сериале «Сверхъестественное» - никогда не видела его, прости - и, к сожалению, произошел несчастный случай, и Дженсен ударился головой. Пострадала лобная часть мозга, вследствие чего произошли значительные изменения личности.

Джаред задумался. Она знала больше, чем было обнародовано. Он предположил, что доктор Андерс сообщила эту информацию.

\- Вы знаете, что он и я?..

\- Доктор Андерс только сказала мне, что вы и Дженсен живете вместе. Характер ваших отношений не обсуждался.

Он кивнул. Не было смысла лгать этой женщине. Это все равно, что лгать себе.

\- Я люблю его...

Она кивнула. 

\- Тебе, наверное, сейчас труднее всех.

Джаред печально улыбнулся. Конечно, она не поняла, что ее фраза прозвучала двусмысленно, ведь Кейт не знала и половины всего.

\- Он думает, что он Дин Винчестер.

Она посмотрела на него недоуменно. Ах да. Она же не смотрела сериал. Джаред почувствовал, как на его лице появилась ухмылка Сэма.

\- Это герой сериала. Сейчас он понимает, я надеюсь, что на самом деле он не Дин. И что я не Сэм. - Прежде чем Кейт успела спросить, Джаред добавил: - Сэм - его брат в сериале. Мы играли братьев, между которыми довольно странные, болезненно-зависимые отношения. Наша мама умерла, сгорела на потолке, когда я был ребенком, и Дину было четыре года, и наш отец растил нас, как охотников, и теперь нас преследуют демоны, которые хотят начать апокалипсис, и... я говорю совершенно безумные вещи, да?

Кейт сузила глаза. 

\- Видимо, мне придется посмотреть этот сериал.

Джаред снова рассмеялся.

***

\- Дженсен, похоже, что память понемногу возвращается. Что ты чувствуешь?

Он не отрывал глаз от бежевого ковролина на полу в кабинете у доктора Андерс.

\- Все в порядке. Мне кажется. Иначе, чем с другими воспоминаниями.

\- Имеешь в виду воспоминания Дина?

\- Да. Это... как факты, которые я помню. Я их знаю. Но я помню только некоторые из них.

\- Какие же ты помнишь?

Это было легко. И он знал, что она уже знала ответ, просто хотела услышать это от него. Еще раз.

\- Сэм.

\- Ты все еще скучаешь по нему?

Он сжался. Он ненавидел это. Он ненавидел ее.

\- Я вижу его каждый день, черт побери.

\- Но это Джаред. Не Сэм.

\- Да. - Он знал, куда она клонит. Джаред, который смеется чертовски много и смотрит на него, как...

\- Как он смотрит на тебя?

Дженсен дернулся - он сам не заметил, что произнес это вслух.

\- Как... слушайте, я знаю, как. Вы все можете перестать притворяться, потому что я не глупый. Я думаю, между нами были... всякие гейские штуки.

Она смотрела на него и попыталась возразить, но Дженсен прервал ее.

\- Если вы начнете спрашивать меня, что я думаю об этой херне, я уйду.

Доктор улыбнулась.

\- Я не собираюсь спрашивать тебя об этом. Хотя не могу представить, как ты обо всем узнал. Я собиралась спросить – обсуждали ли вы с Джаредом эту тему? Знает ли он, например, что ты все понял о характере ваших отношений?

\- Нет, мы не сидели и не беседовали, глядя друг другу в глаза, если вы это имеете в виду.

Дерьмо, это последнее, о чем он хотел говорить.

\- Но он знает. Все знают. Оказывается, я гей. К тому же открытый гей. Ну, в моей семье, по крайней мере.

\- Тебе было бы комфортнее, если бы никто об этом не знал?

Он ухмыльнулся.

\- Мне более комфортнее трахаться с девушками. Но похоже, что в ближайшем будущем мне не светит получить то, чего мне хочется.

Доктор промолчала, встречаясь с колючим взглядом Дженсена. Наконец, он прервал их игру в гляделки. Спросил то, о чем давно думал.

\- Возможно, все из-за того, что случилось со мной. Из-за этой черепно-мозговой травмы. Видимо, я превратился из гея в натурала, да?

\- Это нормально, что у тебя возникли перемены в сексуальном влечении. Иногда твое либидо может быть подавлено. Или, наоборот, ты можешь испытывать приступы повышенной чувствительности и возбуждения. Мы говорили об этом раньше. Твои родители рассказали мне, что раньше ты встречался и с девушками, и с парнями. Поэтому, возможно, ты бисексуален и можешь получать удовольствие от секса и с женщинами, и с мужчинами. Хотя до аварии я не беседовала с тобой и не могу сказать, правда это или нет. К тому же, Дженсен, ты не должен все решать прямо сейчас. И забудь про штампы. Ты вновь обретешь себя, ты почувствуешь, чего хочешь.

***

В тот же день они попрощались с Донной и Аланом. С мамой и папой - Дженсен должен был признать, что с ними чувствовал себя прекрасно, - и он остался один с Джаредом в первый раз за все время. Дженсен думал, что будет ощущать неловкость, но все было отлично. Он уже не видел Сэма, глядя в эти блестящие карие глаза. Только проблески, то здесь, то там. В основном, когда этот высокий парень злился. Он знал, что можно спровоцировать его, чтобы вновь увидеть Сэма, но перестал это делать. Чувство вины, которое он потом чувствовал, остудило его.

\- Итак, - прозвучал его голос в тишине.

\- Да. Напряженный день. Как дела с доктором Андерс?

\- Хорошо. Она ничего так. А что с твоим психоаналитиком?

\- Кейт, ее зовут Кейт, и… она мне понравилась.

Дженсену стало интересно, говорили ли они о нем, но он подумал, что спрашивать об этом будет достаточно неловко, и промолчал.

Он посмотрел на Джареда, скользя глазами по его телу. Джаред был таким же высоким, как... как Сэм.

\- Играешь в мяч? С твоим ростом и фигурой в самый раз.

Джаред улыбнулся, но в глазах по-прежнему была печаль.

\- Иногда. Я в порядке. Ты у нас единственный спортсмен.

Дженсен вспомнил разговор с Аланом и старшим братом Джошем о спортивных играх, в которые он играл в школе. Кое-что он вспомнил сам. Обрывки об играх, членах команды и толпах народу, и о… нормальности. Кто бы мог подумать, что в конце концов его жизнь станет такой нормальной?

В голове промелькнуло новое воспоминание.

Он повернулся к Джареду.

\- Эй. Ты фанат Ковбоев. Мы могли бы посмотреть матч.

Джаред уставился на него, приоткрыв рот.

\- Джош сказал тебе об этом?

Дженсен опустил глаза.

\- Нет, я... Я просто знал. Мы сидим, между нами миска попкорна. Пьем пиво. - Ухмылка Дина скривила его губы. - Было хорошо.

Джаред встретился с ним глазами. 

\- Да. Было.

Печаль заплескалась в его взгляде, и Дженсен ощутил инстинктивное желание сделать так, чтобы она ушла. И он не знал, что толкнуло его сказать:

\- Эй, чувак, слушай. Я... если ты не мой брат, я рад, что мы, по крайней мере, друзья.

Дженсен увидел, что Джаред улыбнулся, и эта улыбка отразилась и в его глазах.

\- Ты самый лучший друг, который у меня когда-либо был.

***

В постели. Один. Джаред вспомнил их последний разговор. Это был первый раз, когда Дженсен вспомнил именно их с Джаредом момент. Просмотр матча вместе. Когда он услышал это, он не знал, смеяться или плакать, чувствуя, как кипит все внутри. Тогда Джаред попытался успокоиться и сказал, что он устал, а потом ушел наверх, чтобы принять душ и лечь в кровать.

Доктор Андерс, Рэйчел, сказала, что воспоминания Дженсена вернутся. Она обещала, но это звучало не очень оптимистично. Он хотел ей верить, но боялся. Боялся дать себе надежду, а потом ощутить разочарование, глядя на Дина внутри Дженсена, как он каждый раз возвращается и разрушает его изнутри.

Перед тем, как покинуть офис Кейт сегодня, он рассказал ей правду. Сказал, что скучает по Дженсену и смертельно боится, что никогда его не увидит. И он чувствовал себя мудаком и чудовищем, потому что Дженсен был здесь. Внизу, в своей постели прямо сейчас. А какой любовник бросает своего партнера, когда дела идут плохо? Поэтому он чувствовал вину. Потому что скучал по Дженсену, но Дженсен был здесь, и он не должен чувствовать это, но он чувствовал.

Кейт сказала, что они еще поговорят об этом. Что ему не стоит корить себя, и что такие чувства вполне нормальны.

Нормальные.

Слезы душили его, и Джаред зарылся лицом в подушку, хотя Дженсен никак не мог услышать его, и подумал, что теперь уже не знает, что значит это слово.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

С несчастного случая прошло почти две недели.

Они собирались заказать пиццу. Джаред спросил у Дженсена, с чем заказывать - он уже давно отбросил иллюзию, будто знает человека, который сейчас делит с ним жилище. Дженсен изучил меню.

\- «Суприм»? Туда все кладут.

Сердце пропустило удар. Обычно они брали именно «Суприм», а с Дином никогда не ели пиццы. Может, Дин тоже ее любил? Да нет, вряд ли, она же с грибами.

\- Отлично, - Джаред старался не улыбаться широко, оказалось, что его слишком счастливый вид заставлял Дженсена нервничать. Доктор Андерс предупреждала, что слишком сильные эмоции могут ошеломить, так что пришлось всегда держать это в уме и приглушать проявления чувств, постоянно себя контролировать.

Они присели подождать, и Джаред уже почти включил телевизор, как вдруг Дженсен озадачил вопросом:  
\- Как все происходит, когда ты играешь?  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- В смысле, как ты это делаешь? Запоминаешь слова и потом произносишь? И все?

Джаред внимательно посмотрел - удостовериться, что это не сарказм Дина и что над ним не смеются. Но нет, Дженсен был вполне серьезен.

\- Ну нет, не только. Но, в общем... да, ты заучиваешь свои реплики в эпизоде и затем отыгрываешь сцену.  
\- Я смотрел на себя.  
\- А?

\- Рэйчел поставила мне несколько серий «Сверхъестественного». Чтобы доказать мне, что я не... В общем, я на себя смотрел.. но это не выглядело как игра. Просто я, понимаешь?

Нет, Джаред не понимал. И это был не Дженсен. Но спор начинать не хотелось, и тут в голову пришла другая идея.

\- А хочешь посмотреть на себя в другой роли? Ну, то есть, как ты играешь кого-нибудь, кроме Дина?

Дженсен повернулся, во взгляде читались сомнение и интерес:  
\- А у тебя есть?   
\- Ну конечно, - Джаред широко улыбнулся. Эти фильмы служили неиссякаемым источником для «пыточных сеансов». У них были двд c величайшими, так сказать, хитами обоих. Однажды их завалило снегом на целый день, и они устроили марафонский просмотр «Темного ангела» и «Девочек Гилмор», подшучивая над самими собой и друг над другом, бросаясь попкорном. Джаред тогда хохотал до слез, хлопал Дженсена по колену, и было... было классно.

Отбросив воспоминания, он поднялся, достал коробочку с диском и вручил ее Дженсену. Тот оглядел ее, заинтересовавшись фотографиями на задней обложке.

\- Горячая штучка.  
\- Джессика Альба? Да. Ты ее помнишь?  
Дженсен нахмурился:  
\- Не думаю, что она мне очень нравилась. Честно говоря, по-моему, там все были засранцы те еще.

Джаред рассмеялся. Дженсен все правильно вспоминал. Он рассказывал, что в группе полно было примадонн и эгоистов, ничего общего с обстановкой «Сверъестественного», которое, по его словам, было глотком свежего воздуха. Да, им повезло. Джареду довелось побывать на гораздо менее безупречных площадках. Чтобы туда доехать, уже требовалось сделать над собой усилие, у них же была совершенно особенная атмосфера. Он посмотрел на Дженсена - тот все еще читал описания серии. Интересно, они еще будут когда-нибудь сниматься вместе?

\- Почему у меня тут два имени?

Джаред улыбнулся:  
\- Потому что ты так впечатлил их своим появлением в первом сезоне, что во втором для тебя специально ввели нового персонажа.

Дженсен поднял взгляд от диска и покраснел.

Джаред уже боялся, что никогда такого больше не увидит. Сердце сделало кульбит, он радостно ухнул, схватил диск и заорал:  
\- Устроим марафон «Темного Ангела»!

Они посмотрели пилот, чтобы Дженсен сориентировался в сюжете. Все сплошь туман, апокалиптика, и очень в стиле Джеймса Кэмерона. Джареду нравилось, как играют детишки, особенно девочка - маленькая Макс, у нее были восточные, как у Альбы, черты, но при этом какая-то ранимость в лице, которая бывает только у детей. Он продолжал посматривать на Дженсена и видел, как тот реагировал на девочку.

Дженсен возненавидел героя Джона Сэвиджа, и как только тот появлялся на экране, отпускал язвительные комментарии фирменным звучным низким рыком Дина. Джаред только сидел и улыбался. Где-то в процессе привезли пиццу, и они принялись ее уплетать, разложив перед этим на кофейном столике.

Сытые и довольные, они посмотрели еще одну серию, а потом Джаред предложил перескочить вперед:  
\- Давай уже поставим тебя.

Единственная серия с Дженсеном, безусловно, была лучшей серией сезона. Джаред знал, что пристрастен, но верил, что двух мнений тут быть не может. Сломанный солдат Бен, персонаж Дженсена, надрывал душу. Только он мог заставить зрителя сопереживать серийному убийце.

Бен был генетическим конструктом, одним из солдат будущего, которых Макс, главная героиня, считала своими братьями и сестрами. В детстве Бен был чутким, более мягким, чем остальные. Из картинки с Девой Марией, или, как они называли ее, Голубой Леди, он вывел собственную странную веру.

И Бен был сумасшедшим.

Его кураторы считали его аномалией - неправильно пошедшим экспериментом. Несколько усовершенствованных солдат, включая Макс и Бена, сбежали из тюрьмы-казармы. Только Бен не мог адаптироваться снаружи. Слишком много вариантов, слишком много искушений. Его деформированный разум сломался, и он начал совершать ритуальные убийства.

Макс была вынуждена остановить его.

Они тихо смотрели. Джаред не видел, чтобы Дженсен был так сильно поглощен чем-нибудь с тех пор, как вышел из больницы. Дин никогда не мог долго усидеть на одном месте. Непонятно, кто сидел рядом на кушетке. Не Дженсен, но и совершенно точно не Дин.

У Бена были такие дикие, безумные и печальные глаза, что Джареду тяжело было смотреть. Теперь Бен орал на Макс из-за одного случая, когда они как-то во время обучения загнали и убили мужчину голыми руками. Воспоминание, которое ей хотелось забыть.

\- Только не говори, что не просыпаешься с бьющимся сердцем, - уколол Бен.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Со вкусом крови во рту.  
\- Заткнись!  
\- Макс, ты волк в овечьей шкуре! Ты прячешь свои инстинкты, каждую секунду, день за днем, чтоб никто не знал, кто ты на самом деле. Солдат... охотник... убийца.  
\- Заткнись!!! - она сильно ударила его в челюсть, до крови разбив губу.

Он холодно улыбнулся и смазал кровь, поднес выпачканный палец к губам, медленно облизал.  
\- Видишь? Что я тебе говорил?

Дженсен схватил пульт и нажал паузу.

\- Джен?

Дженсен метнул раздраженный взгляд. Ой. Забыл.  
\- Прости. Так что случилось?  
\- Он прав.  
\- Прав в чем? - не понял Джаред.  
Дженсен отвел взгляд в сторону, встал, мягко прошелся туда-сюда.  
\- Дин... Дин - убийца. Это то, что он делает. Ничего другого он не знает. И он... во мне.

Джаред встал. Хотелось дотронуться до Дженсена, но он воздержался. Джаред задумался - было очень важно прояснить этот момент.

\- Дин убивает чудовищ, уничтожает зло. Дин не убийца, он спасает людей. Он совсем не такой... не такой, как Бен.

Дженсен уставился на него:  
\- Я думал, ты скажешь - Дина не существует.  
Джаред улыбнулся:  
\- Ну, и это тоже.

 

Дженсен снова принялся ходить.  
\- Что-то я все время злюсь. Я не знаю кучу всего и забываю, что мне сказали пять минут назад, и ни хрена не понимаю. Никогда бы, - Дженсен указал на телевизор, - не смог сделать такого. Без понятия, с чего начать... и что делать?.. - он замолк, тяжело дыша, провел рукой по лицу. - Убил бы за банку пива.

Джаред ничего не ответил. Его предупреждали о том, что Дженсен не контролирует свои вспышки, что он может быть буйным. Черт, его предупреждали о стольких вещах, что если бы Дженсен вдруг отрастил крылья и полетел, он и тогда бы не моргнул глазом. Но легче от этого не становилось, и менее больно тоже.

И даже дурацкого пива Джену нельзя предложить.

\- Прости, - конечно, этого явно недостаточно, но что еще тут можно сделать?  
\- Ты тут ни при чем.  
\- Наверное, не стоило ставить диск.  
\- Нет, хочу смотреть дальше, - Дженсен снова опустился на кушетку, черты лица у него смягчились. - Я тут умираю, да? Быть не может, чтоб Бен выжил, он же больной на всю голову.  
Джаред присел, чувствуя, как от шутки Дженсена спадает напряжение.  
\- Чувак, ты так умираешь - другие смерти с тобой и рядом не стояли. Я когда в первый раз смотрел эту серию, рыдал.  
\- Нежная фиалка.

Джаред расхохотался.

* * *

\- … а потом он вдруг успокоился. Как будто Дин ушел куда-то или что-то в этом роде. И мы посмотрели остальные серии, и это было... лучше.  
\- Джаред?  
\- Да?  
\- Наш час почти закончился, и я только хотела кое-что отметить.  
\- М-мм?  
\- Ты все это время проговорил о Дженсене.  
Джаред выпрямился на кушетке, поджал ноги и посмотрел на Кейт:  
\- И-и-и?  
\- Я понимаю, что ты занят только заботой о нем и тем, чтобы разобраться с его ситуацией. Но, Джаред, это же твой сеанс. Вполне нормально потратить чуть-чуть времени и на себя.  
\- Не понимаю. Я имею в виду, единственная сложность для меня в том, что с ним есть сложности.

В виде мысли это звучало лучше, чем высказанное вслух, но он надеялся, что Кейт поймет. У Джареда не было проблем. Никаких пунктиков: насчет отца, матери или случаев из раннего детства - из разряда тех, которые нужно потом прорабатывать с психологом. Он здесь не поэтому.

\- Ладно, хорошо. Мы к этому еще вернемся.

С приема он ушел в растерянности, он-то думал, что смысл терапии в том, чтобы помочь ему, как вести себя с Дженсеном.

* * *

Когда Джаред вернулся, Дженсен был дома один. Плохо. Вроде бы Мак собиралась побыть с Дженом?

\- Она решила пройтись по магазинам. Придет попозже.  
\- Так ты был один?  
\- Да ну, ничего страшного. Я не инвалид. Просто иногда кое-что забываю.

Ну да. Например, правильно включать плиту. На днях Джаред учуял запах газа и, вбежав на кухню, увидел, что ручка не докручена и газ выходит из конфорки. И еще Дженсен постоянно забывал запереть заднюю калитку, и Джаред до смерти боялся, что собаки убегут и потеряются. А как-то Дженсен решил приготовить себе ванну и забыл выключить воду... так что да, было о чем поволноваться.

Доктор Андерс объяснила после: чтобы вылечиться, мозгу надо перенастроить связи, на занятиях они будут работать над проблемами запоминания, на все нужно время. Но оставлять Дженсена не стоило ни в коем случае, Мак бы следовало помнить об этом.

Дженсен взглянул на него:  
\- Все в порядке, я же не сжег твой дурацкий дом.

Джаред немедленно устыдился:  
\- Я не имел в виду...  
\- Проехали.

Повисла неловкое молчание. Раньше даже тишина между ними была легкой и неспешной. Но такие мысли ни к чему хорошему не приведут.

Дженсен повертел в руках пульт, но так и не включил телевизор.  
\- Джаред, а кто такой Ким?  
\- Что?

\- По телевизору говорили о нас... о сериале. Сказали, что он проклят. Обозвали это «Сверхъестественным проклятьем». А потом кто-то сказал, что какая-то цыпочка по имени Ким появлялась призраком на площадке. Я не вспомнил...

Джаред почувствовал тошноту. Он знал, что этот бред будет и дальше разрастаться, как снежный ком, но легче от этого не становилось.

\- Ким - это не женщина. Ким Мэннерс. Он был исполнительным продюсером и режиссером. Нашим хорошим другом. Ты с ним... Дженсен, ты совсем его не помнишь? Он... умер в начале года. Рак легких.

У Дженсена был задумчивый, отстраненный вид.  
\- Худое лицо. Взъерошенный.  
\- Ага. Лучший в мире режиссер. Мы любили с ним работать. Из нас обоих он вытаскивал лучшее. Самая твоя сильная работа - с ним, - Джаред вспомнил, с чего начался разговор, и у него снова закипела кровь. Как так можно? Смешивать имя Кима с дерьмом...  
\- Что они говорили? - хрипло спросил Джаред.  
\- По большей части, глупости. Про то, как ты сломал руку, а потом повредил спину за пару дней до того, как я... - он замолчал и, бросив взгляд на Джареда, отвернулся, - я вспомнил про руку, но что у тебя случилось со спиной? Этого я не помню. Старые воспоминания возвращаются, как и говорила Рэйчел. Но я не помню ничего про спину.

Джаред не знал, что Дженсен вспомнил про перелом руки, и почувствовал от этого удовольствие, но тут же встряхнул его, чтобы подробнее ответить на вопрос.

\- Мы снимали серию 4.21, «И падут преграды», несколько недель назад, - Джаред остановился. Господи, кажется, с тех пор прошло сто лет. Неужели всего несколько недель? Увидев непонимающий взгляд Дженсена, он пояснил: - Это предпоследняя серия сезона. - Вот только последней не было. И сериала больше не было. - Ничего серьезного, я ударился спиной о страховочный мат, только синяк остался.

 

Дженсен кивнул и посмотрел куда-то вперед, как будто видел что-то за диваном.  
\- Я помню, как умирал.

\- Что?

\- В сериале. Адские гончие. Только... На самом деле их не было.

Джаред помнил ту серию - финал третьего сезона. Дин отправлялся в ад, сплошная кровь и мучения, и Дженсен превзошел себя и лежал у него на руках, совсем как мертвый, и на секунду мир поплыл, и горло перехватило, когда он звал умершего брата.

\- Джен... Дженсен, ты помнишь это как ты сам или как...?

\- Не знаю... Я имею в виду.. я знаю, что не умирал. Я помню специально подготовленные пакеты с фальшивой кровью. Липко и на вкус мерзко. Помню стол подо мной, помню, как падаю, переворачиваюсь.... и я помню тебя...

Дженсен умолк, замкнулся.

\- Что? - не выдержал Джаред.

\- Ты кричал, а позже держал меня и плакал. Я этого, конечно, не видел, потому что посмотреть не мог, но... чувствовал.

\- Это был Сэм. Не я.

Дженсен глянул остро:  
\- Уверен?

Джаред не представлял, что ответить и что делать со звенящим между ними напряжением. Сделай он то, что хотелось, и Дженсен взбесится. По крайней мере, Джаред так думал, пока Дженсен не задал следующий вопрос: 

\- Сколько мы уже... вместе?

Раньше они об этом не говорили. Он знал, что Дженсен был в курсе - догадался в больнице, и Джаред не стал ничего отрицать, но недосказанность между ними все-таки ощущалась.

\- Мы знакомы четыре года, почти пять, - он понимал, что уклоняется от ответа, но решил, что так лучше.

\- Это я знаю. Я не об этом спрашивал, - Дженсен посмотрел на него взглядом Дина.

Четыре года. Два года. Два дня. Джаред не знал, как объяснить.  
\- Недолго.. Но...  
\- Джаред...  
\- Три дня.  
Дженсен широко распахнул глаза, лицо покраснело:  
\- Что?  
\- Строго говоря, это выходные, но...  
\- Ты что, издеваешься? Я тут с ума схожу - терзаюсь - а ты мне говоришь, что это всего лишь маленький эксперимент из разряда «парни загуляли» на выходных?  
\- Все не так... Ты не понимаешь.  
\- Вообще-то, думаю, что понимаю. И мне жаль. Правда. Потому что ты милый, и я не хотел... я съезжаю, Джаред.  
\- Ты... что?!  
\- Ты слышал. Я съезжаю. Я кое-что читал о нашей, хммм, профессии, и о том, что происходит между партнерами по съемкам. Такое часто бывает. Может, ты на меня запал, малыш, и все вышло из-под контроля, и я, вероятно, не должен был, но, наверное, я все-таки... и я прошу прощения. Но сейчас лучше двигаться дальше. Сериал не выживет. Давай смотреть правде в глаза. Так что лучше пусть каждый идет своим путем и сам разбирается со своей жизнью.

Джаред рухнул на кушетку, ноги не держали. Откуда это все? Непонятно. Доктор Андерс объясняла насчет резкой смены настроения и вспышек гнева, но она не... черт, что тут было настоящим? Потому что прямо сейчас все выглядело так, что он вот-вот потеряет Дженсена, и... и...

\- Дженсен. Пожалуйста. Это не то, что ты думаешь. Это не просто «я запал». Я... Ты не можешь просто взять и... - он глубоко вдохнул. - Послушай. Ты не... Слишком мало времени прошло, чтобы принимать сейчас бесповоротные решения. Всего несколько недель. Подожди немного. Я не заставляю тебя... - если... позже... когда ты все вспомнишь, когда будешь чувствовать себя лучше, если ты все еще будешь хотеть съехать, я не буду тебя останавливать.

У Дженсена снова был отсутствующий вид. Джаред даже не был уверен, что его услышали. Он почувствовал, как разочарование затопило его, а Дженсен все молчал, будто смотрел внутрь себя. 

\- Ким был там.

Господи, эти прыжки с темы на тему до припадков доведут.  
\- Когда, Дженсен?

\- Мы читали финал. Э-ээ... сезон второй, кажется. Когда ты... когда Сэм умер. Я потом сказал Киму... что не знаю, сколько дублей смогу выдержать... что это тяжело. Ты лежал там... И я не знал, что делать, ну, как тебя отпустить. Что мне бы-было делать?

Дженсен вспоминал свои реплики. Произносил их в той же интонации, а глаза наполнялись слезами. Рэйчел говорила, что у Дженсена понижен контроль над эмоциями, и Джаред уже сталкивался с его гневом и разочарованием, но никогда...

Дженсен плакал.

Джареда шатало от таких качелей: только что Дженсен собирался съехать, а теперь плакал; Джаред чувствовал, что и у него самого текут слезы, но что делать он не знал, не больше, чем Дин в тот кошмарный день.

Он медленно приблизился, аккуратно обнял Дженсена и прижал к себе. Дженсен не сопротивлялся, он начал бормотать Джареду в плечо «прости» снова и снова.

\- Дженсен, тебе не за что извиняться.  
\- Я совсем расклеился, от меня никакого толку. Я ничего не знаю. Не могу найти свое место. Я даже не существую.  
\- Тише. Ты настоящий. Твое место здесь. Со мной. Остальное приложится.

Сердце пустилось вскачь оттого, что Дженсен снова рядом и плотно прижимается. Джаред так соскучился и, не думая, скользнул губами по виску Дженсена...

Дженсен отскочил как ошпаренный.  
\- Что за?.. - снова взгляд Дина: - Не трогай меня так. Никогда. Ты понял?

Джареда затрясло от ядовитого тона. Кажется, его сейчас стошнит. Он переводил взгляд на пол, на стену, на дверь и думал только о том, как бы сбежать отсюда. Все что угодно, только не Дин со своим яростным отвращением, не отказ в его взгляде.

\- Прости, - в конце концов сумел выдавить Джаред.

Дин успокоился. Провел рукой по волосам, пытаясь собраться.  
\- Нет. Я... не должен был… - выражение его глаз снова менялось, взгляд смягчился. Медленно, как опадает простыня, которой застилают кровать, возвращался Дженсен. - Джаред. Прости. Я не знаю... не могу контролировать... Я тебя, должно быть, уже достал.

Джаред напряженно смотрел на него. Вбирал взглядом золотистые веснушки, хорошо заметные на светлой коже, высокие скулы, сейчас худые от недоедания. В глазах отражался солнечный свет, пробивающийся в комнату. Длинные ресницы, все еще мокрые от слез, мягкие тени на щеках. Без сомнения, он был самым красивым мужчиной из всех, кого видел Джаред.

Джаред любил его так сильно, что это причиняло боль. И именно поэтому не знал, насколько еще его хватит, но ответил от всего сердца:  
\- Ты меня никогда не достанешь. Такого просто быть не может.

Он не ожидал, что Дженсен будет продолжать говорить. Эти взрывы проходили по более менее одинаковой схеме. Постепенное, медленное нарастание. Взрыв... и все.

Только, когда они чуть позже собирались на занятия Дженсена, Дженсен остановил Джареда в дверях, дождался, пока их взгляды встретятся, и тихо сказал: «Спасибо».

* * *

Кейт улыбнулась было входящему Джареду, но тут же посерьезнела:  
\- Что случилось?

Джаред устроился на кушетке. Закинул одну ногу на другую и слабо улыбнулся ей в ответ.  
\- С чего начать?  
\- С начала? - сухо предложила она.

Он тут же, не задумываясь, ответил:  
\- Мы познакомились в офисе Эрика. Я нервничал - оттого, сойдемся ли мы, зависела наша дальнейшая работа. Тогда я уже знал себя достаточно хорошо, знал, что смогу общаться практически с кем угодно, - на лице Джареда появилась фирменная очаровательная улыбка с ямочками. - Но даже и так, двое главных героев в сорокаминутной серии? Окажись он говнюком, съемки бы превратилась в ад.

В тишине она заметила:  
\- Он тебе понравился.

Джаред встретился с ней взглядом:  
\- С первой же секунды. Мы земляки, а это подразумевало схожие вкусы в музыке, еде... образе жизни. Он забавный. И неконфликтный, многие вещи спускает на тормозах. Я видел, как однажды продюсер весь на слюну изошел перед ним, а Дженсен просто стоял там такой спокойный, только по глазам было что-то понятно. Просто подождал, спросил, закончил ли тот, и ушел. Черт, да я бы этого козла порвал на ленточки, он перешел все границы, но Джен - профессионал...

Кейт наклонилась вперед. Открытый чистый взгляд голубых глаз.  
\- Что случилось, Джаред?

Ее очертания размылись, и только тогда он понял, что плачет.  
\- Говорят, что Ким Мэннерс появляется как привидение на площадке.  
\- Режиссер, про которого ты говорил, что он умер в начале года? Твой друг?  
\- Да.  
\- Мне жаль.  
\- И мне. Потому что он заслуживает гораздо большего. Он любил Дженсена. И это бы... было бы...  
\- Ты в шоу-бизнесе уже давно и знаешь, что такие сенсации хорошо продаются. А Дженсен это знает?  
\- Это он мне рассказал. Он увидел какой-то специальный выпуск “E!” про проклятье Сверхъествественного.  
\- Вы разговаривали об этом?  
\- Немного. Он вспомнил Кима, это было здорово.

Она прервала затянувшееся молчание:  
\- А что не было?  
\- Он спросил меня, сколько мы были вместе. Как любовники. Когда я ответил, он... разозлился. Наверное, почувствовал, как будто я его обманул. Сказал, что съезжает.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Я психанул. Не знал, что делать, не мог поверить... Боже, Кейт, он меня не знает, совсем не знает. Он думал, мы «экспериментировали». У него это так прозвучало, как будто это пустяк какой-то! Но потом он переключился - с ним так бывает. И я знаю, что ты и Рэйчел предупреждали - настроение меняется. Но это так тяжело... Он вспомнил съемки «И преисподняя раскрыла пасть свою».  
\- Та серия, где Сэм умирает? - Кейт посмотрела сериал, и теперь не требовалось пояснять кучу дополнительных деталей.

Он кивнул.  
\- Для Дженсена это была тяжелая сцена. Персонажи истекают кровью, мы все с этим сталкиваемся. Бывает, никуда не денешься. Но после этой серии я за него волновался, он был совсем разбит.  
\- Как ты думаешь, он тебя уже любил тогда?

Неожиданный вопрос заставил Джареда нахмуриться. Он бы никогда не подумал, что... конечно... конечно, Дженсен признал, что притяжение между ними существовало уже давно. Может, на самом деле оно началось еще раньше?.. Он не ответил на вопрос.

\- Потом Дженсен заплакал. То он от меня уходит, а в следующий миг вдруг плачет, и я... я его обнял и держал. Я так давно к нему не прикасался! И я скучаю по нему... очень. Знаю, что не должен был, но я не подумал. Я его почти поцеловал, а он взбрыкнул и включил Дина.  
\- Ох, Джаред.  
\- Да, ему было противно. Посмотрел на меня, как будто я извращенец какой-то. А потом снова переключился и стал Дженсеном. Ну, то есть таким, кого сейчас мы считаем Дженсеном.

Джаред замолчал, не узнавая собственного голоса. Он так устал, ему было так одиноко. Кто бы сейчас с ним ни жил, это был не... Может быть, и впрямь лучше было бы Дженсену съехать.

\- Кейт. Джена больше нет, да? Я думал, все вернется... он выздоровеет и станет как раньше, но этого не будет. Джена больше нет, - стало трудно дышать, кто-то топтался по сердцу, мешая ему биться, заставляя осознать. Было очень, очень больно.

\- Если бы он умер на площадке. Если бы он умер... Были бы похороны, все бы скорбели и скучали по нему, и... но... так ведь и вышло, только никто не знает... как будто знаю только я один, и надо вести себя, как будто мне повезло, что его тело все еще здесь, что он все еще двигается... но это не... не...

Она подошла и села рядом на кушетку, стала ласково поглаживать по спине, протянула платок. Просто сидела рядом и молчала, не осуждая.  
\- Горе, которое ты чувствуешь, настоящее. И оно объяснимо, как и гнев.

Он чуть откинулся назад, чтобы видеть ее. Она была права. Он злился. Злился, что Дженсен бросил его, что не старался вернуться. Что ему, очевидно, даже не хотелось возвращаться. Что он не скучал по Джареду так же, как Джаред по нему. Что перестал любить.

Джаред наклонил голову, чтобы избежать ее взгляда.  
\- Я не жалею... Не думай, что я жалею, что Дженсен не... Я имею в виду, слава Богу, что он жив. Я бы и подумать не мог... Господи... что я несу....

Она снова поймала его взгляд.  
\- Конечно, ты рад, что он выжил. Но то, что случилось с Дженсеном, те изменения, которые с ним произошли, поставили тебя в сложное положение - ты сейчас очень уязвим. По мере того, как его мозг лечится, у него еще будут похожие взрывы. Он будет тебя отталкивать и притягивать снова. Дело в том, что Дженсен сейчас не знает, что он чувствует. Так что бесполезно тратить энергию на то, чтобы понять его чувства. Ты не можешь контролировать его - только свои собственные эмоции. И я рада, что ты смог частично выговориться сегодня.

Джаред обдумал ее слова.  
\- Когда мы пожимали друг другу руки в тот день, когда я встретил Дженсена, знаешь, о чем я в первую очередь подумал?

Кейт вопросительно взглянула на него.

Он отвел взгляд - и себе-то еле-еле удалось в этом признаться.   
\- Я подумал, что он... потрясающий. И... рассмеялся, потому что эта была какая-то девчачья мысль. А Дженсен засмеялся в ответ, хотя представления не имел, почему смеюсь я, и я сразу же понял, что у нас все будет хорошо.

Джаред на секунду прикрыл глаза. Если от того человека, от которого у него когда-то перехватывало дыхание, оставался хотя бы крохотный осколок, надо было ждать и надеяться. Другого варианта просто не было. Непонятно, что тут еще можно было сделать.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

Дженсен смотрел на карточки. Упражнение должно было помочь его памяти. Концентрация в игре. Яблоки и жираф. Бейсбол и божья коровка. Яблоки и поганки. Найти другое яблоко. Вспомнить, где лежит парная карта _(речь идет об играх, где путем постепенного открывания карт нужно найти парную карту – прим.переводч.)._  
Как будто он гребаный шестилетка.  
Кроме того, он не мог вспомнить.  
 _Это нормально. Дай себе время. Будь терпелив._  
Он швырнул карты в стену, и они отлетели, ударившись в нее, будто бейсбольный мяч. И упали на пол, рассыпавшись квадратиками. Теперь он вспомнил. Он играл в Homeruns, когда был еще в Маленькой лиге. Но вот что было на карточке, которую он перевернул пять минут назад ... нет ... он не помнил.  
\- Дженсен, может быть, мы продолжим в другой раз?  
Он взглянул на молодого врача, терапевта, которая смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Она доложит Рэйчел, что он опять раздражался. Ну, и пошла она. Пошли они все с их широкими улыбками и намеренно медленной речью, и блокнотами, и диаграммами, и гребаными карточками.

В это время вошла Рэйчел, глядя на все оценивающим взглядом. Она вдруг напомнила ему о женщине, в которую он был влюблен, Кэсси – та бросила его, когда он рассказал ей правду о себе, об охоте на монстров.  
Ничего у них не вышло.  
И когда он закрыл глаза, он вспомнил не то, как занимался любовью с ней, а как они смеялись неловко, когда она, играючи, оседлала его. Он вспомнил, что не хотел обременять ее чем-либо, и он ненавидел интимные сцены - они пугали его. И в конце концов она была единственной, кто заставил его чувствовать себя комфортно, и он был благодарен ей за это.  
Таким образом, не было ни девушки, и ни истории любви, ни расставаний. Ничего не было. Воспоминания испарялись, и он подумал, что однажды утром проснется и не вспомнит больше ничего. Может, это и к лучшему.  
Рэйчел помогла терапевту, чье имя он не мог вспомнить, даже если бы его жизнь зависела от этого, подобрать карты. Когда они были аккуратно сложены обратно в коробку, Рейчел поблагодарила молодую женщину и сказала ей тихо, что завтра они попытаются снова.  
Дженсен посмотрел на Рэйчел, но ничего не сказал.  
Все происходило не у нее в офисе. Не там, где обычно проходили консультации, но для Дженсена все помещения были похожи друг на друга. Он стоял, потому что она все еще не делала попыток выйти из комнаты. Тогда он повернул стул и сел, опираясь рукой на спинку.  
Рэйчел придвинула стул и поставила его перед ним.

\- Хочешь остаться здесь?  
Он пожал плечами.

\- Почему ты швыряешь карточки?  
\- Потому что они, черт возьми, просто глупость.  
Он внутренне вздрогнул. Нельзя ругаться при дамах. Его мама не учила такому. Это нельзя назвать достойным поведением. Дженсен запустил руки в волосы. 

\- Мне жаль.  
\- Потому что ты бросил карты?  
Дженсен посмотрел на нее – она сидела, выпрямив спину, устремив на него взгляд золотистых глаз. 

\- Я тут прочел кое-что.  
Он замолчал, и она спросила: - О чем?  
\- О моем состоянии. О черепно-мозговых травмах. Говорит, что если не восстановиться сразу, то потом этого уже не случится. Так почему же мы продолжаем эти глупые игры? Все без толку. Мой мозг облажался.  
Она пристально взглянула на него:

\- Это правда, что в большинстве случаев восстановление идет быстро. Но, Дженсен, прошло не более четырех недель после аварии. Еще рано, и твой мозг, безусловно, еще восстанавливается. Твое последнее сканирование ПЭТ показало хорошие результаты. Доктор Джонсон объяснял о повреждениях тканей. И посмотри – ты уже многого достиг. Ты знаешь, кто ты есть, Дженсен, это огромное достижение.  
\- Кто я? Кто я, Рэйчел, кто, черт возьми, я? Все говорят, что я актер, но я не знаю, как надо играть. Говорят, что я певец и музыкант, но я не могу ни петь, ни музицировать. Поэтому знание того, кто я есть – чертовски бесполезная вещь, скажу тебе. Когда мои родители смотрят на меня, я вижу, что они скрывают слезы, мой брат вообще старается отводить глаза, и только Maк единственная, кто не ведет себя со мной так, будто я умственно отсталый. И Джаред ...  
\- А что Джаред?  
\- Он смотрит на меня, как я призрак. Как будто я уже умер, просто никто не помнит, где меня похоронили. Я теперешний просто свожу его с ума, потому что я не ...  
\- Ты не кто?  
Он резко поднялся, стул покачнулся, но не упал. 

– Не его. Черт. Не его Дженсен Эклз. Звезда сериала «Сверхъестественное».  
Рэйчел тоже встала. Она нежно коснулась его руки. 

\- Действуй. Играй на инструменте, пытайся. Вспоминай навыки, Дженсен. Они могут вернуться. Познавая заново, ты вспомнишь, как умел это делать. Или, может быть, нет. Но они не то, что ты есть.

Он посмотрел на нее. Хотелось верить. 

\- Кто я?  
Она улыбнулась ему. - Мы вместе выясним это, ты и я.  
\- Но это займет время. 

Она снова подарила ему ослепительную улыбку. 

\- Поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты немного побыл моим пациентом.

Он вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, слабо улыбаясь ей в ответ. 

\- Дай мне карточки.

***

\- Папа, Джош ... я понимаю. Вы должны вернуться домой, вернуться к работе. И не надо больше извиняться. Мне лучше. Не устраиваю потопов в ванной, и все такое. Джаред, скажи, ведь не о чем беспокоиться?  
Джаред тут же подтверждает. 

\- Да. Никаких наводнений. И предложенная Рэйчел методика для памяти просто отлично помогает.  
Дженсен побледнел. Он не хотел, чтобы его семья знала про это, поэтому убрал все эти глупые стикеры, прежде чем они пришли. Разве Джаред не заметил этого? Может быть, и заметил, но не придал значения. Джаред твердил ему, что глупо стесняться, это нужно для его выздоровления.

-Методика для памяти? - переспросил Алан. 

Замечательно.  
\- Ничего особенного, на самом деле. Я просто использую стикеры, записываю на них некоторые вещи, про работу там, или как кого зовут, ну и все такое. Врач назначил. Вроде как лечение.

Алан усмехнулся. 

\- Мне тоже не помешает такое лечение. А то твоя мать все время ругает меня за то, что забываю говорить ей о том, кто звонил.

Джаред рассмеялся. Но смех этот был ненастоящим.  
Дженсен пошел провожать гостей. Он не очень хотел, чтобы они уехали, но порой хотелось побыть одному. В присутствии родственников он постоянно был напряжен. Приходилось сдерживаться, не наговорить лишнего, и это все было в тягость. Было намного легче, когда они с Джаредом оставались вдвоем.

Он подумал, что Джаред бы согласился с ним.  
Эта мысль вертелась в голове и после того, как все уехали. Когда они остались одни, Дженсен спросил:

\- Хочешь, чтобы они не уезжали?  
\- А ты?  
Он пожал плечами, раздраженный из-за того, что не получил прямого ответа, но не стал уточнять. Вместо этого он пошел на кухню, чтобы снова расклеить везде свои «лечебные» стикеры. Лучше всего держать обещание и не пытаться снова поджечь дом.  
Джаред сел за компьютер.  
\- Твою мать!  
Дженсен выскочил из кухни. 

– Что такое?  
\- Фанаты, они ... - Джаред замолчал. Он выглядел потрясенным.  
Дженсен наклонился к монитору через плечо Джареда. Там высвечивался сайт с названием «Сверхъестественный дар». Слово «Дар» было нарочито зачеркнуто и выше написано - «проклятие». Рядом были фотографии их двоих и длинный абзац, где подробно разъяснялось, что это за «Проклятие».

Дженсен прочел и снова посмотрел на Джареда, не понимая его реакцию, но осознавая, что речь идет о чем-то, касающегося его друга.

\- Дженсен, это еще не все. Они начали кампанию «Спаси Сверхъестественное».  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Они пытаются выиграть время, чувак. Разрабатывают схемы, как вернуть нас ... когда ... когда ты придешь в норму.

Дженсен удивленно посмотрел на Джареда. 

\- Что ты говоришь? Шоу закончено, оно стало историей. Я ... Черт, ты знаешь правду. Они ...- Он указал на экран. - Эти люди не имеют ни малейшего понятия. Они живут мечтами, но не ты. Сериал накрылся.  
Джаред сузил глаза, и его взгляд потяжелел. 

\- Почему ты всегда это говоришь? Что, если нам дадут еще один шанс?

Дженсен сделал несколько шагов назад, пытаясь взять себя в руки – Джаред просто вывел его из себя. Он глубоко вздохнул и медленно произнес:

\- Потому что. Я. Не. Знаю. Как. Играть.

\- Да что ты. Зато вести себя как придурок тебе очень хорошо удается почти всегда.  
\- Что?  
Джаред встал и посмотрел на него. 

\- Ты услышал меня. - Он провел рукой по волосам и сделал шаг назад, вздыхая. - Дженсен ... откуда ты знаешь, что не можешь играть?

\- Что это за вопрос? Мой гребаный мозг расклеился, или ты забыл об этом?  
\- Твой IQ по-прежнему высок. Способности в норме. Нет ни одной причины, которая бы помешала тебе стать актером еще раз. Только….если ты не хочешь. Если желаешь сделать что-то другое, то так и скажи, и я поддержу тебя. Помогу тебе, да что угодно. Но я устал слушать, что ты не можешь сделать это потому, что для этого нет никаких оснований.

Злость во взгляде Джареда сменилась раздражением. Дженсен моргнул, не зная, что сказать.  
Отвернувшись, Джаред открыл небольшой ящик рядом с компьютером и вытащил какие-то бумаги. Когда он повернулся, Дженсен увидел сложенные страницы. «Сверхъестественное. Пилотная серия» - было написано на первом листе. Этот сценарий Джаред когда-то приносил в больницу.

\- Давай прочтем несколько строк.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? Я недавно смирился с мыслью, что я не Дин. Теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я стал им снова?  
\- Ты не станешь им.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Дженсен. У тебя же не раздвоение личности. Единственная причина, почему ты думал, что ты Дин – это последствия травмы. Ты вылечился и вспомнил ... Ты не Дин. - Джаред достал копию сценария. - Чувак, мы прочитали это десятки раз. Эта серия много значит для меня.  
\- Мы играли в бильярд.  
\- Что? – взглянул на него Джаред.  
\- В том баре. В Лос-Анджелесе. Мы принесли сценарий и прочли несколько сцен, а потом прервались и играли в бильярд ... Я помню это.  
Джаред усмехнулся. 

\- Люди думали, что мы психи, когда мы начали учить наизусть и сидели, говоря друг другу о призраках.  
\- И одна цыпочка тогда сказала, что жила с одним из них, помнишь? Сказала, что призрак был ее соседом.  
\- Черт, да. Длинные черные волосы. Будто она косила под Эльвиру (Эльвира, Повелительница тьмы, американская комедия – прим.переводч.). Свихнулась на тебе. Чувак, ты всегда привлекал психов.  
\- Кто бы говорил, Падалеки ... Уж точно не я зажимал ее потом в углу.  
Джаред вспыхнул, и Дженсен рассмеялся: – Ты же не думаешь, что я не знал об этом, не так ли?  
\- Я был пьян.  
\- Ты был больше, чем пьян.  
\- Это Кейн виноват. Дерьмо, которое он дал, настолько крепкое, что у меня уехала крыша.

Дженсен рассмеялся. Он поймал робкий взгляд Джареда. Листы бумаги шуршали в его руке. Дженсен перевел взгляд на сценарий и снова взглянул на Джареда.

\- Ты действительно хочешь это сделать?

Они читали сценарий вместе.

Сначала это было странно. Словно все происходило не с ним. А потом что-то щелкнуло, и он понял, что чувствует себя Дином. Как будто надеваешь любимый старый свитер. Только все происходило не так, как тогда, в больнице, когда он очнулся и не понимал, где он. Это было по-другому. Это была роль.  
И он чувствовал себя отлично.  
Джаред сиял. Он отвлекся от сценария. 

\- Помнишь первый эпизод, когда ты пробрался ко мне ... и борьба?  
\- С тобой?

\- Шаг за шагом. Это память, Дженсен. Уверен, ты вспомнишь.  
Дженсен посмотрел на его, а потом начал читать строки из этой части. Через минуту он повернулся к Джареду. 

\- Мы делаем это?

Джаред выключил верхнее освещение, оставив только настольную лампу и компьютер. 

\- Создадим условия.  
И началось. Они лись друг с другом в темноте, будто вальсируя, пока Дин не прижал Сэма к полу и не протянул ему: 

\- Полегче, тигр.  
\- Дин? Ты меня напугал!  
\- Теряешь форму. - Тогда Сэм эффектно перебросил Дина через себя и повалил его, прижимая собой. - Или нет. - Дин перевел дух. – Пусти.  
Джаред только пристально смотрел на него и не двигался. И Дженсен чувствовал каждый дюйм мускулистого тела Джареда, который прижимался к нему, и Дженсен ощущал боль, жар и желание ... но это был Сэм, и он не мог ... не должен ...  
\- Слезь с меня! Сейчас! - Он резко оттолкнул Джареда.  
Джаред сел на задницу, ошеломленно глядя на Дженсена. 

\- Боже! Прости!  
Дженсен отвернулся. Вытер лицо рукой. Пот заливал глаза. Возбуждение проходило, но он все еще ощущал его - горячее и густое. В лицо словно плеснули кипятком. Он начал повторять про себя, словно мантру. Это не Сэм. Это не Сэм. Я не хочу трахать моего брата. Я не псих. Но в груди противно тянуло. С ним что-то не так. Он ненормальный. Он делает не то.  
Джаред медленно встал. Он подошел ближе, но Дженсен вытянул руку, давая понять, что не нужно подходить к нему. 

\- Слушай ... Я знаю ... Я знаю, что ты не мой брат. Здесь нет Сэм. Нет Дина. Я знаю это.- Он сделал шаг назад и медленно отвернулся. – Просто это чувство ... которое сейчас было ... не так ... это неправильно…  
Тошнота подкатила к горлу, и Дженсен рванул в ванную, едва успев добежать до унитаза. Его вырвало, и через несколько мгновений он прислонился головой к прохладе фарфора и закрыл глаза. От звука льющейся воды Дженсен вздрогнул, а Джаред наклонился и протянул ему мокрое полотенце, которое он принял с благодарностью.  
Он встал и встретился взглядом с Джаредом в зеркале ванной. Его глаза покраснели, но Джаред не плакал. Вместо этого спросил усталым, но твердым голосом:

\- Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
Дженсен отвернулся от зеркального Джареда и посмотрел на настоящего:

\- Ч-что?  
\- Дженсен, из-за меня тебе плохо. - Губы Джареда сжались в нитку – В буквальном смысле.  
Не обращая внимания на Джареда, Дженсен схватил зубную щетку и стал чистить зубы. Прополоскав рот, он произнес: - Это твой дом. - Дженсен едва слышал себя. Но сердце стучало, казалось, оглушительно. – Это даже не обсуждается.

На фоне ослепительно белых кафельных стен глаза Джареда казались черными. Дженсен подумал о том, какого цвета его собственные глаза сейчас. Хотелось посмотреть в зеркало. Интересно, кого бы он там увидел. Он посмотрел на Джареда, потом в зеркало, надеясь увидеть подсказку.

Ответ.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто я?- прошептал он.  
Или, может быть, ему показалось, что он это сказал.

Джаред казался совершенно раздавленным.  
Разбитым, будто лампочка, которую сжали в руке слишком сильно. Джаред медленно опустился на пол и уткнулся головой в колени, и из его груди вырывались резкие всхлипы, будто он был ранен.  
Дженсен моргнул. Свет в комнате, казалось, мерцал, и пылинки, форма которых почему-то напомнила ноты, плавали в воздухе вокруг него. 

\- Джей?  
Джаред вздрогнул и покачал головой, как будто что-то отрицая.  
\- Джей? - Дженсен упал на колени и поднял голову Джареда. Глаза Джареда были мокрыми. - Не ... не уходи. Пожалуйста, не уходи.  
Джаред издал что-то вроде смешка, похожего на всхлип. Он положил свои большие руки Дженсену на плечи, и его дыхание успокоилось. Дженсен замер, не зная, выслушает ли его Джей, понимая, что тот имеет право на обиду, потому что жизнь с таким, как он, сумасшедшим, невыносима. Он начал отодвигаться, но Джаред держал его, и его глаза больше не были черными, и в них плескалась золотая пыль. 

\- Черт возьми, это мой гребаный дом, в конце концов.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.

***

\- Он назвал меня «Джей».  
Кейт улыбалась, потому что хорошее настроение Джареда всегда было заразительно. - Он не называл тебя так раньше?  
\- Конечно, называл, раньше - постоянно. Но с момента аварии ни разу. Кроме одной ночи. У меня был кризис в то время. - Он счастливо засмеялся.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Джаред вздохнул. 

\- У меня была эта гениальная идея – читать сценарий вместе. Я просто устал слушать Дженсена, его слова о том, что он не актер больше, хотя мы оба знаем, что для этого нет никаких оснований. И даже с мозговой травмой он все равно играет лучше, чем половина субъектов, работающих сегодня, но это не относится к делу. Мы разыгрывали сцену из пилотной серии, где Дин врывается в дом Сэма.  
\- Сцена борьбы? - спросила Кейт, и в ее взгляде показалось беспокойство.

\- Да. Как я уже говорил. Вдруг он вспомнил бы, как мы это делали раньше. Поэтому мы решились, и он чувствовал себя хорошо. Повторилось все, будто это было вчера. А потом я повалил его, и он лежал подо мной ...  
\- Ты был возбужден.  
\- Мы оба были.  
Брови Кейт приподнялись. – Только было одно «но», да?  
\- Да. Можно сказать, и так. Ему вдруг почудились всякие винцестные вещи, и он испугался. Его даже затошнило. То есть в прямом смысле – стошнило.

\- Джаред. Мы говорили об этом. Ему трудно привыкнуть и отделить себя от героя, которого он играл. Сэм и Дин были частью его жизни пятнадцать часов в день в течение четырех лет, и эти воспоминания порой вытесняют реальность.  
\- Я знаю. Я надавил слишком сильно. Я отстранился тогда почти сразу. Это просто ... это было так давно, и он ... Я почувствовал, что он ...  
\- Я понимаю. Продолжай. Что произошло после того, как ему стало плохо?  
\- Я сказал, что могу уйти, если он захочет.  
Кейт распахнула глаза. 

\- Ты хочешь оставить его? Это то, о чем ты думаешь?  
\- Нет, если ... если бы он сказал да, я не знаю, что я ...  
\- Он сказал «нет»?  
\- Да, потом. Он ... он выглядел таким раздавленным, Кейт. Он разбил мое сердце. Это просто ... разбил мое сердце.  
\- И отсюда кризис?  
Он посмотрел на нее. 

\- Да. Довольно драм. Я думаю, они затянулись. Но тогда Дженсен был там, Кейт. Дженсен был там.  
\- Джаред, - произнесла Кейт очень тихо. - Разве он не всегда был там?  
Его глаза расширились:

\- Тогда со мной был настоящий Дженсен.

Джаред почувствовал, что от его собственных слов ему просто физически больно.  
Кейт недоуменно смотрела на него, и он медленно продолжил: 

\- То же самое сказала Рэйчел, когда я впервые встретился с ней. Но я тогда не понимал. Я думал, что я хотела ... Но это не ... Кейт, я думаю, что Джен искал меня, чтобы я нашел его. Чтобы увидел его. И я не смог.  
Кейт молчала. Она, казалось, подбирала слова. 

\- Джаред. Ты не должен искать истинного Дженсена. Он должен пройти через это сам.

Джаред кивнул. Он знал это. Только Дженсен мог ... но ... Джаред несколько недель надеялся, что все восстановится. Он отвернулся от Кейт. Не мог выдержать ее взгляд. Потому что в глубине души он все еще хотел, чтобы Дженсен вернулся.

***

_Дженсен летал._  
Джаред смотрел, беспомощный, как Дженсен перевернулся в воздухе, все движения его были причудливы и замедлены, рот застыл в удивленном «О!», руки хватают воздух в попытках удержаться. И вдруг будто кто-то нажал на выключатель, и все ускорилось, сверкнула молния, и Джаред услышал влажный хруст, и он бежал, задыхаясь, но было уже слишком поздно ... всегда слишком поздно ... и Джаред рухнул на колени, замер, как бегун на старте. В той стороне, где был Дженсен, ничего не было видно, только повсюду кровь, она хлестала из висков Дженсена, изо рта и носа, и глаза, словно стеклянные - незрячие и ...  
\- НЕТ! Боже, нет. Нет ... Дженсен... Джен, ты не можешь ... не оставляй меня ... пожалуйста ... Джен Джен ...!  
\- Джаред. Джаред! Давай, парень, проснись. Джей!  
\- Д-Джен ... - Джаред очнулся и потер ладонями лицо. Ну вот, опять. Проклятый кошмар начался два дня назад и не отпускает его до сих пор. Он не знал, был ли это тот же самый сон, который преследовал его еще до аварии, он не верил в предчувствия, он не был суеверным, совсем. Но это ... это ...  
Рука коснулась его плеча, и он вздрогнул: 

\- Не надо.

Это было ужасно. Эти попытки Дженсена его утешить…Он был не уверен, что это - сочувствие, жалость ... они просто заставляли его чувствовать себя еще более одиноким.  
\- Ты разговаривал с Кейт по этому поводу?  
Сон отступал. Страх уползал обратно в темную яму, где Джареду удавалось хоронить его в светлое время суток, но ясно, что ночью это снова придет. Потеря. Чувство подавляющей и всеобъемлющей, и полной потери.  
Дженсен смотрел него вопросительно. С опаской. Если бы Джаред смотрел на него еще минуту, то точно был бы уверен, что потерял его. Потому что Дженсен был для него всем, и этот человек сейчас смотрел на него с вежливым беспокойством. Джаред отвел глаза и ответил, нейтрально, как мог. 

\- Я увижусь с ней завтра. Расскажу об этом. Может быть, смогу получить снотворное или что-то ...  
\- Да. Это может помочь. Я иногда принимаю. Если ... если начинают одолевать всякие мысли…

\- Прости, что разбудил тебя. Опять.  
\- Все нормально. Я не спал в любом случае.  
Это удивило Джареда. Он посмотрел на часы на тумбочке. Два часа ночи.

\- Почему ты не спишь?

Дженсен опустил глаза, и Джаред увидел, что его щеки залил румянец. Несколько секунд стояла тишина, и Джаред подумал уже, что Дженсен не ответит. Но потом он тихо сказал: - Мне тоже приснился сон. Разбудил меня. И мне пришлось идти мыться… - Последние слова он почти шептал. Его лицо вдруг скривилось от отвращения. - В прошлый раз это случилось со мной, когда мне было двенадцать лет.  
\- Это хорошо. Рэйчел сказала…

\- Не говори мне, что сказала Рэйчел. Я могу слагать поэмы о том, что она уже сказала. Это ничего не меняет. Я не в себе.  
Дженсен покачал головой, словно пытаясь отогнать от себя разочарование. Кровать чуть скрипнула, когда он повернулся.  
Пытаясь поднять ему настроение, Джаред пошутил: 

\- Надеюсь, она, по крайней мере, была хорошенькой.

Дженсен ошеломленно смотрел на него. 

\- Этот твой сон, я это имел в виду. 

Джаред замер на полуслове, потому что Дженсен покраснел, и до Джареда дошло, что тот грезил не о какой-то случайной девушке. 

\- Ебать.  
Джаред пробормотал это едва слышно, но Дженсен вдруг посмотрел на него и начал медленно осматривать его тело, будто не зная, где остановить взгляд. 

\- Еще нет.  
Джаред поперхнулся. Его все еще потряхивало от кошмара, и сердце билось, как сумасшедшее, а от тела Дженсена шел жар, но тихий голос внутри твердил «ошибкаошибкаошибка» ... потому что это было частью травмы ... 

Рэйчел предупреждала ... необъяснимые перепады настроения и повышенное сексуальное влечение.  
Дженсен подполз к нему, перекидывая одну ногу через бедра Джареда, накрытые одеялом. Он сделал это гибко и изящно, с кошачьей грацией, и его лицо оказалось в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Джареда. Джаред почувствовал его теплое дыхание, и какая-то часть его хотела забыть обо всем и хотя бы раз коснуться этих губ. Он закрыл глаза, тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся, прежде чем губы Дженсена коснулись его рта. Джаред вытянул руку, отодвигая Дженсена от себя.

\- Нет! Не так. Не сейчас, когда ты не ...  
Дженсен отпрянул, и его лицо стало жестким. 

\- Когда я - что? - Он перекатился через Джареда и приземлился на другой стороне, все еще стоя на коленях, с обнаженным торсом, такой соблазнительный, что Джаред почти не слышал, что он говорит. А Дженсен пылал яростью. - Не то, что? ... Скажи, что со мной не так!  
\- Я не имею в виду ...  
\- Нет, имел! Ты именно это имел в виду. Ты хнычешь каждую гребаную ночь, потому что тебе снится, что я мертв. А может быть, я и правда мертв. Потому что никто не хочет, чтобы я проснулся.

Сердце Джареда тяжело бухало в груди. 

\- Ты думаешь, я не хочу тебя? Да я даже не могу спокойно смотреть на тебя, чтобы не возбудиться ... Я так тебя хочу, что у меня внутри все пылает. Но ... это не только секс, Дженсен. А ты не ... помнишь себя ... не помнишь нас. Так что, да, я скучаю по тому, что было раньше. Скучаю по тебе.  
Дженсен ничего не ответил. Замер. Джаред не был уверен, поступил сейчас правильно и не причинил Дженсену вред. Снова. Он напрягся.  
Зеленые глаза пристально смотрели на него и, казалось, светились в темноте каким-то призрачным светом. 

\- Расскажи мне о своем сне.  
Да уж, этого он не ожидал. 

\- Хочешь услышать про мой сон?

Дженсен кивнул, глядя на него так, будто хотел проникнуть в его мысли. Джаред моргнул и отвел глаза, недоумевая, что это еще за новости? 

\- Как ты и говорил, Дженсен, мне снится, что ты умер.

Кровать прогнулась, и Дженсен сел рядом на корточки, положив руки на бедра. Затем он прилег, сохраняя расстояние от Джареда. В его глазах блеснули слезы. 

\- А я умер?  
Джареда подбросило от его слов.  
\- Что? Нет ... нет.  
\- Мне жаль. 

По щеке Дженсена побежала слеза, следом за ней другая, и это словно вернуло Джареда к реальности.  
Он не знал, за что сейчас просит прощения Дженсен – за то, что он жив или за то, что умер, но единственное, что сейчас было важно – Джаред делал больно Дженсену, и этому нужно положить конец. Остановить прямо сейчас.  
Отбросив одеяло, Джаред притянул к себе Дженсена, заключая его в крепкие объятия, и его не волновало, если Дженсена сейчас стошнит на него, или он будет вырываться, или объявится гребаный Дин Винчестер и начнет сеанс экзорцизма. Он не собирался отпускать Дженсена. Тот удивленно замер на мгновение, но потом расслабился, теплый и мягкий, прильнул к груди, словно ребенок. Его мягкие волосы щекотали голое плечо Джареда. Дыхание Дженсена постепенно успокоилось и слилось с мерным дыханием Джареда. Он осторожно уложил Дженсена рядом, ложась с ним на одну подушку. Дженсен обнял его, крепко прижавшись, и пробормотал в плечо: 

\- Спокойной ночи, Джей.  
Джаред закрыл глаза и, уже проваливаясь в сон, понял – как он мог забыть о том, что никогда не желал ничего другого. Просто, чтобы Дженсен был рядом.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

Дженсен ушел на свидание. И теперь Джаред сходил с ума.

В существование этого парня не очень-то верилось, но, раз уж он позвонил и Дженсен его вспомнил, он явно был реален. Джареду совсем не хотелось думать, как мимо него, черт возьми, прошла эта история.

Джен не забивал себе голову:  
\- Мы пару лет назад встречались, а в конце остались друзьями. Потом у него закончилась тут халтура, и он уехал из Ванкувера, ну, сам понимаешь, как бывает.

Нет. Он совершенно точно не понимал, как это его бойфренд собирался на ужин с другим и все время повторял, что всё ерунда... неужели нельзя за ними проследить, заявиться в ресторан и, ну, совсем случайно заехать парню в нос?

Теперь этот друг приехал в Ванкувер на встречу с продюсером, и Дженсен согласился с ним поужинать, заявив, что, вероятно, для всех будет лучше, если он попытается вернуться к нормальной жизни. Ага, точно. К нормальной жизни, в которой не было места Джареду.

Джаред глотнул еще пива и уставился на свой телефон. Можно было позвонить Чаду, обычно с ним было весело. Можно было позвонить маме и выплакаться. Можно было найти что-нибудь покрепче пива. Можно было перестать себя, блин, жалеть.

Зазвонил сотовый, вырывая его из внутреннего ада. Номер был незнакомый.  
\- Алло?  
\- Падалеки? Э-э-э, Джаред?  
\- Кто это?  
\- Это Аарон... Я встречался, э-э, с Дженсеном.

У Джареда душа ушла в пятки:  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Слушай, я, правда, очень извиняюсь...

Джареду хотелось дотянуться и придушить собеседника на том конце:  
\- Где Дженсен? В чем дело?!  
\- Я не знаю. Поэтому я и... я.. э-э.. я вроде как... вроде как потерял его.  
\- Что?! - он тут же схватил куртку, ключи от машины и стиснул телефон. - Как ты мо... где ты? Еду, сейчас буду.

 

Этот идиот продиктовал адрес, и Джаред сорвался с места - если что-то случилось с Дженсеном, следующего рассвета этот придурок не увидит.

Гостиница располагалась на относительно тихой улочке. По крайней мере, если Дженсен здесь, найти его будет просто. Это было маленькое заведение в европейском стиле - с ограниченным количеством номеров и супер-медитативным оформлением. Он промчался мимо фонтанчика с альпийской горкой и взлетел по лестнице на третий этаж, слишком перепуганный, чтобы подождать лифт.

Аарон сразу же открыл дверь. Джаред оглядел его. Тот был чуть ниже Дженсена, много ниже Джареда. Стройный, узкобедрый. Крашеные волосы - смесь золотистого и коричневого - уложены в стильные шипы. Сейчас у Дженсена волосы отросли - хотя они всегда выглядели хорошо - но над этой прической явно хлопотали много дольше.  
В свою очередь Джареда оглядели светло-голубыми глазами и признательно ему улыбнулись. У Джареда мгновенно вспыхнула едкая и абсолютно беспричинная неприязнь, с которой он, тем не менее, не мог ничего не поделать.

\- Что случилось? - спросил он вместо приветствия и, проигнорировав протянутую для пожатия руку, прошел в комнату.

Кровать тут же притянула взгляд. Постель немного смята, но не в полном беспорядке, белье не перекручено, как если бы этот и Джен... Но белая простыня была слегка сморщена, присмотревшись, он различил силуэт, как будто туда кого-то положили и...

Ааарон начал заикаться.  
\- Мы об-б-бедали в ресторане за пару кварталов отсюда. На самом деле... это просто за углом... я не думал...

На этом терпение Джареда иссякло.  
\- Где. Он. Сейчас?!

Аарон взглянул на него в ответ широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых плескалась тревога. Его страх подогрел собственный страх Джареда. По пути сюда он набирал Дженсена, но звонок переводился на голосовую почту. В голове крутилась сотня сценариев, один ужаснее другого, он задвинул их в сторону и дослушал Аарона.

\- К-как я уже говорил, мы ужинали, а потом... потом я спросил его, хочет ли он вернуться сюда, э-э-э, со мной. Сюда.  
\- А он? - Джареду почти не хотелось знать.  
\- Сказал, что да... мы говорили... э, да... о разных вещах... а потом он чертыхнулся - понял, что… что забыл сотовый в ресторане. На столике, наверное.

Джаред вытаращился на него, как на последнего идиота, каковым тот, черт побери, и был.  
\- Ты отпустил его одного?!  
\- Он настоял. Сказал, что тут же вернется. Только пока... я... пошел в душ, я думал.. слушай, мне, правда, жаль.

Джаред провел рукой по волосам и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.  
\- Как давно это было?  
\- Э... где-то с час назад, - он оглянулся на часы на тумбочке, - теперь уже больше.

После ранения Дженсен стал плохо ориентироваться. Черт, у него всегда был топографический кретинизм. Раньше это умиляло Джареда. Дженсен все время терялся и звонил ему, а Джаред смеялся и поддразнивал: «Как ты только еще по дороге из спальни в ванную не теряешься?». На что Дженсен смотрел сердито - это каким-то образом было понятно даже по телефону - и напоминал, что дверь в ванную, блинский блин, находится прямо в спальне, и требовал от Джареда перестать маяться дурью и продиктовать, как ему добраться до места встречи. А Джаред интересовался, почему тот не воспользовался навигатором и в ответ получал очаровательное пыхтение, после чего Дженсен утверждал, что воспользовался, но проклятая штука его ненавидит и завела куда-то не туда.

Но теперь... Дженсен забывал, на какой полке в шкафчике стоят хлопья, если только не наклеивал стикер. Однажды записка отвалилась, и утром Джаред застал Дженсена, вихрем мечущегося по кухне: он распахивал все дверцы, содержимое шкафчиков вылетало наружу - и когда Дженсен наконец добрался до нужной коробки, у него так сильно дрожали руки, что он рассыпал хлопья по всему полу. Джаред было потянулся за метлой, но Дженсен выдернул ее у него, скрипучим голосом заявив, что сам все уберет.

\- Ресторан за углом.

Джаред не смотрел на Аарона - иначе просто испепелил бы его взгядом.  
\- Ты ходил его искать?  
\- Да. Ну то есть когда он не пришел, я позвонил и попал на голосовую почту, тогда я вернулся в ресторан, но его там не видели.  
\- Его сотовый был у них?  
\- Нет.

Джаред не стал гадать, телефон мог оказаться где угодно. Со времени несчастного случая Дженсен сменил уже три аппарата. Джаред заставил себя успокоиться и постарался подумать. Что нужно сообщить полиции?

И тут зазвонил мобильный.

\- Джаред?  
\- Дженсен! Где ты? Ты в порядке?  
\- Полностью. У меня не было... я не знал номера Аарона. Я... потерял свой мобильный.  
\- Джен, пожалуйста. Где ты?

Джаред услышал музыку, разговоры. И вдруг... “Господибожемой! Вы... Вы Дженсен Эклз! Пэтти, я тебе говорила, это он!” Потом послышались шорохи и шуршание, как будто Дженсен шикал на кого-то. “Не слышу... Что ты сказал?”  
\- Где ты?! - прокричал Джаред. - Я приеду за тобой.  
\- В каком-то клубе... не знаю. Черт, они тут все подходят. Мне надо сваливать. Я не смогу с ними...  
\- Джен. Нет. Скажи мне название. Пожалуйста, скажи, как называется клуб.

Еще какой-то шум. Незнакомый голос в трубке: “... ло?”

\- Кто это?  
\- Марти. Я бармен. Ваш друг сказал, его нужно подвезти. Он выпил? Не похоже.  
\- Нет, он не пил. Он... болен. Пожалуйста, я уже еду. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о нем? Вытащите его из толпы. Где вы? Я сейчас буду.

Марти дал ему адрес, и Джаред ушел, даже не оглянувшись на Аарона.

Его опередил папарацци. Ну, мать твою так, разумеется.

В переполненном клубе вспышка засверкала в лицо. Плевать на себя, но не хотелось фотографий якобы развлекающегося Дженсена в проклятых газетенках. Изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать стервятников, он вошел в пульсирующий зал и проложил себе путь к бару, спрашивая Марти. Его направили к другому бармену, молодому и тощему, с длинными каштановыми волосами, аккуратно перевязанными на затылке.

\- Марти? Я Джаред. Мы разговаривали несколько минут назад про Дженсена. Где он?  
\- Он ушел.

Джаред распахнул глаза и чуть не задохнулся.  
\- Что? Вы его отпустили?  
\- Да, я только вызвал ему такси. Он сказал, что хочет уехать домой. Слушай, друг, я слышал, что случилось, я смотрю ваш сериал. Сочувствую по поводу несчастного случая. Но он, правда, был в порядке, просто не хотел общаться с этими малолетними фанатками, собирался домой.

Джаред провел рукой по волосам и выдавил улыбку славному парню, которого угораздило попасть аккурат в середину его гребаной жизни. Он вытащил из кармана сотню и вложил в руку бармену.  
\- Спасибо. Правда. Здесь есть другой выход?

Марти отвел его к пожарному выходу, и Джаред прошел назад к своей машине, молясь, чтобы к его приходу Дженсен был дома.

Дженсена он начал звать прямо с порога.

\- Я тут, - отозвался голос с кушетки.

Джаред прислонился к двери и почувствовал, что снова может дышать.

Три быстрых шага - и он уже напротив Дженсена, растянувшегося на кушетке, с пивом, которое ему нельзя.

\- Привет, - сказал Джаред, хотя Дженсен еще не поднял глаз.  
\- Привет.  
\- Я говорил с Марти, - на непонимающий взгляд Дженсена пришлось добавить: - бармен, который вызвал тебе такси.

Дженсен снова приложился к бутылке.  
\- Да, хороший парнишка.

При виде полных губ, скользящих по горлышку бутылки, Джаред сдержался и глядел, как перекатывается горло при глотках. В памяти всплыло зрелище сбитой простыни, внутри все сжалось.

\- Так что нам нужно купить тебе новый телефон.  
\- Похоже на то.

Джаред помялся с ноги на ногу, неуверенный, что делать дальше. И сам удивился своим словам:  
\- Не хочешь позвонить Аарону? Он, наверное, волнуется. Или ты уже?  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет - ты ему еще не звонил; или нет - вообще не зво...  
\- Нет. Просто - нет. Джаред, послушай, я знаю, что ты хочешь как лучше. И мне жаль, что тебе пришлось поволноваться. Мне не следовало тебе звонить, я сглупил. Давай не будем об этом? Не надо.

Дженсен встал с кушетки. Поставил пиво на стол и исчез в своей спальне. Через несколько минут вышел, держа желтый листок-наклейку и, не взглянув на Джареда, схватил телефон.

Джаред не знал, нужно ли ему выйти. Но сдвинуться с места он не мог..

\- Аарон? Прости, чувак. Я... заблудился. После травмы я плохо запоминаю новое, - Джареду была слышна только половина разговора. Снова он подумал, что должен бы уйти. Не следовало слушать. Но он не сдвинулся с места. - Да. Конечно. Нет, здорово. - Дженсен плотнее прижал трубку к уху. Он легко рассмеялся. - Да, я тоже. В следующий раз обязательно. Я тебе позвоню.

Джаред ощутил, как внутри разгорается жар.

Положив трубку на базу, Дженсен вдруг повернулся и воззрился на него с любопытством.  
\- Чувак, ты как, в порядке? - диновская хрипотца в голосе тревожила. Джаред уже давно ее не слышал.

Но оно и к лучшему, так он смог ответить с сэмовским самообладанием:  
\- В полном.

Коротко. Сухо. Всё под контролем.

* * *

Джаред лежал в постели, уставившись в потолок.

Уже несколько часов прошло, а он все не двигался, не спал, не мог успокоить мечущиеся мысли, все вспоминал.

Наутро после ночи в постели Джареда Дженсен спокойно проснулся и беззащитно и тепло посмотрел на Джареда.

Джаред улыбнулся, сам еще сонный, и на секунду забыл. Губы сами по себе потянулись к Дженсену, но до того, как он успел его коснуться, Дженсен встрепенулся и подскочил.

\- Мне не стоило... нельзя было... - И сбежал еще до того, как тепло его дыхания растаяло у губ Джареда.

Это было больше недели назад.

Кейт сказал, что Дженсена могла смутить их близость. Или своя собственная уязвимость.

Теперь Джаред не был в этом так уверен. Вероятно, пора было включать мозги и начинать жить с тем, что есть, и забыть о том, что было.

Дженсена, в которого он влюбился, больше не было.

Номер Аарона с его нейтральными тонами и белым бельем на кровати мерцал на внутренней поверхности век. Вмятины от чьего-то тела на кровати насмехались. Он видел их, сплетенных вместе, голубые глаза напротив зеленых, губы прижимаются к губам на фоне белоснежного белья.

Журчание бачка в туалете прервало его мысли. Вот и Дженсен проснулся. Джаред вскочил с постели и спустился на первый этаж, сам не зная зачем. На уме было только одно. Знать.

Дженсен вышел из ванной и встал. Похоже, появление Джареда на пороге спальни его не удивило.

\- Ты его трахнул?  
\- Джаред...  
\- Я заслуживаю ответа.  
\- Почему это? Потому что мы по-дружески потрахались в выходные? Ни фига я тебе не должен.  
Джаред заколебался... может, это для него, гребаной девчонки, выходные значили больше, чем... а теперь их сводили к... нулю.  
\- И это все, чем мы были для тебя? Все, что я для тебя? 

Лицо Дженсена смягчилось, но тут же он помрачнел.  
\- Я не... я не помню... Проклятье! - Он вытер рукой рот. Жест Дина. А когда снова посмотрел на Джареда, в его твердом взгляде ничего нельзя было прочитать. - Нет, я его не трахал.

Такой ответ должен был бы радовать. В конце концов, именно это Джаред и хотел услышать.

Он кивнул, коротко и резко. Как Сэм.

Повернулся и вышел, помедлив у бара, но не озаботившись стаканом, просто захватил бутылку с собой в спальню.

Через некоторое время он наконец-то заснул.

И пришел сон. Нет. Дженсен! Нет-нет-нет-нет.

Он рывком проснулся от собственного резкого крика и почувствовал, как саднит в горле.

 

Потерянный, он сидел, дрожа, пока не скрипнула кровать и Дженсен крепко его не обнял. Это не было... Дженсену он был не нужен. Они были не нужны. Следовало бы отпустить Дженсена, не пытаться его удержать. Вот только... Дженсен был жив и обнимал его, такой теплый... И он тоже продолжал обнимать, потому что не знал, как перестать. Джаред прижался губами к плечу Дженсена и судорожно прошептал его имя.

\- Все хорошо. Я тут. Я никуда не ухожу.

Джаред постарался поймать взгляд Дженсена.  
\- Ты не помнишь.

\- Нет. Не... не все. Но достаточно.

\- Аарон?..

Дженсен издал безрадостный смешок.  
\- Аарон болван. И всегда им был. Он возвращается в Лос-Анджелес, там ему самое место.

Дженсен откинулся назад, взглянул внимательно.  
\- Джей, прости. Я был зол на себя, а ты попал под горячую руку. Ты... ты все это гребаное время был здесь, для меня, а я... я даже тебя не поблагодарил.

\- Думаю, поблагодарил - только что, - Джаред тяжело сглотнул, стараясь успокоиться. Наверняка все, что он думал, отражалось в его взгляде, но он слишком вымотался, чтобы беспокоиться еще и об этом. Он взял Дженсена за запястье:  
\- Пожалуйста, останься. Обещаю, не буду к тебе приставать, - он постарался сказать это легким тоном, но боялся, что вышло просто жалко.

Но Дженсен улыбнулся и, легонько пихнув Джареда обратно на подушку, потянул его за руку, так чтоб тот прижался к нему грудью сзади.  
\- Дин бы взбесился, - заметил он сонно.

Джаред улыбнулся, закрыл глаза.  
\- Тогда хорошо, что его здесь нет.

* * *

Когда на следующее утро Джаред проснулся, сзади к нему прижималось что-то теплое и плотное, оно чудесно упиралось ему между ягодиц сквозь тонкие пижамные брюки. Дженсен. Джаред медленно повернулся, ожидая увидеть того спящим.

На него в упор смотрели яркие глаза. Так близко, что четко виден каждый оттенок, как будто стоишь, упираясь носом в картину импрессиониста. Зеленые и коричневые крапинки напоминали цветом лишайник, растущий на коричневатой почве.

Джаред неестественно замер, боясь вспугнуть Джена. Сквозь шторы просочились солнечные лучи, высвечивая скулы Дженсена и подчеркивая золотистые веснушки, каждую Джаред когда-то пробовал на вкус. Они усыпали его нос, и Джаред проследовал по нему взглядом к греховно-полным губам, в уголках которых пряталась легкая улыбка.

Джаред молчал. Он радовался возможности лежать рядом с Дженсном - так близко, что можно было отличить аромат миндаля от слабого запаха ванили на коже Дженсена. Ему хватало знания того, что они спали на одной кровати. Снова. Казалось, что время замерло. Джаред все ожидал, что Дженсен убежит. Но тот не отстранился.

Дженсен поднял руку так медленно, что только через секунду Джаред осознал движение, и кончиками пальцев очертил лицо Джареда, как будто слепой.

Джаред зажмурился, подумалось, что зрение и осязание в одно и то же время - это слишком много, его ощущеия обязательно отразились бы в глазах и напугали Дженсена.

Пальцы Дженсена ласково танцевали по лицу Джареда, а голос был нежен, как дыхание ребенка, дующего на свечу.

\- Ты такой сексуальный.

Джаред замер. То же самое, с той же интонацией Дженсен сказал тем вечером в пятницу, когда перевернулся мир Джареда. Джаред открыл глаза: ему необходимо было знать, кто это говорит сейчас. Дженсен посмотрел в ответ с тем же слегка вопросительным видом, что и тогда. Как будто он сам удивился сказанному, тому, что замечает такие вещи. Как будто он мигнул, а в Джареде за это время что-то изменилось, и теперь Дженсен пытался понять, что же именно.

Тем вечером Дженсен притиснул Джареда к стене и принялся целовать, пока у того не подломились колени.

Дженсен продолжал водить пальцем по лицу Джареда, прослеживая тонкий контур губ широкого рта Джареда.

\- Рот, созданный для поцелуев.

Джаред проглотил смешок, потому что... Просто потому что. И поймал губами палец Дженсена. Дженсен улыбнулся. Ленивой, сексуальной, манящей улыбкой, сродни той, что была у него перед тем, как он толкнул Джареда к стене... А потом губы Дженсена оказались на его собственных, такие мягкие и теплые, и дразнящие. Джаред сдерживался, страх все еще не отпустил его, он не вынесет, если Дженсен снова его отвергнет. Если оттолкнет прочь.

Но губы, прижимающиеся к его губам, не собирались отстраняться, Дженсен действовал все смелее, пытаясь пробраться в рот, дразнил языком, медленно проводил им влево и вправо, пробуя вкус, и Джеред услышал гортанный стон, который - он знал - был признаком того, что Дженсен становится ненасытным. Джаред почувствовал,что в паху тяжелеет так быстро, что испугался, что Дженсен почувствует исходящий от его тела жар, хоть они и не соприкасались там.

И тут Дженсен прижался ближе, и они оказались так близко друг к другу, что Джаред почувствовал, как к его члену прижимается уже твердый член Дженсена, и все его попытки сдержать себя испарились. Он приоткрыл рот, и язык Дженсена тут же скользнул внутрь, а Джаред прижал Дженсена еще ближе к себе, целуя в ответ, чувствуя, как заходится сердце от каждого прикосновения. Джаред чуть отстранился, ища удобное положение, чтобы целовать полную, великолепную, просто умопомрачительную нижнюю губу Дженсена. Тот хрипло застонал, словно прося еще, и Джаред скользнул языком в рот Дженсену, чтобы еще раз ощутить его вкус. Он исследовал его рот медленно, ласкал языком небо и кромку зубов.

Дженсен укусил Джареда за подбородок, проходя губами по месту укуса, успокаивая, а затем начал целовать возле уха, лизал нежную кожу, и у Джареда перехватывало дыхание от этой ласки. Он обхватил голову Дженсена, приникая к его губам в голодном, горячем поцелуе.

Хотелось всего и сразу, Джаред начал целовать каждую веснушку на лице Дженсена, укусил за кончик носа, снова набросился на эти полные губы, которые уже опухли и покраснели от поцелуев, от того, что их целовал именно он, Джаред. Рот Дженсена всегда сводил Джареда с ума. Дженсен застонал, горячо и отчаянно, когда Джаред прижался к нему, потираясь твердым членом о его член.

Дженсен выдохнул ему в шею, и Джаред наклонил голову, чтобы дать ему более широкий доступ, Дженсен поцеловал его там, мокро, жестко, кусая кожу. Дженсен провел рукой по волосам Джареда и медленно отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Джаред глядел на зацелованное лицо Дженсена и думал, что определение "красивый" даже близко не подходит к тому, что он видит. Дженсен выглядел так, словно хотел что-то сказать. Но меньше всего Джаред ожидал услышать от него:

\- Кажется, к нам кто-то пришел.

Теперь и Джаред услышал звонок. Кто-то громко и настойчиво дребезжал в дверь.

\- Да, - согласился он, стараясь стряхнуть гипнотизирующие чары Дженсена. - Я слышу.

Зазвонил телефон. Похоже, они кому-то очень сильно понадобились. Неохотно он вытащил из-за спины мобильный и ответил на звонок.  
\- Ребят, вы дома? Твоя машина на месте.  
\- Эрик?!

Дженсен во все глаза смотрел не него.

\- Я снаружи. Можно войти?

* * *

Эрик Крипке и Боб Сингер стояли в дверях. Джаред широко распахнул дверь, впуская их. Любопытно, что им здесь понадобилось? И почему не предупредили заранее, как обычно делают нормальные люди?

* * *

Джаред сообщил Эрику, что он еще не встал и попросил дать ему пятнадцать минут, повесил трубку и взглянул на Дженсена, ожидая, что тот разозлится. Но Джен просто поинтересовался, что могло понадобиться Эрику.

\- Не знаю. Я бы сказал, сообщить нам, что мы оба безработные.

Дженсен согласно кивнул.

У них не было времени на разговор, но сердце у Джареда было готово выскочить из груди, и он спросил напрямую:

\- Джен, я должен знать. Это - было?

Он знал, что Дженсен не будет уточнять, что имеется в виду.

\- Джей. Я знаю, ты хотел бы... Я не знаю, как у нас было раньше. Я не помню ничего из того, что было незадолго до травмы. Врачи говорят, что я могу никогда и не вспомнить, - он посмотрел куда-то за плечо Джареда. - Так что... если... - я понимаю, что тебе не хватает... прежнего меня. И если что это не похоже на то, что ты помнишь... Если я больше не тот, кто тебе нужен...

Джаред не мог позволить этому продолжаться ни секундой больше. Он притянул Дженсена для еще одного живительного поцелуя. Они целовались, отчаянно и жестко, сминая губы, сталкиваясь языками и зубами.

\- Ты. Все это. - Джаред отодвинулся, так чтобы Дженсен смотрел ему в глаза. - Ты - все, что мне нужно.

Дженсен - с непроницаемым взглядом, с яркими и припухшими от поцелуев губами - ничего не ответил.

Джаред громко засмеялся - и, может, его слышал даже Эрик - и крепко поцеловав Дженсена в восхитительный рот, попросил поторопиться и одеться, чтобы Эрик мог уволить их задницы.

\- Дженсен?

Дженсен помедлил в дверях и обернулся, пока Джаред копался в ящике с чистым бельем. Не поднимая головы, Джаред попросил:

\- Выбрось записку.  
\- Какую?  
\- С номером Аарона.  
\- А кто это? - ни секунды не задумавшись, ответил Дженсен и пошел к себе на первый этаж.

* * *

Все еще улыбаясь, Джаред провел Эрика и Боба в гостиную, предложил им кофе и ушел в кухню, чтобы сварить еще.

Насыпая кофе в фильтр, Джаред думал, что это было очень мило со стороны Эрика - почувствовать себя обязанным примчаться к ним и лично сообщить о прекращении сериала. По идее, это должно было расстроить, ведь теперь снова придется начинать все заново. Но ничего похожего не чувствовалось. Здесь и сейчас было слишком много других эмоций, чтобы карьера по-прежнему сохраняла свою важность. Не тогда, когда ощущения губ Дженсена так свежи в сознании.

Он знал, что просто откладывает новость, но выпустил собак во двор, вернулся в кухню и смотрел, как кофе капает в колбу, и занимал себя тем, что доставал кружки, сахар, наливал молоко в маленький кувшинчик и устанавливал все на поднос. Из гостиной долетали голоса: было слышно, что Дженсен присоединился к Бобу и Эрику, так что Джаред налил кофе, до того как кофеварка закончила работу - не хотелось оставлять Дженсена разбираться с ними в одиночку.

Войдя, Джаред вручил кружку Дженсену, а тот ответил ему благодарным взглядом, таким до боли знакомым, что на секунду показалось, что ничего и не происходило.

Эрик тут же перешёл прямо к делу.

\- Ты слышал о кампании “Спаси “Сверхъестественное”?

Джаред кивнул:  
\- Да. У нас всегда был лучший фэндом. Ужасно, что мы их разочаруем.

Боб посмотрел на него:  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Ну, мы решили, вы здесь, чтобы сказать, что сериал закрыли, - пояснил Джаред.

Эрик тонко и слегка сумасшедше рассмеялся. Дженсен смотрел на Джареда, и в его взгляде читалось “Что за фигня?” Джаред пожал плечами - он ничего не знал.

\- Канал ждет нас. Они позволят начать съемки позже и закончить позже.

Увидев их непонимающе взгляды, Эрик воскликнул:

\- Зеленый свет пятому сезону, мальчики!.. Мы собираемся начать “Преградами”, его собираются показать летом, как “специальное окончание сезона”, а “Восстание Люцифера” станет премьерой нового сезона, где-то в конце осени.

Джаред сморгнул.

\- Но... как?

Боб пояснил с каменным лицом:  
\- Соль.

Дженсен перевел взгляд на него:  
\- Что?

Эрик вместо ответа бросил им каждому мешочки с солью. Его голос звучал выше обычного.

\- Фанаты присылают мешочки руководству канала. Миллионы. Там уже главное солехранилище можно открывать.

Джаред рассмеялся, зажав в кулаке маленький пакетик. Но улыбка исчезла, когда он взглянул на Дженсена и увидел, что за натренированной улыбкой для интервью скрывается страх.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8

Через секунду после того, как дверь захлопнулась за донельзя довольными продюсерами, Джаред повернулся к Дженсену и сказал: 

\- Что?

Дженсен не смотрел на него. Он снова отгородился невидимой стеной, и это было больно видеть. Джаред чувствовал себя так близко к Джену этим утром, ему казалось, что дистанция между ними исчезает, боль отступает. Джаред просто не мог позволить, чтобы сейчас Дженсен снова закрылся.

\- Дженсен, пожалуйста, поговори со мной.

\- Что сказать? Я не хочу разочаровывать Эрика и поэтому не могу обманывать его... - Он замолчал и потер подбородок. Джаред не сводил с него глаз – ему начало казаться, что он снова видит Дина сквозь Дженсена. Сдержанность, расчет, скрытность. Это не Дин, напомнил себе Джаред. Просто Дженсен. Это всегда был только Дженсен.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что больше не хочешь сниматься?  
\- Вопрос не в том, что я хочу.  
\- Тогда в чем?

В зеленых глазах Дженсена полыхнула решительность.   
\- В долларах и центах.

Джаред удивленно взглянул на него. Дженсен вздохнул. 

\- Сколько нужно времени, чтобы понять, что шоу провалилось? Через сколько пропущенных мной строчек в сценарии Боб и Эрик поймут, что их деньги утекают сквозь пальцы? В любом случае, если и рисковать, то только не нашим бюджетом.

\- Ты говоришь о своей проблеме с памятью?

Дженсен улыбнулся, но эта улыбка была печальной. 

\- Джаред. Мы оба знаем, что я не запомню слова из моей роли. И если мы думаем, что наши зрители поймут, почему в мотельных номерах, где останавливаются Винчестеры, везде расклеены стикеры, то мы ошибаемся. - Он провел рукой по волосам. - Может быть, нужно придумать, как все закончить. Убить Дина, и все. Только на этот раз окончательно.

Джаред почувствовал, как похолодело в груди. Он хотел возразить, сказать, что не надо так. Но только Дженсен мог решать, насколько все плохо с его памятью. Джаред понимал, что нельзя не замечать того, что проблемы у Дженсена есть. Тем не менее он не мог не спросить: 

\- Что Рэйчел говорит об этом?  
\- Мы работаем над этим. Есть некоторое улучшение. Но все идет медленно, и чем больше времени проходит, тем меньше надежды на то, что я восстановлюсь.

Джаред кивнул и опустил глаза. Он вспомнил сценарий пилотной серии и чтение роли Дженсена. Все шло так правильно. 

\- Ты ведь вспомнил свою роль в первой серии ... - Вдруг Джаред подумал о том, как это закончилось – Дженсена вырвало.

Дженсен понял, что хотел сказать Джаред, поэтому увел разговор в сторону.  
\- Это было другое. Этот диалог, я думаю, отложился в моей долговременной памяти. И мы репетировали эти строки так много раз ...

Джаред смотрел на Дженсена, чувствуя бесконечную грусть. 

\- Если ты не можешь ... если ты решил не сниматься ... то что ты будешь делать?

Дженсен смотрел куда-то в сторону. 

\- Крис пригласил меня на гастроли с ним. Я могу петь бэк-вокал. Я начал немного играть на гитаре.

\- Серьезно? - Джаред не знал, что думать. Дженсен наградил его улыбкой.

\- Да, - Дженсен выглядел слегка смущенным. – Практикуюсь немного, когда ты уходишь на сеансы к Кейт. Не уверен, что я смогу выучить что-то новое, но старое все еще здесь. - Он постучал себя по голове пальцем.

Джаред не знал, что сказать. Выходит, Дженсен почувствовал, что может играть на гитаре, когда Джаред уходил ... Получается, Дженсен отправится на гастроли с Кейном, а Джаред застрянет на съемках в Ванкувере - если продюсеры захотят снимать дальше без Дина, что крайне маловероятно, - и все те крошечные шаги, которые они сделали навстречу друг другу этим утром, просто ничего не стоят. Потому что все равно им придется разойтись.

Не глядя Дженсену в глаза, Джаред взял поводок. 

\- Я иду на пробежку.

***

\- Они хотят нас вернуть.

Рэйчел медленно закинула ногу на ногу. Все ее движения всегда были грациозными и четкими. Дженсен не знал, было ли это специально продумано или просто являлось частью ее самой. Он окинул ее пристальным взглядом. Хотелось бы думать, что она всегда была естественной, а не наигранной.

\- Шоу?

\- Да. Эти сумасшедшие фанаты сделали свое дело. - Он презрительно усмехнулся. - Они наводнили офисы пакетиками с солью.

\- И это сработало? – недоверчиво спросила она.

Он улыбнулся. Это был действительно сумасшедший бизнес. Улыбка исчезла с его лица. Кроме этого шоу, у Дженсена не было ничего.

\- О чем ты думаешь? – осторожно спросила она.

Их глаза встретились. Какой смысл лгать? 

\- Я вспоминал свою первую роль. Ну, наверное, не совсем первую, просто она запомнилась мне. Вестсайдская история (культовый американский мюзикл 1957 года – прим. переводч.) В средней школе.

\- Это по-прежнему имеет значение для тебя.

Это был не вопрос, но он утвердительно кивнул головой. 

\- Я скучаю по той роли.

\- Да, я знаю.

\- Роль Дина. Выстроить персонажа с самого начала. И он понравился. Это было хорошо. Я ... я гордился собой.

\- Это правильно. Ты великолепен.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что я был великолепен.

\- Доктор Джонсон говорил тебе о новых лекарствах. Ты начал их принимать?

\- Сегодня утром.

\- Это нужно для воссоздания твоей памяти. Первые клинические результаты оказались положительными при лечении ретроградной амнезии. Помнишь, мы говорили о повышении уровня белка в твоем мозге?

Он кивнул. От подобных разговоров на медицинские темы у него путались мысли. Эти термины для него ничего не значили. Он почти смирился со своей жизнью после аварии. Тем не менее, потерять свою профессию, свое дело, то, к чему он так стремился еще подростком. Это больно. Слишком велика цена потери.

Как будто читая его мысли, Рэйчел спросила:

\- Ты говорил с Джаредом об этом?

\- Джареду нужно снова начать жить своей жизнью. Вернуться к его карьере. Он пожертвовал уже слишком многим.

Доктор Андерс пристально посмотрела на него.

\- Я не уверена, что Джаред бы согласился с утверждением о том, что он чем-то жертвовал.

Дженсен взъерошил волосы рукой. 

\- Не согласится. Он такой. Но я знаю. Он молод. Он хорош. Чем раньше он оставит это ... проклятье ..., тем скорее он настроится на новую работу. Забудет о нас ...

Он почувствовал, что лицо заливает румянец. Глупо было лгать ей, но он не собирался говорить о том, что произошло между ним и Джаредом в постели тем утром. Это было один раз, и он еще не был уверен, что с этим делать. Хотя тогда он чувствовал себя так правильно, так уютно, как никогда раньше. Но сейчас Джаред смотрел на него с грустью, и этого уже нельзя было вынести.

Нет.

Лучше все забыть, и пусть этот мальчик идет дальше. Встретит кого-то другого. Кого-то, кто не облажался сверх всякой меры.

\- Что-то произошло. - Голос Рэйчел был мягкий и понимающий.

Он избегал смотреть ей в глаза и просто кивнул.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом?

\- У Джареда был этот кошмар еще раз. ... Я слышал, как он кричал мое имя. Ему иногда снится, что я умер. Что недалеко от истины. Я хотел его успокоить, потому что это из-за меня ... В итоге мы спали вместе. Просто спали. Ничего больше. - Дженсен замолчал. 

Ее взгляд был спокойным, теплым и понимающим.

Через некоторое время она заговорила: 

\- Это очень личное.

Она знала. Она всегда знала.

\- Утром я посмотрел на него и ... не знаю ... будто я впервые увидел его. Увидел, как ... он прекрасен.

\- Не смущайся.

Он встретился с ней глазами. Может, он сказал лишнего, но стыдно не было. Думать, что Джаред красив – это не стыдно. 

\- Дело не в этом. Он. Красивый. И смешной. И особенный. И я всегда знал это. Знал, когда он в первый раз пожал мне руку, и эта его улыбка с ямочками – она делает мир ярче. И, да… это звучит слащаво, но это правда. Все, кто его знает, может сказать то же самое.

Она молчала, слушая его. Он не знал, что сказать еще, как объяснить то, что он чувствовал. 

\- Дженсен. Вы оба тянетесь друг к другу. Заботитесь друг о друге. Зачем ты пытаешься бороться с этим?

Как объяснить, что именно поэтому, что его тянет к Джареду, он должен поступить правильно? 

\- Мне надо отпустить его.

\- Почему ты так думаешь?

\- Я уже говорил. Он заслуживает ... Я просто тяну его назад. Именно я.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы он ушел, только потому, что так станет лучше ему, Дженсен? Или потому что так станет лучше для тебя?

Он поднял глаза, когда она произнесла последние слова. Что, черт возьми, что это значит? Но она покачала головой. 

\- Ладно. Давай еще поговорим о шоу. Ты решил отказаться от съемок, даже не попытавшись? Что произойдет, если согласишься сняться в последнем эпизоде?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ты уже сказал, что последний эпизод сезона был почти завершен. Что вы, по сути, снимали финальную сцену, когда с тобой произошел несчастный случай. В эпизоде с тобой, Дженсен. Может, ты преждевременно принижаешь свои способности, даже не попробовав снова?

Принижать? Если честно, то да, он так и думал про себя иногда. Но он не мог вспомнить ничего. Без проклятых бумажек, которые он наклеивал везде, он был бы совершенно бесполезным. Просто катастрофа. Он неудачник. И теперь его еще просят выставить себя идиотом. Смотрелось бы эффектно.

Но если он делал это раньше, то сможет еще раз. С Джаредом.

В последний раз.

***

Он согласился закончить съемки серии «И падут преграды». Их драка в конце просто кульминация серии. Эту часть могли выполнить только они, и никто больше. Дженсен был уверен, что ничего не выйдет. Он больше не актер. Он ощущал себя мошенником. Самозванцем. Все потому, что он случайно похож на парня, который играет Дина Винчестера.

Джаред, конечно, был до смешного счастлив. Дженсен видел, что Джаред старается обуздать свой энтузиазм, но с того момента, когда он сообщил Джареду о том, что им, возможно, стоит попытаться сыграть еще раз, Джаред начал улыбаться и никак не мог остановиться.

Дженсену нужно запомнить несколько движений и пару строчек. Всего лишь один гребаный эпизод.

\- Давай попробуем еще раз, - сказал Джаред, стараясь казаться спокойным.

Как только Дженсен принял решение, Джаред сразу же предложил им повторить сцену. Он освободил пространство в гостиной, отодвинув журнальный столик от дивана.

Дженсен забыл свои слова семь раз подряд. Такого он не ожидал. Эрик тогда сказал, что его вполне устроили бы дубли, где Дженсен произнесет всего лишь часть своей роли или вообще будет молчать. По словам Эрика, количество произнесенных строк не имеет значения.

Но это произошло.

Они стали повторять эпизод, где Дин повторяет слова их отца, которые тот сказал Сэму, прежде чем Сэм уехал в Стэнфорд. Дин говорит, что эти слова значительно повлияли на дальнейшие действия Сэма. Дженсен вспомнил, что в сериале постоянно возвращались к этому эпизоду. Слова, сказанные в нужное время.

Дженсен надеялся, что он все вспомнит.

Он лег на пол. Джаред оседлал его, едва касаясь. По какому-то негласному соглашению они старались свести физический контакт к минимуму. Сэм начинал душить Дина в том эпизоде, но теперь Джаред просто мягко положил руки возле шеи Дженсена. Лежать под Джаредом было странно, и Дженсен пытался обуздать собственное тело, которое уже начинало реагировать на Джареда, сидящего сверху. 

И вдруг Сэм отпрянул, с отвращением на лице.

Джаред грозно нависал над ним, на его лице была написана злость. 

\- Ничего ты про меня не знаешь. И никогда не знал. Никогда не узнаешь.

Дженсен посмотрел вверх. 

\- Ты пропустил слово «и».

Джаред моргнул, лицо мгновенно расслабилось, и он растерянно посмотрел на Дженсена. - Что?

\- Я думаю, что ты должен был сказать «И никогда не узнаешь».

Джаред расхохотался. Смеялся и не мог остановиться. Слезы заскользили по его щекам.

Дженсен поджал губы и сел. 

\- Что такое, черт возьми, чувак?

Джаред всхлипывал, пытаясь выговорить: 

\- Ты не можешь запомнить свою реплику, но заметил, когда я пропустил одно гребаное слово.

Ну да, это было смешно, и Дженсен на мгновение улыбнулся. Смеяться было приятно. Он уже давно этого не делал. И смех с Джаредом – это было своего рода удовольствие. Ему захотелось, чтобы Джаред снова сидел на нем. Но Джаред усидеть на месте не мог.

Дженсен снова лег. Возобновил исходное положение. 

\- Давай повторим.

Они пробежались по эпизоду снова, и Сэм встал и ушел, бросив напоследок слова, полные ненависти.

Дженсен позволил Дину появиться. Вывел его на сцену, пусть живет. 

\- Если сейчас уйдешь, больше не возвращайся.

\- Это было хорошо, Джен.

Дженсен моргнул. Он чувствовал себя отлично. Но он не был уверен, что сказал правильные слова. Он встал и вынул стикер, где были написаны слова роли. Черт.

\- Дженсен, это было достаточно близко. Я тоже облажался и пропустил слово. Ничего страшного.

\- Не возвращайся больше.

Он не знал, кем был, когда говорил это. Или почему сказал именно так. Это не имело значения, потому что к тому времени, когда он окажется на съемочной площадке, то снова все забудет.

Джаред оказался перед ним, близко, прежде чем он понял, что происходит. А потом мягкие губы коснулись его собственных. Внутри мелькнула мысль, что это ошибка, но он не мог остановиться, потому что Джаред был таким вкусным, таким теплым и твердым. Черт. Дженсен протянул руку, погрузив пальцы в мягкие волосы на затылке Джареда, и потянул их вниз, углубляя поцелуй.

Джаред застонал, когда Дженсен потерся об его пах, и их бедра начали двигаться навстречу друг другу. Наклонив голову, чтобы было удобнее, Дженсен начал сосать нижнюю губу Джареда. Кто-то стонал, и Дженсен подозревал, что это он сам. Руки Джареда гладили его спину, разминали мышцы, а его язык проникал глубоко в рот. Дженсен отстранился немного, чтобы отдышаться, и выругался еле слышно, прежде чем вновь впиться поцелуем в шею Джареда. Он облизывал, целовал эту мягкую, нежную кожу, поднимаясь к подбородку, терся щекой о щетину. Руки Джареда скользнули вниз, обхватив Дженсена за ягодицы, и Джаред крепко прижался пахом к эрекции Дженсена. Дженсен хрипло застонал. Дженсен ловил дыхание Джареда губами, а тот кусал, целовал его, бормоча что-то…

Дженсен отстранился.

\- Джен?

Дженсен не был уверен, что он услышал, но это просто ... просто вдруг всего стало слишком много.

\- Мы ... мы должны продолжать работать. 

Это прозвучало фальшиво, но он не знал, что еще сказать.

\- Мне очень жаль. Это ... ты снова почувствовал, что я твой брат? Я думал, что это прошло…

\- Нет, не это. Я не чувствовал этого. Не жалею. Проблема не в том, что я не хочу тебя ... Я просто ... не должен ...

Черт возьми. Дженсен чувствовал, как на глаза навернулись слезы. Что с ним?

Смущенный, он, стараясь не смотреть на Джареда, повернулся и пошел к себе в спальню, закрыв за собой дверь.

Опустившись на кровать, Дженсен попытался успокоить бушующее эмоции. Джаред заслуживает лучшего. Все было именно в этом. Джаред был ... удивительным. И таким отзывчивым. И Дженсен был пустым. Истощенным. Выгоревшим. Этот мальчик заслуживает кого-то другого, не сломленного. Дженсен потер подбородок, справившись со слезами.

Решимость затопила его. Словно полоснуло лезвием, но боль помогла. Он подозревал, что именно это ему и его альтер-эго и было нужно. Боль делает их сильнее. Боль заставляет их чувствовать. Боль - понятна. Сделать все, что нужно, чтобы спасти жизнь. Чтобы защитить себя. И тех, кого ты любишь. Он закончит этот сезон.

И уйдет.

***

Все аплодировали, когда они вернулись на съемочную площадку, и Джаред знал, что все искренне рады их возвращению, но он посмотрел в сторону Дженсена, беспокоясь о том, что слишком много внимания для него будет лишним. Он принял на себя большую часть объятий от старых друзей, тихо говорил им, что они с Дженсеном очень рады всех видеть, но Дженсену необходимо личное пространство. Все быстро поняли, в чем дело, и старались не лезть к Дженсену. 

Он скрылся в своем трейлере, и Джаред остался приветствовать тех, кто все еще подходил, давал всем понять, что он очень рад, и да, Дженсену лучше, и они оба были очень рады снова быть на работе. Наконец он смог ускользнуть.

\- Эй.

Дженсен полулежал на кровати, щелкая пультом телевизора. Сценарий сегодняшних съемок лежал рядом. 

\- Привет.

\- Все действительно счастливы, что ты вернулся, чувак.

\- Да. Я ... благодарен. Я поговорю с каждым. Просто не все сразу, понимаешь?

Джаред улыбнулся. Это было так похоже на Дженсена. 

\- Да. Я понимаю.

Он посмотрел на Дженсена и пытался подавить растущее желание. Джаред хотел его даже тогда, когда Дженсен держался от него на расстоянии. Хотя Джаред не знал, почему, и ненавидел это. Более того - если он позволял себе думать об этом – это ужасало. Они не прикоснулись друг к другу после того поцелуя. Джаред знал, что, вероятно, ему не следовало этого делать ... но ... не из-за того, что Дженсен как-то не так среагировал. Черт возьми, проблема была не в отсутствии желания. Джаред почувствовал, что был неправ, но не мог понять, в чем именно.

Кейт как обычно сказала «дай ему время», когда он говорил с ней об этом. Напомнила ему о травме. Как будто Джареду нужно напоминать об этом.

С того момента Дженсен воздвиг стену между ними еще выше. Даже в первые дни, когда он шарахался от Джареда, он не был таким холодным. Он перестал называть его Джеем. Вздрагивал, когда Джаред сокращал его имя до «Джен». Джаред видел Дина все больше и больше, когда смотрел в глаза Дженсена. Джареду хотелось думать, что это была нервозность из-за того, что Дженсен вернулся к работе. Что он готовился к роли. Дженсен был перфекционист до аварии, и эта черта в нем так и осталась. Но, кроме того, что Джаред боялся, что вернулся Дин, было много других вещей, которые погружали его в отчаяние. Джаред нарушил молчание. 

\- Нас ждут на грим.

Дженсен поднял голову. Его глаза потемнели, брови нахмурились. У Джареда на миг похолодело в груди, а затем Дженсен произнес твердым и злым голосом:

\- Если сейчас уйдешь, больше не возвращайся.

Сразу после этого Дженсен вскочил с кровати, моргнул, и подарил Джареду такую улыбку, от которой замерло сердце. 

Джаред от души рассмеялся. Он протянул руку и сжал плечо Джена, потому что невозможно было не дотронуться до него. 

\- Это. Было прекрасно!

И снова ослепительная улыбка сияла на лице Дженсена, освещая весь мир для Джареда.

***

Репетиция прошла успешно. Они начали с того момента, когда Дин лежал на полу после падения сквозь решетку. Тодд и Майк собирались снимать следующие кадры. А Джареду хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от съемочной площадки. Потому что следом шла финальная сцена. Он оглядел декорации гостиничного номера, и взгляд упал на то место, где ... Нет, он должен был оставаться собранным и сделать все правильно. Для Дженсена.

Джаред сделал вид, что душит брата, заполненный неконтролируемым гневом от демонской крови, а затем подошел к двери, оставив задыхающегося Дина на полу. Джаред бросил в лицо Дину последние слова и вздрогнул, как и полагается, когда Дин повторил ему слова отца. Дженсен один раз забыл слова, но затем все исправил.

Подошел сияющий Боб.

\- Ребята. Хорошо выглядите. Ну как себя чувствуете?

Джаред покраснел и подавил эмоции. Работа с Дженсеном снова? Да он чувствовала себя просто фантастически. Дженсен, казалось, не заметил румянца Джареда и тут же ответил:

\- Все отлично, Боб.

Джаред украдкой взглянул на Дженсена, на мгновение встретившись с ним глазами.

Да. Действительно отлично.

Подошла Аманда, второй ассистент. 

\- Итак. Сейчас декорируем площадку битым стеклом и мусором. - Она посмотрела в свой планшет. - Дженсен, ждем тебя на грим.

Дженсен отправился обратно в свой трейлер, чтобы сделать некоторые упражнения для памяти. Джаред видел, что Джена по-прежнему очень беспокоят эти воспоминания об аварии. Уважая его потребность в уединении, Джаред ушел, сказав, что встретится с ним на съемочной площадке.

Слишком взволнованный, чтобы сидеть на месте, он начал бродить, приветствуя тех, кого не видел в течение нескольких недель, уверял всех, что его спина зажила, и Дженсену тоже уже лучше. Потом он пошел искать столик с закусками.

Было так легко снова болтать со старыми друзьями, и Джаред удивился - сколько времени прошло, и вот он снова на гриме, и Шеннон рисует ему синяки и ссадины. Его волосы сильно отросли с тех пор, как он в последний раз снимался, и гримеру потребовалось чуть больше времени, чтобы их уложить. В итоге Джаред пришел на съемочную площадку с опозданием в несколько минут.

Дженсен уже ждал там.

Джаред, конечно, знал, что Сэм одержал победу в этой драке. Победил, если быть точным. Но он не был готов увидеть Дженсена, который лежал среди обломков дерева и кусков гипса и стекла… Под слоем осколков. Весь в крови. Неподвижный.

Нет.

Дженсен вскочил и положил руку на плечо Джареда. 

\- Джей?

Вблизи поддельные синяки выглядели менее реальными. Он мог видеть слои косметики на лице Дженсена. Джаред сглотнул, сделал глубокий вдох и попытался взять себя в руки. 

\- Я ... Просто увидел тебя. Нормально сейчас. Просто это было странно. Я в порядке.

Дженсен улыбнулся ему. 

\- Мы можем сделать это, да?

Джаред выдавил из себя улыбку. 

\- Абсолютно. Никто не победит братьев Винчестеров.

Боб тихо позвал их, и они заняли свои метки. Дин на полу, избитый. Сэм стоял над ним, полыхая от ярости.

\- Мотор!

_А если бы тогда все вышло еще хуже?_

Джаред смотрел в испуганные зеленые глаза, которые смотрели на него беспомощно. Он сделал это. Сэм сделал это ...

\- Снято! Гм. Я знаю, что нужно время, но «мотор» обычно означает, что пора начинать.

Дженсен встал. Посмотрел на Джареда, который остался неподвижным. 

\- Дайте нам пять минут?

Боб кивнул Дженсену.

Джаред почувствовал, что куда-то проваливается. Не нужно было показывать свою слабость, не сейчас, когда вокруг была съемочная бригада, но ему было плевать. Дженсен тянул его куда-то в сторону.

\- Джаред. Я не могу сделать это без тебя.

Эти слова будто прорвали внутренний туман. Те же зеленые глаза смотрели на него с надеждой. Джаред затеял все это. Призвал Дженсена рискнуть. Чтобы поверить в себя. В то, что он может это сделать. Вернуть свое мастерство. И он был так хорош. Джаред не мог позволить, чтобы Дженсен потерял этот шанс.

\- Мне очень жаль. Чувак, мне так жаль. Я ... Я соберусь. Я все сделаю…

Взгляд Дженсена смягчился.

\- Я понимаю, как странно это. Я в порядке – ведь я ничего не помню о том, что было.

Впервые Джаред завидовал, что Дженсен потерял память.

Хватит. Он был актером. Это была его работа. Работа Дженсена. Он посмотрел на своего друга. 

\- Мне нужен Дин.

Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Он будет здесь.

***

Джаред был доволен. Ему тяжело далось сделать вид, что все вокруг только кино, но он сумел. Был профессионалом. Дженсен, конечно же, все понял. Это было неудивительно. Джаред бродил рядом, пока снимали последние кадры серии, где Дин лежал и хрипло стонал от отчаяния и боли. Сэм умел говорить низким голосом, но Дин его в этом перещеголял. Джаред улыбнулся, вспомнив шутку Миши о том, что Кастиэль и Дин могли бы соревноваться в том, чей голос более хриплый. 

Дженсен выглядел утомленным, когда они закончили. Но он вспыхнул довольной улыбкой и тихо прошептал Джареду «спасибо», прежде чем они отправились в костюмерную.

Не спеша, они вернулись домой, и как только вошли, Дженсен сказал, что собирается принять душ.

\- Конечно. Как насчет того, чтобы заказать еду? Китайскую? Я умираю от голода.

\- Вперед, - бросил через плечо Дженсен, открывая дверь в свою спальню. 

Еду должны были принести минут через тридцать, и Джаред, схватив яблоко и пару печений, решил поваляться на диване. Он лениво начал переключать каналы. Пролистав парочку, вдруг замер. Ему показалось, что он увидел на экране фото его и Дженсена. Джаред переключил назад.

«TMZ получил эксклюзивные кадры аварии. Имейте в виду, что вы сейчас увидите, это настоящее...».

Замелькали кадры, как Дженсен врезался в зеркало, а затем отскочил и отлетел через всю комнату, брошенный Сэмом через решетку, и Дженсен летел ... падение ... стук отдавался из динамиков, когда Дженсен упал на стол, а затем лицом в пол...

\- Д-дженсен... - у Джареда перехватило дыхание.

Его сон. Их сцена драки. Замедленный повтор кадров на экране. Они размыты, но все, что он мог видеть, это Дженсен, падающий и умирающий бесконечное число раз…

\- Джен ... Дженсен ... НЕТ! Боже, нет ...

Что-то будто лопнуло в мозгу. Джаред душил его. Убил его. Кровь сочилась медленно из носа Дженсена, из ушей, по его вискам, а стеклянные глаза ... смотрели на него. Опустошенный. Мертвый.

_Джаред? Что за хрень? Это моя ... Они пустили в эфир это? Черт побери!_

Звонок.

_Эрик! Что это за хрень? Как это может быть на телевидении? Я смотрю сейчас. Твою мать. Джаред …Джаред видел ... В любом случае, свяжись с адвокатами. Я должен идти ... Джей ... Джей ..._

Он думал, что он слышал Джена, и это было забавно, потому что он только что убил Дженсена.

Он не был уверен, что произошло дальше. Он лежал на полу, и Дженсена не было. Он умер. И это была его вина, и никто не знал ... никто не знал, но ему ... и, может быть, он плакал, но это не имело значения, потому что никто не слышал. Он чувствовал, что его обняли чьи-то руки, и посмотрел вниз, но его собственные руки обхватили самого себя, и он качался на полу, и он пытался остановиться, но не мог, потому что Дженсен был ... был ...

\- Джаред. Посмотри на меня.

Руки сжал его плечи. Он посмотрел в зеленые озера. Они плыли перед глазами несколько секунд, а потом жизнь утекла из них.

\- Нет, Джен ... Нет!

\- Джей, пожалуйста, я здесь. Я в порядке. Это была просто запись, а не реальность.

Кто-то говорил с ним. Звуки слышались где-то далеко. 

\- Джей ... давай, чувак, ты меня пугаешь. 

Одна рука перестала сжимать его. Шум на заднем плане исчез. Джаред услышал странный шум. Похожий на плач. Он хотел сказать, чтобы перестали. Заткнулись, чтобы он мог слушать, потому что ...

\- Джей. Пожалуйста. Поговори со мной. Я эгоистичный ублюдок, знаю ... но не оставляй меня. Пожалуйста.

Перед глазами появилось лицо. 

\- Ты умер. 

\- Я знаю. Мне очень жаль. Я хотел….Мне так жаль.

Что-то изменилось.

Джаред вздрогнул и отодвинулся, и руки Джена коснулись его рук. Он глубоко вздохнул, и вдруг в комнате стало очень тихо.

\- Джен?

\- Прямо перед тобой.

\- Почему я на полу?

Дженсен слабо улыбнулся.

\- Ты вроде как в шоке.

Он кивнул, и у него появилось ощущение, что он попал в мир, где нет логики. Он чувствовал какую-то неправильность. Что-то важное. Он что-то упустил и не смог исправить. Что-то, о чем Дженсен говорил, но он не понимал, не знал…

Он встретился глазами с Дженсеном. Живой и невредимый, он смотрел с беспокойством. Джаред медленно поднялся, и Дженсен следом. Взгляд Джареда упал на черный провал телевизора, и воспоминания нахлынули волной.

\- О, Боже!

Дженсен повернулся и проследил за его взглядом на экран. И поспешно проговорил:

\- Посмотри на меня. Я здесь. Я в порядке.

А потом вспомнил Джаред.

\- Ты не умер.

Дженсен мягко улыбнулся, но улыбка не достигла его глаз.

Джареду необходимо было понять. 

\- Нет. Прежде. Я слышал. И это не в первый раз. И это я. Я заставить тебя чувствовать себя так, потому что ... Ты думал, я не хочу, а может быть, я этого не сделал. Может быть, поначалу я был слишком глупым, чтобы понять. Но я был неправ.

Он посмотрел на экран. Видение смерти. Он содрогнулся, вспомнив сон. Дрожь пробежала спине, из глаз покатились слезы, и ему было наплевать, потому что если он сейчас этого не скажет, то он не сможет сказать уже никогда, и это будет ужасно.

Дженсен недоумевающе смотрел на него. Джаред положил руки ему на плечи, слегка сжал и произнес слова, которые шли прямо из глубины души. 

\- Наши с тобой врачи, возможно, сказали бы, что я слишком тороплюсь, и ты не готов, черт возьми, может быть, и я не готов, но ... я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя именно таким, какой ты есть, того, кто сейчас стоит передо мной. Не того человека, который на экране. – Джаред отвернулся, но потом снова взглянул на Дженсена. - Ты не умер. В моих кошмарах я теряю тебя. Я действительно потерял тебя. И именно вот здесь я запутался. Но ты все еще здесь. Со мной. И если ты не…я не …ты не умер. Дженсен, ты здесь прямо сейчас. Ты не умер.

Колени ослабели, и Джаред раздраженно сглотнул, пытаясь проглотить комок в горле. Дженсен привлек его к себе. Он молчал, но его дыхание теплом ложилось на шею, и он не отпускал, прижал Джареда крепко.

\- Скажи, - Джаред прошептал ему на ухо.

Он молчал, и Джаред не ждал ответа, потому что не был уверен, о чем просит. Но Дженсен зарылся носом в плечо Джареда и сказал глухо, но четко: 

\- Я не умер.

И пусть не только эти слова Джаред хотел услышать. Но это было только начало.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9

\- Ну что, самого страшного не случилось?

Дженсен улыбнулся.  
\- Нет. Ну, по крайней мере, не со мной.

Рэйчел поежилась - это было не в ее привычках, и потому было заметно.

\- Да, я в курсе и о показе, и о том, что Джаред видел тот мерзкий ролик.

Дженсен сжался. Ему с трудом удавалось сдерживать кипящий гнев. Отвратительно: и сам показ ролика, и то, что его выложили на их гадский сайт. А омерзительнее всего то, что люди хотели это видеть. Его как будто выставили на всеобщее обозрение, как будто объявили о его смерти. Дженсен задвинул эти чувства подальше - как делал с того момента, как вышел из спальни и увидел, как на экране он сам врезается головой в стеклянный столик - в замедленной перемотке.

К Рэйчел вернулось самообладание. Часть его порадовалась ее дискомфорту. Так не должно быть, и она должна это чувствовать.

\- Я собираюсь вернуться к этому видео, но сначала можем мы поговорить о Джареде минутку?  
\- А что с ним?  
\- Доктор Вейл, Кейт, кратко консультировалась со мной. Как я уже говорила, мы никогда не обсуждаем пациентов в подробностях, но когда есть... такое пересечение, обсуждение уместно. Я знаю, что ты помог другу выбраться из этого приступа посттравматического стресса. Ты бы хотел это обсудить?

Дженсен с опаской посмотрел на нее.

\- Там не о чем говорить. Он увидел это проклятое видео и вроде как... сорвался... Я уже говорил, у него повторяющийся кошмар, в котором я умираю. Видимо, он увидел ролик и подумал... Все, что я сделал - сказал ему, что я рядом.

Но Рэйчел, кажется, ожидала чего-то еще. Он не знал, что ей нужно, может, Кейт рассказала еще что-нибудь? Конечно, они уверяли, что не болтают направо и налево, но кто знает, что там на самом деле было сказано? Снова вернулось ощущение, как будто его поимели.

\- Дженсен, а ты свой несчастный случай видел?

Откуда она все узнала? Он вздохнул:  
\- Да.

\- У тебя появились какие-нибудь воспоминания?  
\- Нет. Как будто это все случилось с кем-то другим. С Дином.

Она кивнула и что-то себе записала. Прошло то время, когда он старался подсмотреть каждую ее запись. С одной стороны, он терялся в процессе, смотря, как она пишет, стараясь вычислить, что такого сейчас сказал, что потребовало записи... С другой, он ведь часто забывал, что сказал только что.

\- Я вспомнил свою реплику, - прервал он тишину.  
\- Тебе понравилось снова работать?  
\- Да, классное ощущение. Знакомое. - “Как дома”.  
\- Ты не думал о том, чтобы летом вернуться в сериал?  
\- Да. В смысле, думал. Я просто не знаю, смогу ли выдержать весь сезон. Эрик здорово придумал, он предложил уменьшить присутствие Дина в сюжете, чтобы снизить нагрузку. Но... Я не уверен. Я еще не согласился. Мы говорили с агентом - канал мало что может сделать. Договор там или нет, они не посмеют давить на меня.

Не говоря уже о том, что отсутствие Дина означало, что Джареду придется пахать и пахать.

Рэйчел кивнула.

\- Почему бы не использовать хиатус для продолжения терапии? И тем временем оценить свои силы? Это важное решение. Сниматься с ограниченными возможностями тяжело, но не невозможно. Дженсен, у тебя талант. Но есть множество способов использовать свои навыки, телевидение - только один из них. Тебе нужно заниматься тем, что лучше подходит тебе самому.

Когда она рассуждала вот так спокойно, он вспоминал, почему она ему нравилась, почему они так хорошо сошлись.

\- Родители проверили для меня клинику в Далласе.  
\- Это фантастический медицинский центр. Я работала с несколькими людьми оттуда, и они все - первоклассные специалисты. И мы с тобой продолжим наши сеансы по телефону, как раньше договаривались.  
\- Да. Мне будет хорошо с семьей.

Она подняла глаза и какое-то время смотрела на него.

\- Что в хиатус будет делать Джаред?  
\- Он собирается в Лос-Анджелес. Сначала, я думаю. Потом в Сан-Антонио навестит семью. И еще будет проходить конвенция в... я забыл где.  
\- Дженсен. Ты хочешь поговорить о Джареде?

«Нет».

\- А что с ним?  
\- Это будет первый раз, как вы расстанетесь после твоей травмы.  
\- Да. Я знаю. И уже... пора. Ему нужно... он молод. Ему не стоило заботиться...

Он не мог об этом говорить. Не хотел говорить.

Она не стала развивать тему и переключилась на какую-то методику улучшения памяти, которую ему предстоит изучать в новой клинике.

Он рассмеялся.

\- Я думал, что старого пса новым трюкам не выучить?  
\- Дженсен, вряд ли тебя можно назвать старым псом. А теперь мы знаем, что мозг продолжает выращивать новые клетки всю жизнь - в противоположность тому, что считалось в прошлом. Сеть нейронов в твоем мозгу перестроится. По сути, сигналы все так же будут добираться до места, просто другой дорогой.

Дженсен ничего не ответил. Утром он полчаса искал рубашку, потому что забыл, что Паула устроила накануне стирку и рубашка была на первом этаже. После того, как практически разнес спальню, он наткнулся на стикер “Стирка по пятницам”. А позже он сидел посреди этого безобразия и, вытирая глаза, спрашивал себя, почему просто не выбрал другую рубашку. Подняв голову, он увидел, что Джаред смотрит на него с порога, и вот тогда он понял, что надо уезжать.

Он больше не мог выносить этого горестного взгляда.

\- Джаред отлично справится.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Без меня. Он отлично справится без меня. Лучше нам быть врозь. Он сможет встретить кого-нибудь, у него будет собственная жизнь.  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы Джаред встретил кого-нибудь?  
\- Да. То, как сейчас, - неправильно. Ему не следует заботиться обо мне и дальше. Мне уже лучше и мне не нужна нянька.  
\- Дженсен. Ты действительно думаешь, что Джаред считает себя твоей нянькой?

Нет, конечно, нет. Джаред был самым великодушным человеком из всех, кого Дженсен знал. Он бы так никогда не подумал.

Но это не значило, что слова про няньку были неправдой.

\- Нет, разумеется, не считает. Но он сейчас подвис. Он не живет, не занимается карьерой. У парня талант, большой потенциал. Он всегда хотел большего. Хотел выйти на большой экран. Я? Я просто хотел работать. Получать роли по себе. Развиваться постепенно, - он прервался и посмотрел ей в глаза. - Рэйчел, я... он помнит... чувствует то, чего я не чувствую... Он старается убедить себя, что это не имеет значения. Что ему хватает того, что я не умер. Но ему этого явно не достаточно. Он заслуживает гораздо большего.

\- И что?

Дженсен содрогнулся от вопроса.

\- Джаред... - … дружелюбный, с чувством юмора, сексуальный и вообще замечательный во всех отношениях, и, черт бы все побрал, Дженсен не мог о нем говорить. - Я не... Послушай, у меня пока только одни эмоции. Я помню, как мы были лучшими друзьями. Я знаю, что существовало притяжение - и даже больше, но... Ему нужно от меня то, что я не могу дать.

\- Дженсен, никто не ожидает, что ты сейчас полностью разберешься в своих чувствах, - она улыбнулась. - Мы жизнь проводим, разбираясь в наших чувствах. А они меняются: могут поблекнуть, могут стать интенсивнее, дело не только в тебе, так у всех. Дай себе время и, как и со съемками, не отказывайся заранее. Тебе не нужно решать прямо сейчас.

Он понял ее, но не мог согласиться. Ему нужно принять решение. И ему было нужно, чтобы Джаред его понял.

* * *

\- Не нужно решать за меня.

Дженсен и не думал, что будет легко. Само собой, Джаред вознамерился затруднить ему задачу как можно больше.

\- Кому-то ведь надо.  
\- И что это, черт побери, значит? Тебе надо быть со своей семьей? Уехать в Техас? Отлично. Я тебе не препятствую. Я рад, что ты едешь. Тебе надо побыть с родителями, с Джошем, с Мак. Но тебе.. не ты, елки-палки, контролируешь мою личную жизнь. Я не собираюсь “подыскивать кого-то еще”. Как ты вообще можешь просить меня об этом?  
\- Потому что ты должен.

Джаред отступил, как будто его ударили. Дженсен отвернулся, чтобы не видеть боли на лице друга. Но тут к Джареду вернулась решительность:  
\- Бред.

Дженсен удивился.  
\- Что?

\- Бред! Я не знаю, нарочно ты или это последствия травмы, но это неважно, потому что ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь, - Джаред все повышал и повышал голос - пока не начал кричать.

Дженсен громко вздохнул. Он говорил “затруднить как можно больше”? Нет, блин, он имел в виду “невозможно”. Пора пускать в ход тяжелую артиллерию.

\- Джаред. Мы были вместе... в выходные. Это вряд ли гарантирует исключительность. Я всего-то прошу не отказываться от возможностей во время этого... перерыва.

Джаред помолчал минутку, собираясь, и тихо спросил:  
\- А ты?  
\- М-м-м?  
\- Ты будешь с кем-нибудь... встречаться?

Дженсен выдержал паузу. Сказать “да” - и он добьется решения. И так было правильно. Он делал это для Джареда. Но затем он сделал ошибку - посмотрел в эти пронзительные, больные глаза.

\- Может быть.

И как только слова сорвались с языка, он разозлился на себя, потому что это было увиливание от ответа. И Джаред это знал - и расслабил плечи. Если бы Дженсен оставил все как есть, то ничего бы не добился. Так что теперь ему нужна была бомба. Он глубоко вздохнул, убеждая себя, что это во благо Джареду.

\- Я знаю, что ты говорил. Что, как ты думаешь, ты чувствуешь. И поэтому я собираюсь говорить с тобой начистоту. Эта травма не похожа на перелом ноги или глубокий порез. Она лечится, но совсем по-другому. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль. Поэтому и говорю все это. Я не чувствую по отношению к тебе того же, что и раньше. А что именно чувствую - не знаю.

Джаред на секунду закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, в них стояли слезы. Дженсен постарался говорить по-прежнему холодно:

\- Джаред, я не люблю тебя. И ждать меня было бы попросту глупо.

* * *

\- Мы не будем сидеть в этой квартире еще одну ночь. У меня твое нытье по Эклзу уже вот где сидит. В жопу его. Он тебя не заслуживает. Пошли куда-нибудь, надо тебя избавить от этой голубизны. Время сисек и...

\- Чад, перестань. Просто нет настроения...  
\- Да плевать мне. Бери куртку, я уже сказал Сэнди, что мы встречаемся с ней и с этим, как его, ну, знаешь, её новенький, мальчик-колокольчик.  
\- Роберт.  
\- А?  
\- Зовут его Роберт.  
\- Ты все еще не одет.

Джаред вздохнул и пошел искать куртку. Чад хотел как лучше. Джаред знал, что друзья о нем беспокоятся, переживают. Но он не сможет излечиться, опрокинув пару кружек пива и быстренько сняв кого-нибудь, девушку или парня. Да никого и не хотелось.

В тысячный раз он прокрутил в уме последний их разговор с Дженсеном. То есть не самый последний, тот был гораздо тише. Джен остановился на пороге, взглянул на Джареда и пошел к такси, которое увезет его в аэропорт.

Дженсен ничего не сказал.

Джаред смотрел, как губы Дженсена дернулись, как будто он собирался сказать “пока” или “береги себя”, или что-нибудь в этом роде, но тот просто оглядел Джареда, закрыл за собой дверь и ушел. И конечно, только тогда до Джареда дошло, что и сам он ничего не сказал.

“Тебе надо познакомиться с кем-нибудь. Это всего лишь одни выходные. Ждать - глупо. Я тебя не люблю”.

Джаредов личный хит-парад фраз, разбивающих сердце.

Джаред понимал, что надо было прекращать себя жалеть. Теперь, когда “Сверхъестественное” закончилось, надо было встретиться и поговорить с агентом. Надо было радоваться свободному времени и возможности подыскать роли в кино, которые он никогда раньше не мог попробовать из-за своей занятости. Он ведь годами рассуждал об этом. Обсуждал с Дженсеном.

Они всего раз говорили по телефону с тех пор, как молча расстались неделю назад. Джаред позвонил Дженсену. Не смог удержаться. Ему надо было знать, что с Дженсеном все в порядке.

Дженсен, кажется, не возражал против беседы, говорил дружелюбно и легко. Рассказал, что живет у родителей в Далласе и осваивается в новом медицинском центре, который специализируется на когнитивной терапии. Голос звучал бодро и оптимистично. Джаред недолго с ним разговаривал. Он вежливо слушал, в нужных местах подавал поощрительные реплики и сказал, что у него все отлично, хотя Дженсен так и не спросил. Все отлично - если только не учитывать вырванного куска сердца.

Сэнди улыбнулась, когда он подошел, а ее новый бойфренд протянул руку.  
\- Рад познакомиться.

Пожатие было твердым, и хотя он был ниже Джареда, все равно башней возвышался над крохотной Сэнди.

Джаред наклонился обнять Сэнди. Он скучал по ней. Скучал по ее улыбке и смеху, и добродушным шуткам. После их разрыва сначала он испытывал неловкость. Но потом, со временем, они возобновили дружбу, и Джаред был рад, что она снова вошла в его жизнь.

Она крепко сжимала его в объятиях и долго не отпускала. Наконец отстранилась.

\- Детка, ты через ад прошел.

Он пожал плечами. Не с ним же все случилось. Это Дженсен был ранен. И так он ей и сказал.

Она ответила ему тихо:

\- Чушь. Конечно, Дженсену тяжело пришлось, но ты был с ним каждую минуту, я тебя знаю.

Конечно, был. Но не преуспел. Он постарался улыбнуться, чтобы не портить ей настроение. Они сели за столик и заказали крылышки, начос и пиво.

Разговор за столом тёк мимо него. Он пытался участвовать, слушать, смеяться в нужных местах, но улыбка оставалась только на губах, не достигая глаз. После того, как выпивку принесли в третий раз, Сэнди наклонилась и прошептала что-то Роберту на ухо, а потом дотронулась до Джареда.

\- Идем.

Чад рассмеялся:  
\- Хочешь, чтобы Джей Ти пошел с тобой в женский туалет? Он не превратился в девчонку, просто...

\- Чад, заткнись, - вмешалась Сэнди.

Заинтригованный, Джаред последовал за ней в глубину бара. Сэнди протащила его через выход к маленькому патио со столиками. Вечер был прохладным, так что во дворике было пусто. Тут она повернулась к нему.

\- Ладно. Что? - голос был мягким, просящим.

Он посмотрел в ее огромные карие глаза.

\- Что - что?

\- Что-то тебя грызет. Я тебя знаю. Детка, поделись со мной.

Джаред потянул ее к сиденьям, продолжая держать за руку. Он забыл, насколько она проницательна. И она его правда знала. Не так как... хотя теперь... теперь она, пожалуй, знала его лучше всех.

Он провел рукой по волосам, откинув пряди со лба, и встретился с ней взглядами.

\- Я все испортил.

\- Как? Ты не мог делать для него больше, чем уже делал. Что ему было еще нужно?

\- Ты не понимаешь. Он... Из-за меня он чувствовал... Ты многого не знаешь. Того, о чем не говорилось публично.

Она расширила глаза в удивлении, обхватила второй рукой их соединенные ладони и ободряюще сжала.

\- Сразу после несчастного случая. Когда Дженсен пришел в себя, он... он решил, что он Дин.

\- Что?!

\- Да. Звучит бредово, я знаю. Так на него подействовала травма, и это изменило его личность. Он зацепился за Дина. Может, потому что это было последнее перед... в любом случае он подумал, что я Сэм. То есть он действительно верил, что я Сэм. Когда я... оговорился и дал ему понять, что было между нами, он взбесился. Это его страшно возмутило.

\- Ох, Джаред. Боже. Мне так жаль... Но... он потом изменился?

\- Нет. Не Дин. Не то чтобы он по-настоящему существовал. В этом и проблема. Вот где я накосячил.

\- Не понимаю.

\- Я хотел получить его назад. Мне нужен был такой Дженсен, с которым как будто ничего и не случилось. Я отрицал то, кем он был. А Дженсен восприимчивый, очень чуткий, и его травма никак не повлияла на эти качества. Он понял, что мне нужен... кто-то другой. Из-за меня он почувствовал - он даже спросил меня - не умирал ли он. После этого... я стал стараться больше. Заставлял себя помнить, что Дженсен тут, у меня перед глазами. Но иногда... Боже, Сэнди, я скучаю по нему.

Она притянула его голову к себе на плечо и стала поглаживать. Ее поддержка успокаивала, хотя голос в голове нашептывал, что эти руки - слишком маленькие, слишком мягкие.

\- Ты слишком требователен к себе. Любой бы захотел, чтобы его партнер вернулся в прежнее состояние. Чтобы поправился. Это естественно. Как он сейчас?

\- Лучше. Действительно, намного лучше. Он без проблем отыграл последнюю сцену, которую мы снимали. У него все еще есть проблемы с памятью: не помнит вещей, которые только что услышал, но есть специальные методы и приемы, чтобы это облегчить. И со временем становится лучше, видит он это или нет. Но, Сэнди, он у меня уже был. Рядом - я просто не видел этого. А я заставил его чувствовать, как будто мне нужен кто-то еще. Пока однажды он меня не оттолкнул. И я даже не могу винить его, потому что с чего бы я ему понадобился, когда я вел себя так, как будто его нет?

\- Джаред. Этот несчастный случай произошел с вами обоими. Ну да, вы не справились с ним идеально. А кто бы справился? Детка, тебе надо перестать себя мучить. Ты не накосячил, ты просто был человеком.

\- Но я потерял его.

Как только слова сорвались с губ, он понял, что до сих пор никому не говорил этого: ни вслух, ни про себя. Вообще.  
\- Я... потерял его, - повторил он, как будто это могло что-то изменить. Вернулось тяжелое, жесткое и холодное ощущение из сна.

И хорошо зная его, Сэнди потянулась и обняла. Он ответил, стараясь не дрожать от внутреннего озноба.

* * *

В объятиях сестры было так здорово. Она оставалась в Ванкувере дольше всех, так что с тех пор, как они расстались, прошло не так уж много времени, и все равно это было классно.

\- Я рада, что ты приехал, - сказала Мак.

Дженсен улыбнулся:

\- И мне, мелкая. Где предки?

\- Папа у врача, а мама пошла по магазинам. Думаю, они хотели дать тебе заселиться и осмотреться, прежде чем все на тебя набросятся.

Дженсен кивнул. Он это ценил. И настолько же, насколько хотел видеть родителей, он был благодарен им за время наедине с младшей сестрой.

\- Как твои дети? - сестра преподавала в начальной школе, у нее весь класс - дети.

Ее лицо осветилось широкой улыбкой:

\- Они молодцы. Ну, не всегда, - она издала смешок. - Но большую часть времени.

Он улыбнулся в ответ. Было хорошо, так что он не понял, почему Мак вдруг расплакалась.

\- Мак?

\- Извини. Просто было так хорошо увидеть тебя снова улыбающимся. Ты улыбаешься. Поначалу...

\- Да. Я знаю. Прости.  
\- Нет, что ты, не извиняйся. Я просто рада, что с тобой все хорошо.  
\- Думаю, я вспомнил тебя первой, - мягко сказал он. Он не помнил этого до этой минуты. Или, по крайней мере, не думал.

Она вытерла глаза и снова обняла его.

\- Сначала было тяжело видеть тебя таким. Ты нас не узнавал. Мама и папа не могли...  
\- Я знаю, - повторил он, не зная, что еще сказать. Он хотел снова извиниться, но не хотел с ней спорить.  
\- А Джаред... Как он, Джен?

Ероша себе волосы, Дженсен отвернулся от ее слишком понимающего взгляда.  
\- Отлично.  
\- Он в Лос-Анджелесе?  
\- Да. Тусуется с друзьями. И это хорошо, ему надо расслабиться. Оставить все позади.

Мак всматривалась в него потемневшими от беспокойства глазами.  
\- Джен? Ты... вы поссорились?  
\- Что? Нет. Ничего подобного... - он помолчал, - просто я думаю, что с окончанием сериала нам обоим пора двигаться дальше. Ну, надо.  
\- Надо? А что сказал на это Джаред?  
\- Он... у него есть эти пережитки чувства долга. Сама знаешь, какой он.

Мак ничего не сказала. Она поманил брата за собой, и они прошли в большую кухню, где она поставила кофейник. Он улыбнулся - сестра хорошо его знала. Сидя на барном стуле, он задумался о причинах ее внезапного молчания. Наконец она подошла к нему и взяла второй стул.

\- Я приехала первой.  
\- Хм?  
\- В больницу. После несчастного случая. Я успела на последний рейс, а маме и папе пришлось ждать, они вылетели на следующий день.

Он не знал, что ответить. Она продолжила:  
\- Было поздно, ты спал. И Джаред... был с тобой.

Дженсен поежился, оглянулся, не готов ли еще кофе, желая отодвинуться, отвлечься.

Мак внимательно удерживала его взглядом, пока ему не пришлось снова посмотреть ей в лицо.

\- Он не видел меня. Я стояла в дверях и не могла... ты был таким бледным, таким неподвижным. Повязка на лбу и капельница, трубки тянутся под одеяло. Мне не следовало оставаться, это было неправильно. Слишком интимно. Но я не могла двинуться с места, потому что это был ты, такой тихий...  
\- Мак...

\- Нет, дай мне договорить. Джаред стоял у кровати. Он гладил тебе волосы и плакал, и тогда я поняла... Я имею в виду, мы как бы всегда знали... но не то чтобы... - она помолчала. - Дженсен. Быть не может, чтоб у него все было хорошо.  
\- Мак... Я просто стараюсь... быть справедливым по отношению к нему.

Она поколебалась.

\- Джен. Я не пытаюсь указывать, с кем тебе быть. А ты прошел через столько... я понимаю, что тебе нужно время. Но вот что я тебе скажу - делай то, что тебе самому нужно, а не то, что, как ты думаешь, нужно Джареду. Потому что лично мне тогда стало вполне очевидно, чего бы хотел он.

Он изучил ее. И когда младшая сестренка успела вырасти?

\- Он тебя заметил?

\- Я постучала, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Он был рад меня видеть. Он выносил все это один. И рассказал мне... позже, когда снова мог разговаривать... он рассказал мне, что слышал, как доктор говорил, что удар еще бы чуть-чуть сильнее... когда ты упал... и ты бы... ты бы...

Он быстро встал и снова обнял ее. Он был так поглощен собой, что совсем не подумал, как тяжело было его семье, Мак. Остальным. Перед ним промелькнули лица, но на самом деле он не мог отвязаться от одного конкретного лица. Дженсен запутался... он не был уверен, кто он, где он, он открыл глаза в плохо освещенной комнате, и Сэм, только это был не Сэм, полулежал в кресле, опустив голову на скрещенные руки на краю постели, как будто он просто упал. Дженсен повернул голову, чтобы лучше было видно, и свет мониторов подсветил неровные влажные дорожки на щеках, и ему стало интересно, почему... почему Сэмми плакал. Только этот мужчина сказал ему, что он не Сэм. Почему же, почему этот человек любил его?

Дженсен резко втянул воздух при неожиданном воспоминании. Сейчас он не мог сказать, о ком он думал - кто кого любил?

Мак отстранилась:

\- Джен? Ты чего?

\- Все хорошо. Я... кажется, я кое-что вспомнил из того времени. Когда только-только попал в больницу. Самое начало.

Она излучала участие.

\- Я рада... что ты вспомнил, но мне не хочется, чтобы ты вспоминал плохое.

Он улыбнулся и снова ее обнял.

\- Это не плохое, Мак.

* * *

Ему всегда нравилось бывать дома. Забавно, что независимо от того, где жил Джаред, домом годами оставался Сан-Антонио. Пока в прошлом году - или около того - этот статус не получил Ванкувер - там был Дженсен. Джаред покачал головой: Чад был прав в одном: постоянные душевные терзания надо прекращать. Это не он. По характеру он веселый. Счастливый.

Даже когда несчастен.

Шерри поставила на стол тарелку бургеров и накрыла ладонью плечо Джареда.

\- Золотце, ты звонил ему? Он ведь недалеко отсюда... ты мог бы...

\- Нет, мам, я не могу. Он вполне ясно дал понять, что не хочет меня видеть. Он знает, что я здесь. Знал, что я приеду повидать тебя и папу. Порадовался, что я побуду с вами, и все. Хватит мне уже мечтать о несбыточном.

\- Мне больно видеть тебя таким.

Улыбка вышла настоящей:

\- У меня все отлично. От разбитого сердца еще никто не умирал.

Шерри ответно улыбнулась, и Джаред наложил себе в бургер все начинки.

* * *

Кейт согласилась продолжить их сеансы по телефону. Немного необычно, но не неслыханно, а двухчасовая беседа раз неделю помогала: ее всегда добрый голос и остроумие, с ней он мог не следить за собой, дать выход эмоциям. Злиться. Быть разочарованным. Печалиться.

\- Так что, Дженсен в Лос-Анджелесе?  
\- Да. Я позвонил домой Эклзам, и его мама сказала мне, что он уехал.  
\- Тебя беспокоит, что он не позвонил и не предупредил, что уезжает из Техаса?  
\- Да. То есть я знаю, что он мне не обязан докладываться. Джаред подергал себя за волосы. - Это меня беспокоило.  
\- На прошлой неделе мы говорили о том, что ты думал, что именно твои действия оттолкнули Дженсена. Ты все еще чувствуешь это?  
\- Мне был нужен человек, которого в реальности не существовало.

Она издала смешок:  
\- Как будто воображаемый друг?

Ее юмор всегда обезоруживал его. Кейт мягко продолжила:

\- Джаред, твои действия, твое поведение с Дженсеном - это просто образец приятия и понимания, несмотря на то, что ты чувствовал отторжение. Твои эмоции принадлежат тебе, и ты знаешь, я никогда бы не стала их опровергать. Но, Джаред, за свою реакцию на то, как ты справляешься с его травмой, Дженсен отвечает сам. Его чувства - у него, как твои - у тебя.

Это была частая тема для Кейт. Он старался уложить в сознании ее слова, потому что умом понимал, что она имела в виду. Но мысленно все еще видел, как Дженсен со слезами на глазах спрашивал, не умер ли. И все добрые намерения Кейт не могли стереть роль Джареда в том, что Дженсен задал тот ужасный вопрос. Его лучший друг, его любимый, нуждался в том, чтобы его приняли целиком, а Джаред не смог, и вот результат.

Возможно, как выражается другой его лучший друг Чад, ему надо просто забить и жить дальше.

\- Ты не знаешь, что Дженсен решит насчет “Сверхъестественного”?  
\- Нет. Он не говорил. Думаю, сериал закончился. Но мне никто ничего не сообщал.  
\- Ты подыскиваешь себе что-нибудь?  
\- Агент присылает мне сценарии. Некоторые были интересными. Просто...  
\- Да?  
\- Такое чувство, как будто я оставляю что-то незавершенным.  
\- Со “Сверхъестественным”?

Джаред сжал трубку:  
\- Да, - он неожиданно тяжело сглотнул, - со «Сверхъестественным».

* * *

У него уже месяц не было кошмаров, и тут снова приснился несчастный случай Дженсена. Тот же номер в мотеле. Он беспомощно смотрел, как темная фигура, похожая на него, хватает Дженсена за куртку и кидает в перегородку, Дженсен врезается в столик. Влажный хруст наполняет воздух, а за ним - тишина. Джаред перевернул тело друга, а из него вытекает кровь, и в мертвых глазах - обвинение.

Джаред проснулся, глотая воздух. Если он и кричал, то, по крайней мере, никого не разбудил, потому что был один. По лицу текли слезы, а сердце захлебывалось стуком. Машинально он нащупал свой мобильный на прикроватном столике.

\- Джаред?

При звуке голоса Дженсена легкие снова заработали.

\- Джаред? Ты там? Что случилось? - на заднем фоне незнакомый глубокий голос спрашивал, в чем дело.

Он замер.

В третий раз Дженсен позвал его по имени. Он попытался ответить.

\- Извини. Все хорошо, извини.  
\- Что случилось?

Джаред знал, что ему надо было отвечать. В голосе Дженсена была искренняя забота. Но взгляд на часы - час ночи - подтвердил, что Дженсен легко мог быть сейчас на свидании.

\- Извини, - повторил он бездумно. - Не стоило тебя беспокоить.

\- Ты и не побеспокоил, - в трубке послышались новые звуки. Еще голоса. Все, кажется, мужские.  
\- Я просто тут с Крисом, Стивом и другими ребятами из группы. Время детское, им еще вторую часть играть.

Рано? Ну конечно, в Калифорнии начало двенадцатого. Джаред рассмеялся - вышло какое-то кудахтанье. И наплевать, насколько сумасшедше это прозвучало.

\- Тебе опять приснился кошмар? - прежде чем Джаред успел ответить, Дженсен сообщил кому-то, что сейчас вернется. Посторонние звуки пропали.  
\- Так, я тут. Рассказывай.  
\- У тебя там тихо.  
\- Я вышел наружу, чтобы можно было разговаривать. Внутри полно народу. Разошелся слух, что я выйду с ними петь.

Да уж, можно себе представить. Джаред забеспокоился, как там Дженсен чувствовал себя в центре всего этого внимания. Дженсен переставал стесняться, входя в роль, но тут было другое. После той чуши в СМИ интерес к Дженсену со стороны фанатов вырос до небес.   
\- Джей?  
\- Я тут. Я в порядке.  
\- Это кошмар, да?  
\- Да. Просто хотелось услышать... извини. Чувствую себя полным дураком. Иди играй.  
\- Я тоже рад тебя слышать.

Джаред затаил дыхание от того, как смягчился тон Дженсена. Он только и смог, что согласиться шепотом. Слышать Дженсена - все, что ему нужно.

\- Как ты поживал? Как Даллас? - спросил он, не желая, чтобы Дженсен умолк.  
\- Хорошо. В Далласе было здорово. Много времени провел с Мак.

\- Как она? - Джаред любил сестру друга. Они всегда хорошо ладили, но когда Дженсен попал в больницу - сразу после несчастного случая, - Мак его так поддержала. Ей он первой рассказал про их отношения. Выпалил в коридоре, свалившись ей в руки. А она кивнула в слезах:

\- Я знаю, как сильно ты его любишь, Джей. Знала уже давно. Он тоже тебя любит.

\- Мак классная. Как всегда, любит своих детей. Она теперь кое с кем встречается. Он приходил к нам на ужин. Очень нервничал рядом со мной и Джошем, это было мило.

Джаред улыбнулся и потянулся.  
\- Да? Какой он? Достаточно хорош для Мак?

\- Он преподаватель. То есть целый профессор - в Техасском университете. Английская литература. Твоя мама была бы в восторге, - Дженсен сделал паузу. - Его зовут Майк. Высокий. Но ниже тебя. Почти твоего роста. Носит эти дурацкие очки. Он ей, похоже, правда, нравится, но они только-только начали встречаться, так что кто знает, что там будет.

Джаред хмыкнул:  
\- Хе, дурацкие очки и немножко ниже меня. Вылитый ты.  
\- Заткнись, Падалеки, - пауза, - у меня очки не дурацкие.

Джаред расхохотался. Было странно и удивительно, потому что он уже сто лет не смеялся с Дженсеном.

\- Тебе смешно. По крайней мере, я не курносый.  
\- Удар ниже пояса, Эклз, смеяться над моим носом.  
\- Я мог бы смеяться над твоим подбородком.  
\- Ну да. Ладно, по крайней мере, у меня не анимешные глаза. Мультяшка ходячая.  
\- Йети.  
\- Зануда.  
\- Тупица, - прежде чем Джаред успел что-нибудь ответить, Дженсен добавил тише: - Я хочу избавиться от очков.

Джаред тут же перестал смеяться.  
\- Как это?

\- Хочу сделать лазерную операцию, тогда они мне будут не нужны.

Джаред обдумал это. Дженсен в очках - самое знойное зрелище Солнечной системы по эту сторону от Меркурия. Борясь с разочарованием, он предупредил:

\- Только найди хорошего врача. Нельзя, чтобы повредили эту сочную зелень... Джен?  
\- Да?  
\- Я... ничего. Просто спасибо, наверное. За то, что поговорил.  
\- Господи, Джей, не за что, совсем-совсем.  
\- Удачи с концертом. Может, я как-нибудь выберусь к вам.  
\- Ну да, как-нибудь. Ладно, мне пора. У тебя там все будет нормально, да?

Врать становилось проще.

\- Конечно. Само собой. Я скоро лечу в Англию - на конвенцию Asylum. Будет Женевьев и Миша с Джимом. Будет забавно.  
\- Я слышал, вы гуляли с Женевьев.

Джаред задумался, каким образом Дженсен об этом услышал. Он постарался не анализировать его голос. Было бы так просто услышать ревность и вообразить себе невесть что.

\- Да, она клевая. Мы сходили пару раз в клубы в Лос-Анджелесе. Мы просто друзья, - он прервался. Зачем он оправдывается? Дженсена это больше не касалось.

Джареда охватило любопытство:  
\- А ты сам? Возобновил старые знакомства? - образ идеальной прически Аарона всплыл в памяти.  
\- Некоторые. В основном, я с Крисом и Стивом и еще несколькими. Я ни по кому на самом деле не скучал.

Стало тихо. Искренне Джаред ничего сказать не мог, а на достаточно убедительное притворство был сейчас не способен. Он был хорошим актером, но не настолько же.

\- Ладно, отпускаю тебя к ребятам. Передай привет от меня Крису и... береги себя.

Джаред не был уверен, что Дженсен что-то ответит. Ему стало интересно, повесит ли тот трубку так же, как ушел из его жизни - не прощаясь.

\- Пока, Джей.

Гудки.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10

\- Дженсен, на YouTube выложено видео, где ты играешь вместе с Кейном. Ты отлично смотришься и здорово поешь – насколько я смогла расслышать сквозь крики толпы. - Дженсен услышал, как его врач тихо рассмеялась. - Как это было?  
Голос Рэйчел успокаивал. Он был рад, что она придумала эти сеансы по телефону. Не хотелось бы начинать с кем-то новым. Да, он привык говорить с ней. И по телефону можно было легко скрывать от нее все то, что не хотелось говорить. Он не сразу, но понял на сеансах с ней, что по его лицу можно многое прочитать. Конечно, когда он играл роль, он этим пользовался. Но тут было другое. Это было преднамеренно. Она, казалось, видела все, что не имеет значения, не замечая того, какой он на самом деле.  
Только один человек был в состоянии легко прочитать его, как открытую книгу.  
\- Это было потрясающе. Я прекрасно провел время. Народ все прибывал. Крис - это Крис. И все прошло... хорошо.  
\- Я рада. Похоже, у тебя был хороший опыт. - Она помолчала. – Ты посетил когнитивный центр в Лос-Анджелесе?  
\- Да. У меня новые результаты. Память укрепляется.  
Он был очень счастлив из-за этого. В центре провели ряд новых тестов, и выявилось первое улучшение за последние несколько недель. Это дало ему надежду, что, возможно, не придется отказаться от своей профессии навсегда.  
\- А ты уже думал о том, чтобы продолжить сниматься?  
Конечно, даже сквозь проклятый телефон она словно видела его.  
\- Я думаю. Может быть, склоняюсь к этому еще больше, чем раньше. Но пока не решил окончательно ...- Он засмеялся. – Думаю, я мог бы сняться в рекламе.  
Они оба засмеялись над шуткой. Потом она спросила уже серьезней:  
\- Ты говорил с Эриком снова?  
\- Нет. Он дал мне время на раздумье. Канал звонил моему агенту. Она пока уклоняется от ответа, и я думаю, все только ждут меня. Я должен решить в ближайшее время. Если решусь, то мы должны начать съемки не позднее августа.  
Он слышал ее тихое дыхание.  
\- Так что, похоже, «Сверхъестественное» продолжится. В прошлый раз, когда мы говорили об этом, ты сразу отверг эту идею как невозможную.  
\- Хм, не пойми меня неправильно. Я все еще думаю, что это невозможно.  
\- Невозможно?  
Он слегка скривил губы:  
\- Вряд ли.  
Он мог поклясться, что она улыбалась.

***  
Дженсен заметил краем глаза фотографии, а затем вгляделся более внимательно. Он стоял в очереди в кассе продуктового магазина, когда небольшое фото на обложке журнала «OK!» привлекло его внимание. Джаред с Женевьев. Он наклонился к ней, и она улыбалась ему, его руки властно обнимали ее за плечи. И заголовок «Неожиданная встреча у бассейна: Новая Любовь Джареда и Женевьев?». Дженсен схватил журнал и сунул в корзину к продуктам. Он был в темных очках и кепке, и узнать его явно было трудно. Почти. Кассир улыбнулась ему с выражением «я знаю, кто вы на самом деле». Но это был Лос-Анджелес, и знаменитости встречались здесь на каждом шагу, а потом кассир вежливо сказала: «Всего хорошего», сложив покупки в пакет.  
В квартире он медленно распаковал продукты, оставляя нетронутыми журнал на кухонной стойке. Когда все было убрано, и продуктовые сумки заправлены в пластиковый держатель, который был под раковиной, он не удержался и открыл журнал.  
Внутри были серии фотографий, очевидно, снятые в быстрой последовательности. Джаред тянулся к Женевьев, видимо, чтобы сказать ей что-то личное. Она смотрела на него с таким видом, что все было ясно без слов. Джаред широко улыбался, сверкая зубами, на щеках ямочки. Это был классический Джаред, и, увидев его снова, Дженсен подумал, как давно он не видел подобную улыбку на лице Джареда. Это напомнило Дженсену, сколько он отнял у Джареда.  
Хриплый голос с порога заставил его вздрогнуть.  
\- Хочешь пива?  
Дженсен посмотрел испуганно. Крис, должно быть, только что проснулся. Он был в одет в потрепанную футболку и старые спортивные штаны, волосы торчали в разные стороны. Раньше это заставляло Дженсена смеяться.  
Крис посмотрел на него, подошел и медленно вытащил журнал из его рук.  
\- Дерьмо.  
Дженсен отвернулся. Подошел к холодильнику, чтобы вытащить пиво и передать бутылку другу. Это было выше его понимания – пить пиво, только что проснувшись. Даже если уже было три часа дня.  
Крис взял бутылку, но не открыл.  
\- Мне жаль, Дженни.  
\- Нет, не стоит. Это хорошо. Это то, чего я хотел.  
Крис с сомнением посмотрел на него.  
\- Эй, чувак, это ведь я. Между вами с Джеем всегда искрило. И Йети сам мне сказал, что…  
\- Да. Я представляю. Но, в любом случае, сейчас все изменилось.  
Дженсен посмотрел на своего друга. Он не знал, что сказал Крису Джаред. Казалось, что когда Дженсен был в больнице, все вдруг оказались в курсе, что они были парой. Было не очень умно со стороны Джареда публично признаться в этом.  
\- Что произошло между вами в Ванкувере?  
\- О чем ты? Мне показалось, ты сказал, что Джаред уже говорил тебе.  
\- Нет, не говорил. Я имею в виду, ну ... все было ясно без слов. А после аварии, когда ты выздоравливал, у меня сложилось впечатление, что вы расстались.  
Дженсен пытался переварить то, что он сейчас услышал.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду – «ясно без слов»? Мне показалось, что он совершил каминг-аут за нас двоих, пока я валялся без сознания.  
\- Не-а. Он никогда не говорил мне об этом. Я не знаю, может быть, он говорил кому-то из родных или Мак…  
\- Тогда с чего ты взял?  
Крис посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом.  
\- Дженни, он был не в себе. Так обычно выглядят те, кто влюблен очень сильно.  
Слышать эти неуместно сентиментальные слова, прозвучавшие из уст его обычно саркастически настроенного друга, было странно.  
Через некоторое время Дженсен сказал:  
\- Но это все было прежде, чем я очнулся.  
Крис посмотрел на него, и его голубые глаза потемнели.  
\- Я не знаю, что случилось прежде, чем ты проснулся. Я и Стив приехали позже. Падалеки был словно сумасшедший. И то, что ты думал, будто он твой брат, совсем не помогало ему. Но когда ты сказал, что хочешь вернуться с ним домой – он радовался как ребенок, а я и Стив думать боялись о том, что с ним было бы, если бы ты отказался переехать к нему.  
\- Я думал ... я думал, что он так заботится, ну ты понимаешь, потому что мы были друзьями.  
\- Думай, что хочешь. Я просто рассказал, что видел. Я навидался многого и знаю, как ведут себя друзья, ковбой. У вас все не так.  
Крис вернул Дженсену журнал. Он снова посмотрел на фотографии.  
\- Я сказал ему, чтобы он сделал это.  
\- Что?  
\- Нашел кого-то другого.  
\- Ах, вот что. Я вижу, - протянул Крис и продолжил: – Твоя идея. Хотелось бы знать, не побеспокоит ли он тебя и последует ли твоему совету.  
Дженсен был слишком занят, глядя на Джареда и Женевьев, чтобы заметить ухмылку Криса.

***  
Она была смешной и очень умной и ... и интересной. Эти три пункта с лихвой вписывались в его топ-лист предпочтений. С ней было уютно, и ее маленькая рука в его руке напоминала ему о Сэнди и десятке других девушке, с которыми он встречался. Вернулось ощущение того, как хорошо ощущать себя больше, сильнее кого-то, ощущать себя защитником кого-то. Он проигнорировал недовольство, которое звучало где-то внутри. Нет такого понятия, как «слишком влюбленный», он убедил себя. Это было смешно. Почти так же смешно, как затяжное желание чувствовать себя защищенным.  
Он прилетел в Англию заранее, чтобы отдохнуть несколько дней в Лондоне, прежде чем отправиться на конвенцию Asylum в Бирмингем. В прошлом году им с Дженсеном не удалось приехать, и поэтому в этом году толпы фанатов были в восторге от того, что он сдержал свое обещание. В идеале предполагалось, что Дженсен должен был присутствовать. Но все его выступления на конвенциях были отменены после аварии.

Предложить Женевьев экскурсию с ним в Лондон было спонтанным решением. Они гуляли, обедали, выпивали. Ничего экстраординарного. Но он понимал, что для нее это все серьезно. И она нравилась ему. С тех пор, как появилась в образе Руби в сериале. Он был разочарован, когда прочитал окончательный сценарий и увидел, что потом ее уже не будет. Дженсен сказал тогда, что так лучше для сюжета.  
Джаред подумал сейчас, что ведь она флиртовала с ним уже тогда. Оглядываясь назад, он понял, что это именно так. Пожалуй, Дженсен даже ревновал немного и обрадовался, когда Руби «умертвили». Было приятно думать об этом. Хотя он просто мог верить в то, во что очень хотелось. В последнее время он вдруг осознал кучу вещей. И самой важной из них было то, что, возможно, не только стеснительность удерживала Дженсена от ответного признания в любви. Это не имело ничего общего с аварией. Может, Дженсен действительно ничего к нему не чувствовал.

***  
Они пошли на обед и выпили пару бутылок вина. Джаред слегка опьянел, шутил, смеялся. Давно он не чувствовал себя таким свободным. Они вернулись в отель, и настроение у него было просто замечательное. Женевьев смеялась над ним и сказала, что действительно приятно видеть его в таком состоянии. Это отрезвило его на миг – видимо, она заметила, что его что-то гложет. А ведь он думал, что ему удается скрывать свою грусть. Но потом она улыбнулась ему, открыто и доброжелательно, и он снова почувствовал, что все идет хорошо.

Женевьев пригласила Джареда к себе в комнату, они включили телевизор и остановились на повторе шоу Бенни Хилла, Джаред хохотал. И понимал, что они поцелуются.  
Ее губы были мягкие и маленькие, как и все остальные. Она была вся округлая - совсем другое ощущение, но он оттолкнул от себя эту мысль и сосредоточился, наслаждаясь моментом. Она поцеловала его сильнее, более жадно, и толкнула на диван, накрывая своим телом. Она была легче воздуха, весила как перышко, и он притянул ее ближе, будто пытаясь придать ей больше веса, чувствуя ее возбуждение, ощущая свое.  
Она чуть вздрогнула, и он замер, испугавшись на мгновение, что сделал ей больно. Она была такая маленькая, такая … хрупкая. Сейчас все было по-другому, и ему пришлось сдерживать себя. Он привык просто брать.  
Джаред гладил ее по спине, а сам исследовал ее рот, неторопливо. Ее язык был теплым и пульсирующим. Видимо, вино виновато в том, что он расслабился слишком сильно и пробормотал «Джен».

Женевьев посмотрела на него, все еще улыбаясь.  
\- Ты никогда не называл меня так, - и вдруг в ее карих глазах появилось понимание. - О Боже.

Джаред не пытался оправдываться. Он сел и провел рукой по волосам и подумал о том, чтобы извиниться, но знал, что если скажет хоть одно слово, то потеряет ее. Она сидела рядом с ним, кивая головой, как бы соглашаясь с чем-то. Провела пальцами по своим губам и задержала их там, потом посмотрела на него с нечитаемым выражением.  
Наконец, она спросила.  
\- Знает ли он?

Вопрос покоробил его. Ну конечно. Знает ли? И понял, что ответ, который очевиден всему миру, именно ему, Джареду, неизвестен. Боже, он даже не совсем понял вопрос.  
Он понятия не имел, что сейчас делать. Но боль, которую он почувствовал, будто сделала его сильнее. Он заставил себя поднять глаза. Она заслуживает, чтобы он посмотрел на нее.  
\- Женевьев, мне очень жаль.

Она мягко улыбнулась.  
\- Эй. Бывает. Мои друзья называют меня Жен. Можешь тоже, если хочешь.  
Он молча кивнул. Она была отличная актриса, и он был благодарен ей безмерно. Он мог сказать ей, что, возможно, ему просто нужно время, но не сделал этого. Он не такой ублюдок. На самом деле, это была одна тех из немногих вещей, которые он усвоил во всем этом беспорядке их отношений с Дженсеном. Скажи как есть, не вводи в заблуждение. Дженсен поступал с ним именно так.

***  
Возможно, Аарон был полным придурком, но у него была аппетитная подтянутая задница. Дженсен сжал ее несколько раз, пока они перемещались к кровати. Аарон набросился на его рот и потом начал толкаться языком нежно и аккуратно. Дженсену не нравилось - не хотелось ничего похожего на нежность. И целоваться слишком долго не хотелось. Он толкнул Аарона вниз и начал кусать его губы, челюсть, шею слишком яростно. Он терся вставшим членом о бедра Аарона и думал о том, что неплохо было бы оказаться там внутри, в этой узости…

\- Ой! Что, черт возьми, такое, Дженсен? Ты делаешь мне больно.  
Черт возьми, он забыл, что Аарон слишком, черт возьми, хрупкий. Помимо того, что IQ у него было размером с комара, это была еще одна из причин, почему он даже не вспомнил Аарона, когда тот уехал из Ванкувера. Он хотел того, кто мог бы взять его, заставил бы его прочувствовать все. Он хотел умного, забавного, и с ямочками на щеках. Черт. Он отстранился, часто дыша.  
\- Твою мать. Если бы я хотел трахнуть девушку, я бы ушел с девушкой.  
Аарон посмотрел на него больными глазами, что немного отвлекло Дженсена от его разочарования.  
\- Ты всегда был немного мудаком, но так, как сегодня, ты себя еще не вел. Если хочешь кого-то размером с гребаный кирпичный дом, иди и трахай Падалеки ... не переноси свое разочарование на меня!  
Дженсен задержал дыхание.  
\- Он не имеет ничего общего с этим.  
Аарон фыркнул. Он встал и начал поправлять одежду.  
\- Хорошо. А я-то думал, чего это он чуть не разорвал меня тогда, когда мы встречались в прошлый раз. Черт, даже когда мы с тобой были на свидании, я чувствовал, что ты с удовольствием бы остался дома и смотрел футбол с ним. Я уже тогда это понял, чувак. Ты хочешь обмануть себя - вперед. Знаю, ты думаешь, что я просто глупый блондин. А может быть, я надеялся, что у меня появится шанс... но сейчас вижу, что, черт побери, тут происходит. Это все, что я могу тебе сказать.

***

Он чувствовал себя просто прекрасно, сидя перед фанатами снова. Они заряжались его энергией. Подпитывали его чувство собственного достоинства. Он бросался конфетами, радостно слушая счастливый визг фанатов. Краем глаза он увидел, что организаторы конвенции снисходительно улыбались ему. Бедные люди старались сдержать хаос. Это было нелегко, учитывая, что он был в центре внимания. Он вернулся на стул и сел на него снова, энергично дергая ногой. Может быть, не стоило есть так много конфет.  
Он попросил еще один вопрос. Женщина была маленькой и нервной. Он флиртовал с ней, успокаивая, и нарочно неправильно понял ее фразу, переспрашивая много раз, а зрители хохотали и кричали, он чувствовал себя так, будто плавал в море хорошего настроения. Наконец, он ответил ей, сделав акцент на моменты из сериала, стараясь не видеть призраков прошлого. Им здесь не место. Эти люди здесь не для того, чтобы видеть его грустное лицо, они всего лишь хотят заглянуть за кулисы сериала, увидеть реального человека за Сэмом Винчестером.

Публика была в восторге. Эрик и канал приняли решение показать «Когда падут преграды» в полном объеме на этом коне, задолго до того, как будет официальный показ в конце лета. Этот предварительный просмотр был самым ожидаемым событием конвенции. Джаред не смотрел окончательный вариант серии. И не собирался.  
Глоток воды, еще несколько вопросов, он съел еще конфет. Это был обычный бизнес, и все идет хорошо. Какая-то молодая журналистка встала, и Джаред улыбнулся ей, когда она сказала, что ее зовут Карен.  
\- Привет, Карен, что вы хотите узнать?  
\- Вы верите в проклятие «Сверхъестественного»?

Толпа загудела, как пчелиный улей. Дженсен Эклз был закрытой темой. Ничего об аварии нельзя было спрашивать. В самом начале организатор выступил с заявлением, что Дженсен был с семьей в Техасе, сообщил, что с ним все хорошо. Организатор также предупредил, что никаких вопросов о Дженсене и аварии не будет принято. Никаких. Тон организатора ясно давал это понять.

Проклятие. Джаред страстно ненавидел это слово. Он вспомнил фан-сайт, на котором появился этот «подарок». Он вспомнил Дженсена на больничной койке, как тот очнулся испуганный. Верящий в то, что он был Дином. Ему было очень страшно. Но те испуганные зеленые глаза, широко распахнутые, смотрящие на него – это было самым замечательным, что он когда-либо видел.  
Он разозлился на ее вопрос. Девушка эта была совсем молоденькой, подросток еще. Организатор быстро вышел из боковых кулис и взял микрофон.  
\- Я хочу напомнить всем – никаких вопросов об аварии.  
Джаред выхватил микрофон.  
\- Подождите. Я отвечу. Но только на один вопрос, - обратился он сначала к девушке, а затем взглянул на аудиторию. Он охватил взглядом толпу, море озабоченных лиц. Стараясь придать голосу твердости и убедительности, понимая, что говорит сейчас как Сэм – но это был далеко не Сэм – он ответил:  
\- Нет.

Все молчали, даже малейшего шепота не было слышно. Поэтому звук мягкого, низкого голоса, который произнес «Я тоже», услышали даже в самом дальнем уголке зала.  
И тогда толпа разразилась криком.

Джаред смотрел с открытым ртом, как Дженсен шел к нему по сцене. Не думая ни о чем, Джаред быстро шагнул к нему. Его микрофон с грохотом упал, но он не слышал, потому что его руки коснулись Дженсена, он прижал его к себе, а тот, по кому он скучал больше всего на свете, обнял его в ответ, возвращая его к жизни. Единственная мысль билась в голове - как? - но она потерялась в теплых и сильных объятиях Дженсена, а потом Джаред подумал о том, что на них сейчас направлены сотни пар глаз, и все видят их, но ему было не важно. Ничего сейчас не было важным, кроме них самих.  
Через несколько секунд они разомкнули объятия, но Джаред задержал руку на спине Дженсена, чтобы шум толпы не испугал его. Все вскочили. Джареда просто трясло от волны эмоций, захлестнувших зал. Он видел, что люди на первых рядах, не стесняясь, плакали. Все хлопали, растроганные моментом, а потом все внимание снова вернулось к человеку, который появился из ниоткуда.  
Вышел сияющий организатор и объявил имя Дженсена, а аплодисменты стали еще громче. Уши Джареда просто заложило от шума. Дженсен наконец протянул руку, чтобы забрать микрофон. Джаред просто смотрел, словно потерял способность говорить, когда на сцене появился Дженсен.  
Микрофон оказался близко от губ Дженсена.  
\- Скучал по мне?  
Зрители кричали так, будто сошли с ума.

***

Обычно это было тяжело для Джареда – сидеть на сцене на одном месте. И тем более, когда он съел столько сладкого. Дженсен сел на стул рядом с ним и согласился остаться на несколько минут ... ну, Джаред готов был просто скакать от радости. Он попытался сосредоточиться на вопросах, которые задавали, но его взгляд снова возвращался к Дженсену, который смотрел на него, улыбаясь.  
Казалось, толпу фанатов не успокоить, но все же вскоре все притихли немного. Конечно, все смотрели на Дженсена, даже если отвечал Джаред. Когда все просто откровенно стали пялиться на Дженсена, Джаред вскочил и демонстративно надулся.  
\- Эй, вы все не скучаете по мне?  
Он слышал, как Дженсен рассмеялся за его спиной, и с трудом подавил желание схватить и поцеловать его прямо здесь. Он не знал, что происходит, но был уверен, что Дженсен приехал в Англию, чтобы удивить его. Это должно было что-то значить.  
Нечего и говорить, зрители выразили свою любовь к Джареду овациями стоя. Он прошел по сцене и принял некоторые подарки, которые ему бросили из зала, хотя вот эта, футболка, к примеру, которую кинула одна женщина, была явно ему мала. Это привело к тому, что он стал шутить на тему стриптиза, пока Дженсен не вскочил и не остановил его от раздевания, смеясь:  
\- Это совершенно не интересное зрелище.  
В этот момент зрители освистали Дженсена, и Джаред так смеялся, что испугался, как бы от натуги не отлетели пуговицы на рубашке.  
Он прислонился к плечу Дженсена, чтобы отдышаться. Дженсен пробормотал:  
\- Сколько конфет ты съел, чувак?  
Это снова вызвало у Джареда в приступ смеха.  
Вопросы продолжались. Драмы и комедия? Любимая сцена? Расскажи историю о Дженсене.  
Нужно было вспомнить что-то веселое, но Джаред вдруг припомнил случай, когда у него были небольшие неприятности в баре, и он растерялся, а Дженсен подошел и сказал ему в стиле Дина – эй, ты, соберись, слабак.  
Их глаза встретились, и, убрав микрофон, Джаред шепнул:  
\- Ты помнишь?  
И Дженсен утвердительно кивнул головой.

Через пятнадцать минут панель Джареда заканчивалась, Дженсен поймал его взгляд в промежутке между вопросами и откинулся на стуле.  
\- Мне пора.  
Затем Дженсен встал и сказал залу, что он должен идти.  
Практически сразу все запротестовали. Девушка с первых рядом крикнула так громко, будто у нее были легкие размером с холодильник:  
\- Дженсен, это будет последний сезон?  
Этот крик словно прорвал плотину, и все начали выкрикивать с мест.  
\- Дженсен, ты вернешься?  
\- Дженсен, а Дина не убьют снова?  
\- Дженсен, будет ли пятый сезон?  
\- Дженсен, когда кончится сериал?  
Дженсен. Дженсен. Дженсен.  
Это было похоже на агрессию и напугало Джареда - он сделал шаг назад и инстинктивно встал перед Дженсеном, защищая его.  
Ведущий вышел вперед и попытался успокоить толпу, но его будто не слышали. Потому что каждого волновал один вопрос. Это все, что их интересовало. Получат ли они финал сериала, фанатами которого являлись в течение четырех лет? Или все просто исчезнет, и они останутся в подвешенном состоянии?  
Джаред почувствовал, как Дженсен сжал его плечо.  
\- Все хорошо, Джей, - сказал он и встал впереди него, подняв руки, чтобы успокоить толпу. В руке он держал небольшую сумку, и Джаред не видел ее раньше.  
Дженсен подошел к краю сцены, и Джаред быстро шагнул к нему, как и Клиф, который стоял по другую сторону Дженсена.  
Толпа была все еще на взводе и почти неуправляема. Дженсен полез в сумку, которую держал в руках, и бросил что-то мелкое в аудиторию. Он сошел с ума? Ведь он не думает, что конфеты успокоят это бушующее море? Но Дженсен бросал что-то снова и снова, и снова.  
И кто-то кричал «Боже». «Боже». «Боже».  
А потом кто-то завопил «Это соль!».  
Дженсен поднес микрофон к губам:  
\- Увидимся осенью.

И толпа сошла с ума.

Джаред повернулся к нему, распахнув глаза. Дженсен кивнул и прошептал.  
\- Я действительно должен идти.

Было видно, что он волновался, и Джаред немедленно положил руку ему на плечо и повел его за кулисы, Клиф шел за ними. Они оказались вне поля зрения аудитории.  
Джаред повернулся к Клифу, встретившись с ним глазами.  
\- Позаботься о нем.  
Клиф кивнул, а Джаред вдруг запаниковал, когда Дженсен повернулся, чтобы уйти. Он знал, как дрожит сейчас его голос, но его это не заботило.  
\- Я увижу тебя позже?  
Дженсен застенчиво улыбнулся.  
\- Я оставлю дверь открытой.  
Джаред облегченно выдохнул. Они всегда брали смежные комнаты на конвенциях. И всегда оставляли дверь открытой, чтобы бродить туда-сюда и болтать. Ничего не было, они просто общались. До тех пор, пока Дженсен не изменил все. Джаред никогда не знал, почему Дженсен, наконец, решился на это. Он всегда думал, что еще успеет спросить. Теперь уже не получится.

Большую часть оставшегося времени Джаред на сцене тонул в прощальных аплодисментах Дженсену.

***

Джаред был терпеливым человеком. Особенно, когда дело касалось фанатов. Но раздавая автографы уже второй час, он чувствовал себя выдохшимся. Он не мог выйти на сцену, потому что зал начинал оглушительно хлопать. И кричать. Наконец, он прервал всех, спрашивая, хотят ли они посмотреть новую серию. Это привело к тому, что еще пятнадцать минут звучали аплодисменты.  
Потом он сидел за кулисами, где провел следующие два часа, говоря: «Да. Я очень рад, что вы с нами».  
Ставил свой автограф. Миллионы раз.  
Хотя все, о чем он мог думать, кого хотел видеть, слышать - был Дженсен.  
Который прилетел в Англию.  
Он сделал это только для того, что объявить о своем возвращении в «Сверхъестественное»? Не лучше ли было это сделать на пресс-конференции в Лос-Анджелесе, что было более эффектным? Джаред знал, что вел себя как влюбленный подросток, но все же тешил себя надеждой, что все это не просто так. Иначе зачем бы Дженсен приехал?  
Женщина дала ему журнал «OK!» для автографа. Он подписывал футболки, книги, плакаты, игрушки, кепки, DVD-диски. Все как обычно. Журнал был тоже из этого ряда. Но милая, средних лет женщина, передав его, сказала ужасную вещь.  
\- Я думаю, вы оба прекрасная пара.  
Его глаза скользнули по обложке журнала, и там он увидел себя. С Женевьев. Он просмотрел на дату. Неделю назад. Сердце в груди превратилось в кусок льда.

***

Джаред пытался успокоиться, когда вставлял карточку-ключ в дверь. Он был вымотан. После автографов был перерыв, а затем фотосессия. Он возвышался над фанатами, и ему постоянно нужно было чуть наклоняться, чтобы их восторженные лица оказались рядом с его лицом. Да, нелегко быть Йети.  
Дверь между их номерами была закрыта. Если дверь была заперта со стороны Дженсена, то все, что там себе напридумывал Джаред, было просто глупыми домыслами. Он потрогал ручку, замер... Она поддалась, и Джаред вошел в соседнюю комнату, зовя Дженсена.  
Комната зеркально отражала его собственную. Небольшая гостиная и небольшая спальня. Телевизор с плоской панелью внутри шкафа. Гостиничные номера в Великобритании всегда незначительно отличались друг от друга по сравнению с их американскими кузенами. Он не видел Дженсена, но слышал звук льющейся воды. Джаред остановился, думая, что он должен вернуться назад в свою комнату. Может, еще и наскоро принять душ, прежде чем…  
Дверь ванной открылась, и все мысли Джареда исчезли, он остолбенело смотрел на Дженсена, на котором были только очки и полотенце, низко сидящее на стройных бедрах. В горле сразу пересохло, и член тут же затвердел, и Джаред приказал себе «дышидышидыши», но это мало помогло…  
\- Джаред. Я ... не слышу. Дай мне минутку, чтобы одеться.  
Дженсен чуть покраснел, прежде чем исчезнуть в спальне.  
«Боже, не уходи», - мысленно молил Джаред, желая полюбоваться совершенным телом Дженсена хотя бы чуть-чуть. Он уже забыл, как охренительно красив был Джен. Джаред поправил джинсы. Они стали чертовски тесны с того момента, как он увидел Дженсена. Джаред попытался отвлечься и принялся рассеяно ходить по комнате от окна к двери и обратно к дивану, считая шаги. Он хотел уже сесть, но тут вернулся Дженсен, и Джаред снова замер.  
Казалось бы, возбуждение должно схлынуть, ведь Дженсен уже одет. Он надел выцветшие старые джинсы и темно-изумрудный свитер. Очков не было. Должно быть, надел линзы. Джаред сглотнул.  
\- Джаред? Ты в порядке?  
Мысли Джареда были далеко, когда он увидел, как в свете лампы глаза Дженсена сияют, будто луга, залитые лунным светом. Он не переставал поражаться тому, какие у Дженсена красивые глаза. В такие моменты он знал, что был бы счастлив, если это было бы самое последнее зрелище, которое ему довелось бы увидеть.  
\- Я в порядке, - Джаред сглотнул, улыбнулся. - Итак, Сэм и Дин вернулись?  
Дженсен застенчиво улыбнулся.  
\- Да. Я позвонил Эрику, когда вернулся в комнату. Он уже слышал. Твиттер возвестил об этом на весь мир.  
Джаред рассмеялся.  
\- Это было что-то – твое появление. - Он замолчал. Он должен был знать. – Так почему ты приехал сюда? Единственная причина – ты хотел вернуться в сериал?  
Дженсен не отвечал. Он подошел к мини-бару и стал искать что-то внутри.  
\- Хочешь выпить?  
Мини-бар на конах – они всегда пили вместе.  
\- Конечно.  
Дженсен перебирал крошечные бутылки.  
\- У меня нет льда. Хочешь, я схожу?  
\- Не-а. Не беспокойся. Давай неразбавленный.  
\- Смотри, а то выпадут волосы на груди.  
\- Выдумщик.

Джаред знал предпочтение Дженсена, которому нравилась безволосая грудь у мужчин. Он знал про это даже до того, как они переспали. Как-то у них была ночь с мини-баром, они смеялись и смотрели какую-то ерунду по телевизору, и легли спать слишком поздно, а от признаний друг другу кружилась голова. Были вещи, которые он сказал Дженсену, такие, в чем он даже себе не признавался.

Этот беззаботный треп чуть отвлек внимание Дженсена, но Джаред видел, как напряжена его спина. Он усмехнулся. Приятно было знать, что он не единственный осведомлен о напряженности в отношениях между ними. Конечно, напряжение это имело место быть в течение двух лет, и Дженсен, казалось, чувствовал себя просто превосходно. Так хорошо он маскировался, что Джаред даже убедил себя, что только он сходит с ума. И то, что он хочет Дженсена больше, чем Дженсен хочет его, было проблемой только его, Джареда. Пока Джареду наконец не удалось сломать эту стену.  
Джаред спокойно смотрел, как Дженсен бросил две маленькие пустые бутылки из-под виски «J & B» в мусорный контейнер. Он добавил минералки в каждый стакан и передал Джареду напиток.  
Они чокнулись друг с другом, стоя. Дженсен поднял свой стакан.  
– Ну, за Сэма и Дина.  
\- За Сэма и Дина, - повторил Джаред, поднеся скотч к губам.  
Не говоря ни слова, они устроились на диване. Джаред ощутил запах миндаля в воздухе. Дженсен всегда путешествовал со своими любимыми туалетными принадлежностями. Как девушка, так Джаред дразнил его раньше. Хотя втайне Джаред любил эту причуду Джена. И всегда в конечном итоге брал у него гель с ванильным запахом. Это было намного лучше, чем то мыло, что предлагают в отелях. От него, как правило, сушит кожу.  
Дженсен всегда обращал на это внимание.  
\- Почему бы тебе не приобрести свое, чувак?  
\- Потому тогда бы я не узнал, какая ты сучка. Сучка.  
Воспоминания заставили его улыбнуться.

\- Что?  
Дженсен нарушил молчание.  
\- Ничего. Я ...этот запах миндаля и ванили…  
Дженсен быстро покраснел. Джаред хотел рассмеяться, но не стал.  
\- Приятно. Пахнет тобой.  
\- Джей ...  
\- Нет, я ... мне очень жаль. Я не должен ... Скажи, что ты решил с сериалом.  
Казалось, что Дженсен благодарен ему за то, что Джаред больше не развивал тему того, как он пахнет. Джаред украдкой вздохнул. Боже. Восхитительно.  
\- У меня будет еще один тест. Довольно важный. Я думал ... Я думаю ... ну, я надеюсь, что смогу это сделать.  
\- Ты можешь. - Джаред встретился глазами с Дженсеном и увидел в его взгляде сомнение. - Абсолютно ... мы ... можем это сделать. - Вдруг он осознал, как это прозвучало, поэтому добавил: - Сэм и Дин, не так ли?  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
\- Ты мой брат. Не существует ничего, чего бы я не смог сделать для тебя.  
Джаред удивленно уставился на него. Эти были строки из давней роли. И ...  
\- Это была моя роль.  
\- Я знаю. Я просто ... мне всегда очень нравилось. И ты действительно доказал это.  
Потому что это было правдой, идиот. Джаред молчал. Он не знал, что тут можно ответить.  
Когда молчание слишком затянулось, Джаред вдруг услышал свой голос.  
\- Может быть, прежде чем мы начнем съемки, пробежимся по ролям? Ну, как мы делали раньше, когда снимали пилотную серию.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
\- В барах, так что люди вокруг нас думали, что мы сумасшедшие поклонники дьявола?  
\- Эй, у меня есть защитная татуировка возле сердца.  
Дженсен смеялся, и лучики морщин собрались в уголках его глаз. Джаред пытался собрать себя в кучу. Это было несправедливо, не так ли? Кажется, что под влюбленным взглядом Джареда Дженсен выглядел еще прекраснее. Он действительно выглядел как…  
\- Джей? Ты снова пялишься на меня. У меня прыщик или что-то такое?  
Джаред рассмеялся. Прыщик не посмеет выскочить на этом лице. Он снова засмеялся, а Дженсен недоуменно смотрел на него.  
\- Ты выпил, прежде чем прийти сюда?  
Джаред сделал последний глоток и помахал пустым бокалом перед Дженсеном.  
\- Нет. Это первый. И он первый на моем пути к номеру два. Что мы откроем дальше?  
Несмотря на сумбурные доводы Джареда, Дженсен вернулся к мини-бару и наклонился, чтобы осмотреть содержимое. Конечно, это дало Джареду отличный вид на задницу Дженсена. Джаред и так не мог отойти от вида Дженсена в полотенце. «Не думай о полотенце», - приказал он себе.  
Или об идеальной заднице Дженсена.  
\- Как насчет Короны и кока-колы?  
\- Отличный план.  
Джаред потягивал свой второй напиток. Неплохо.  
\- Я видел тебя на YouTube. Не услышал почти ни хрена из-за криков. Боже, Джен, это было как Биттлз или что-то в этом роде.  
Дженсен снова напрягся.  
\- Ты видел это.  
Джаред улыбнулся.  
\- Да. У Криса есть запись?  
Он был уверен, что Кейн записывал все свои концерты.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
\- Пришлешь мне копию?  
Наблюдать за Дженсеном на сцене было одним явных удовольствий Джареда. Слушать, как поет Дженсен, видеть его в очках. Или просто в полотенце. Плохие мысли. Не сейчас.

\- Конечно, если ты хочешь. - Дженсен улыбнулся, но Джаред не мог отделаться от мысли, что он что-то обдумывает. Глотнув еще раз из бокала, Джаред думал, что так он лучше сможет подготовиться к следующему вопросу Дженсена.  
Не помогло.  
\- Итак. Ты и Женевьев, да?  
Джаред поперхнулся.  
\- Что?  
\- Я ... видел эти фотографии вас двоих. Трудно скрыться, когда ты десять футов высотой, чувак.  
Чертов журнал.  
\- Это ...- Джаред собирался сказать, что ничего не было. Но остановился. Он хотел понять, что Дженсен действительно хочет знать. Он тщательно обдумал то, что потом произнес:  
\- Мы гуляли несколько раз. - Он сделал еще один глоток и встретился глазами с Дженсеном. - Как насчет тебя? Ты ... повеселился в Лос-Анджелесе?  
\- Да. Я, ну, с Кейном, ты знаешь. И, хм, я встретился со старыми друзьями.  
Аарон. Джаред просто видел этого заикающегося блондина перед собой, его образ будто говорил, что он потерял Дженсена, когда Джен очнулся после аварии. Такой уязвимый. Джаред почувствовал иррациональный гнев. Слова вырвались из него, прежде чем он мог остановиться.  
\- Ты виделся с Аароном снова?  
Дженсен опустил глаза, и Джаред сжал кулаки. Отлично. Значит, Дженсен прилетел сюда, чтобы объявить поклонникам шоу, что он вернулся. Джаред допил напиток и фальшиво зевнул. Удобно быть гребаным актером, помогает в некоторых случаях.  
\- Я устал. Улыбался на коне столько, что лицо просто онемело. Надо вернуть его в нормальное состояние.  
Он быстро поднялся.  
\- Джаред ... Я думал ... так как ты ...  
\- Нет. Что ты. Это круто. Действительно. Так, как ты хотел. Как ты там говорил - это всего лишь один уик-энд, не так ли? Который один из нас даже не помнит.  
Лучше бы этого никогда не происходило. Почему же сердце разрывается каждый раз на части?  
\- Как насчет Женевьев? Я думал ...  
Он остановился, чтобы взглянуть на Дженсена. Неужели Дженсен ничего не понимает?  
\- Я назвал ее «Джен».  
\- Что? - Брови Дженсена удивленно взметнулись. - Я думал, что так ее друзья называют, что я не...  
\- Боже, ты идиот.  
Увидев этот взволнованный взгляд, Джаред поспешил уйти, прежде чем его боль перерастет в гнев и он скажет то, о чем потом будет жалеть.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11

Дженсен уставился на закрытую дверь и поставил стакан. Что это было? Очевидно, Джаред ревновал к Аарону. Неожиданно: он ведь встречался с Женевьев... черт, даже девушки не доставляют столько хлопот.

Дженсен провел рукой по все еще влажным волосам и допил остатки виски с колой. Газировка выдохлась, в горле стоял привкус жженого сахара. Может, изжога? Показатель возраста. Отлично.

И что теперь, черт побери, делать? Он пролетел пять тысяч миль, чтобы повидать Джареда и, ну, поговорить. О чем говорить, он пока не знал. Как-то он лежал в постели, в этой проклятой его голове не замолкали голоса. Крис и Мак, и Рэйчел, звонящий Джаред... испуганный и задыхающийся; на секунду ему показалось, что он сам сейчас задохнется - пока не понял, что другу просто приснился кошмар. Обычный кошмар.

А потом они шутили и подкалывали друг друга, и это было так знакомо! Они были самими собой. На несколько минут он почувствовал себя целым. Дженсен вспомнил, как закончил разговор - пытаясь попрощаться.

В Лос-Анджелесе он выступал и тусовался с Крисом, что само по себе отдавало сумасшедшинкой. Только Крис был сумасшедшим в особом смысле, себе на уме. Сказав Крису о предстоящей встрече с Аароном, Дженсен получил в ответ проницательный взгляд.

\- Что такого? Он сексуальный.

\- Дженни, тебе траха не хватает? Может, лучше заплатить, чем связываться с этой подделкой под Като Калино?

\- Пошел ты. Дело же не в этом.

Крис рассмеялся своим фирменным хриплым смехом:

\- Ковбой, да ты как на иголках. Чего ты ему просто не позвонишь?

Дженсену не надо было спрашивать, кого имел в виду Крис. Он предпочел проигнорировать предложение и вернулся к мысли уже в постели - лежал и рассматривал трещинку на потолке, словно это был шедевр живописи. В пять утра он сидел за своим ноутбуком, бронируя билеты в Англию.

План, какой уж получилось придумать, заключался в том, чтобы дать Джареду знать о своем участии в пятом сезоне. Это было вполне разумно: конечно, было несправедливо оставлять Джареда в подвешенном состоянии - тот ведь не знал, стоит ли рассматривать новые возможности. Дженсен знал, что Джаред хотел покончить с сериалом. Так что сообщить ему было бы только правильно. Он шикнул на внутренний голос, напомнивший, что в наши дни можно позвонить по телефону и через океан.

А еще там была поддержка от фанатов. Ну да, это несколько пугало, но там же был Джаред!

Да черт бы все побрал! Можно хотя бы раз не возвращаться мыслями к Джареду?

Перед глазами встал жаркий взгляд Джареда, когда Дженсен вышел из ванной в одном полотенце. Он вздохнул. Похоже, что ответом на предыдущий вопрос будет “нет, нельзя”.

И если бы он провел еще три секунды в той комнате, полотенце выдало бы больше того, к чему они оба были бы готовы. Боже, Джаред так возбуждал его. Стройное тело, мышцы, ноги, широченные плечи. И, мать твою, высокий.

Никогда он не западал на высоких. Дженсен обдумал это. Все его прежние парни были не выше него. Он мысленно хмыкнул. Да, тягу к контролю эта манера вполне удовлетворяла. Но Джаред - это другое. Он как самый низенький высокий парень в мире. Рядом с ним Дженсен не чувствовал себя ниже - может, из-за разницы в возрасте, а может, просто потому, что это же Джаред. Ага, и когда они в последний раз виделись, у Джареда выглядел так, будто сейчас ударит.

Дженсен посмотрел на дверь между их номерами. Он не запирался со своей стороны. Можно было посмотреть, заперся ли Джаред. Не надо входить, просто посмотреть. Если дверь заперта, ну, тогда все понятно, да? Значит, Джаред последовал его совету и решил двигаться дальше. А если открыто? Это могло просто значить, что он забыл ее закрыть.

Быстро, пока не передумал, Дженсен подошел к двери. Трясущимися руками повернул ручку и слегка толкнул. Дверь легко подалась, открылась на полдюйма, и он замер. Этого в плане не было. И что теперь говорить?

\- Джен?

Дверь открылась дальше, и Дженсен по инерции врезался в Джареда. Большие руки удержали его. Грудь прижималась к твердой стене мышц.

Джаред недоуменно смотрел на него.

«Думай, Дженсен».

\- Я, э-э-э, хотел пожелать спокойной ночи.

Джаред отпустил его и сделал шаг назад:

\- Спокойной ночи?

Дженсен встретился с ним взглядом. Эти каре-голубо-золотисто-зеленые глаза, он утонул в них с первого же раза и навеки. И почему так?

\- М-мм, да.

\- Ладно.

Дженсен изучил ямочку на подбородке у Джареда. Она отлично дополняла ямочки на щеках. Ой, они видны теперь, потому что Джаред улыбается, как будто Дженсен пошутил. Может, он пошутил и забыл? Память иногда до сих пор откалывала разные штуки.

\- Что?

\- Я сказал - ладно.

Родители говорили, что у Дженсена высокие скулы, но он считал, что у Джареда, пожалуй, повыше будут. Черт, он опять отвлекся.

\- Ладно - что?

У Джареда вырвался тихий смешок.

\- Ладно. Пожелай мне спокойной ночи.

И когда Дженсен не сдвинулся с места, Джаред добавил:

\- Хочешь поцелуй на ночь в комплект?

Это вывело Дженсена из ступора.

\- А... что же с Женевьев?

\- Мы просто друзья. Все, что могло бы быть, закончилось, когда я назвал ее твоим именем.

Дженсен уставился на него. «Я назвал ее Джен». О!

\- Ой.

\- Вот именно.

\- С Аароном ничего не было! - выпалил Дженсен. Он глубоко вздохнул. - Примерно по той же причине...

Золото Джаредовых глаз потемнело, но он не ответил. Его лицо было непривычно невыразительным. Дженсен решил, что его собственное лицо, должно быть, вовсю транслирует его чувства, не хуже радиостанции, но сейчас он на это забил.

\- Да, хочу, - пояснил он озадаченному Джареду: - Да, я хочу поцелуй на ночь.

Джаред улыбнулся такой широкой, яркой, той-самой-с-ямочками улыбкой, что комната будто осветилась. Дженсен шагнул вперед и потянулся к нему. Губы Джареда были такими мягкими, в точности, как ему запомнилось. Полные и приглашающие. Джаред тут же открыл рот, и Дженсен втолкнул внутрь язык, проходясь языком по краю десен, зубов, пытаясь одновременно облизать и всосать его в собственный рот.

Его мгновенно обдало жаром, и он потерся бедрами о промежность Джареда. Застонав оттого, что реакция явно была взаимной, он погладил Джареда по шее и понял, что тот побрился после возвращения в номер. Странно для человека, который собирается спать. Не то чтобы он жаловался, когда мелко, пробуя на вкус, выцеловывал дорожку по краю подбородка.

Дженсен отстранился, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть зацелованное лицо Джареда. У него перехватило дух.

\- Ты великолепен.

Джаред засмеялся.

Дженсен вытаращился на него:

\- Ты всегда смеешься, когда тебе так говорят?

\- Только если это ты.

Сквозь дымку желания Дженсен понимал, что имел в виду Джаред. Он покачал головой и положил тому руки на щеки.

\- Ты совсем слепой. И всегда был. Я выгляжу, как любой смазливый голливудский мальчик. Ты. Такой красивый.

Джаред покраснел.

Дженсен рассмеялся и быстро вернул себе губы Джареда. Это возбуждало еще больше, если только такое вообще было возможно. Он терял контроль: так легко было просто взять. Одно движение - и они пропали. Но были вещи, которых он не знал, вещи, которых не помнил.

Собрав остатки силы, он отодвинулся и сделал глубокий вдох. Джаред немедленно посерьезнел.

\- Слишком? - уточнил он осторожно.

\- Нет. То есть... не в этом дело. Вот именно, - он прошел дальше в номер к Джареду и постарался обуздать неистовое желание. Ему нужно было знать, что у них было раньше.

\- Джаред. Последнее, что я помню... о тебе и... Я знаю, ты валял дурака с парнями. Но ты говорил, что дальше дрочки дело не заходило. И я не помню... что было у нас.

Джаред отвернулся. Дженсен не знал, что и думать, - кроме того, что он причинил боль.

\- Я забыл, что ты не помнишь, - Джареда было еле слышно.

\- Прости.

Джаред резко развернулся к нему

\- Ну нет, этим мы больше не занимаемся. Я извиняться не буду. Как есть, так и есть. Мы сотворим новые воспоминания. Я не собираюсь жить прошлым.

Дженсен постарался понять выражение лица Джареда.

\- Просто мне нужно знать...

\- Я больше не девственник.

Дженсен уставился на него, голова кружилась от вопросов.

Джаред не отводил от него взгляда, слегка задрав подбородок.

\- Послушай. Я не эксперт, для меня это все в новинку. Но... Держу пари, мы мало что не попробовали.

У Дженсена отвалилась челюсть:

\- За одни выходные?

\- Это были отличные выходные.

Взгляд Джареда не покидал его. Даже когда тот смотрел в другую сторону, Дженсен чувствовал на себе это теплое желание. Целоваться они перестали. Каким-то образом разговоры о сексе успокоили отчаяние, над которым Дженсен боялся потерять контроль. Он не имел ни малейшего представление, что делает и чего хочет. Ну то есть ладно, чего хочет - он знал. Не знал, нужно ли этому стремиться.

В первый раз он позавидовал воспоминаниям Джареда. Звучало все так здорово.

Они продолжили свои посиделки у мини-бара, только теперь в номере у Джареда. Начали с маленьких бутылочек Баккарди.

\- Колы?

Дженсен кивнул:

\- Давай.

Он надеялся, что весь этот алкоголь и сахар не начнут бурлить у него в желудке, а Джаред такой порции даже не почувствовал бы. Он поглощал сахар, как другие - воду, и посмотрите на него! Дженсен сменил позу на софе, стараясь отвлечься от неотвязных мыслей. Он подвел Джея и даже не помнил этого. Как-то это совсем нечестно. И вело к новому вопросу. Не что чтобы он никогда этого не делал, но дело был давно...

Напиток был неприятно сладким. Наверное, надо было просить диетическую колу.

Джаред устроился напротив, спиной на подлокотник, длинные ноги согнуты в коленях. Так понятно, у Дженсена явно появился новый фетиш, уже после несчастного случая, потому ему вдруг не стал нужен никто ниже шести футов четырех дюймов. Вернулась его предыдущая мысль. Прошли годы с тех пор, как он был снизу. В первый раз он был еще подростком. Нормально... ну, через некоторое время стало нормально. Но он быстро выяснил, что больше ему нравится другая роль. Если честно, ему нравилось управлять ситуацией. А если нырнуть еще глубже, можно было признать, что такая уязвимость вызывала у него дискомфорт.

Дженсен вернулся взглядом к фигуре напротив: характерная для Джареда нежность - при его-то статях; как Джей поддерживал его во время поцелуя; пьянящая смесь ласковости и твердости - как они сочетаются? - но это же Джаред. Как бы Джаред чувствовался на нем, внутри, вбивающийся в него?

\- Все в порядке?

Дженсен оторвался от изучения пузырей в стакане.

\- Да. Просто задумался.

\- О чем?

Дженсен прикусил нижнюю губу, склонил голову и выпрямился.

\- Вообще-то, обо мне. Знаю, нарциссизм... очень мило, да?

\- Ну, не знаю, что там с нарциссизмом, но насчет «милого» - это ты в точку, - увидев румянец, Джаред усмехнулся, - и еще очаровательный.

“Да хватит уже Джареду раздавать ему комплименты”.

\- Первое, о чем я подумал, - усмешку Джареда сменила искренность.

Дженсен посмотрел вопросительно:  
\- Когда и где?

\- Когда мы впервые встретились, - Джаред заговорил тише, - что ты потрясающий.

И что тут ответишь? Знать, что Джаред так о нем думал, было до абсурдного приятно. В ответ он предложил свой кусочек:

\- Я помню, как ты мне улыбнулся, а потом рассмеялся. И я тоже, потому что... Потому что ты всех заставлял смеяться. И до сих пор заставляешь.

Джаред наклонился вперед, опираясь руками на согнутые колени.

\- Ты про нашу встречу в офисе Эрика? Ты помнишь?

\- Да. Прошлое вернулось. Ну, я думаю, что вернулось, я же не знаю того, что не помню. Но наше знакомство - да.

Джаред воззрился на него с изумлением:

\- Знаешь, я по многому скучаю. Но вот это.... как мы проводим время. Просто как друзья. Я не хочу это терять.

\- И я.

Джаред улыбнулся и прошел к мини-бару.

\- Что дальше?

\- Наверное, я переключусь на воду.

Смешок в ответ:

\- Легковес.

Джаред включил телевизор, и некоторое время они переключали программы.

Где-то в процессе Джаред окончательно захватил софу, и в итоге его ноги оказались на коленях у Дженсена. А еще чуть позже Дженсен осознал, насколько это привычно и уютно. Должно быть, они сотни раз так валялись перед телевизором. И сколько же из этих раз Дженсен смотрел, как свет от экрана играет на коже Джареда, и чувствовал, как что-то теплое клубочком сворачивается у него внутри... И ничего не предпринимал.

\- Джаред? Как... те выходные, те, которых я не помню, как.. как они на нас повлияли?

Джаред убрал ноги с Дженсена и сел прямо. Дженсен тут же начал скучать по теплой тяжести.

\- Я не знаю.

Дженсен уставился на него.

\- Как это? Это у меня амнезия, а ты-то там был.

\- Ну да, был. Но черт бы меня побрал, если я знаю, что случилось, - он помедлил, пристально посмотрел на Дженсена, - проще говоря, случился ты.

Дженсен подумал. Джаред говорил, что...

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что это я?..

\- О да... Определенно, это ты.

Дженсен не знал, что делать с этой информацией. Он вдруг осознал, что Джаред, не мигая, смотрит на него.

\- Джен? Почему ты приехал на конвенцию?

\- Хотел сообщить тебе, что возвращаюсь в сериал.

«Разве не поэтому?».

Джаред продолжал его изучать. Под этим пристальным взглядом хотелось поежиться. На софе они сидели рядом, и Дженсен не понял, как это произошло. Взгляд не отпускал, по щекам у Джареда разлился румянец. Или это Дженсен сам заполыхал?

\- Я приехал к тебе.

Затянулась пауза, а потом Джаред заулыбался солнечно, и в его глазах расцвел весь мир. Дженсену стало жарко, до боли хотелось протянуть руку и дотронуться...

Он не помнил, чтобы двигался. Не мог сказать, как они оказались в горизонтальном положении, тяжело дыша, жадно изучая друг друга. Ему был нужен Джаред, нужно было его попробовать на вкус, ощутить, наполнить его, тут же, сию же секунду. Сейчас.

Они сплелись ногами и руками, раскрываясь, ища, отчаянно прижимаясь друг к другу. Дженсен провел языком по гладкому твердому подбородку Джареда, как уже делал, но теперь он не собирался останавливаться; и он продолжал прикусывать мягкую кожу шеи, тереться об него сверху, чувствуя, как член пульсирует оттого, что вжимается в член Джареда сквозь джинсы. Ё-ёооо, Джаред был таким вкусным, таким плотным. Тот обнял его за ягодицы, и прижал еще теснее, и эти большие руки на заднице чувствовались так...

\- Джей? - пробормотал он в рот Джареду. - А ты... трахал меня?

Зрачки у Джареда расплылись, оставляя тоненький ободок ореховой радужки. Он отодвинулся и резко втянул воздух.

\- Да.

Облизав губы, он продолжил бархатным голосом

\- Я тебе отсасывал, всего тебя облизывал. Трахал. Ты так кончал, что у тебя сосудик в глазу лопнул.

\- Бля.

Джаред усмехнулся и снова набросился на его рот. Дженсен проталкивал язык глубоко внутрь и танцевал им вокруг языка Джареда, медленно посасывая, пробуя, - хочется-хочется-хочется...

… - Хочу попробовать тебя. Бля, пожалуйста...

Он возился с пряжкой ремня Джареда, глупые и неуклюжие руки не слушались в угаре желания. Джаред тихонько отодвинулся назад, пока Дженсен устраивался на коленях на софе. Не сводя глаз с лица Дженсена, Джаред встал и начал медленно раздеваться, а Дженсен, замерев, смотрел. Как только футболка была снята, Джаред покончил с пряжкой и расстегнул пуговицу на ширинке. Дженсен снова пришел в себя, бросился вперед и одним резким движением расстегнул молнию и спустил джинсы со стройных бедер Джареда.

Дженсен дотронулся до члена Джареда через тонкие трусы, оглаживая контуры и улыбаясь своему открытию.

\- Твоя очередь, - сказал Джаред, отступив на шаг.

Дженсен быстро разделся, повернулся к Джареду и улыбнулся при виде одобрительного взгляда.

\- Что? Ты же не впервые меня видишь.

Джаред вдохнул и не двигался, пока Дженсен снимал с него боксеры.

\- Ого. Сложно поверить, что я мог забыть такое, - Дженсен поежился, проводя рукой по внутренней поверхности бедра Джареда.

Джаред покраснел, а затем тихо застонал, когда Дженсен взял его член в руку. Мягко сжав, Дженсен взглянул на Джареда.

\- Не надо даже спрашивать, хочу ли я. Хотел всегда. Представлял, как обхватываю губами твой большой, великолепный член, представлял, как он наполняет мой рот.

Член Джареда дернулся в руке, и на секунду Дженсену вдруг показалось, что Джаред сейчас отстранится, прежде чем он сможет ощутить его вкус на губах. Этого Дженсен не мог допустить. Сжав основание его члена, он мягко толкнул Джареда на диван, а сам уселся между его длинными ногами и сдался, наконец, страстному желанию, которое уже нельзя было сдерживать.

Сначала он будто пробовал на вкус, облизывая по всей длине, чувствуя тяжесть на языке, слизывая капли смазки на головке. Джаред выгибался и нетерпеливо стонал, потом наклонился вперед и взял свой член, направляя его в рот Дженсена. Изнутри Дженсена обожгло, будто огнем, и он открыл рот, а член Джареда скользнул внутрь. Джаред вздрогнул, и его рука бессильно упала, а он откинулся обратно на подушки. Дженсен украдкой взглянул на него, и от вида удовольствия, которое растеклось на лице Джареда, волна возбуждения пронзила его собственный член.

Он втянул щеки и взял Джареда глубже, чувствуя его член в самой глубине горла, а сам дышал через нос и помогал себе рукой, сжимая твердую плоть. Он работал над членом Джареда губами, ртом, рукой, а потом облизал пальцы и нежно погладил мошонку, двигаясь ниже, чтобы дразнить внутри. Джаред дернулся от прикосновения, и Дженсен улыбнулся.

Он потянулся, быстро поцеловав Джареда, и прошептал ему в губы:

\- Позволишь мне трахнуть себя?

Когда Джаред смог связно говорить, он несколько раз лениво улыбнулся Дженсену и бормотал:

\- Ты не представляешь, как я скучал по тебе.

Дженсен поцеловал его еще раз, чувствуя, как Джаред слизывает свой вкус с его губ медленно и лениво. Он предполагал, что Джей говорит о минете, но поцелуй становился все жарче, и Джаред сжимал его все сильнее, и это чувствовалось ... он чувствовал, что это намного больше. Дженсен положил руки на плечи Джареда и отстранился:

\- Ты в порядке?

Джаред взглянул на него на секунду, а потом уткнулся куда-то в грудь, прижимаясь так сильно, что было почти больно. Дженсен обнял его в ответ, понимая его состояние. Дженсен чувствовал стук его сердца. Возможно, Джаред скучал по нему. Тому Дженсену, которого он знал раньше. Единственному Дженсену из того уикэнда.

Хрипло сказал на ухо Джареду:

\- Мне очень жаль, если это не то же самое. Я не знаю, что делать… чтобы было так же. Не знаю, как быть им.

Джаред дернулся.

\- Что?

Дженсен увидел влагу в глазах Джареда и почувствовал, что его сердце сжалось.

\- Тебе его не хватает, прежнего меня. Я понял. Именно поэтому я ... потому что все не так, как раньше. Джей, я чувствую, будто что-то украл у тебя. Ты выглядишь таким грустным иногда.

Джаред взял его лицо, как делал раньше, в свои большие ладони, провел пальцами по щекам.

\- Ты и, правда, повредился мозгом?

Дженсен был уверен, что ослышался. Голос Джареда звучал свирепо.

\- Мне было грустно, потому что ты, черт возьми, оставил меня, идиот. Потому что ты сказал мне, что я должен найти кого-то другого. А единственный человек, которого я хочу, сидит прямо здесь.

\- Но ты сказал, что скучаешь…

\- По тебе. Я скучал по тебе. - Джаред ткнул его в грудь. - Это ты. Прямо здесь. Тот, кто забывает завтракать, но помнит, как мы вместе смотрели игру Ковбоев, и как я плакал, когда снимали сцену, где ты умираешь; тот, кто высмеивает мою болтовню и смеется вместе со мной, даже когда я совсем не смешной, кто сводит меня с ума в постели и терпит мои выходки. Кто самоотверженно отдается каждой роли, требует она того или нет. - Он замолчал, выдохнувшись, потом тяжело вздохнул. – Ты, - повторил он. - Мой лучший друг. Мой любовник.

Дженсен молчал, потому что боялся, что расплачется, если скажет хоть слово.

\- Джен, если бы ты не пришел ко мне, я бы сам нашел тебя.

Дженсен искал свое отражение в глазах Джареда. Видел человека, который сейчас перед Джаредом. Впервые с тех пор, как он очнулся после аварии, он чувствовал себя так, будто вернулся домой.

Будто он нашел себя.

Глядя в красивые глаза Джареда, Дженсен ощутил, как свежий вихрь желания вспыхнул глубоко в животе. Он игриво спросил:

\- А что бы ты сделал, когда нашел бы меня?

Искра пронеслась между ними. Джаред наклонился и прижался губами к Дженсена.

\- Вот это.

Не заняло много времени вернуться туда, где они бы раньше.

\- Кровать, - пробормотали они одновременно.

Они упали вместе во влажный беспорядок простыней, и Дженсену показалось, что они разъединились навечно, когда он отстранился, чтобы найти смазку и презервативы. Он провел больше времени на подготовку Джареда, чем он когда-либо делал с кем-либо, не зная, делали они это раньше или нет, но Дженсен ощущал это впервые, и о том, чтобы сделать Джареду больно, не могло быть и речи.

Дженсен начал целовать Джареда, который отвечал с таким жаром, что Дженсен от радости чуть не рассмеялся. Когда он начал раскрывать его пальцами, Джаред корчился и дергался под ним и выглядел таким соблазнительным, что Дженсен стал опасаться, что кончит прежде, чем окажется внутри Джареда. И тогда Джаред стал просить, шептать его имя и умолять о большем, и Дженсен медленно, едва сдерживаясь, стал протискиваться внутрь. Было тесно до боли, и он спрашивал Джареда снова и снова, в порядке ли он, не прекратить ли им. Джаред протянул руку, прижимая к себе Дженсена, и пробормотал:

\- Черт, ты уже делал это ... Я в порядке ... просто трахни меня уже.

Все утонуло в коктейле из тепла, тесноты и умопомрачительного удовольствия. Джаред взял свой член в кулак, и Дженсен положил свою руку сверху, двигая ей в такт с Джаредом, толкаясь бедрами и погружаясь в Джареда, все ускоряя толчки. Джаред кончил первым, выплеснувшись горячими каплями Дженсену на живот, выстанывая имя Дженсена, шепча «люблю тебя» на выдохе. Эмоции, старые и новые, захлестнули Дженсена, и он кончил внутри Джареда, разливаясь в нем, ища губами губы, выдыхая его имя.

Послеоргазменная дрожь утихла, и Дженсен заставил себя снять презерватив и вытереть Джареда и себя салфетками, прежде чем упасть рядом с Джаредом, чувствуя, как бьется его сердце и как он дышит прямо в ухо, а потом они оба заснули. Сразу же.

* * *

На следующее утро Джаред проснулся первым и немедленно погрузился в удовольствие - внимательно изучить каждый дюйм Дженсена, растянувшегося на животе. Волосы у того спутались, хотя и не до степени “ужас, как у Падалеки”. Лучи, пробравшиеся сквозь шторы, высвечивали веснушки на щеках, руках - одну Дженсен закинул на Джареда. Простыни скрутились в узел. Джаред улыбнулся. Он так скучал по всему этому.

Дженсен представлял собой впечатляющее зрелище. Сильная мускулистая спина изгибом переходила в самую красивую задницу из когда-либо виденных Джаредом. Ну то есть Джаред не был экспертом по мужским задницам, но все равно. Округлая и дерзкая, и … да. Ну вот, теперь у него встало. Хе.

Он оторвался от разглядывания и внезапно встретился с пытливыми зелеными глазами.

\- Ты рассматривал мою задницу?

\- Совершенно верно.

Дженсен улыбнулся, но постарался подтянуть одеяло или простыню и укрыться. Предприняв несколько неудачных попыток, он сдался и перевернулся лицом вверх.

\- Что случилось с постельным бельем?

Джаред расхохотался и тут вдруг заметил, что теперь вид стал еще лучше.

\- Где-то здесь, - он облизал губы.

Дженсен заметил, куда смотрел Джаред и порозовел.

\- Прошлой ночью здесь были простыни, разве нет?

\- М-м-м, возможно, - он поднялся и навис над Дженсеном. - Черт, Джен, ты бы себя видел... даже представить не можешь, насколько у тебя сейчас трахательный вид.

Лицо Дженсена ярко вспыхнуло, а зрачки расширились, и Джаред на секунду замер, чтобы рассмотреть все, хотелось самые подробнейшие воспоминания собрать в большую коробку, закрыть крышку и сохранить навсегда. Он прижался сверху, впечатался в тело и почувствовал, как от ответного стона задрожало горло Дженсена.

Жесткие бедра раздвинулись, позволяя расположиться между ними. Джаред улегся ухом над сердцем Дженсена. Лучший звук в мире. Джен погладил его по волосам, задержавшись в мягких прядях на затылке. Вдруг Джареду стало необходимо узнать кое-что:

\- Джен... ты ведь помнишь прошлую ночь, да?

Дженсен отнял руку, и Джаред ощутил, как шее стало холодно. На секунду ему стало плохо от мысли, что Дженсен даже не знал, о чем идет речь, но потом теплые руки прошлись по его рукам, вынуждая сменить позу - теперь они были лицом к лицу.

\- Иди сюда.

Джаред отодвинулся на дюйм, чтобы смотреть в невозможные глаза Дженсена.

\- Каждое мгновение.

От этих слов у Джареда захватило дух. Он снова скользнул ближе, накрывая рот Дженсена своим, втягивая воздух и позволяя этим удивительным губам согреть ему душу. Дженсен поцеловал его в ответ, инстинктивно вжимаясь в него бедрами.

И вдруг громко завопила сирена. Оба подскочили от неожиданности.

\- Еб…

Дженсен рассмеялся:

\- Позже.

Джаред неохотно откатился, и они сели. Он повернулся к Дженсену, почти уверенный в ответе, но все равно ему нужно было спросить.

\- Ты остаешься? У тебя ведь вылет завтра, как у меня?

\- У нас разные рейсы, потому что я возвращаюсь в Техас, а ты, по-моему, летишь в Лос-Анджелес, но да, завтра.

На это Джаред светло улыбнулся.

Дженсен поднялся и пошел в ванную, но вдруг обернулся. Джаред шел за ним и тут же остановился полюбоваться обнаженным телом Дженсена еще раз. Тот вел себя нехарактерно-раскрепощенно. Джаред понадеялся, что теперь его сдержанность хотя бы частично уменьшится. Но вид у Дженсена был уж очень озадаченный.

\- Хм!

Джаред огляделся на путаницу простыней и подушек, и одеял и покрывал, разбросанных во все стороны от кровати, как будто там порезвился сумасшедший осьминог.

Дженсен посмотрел на него.

\- Это я сделал? Не помню такого.

Джаред разразился хохотом.

* * *

Джаред пружинистой походкой подошел к сцене для второго и последнего выступления. Он не пел в полном смысле слова, но уже почти дозрел до этого. С утра он немного опоздал на общий завтрак. Не его вина, просто на душ потребовалось больше времени - учитывая занятия прошлой ночью. Ну, и еще кое-какие занятия в самом душе.

Организатор ослепительно улыбнулся ему.

\- Вы сегодня выглядите бодрее.

И Джаред почувствовал, как краснеет.

Расписание на день не оставляло много времени на общение с Дженсеном. После утренней панели у них была фотосессия, потом перерыв на ланч, а затем - раздача автографов. Дженсен проводил время с Мишей, Джимом и Клифом. Джаред не отпускал Клифа от Дженсена, учитывая вчерашнюю гиперреакцию фанатов на его присутствие.

\- Джей, но когда ты на сцене, он должен быть с тобой. Так всегда было. Не будем менять заведенный порядок, - упрямству Дженсена позавидовал бы и осел. Конечно, Джаред тоже знал, как настоять на своем.

В конце концов они пришли к компромиссу: Клиф будет сопровождать Дженсена, пока Джаред присутствовал на завтраке, но на ланч, где будет больше народу, Клиф останется с Джаредом. Но только если Дженсен согласится быть там неофициально, так чтобы Клиф мог присматривать и за ним. Дженсен заявил, что не хочет больше участвовать в представлении, и Джаред уважал его намерение.

И при лучших обстоятельствах Дженсен не любил ошеломляющее внимание публики. Вчерашний взрыв заставил его понервничать.

Как бы то ни было, у Джареда было хорошее настроение. Дженсен был рядом и в безопасности, даже если и оставался вне поля зрения. Он почувствовал любовь в зале, направленную на него. На сериал. На Дженсена, даже если они и не видели его, не знали, что он тут.

Ведущая представила его аудитории, а затем заорала толпе:

\- Вам понравилось «И падут преграды»?

Раздались оглушительные аплодисменты. Почти такие же, как вчерашнее сумасшествие, и он не мог не чувствовать гордость, потому что это была его серия. Он присутствовал почти в каждой сцене. Ни над какой серией он не работал больше.

Но это была ложная гордость, потому что Дженсен пострадал. Он отбросил это чувство и улыбнулся фанатам:

\- Так что, всем понравилось?!

В конце концов все успокоились, и начались обычные вопросы. Он внимательно следил за тем, чтобы не повторяться и не рассказывать историй, которые уже рассказал вчера, хотя некоторые снова всплыли. Кто-то громко поинтересовался, а где же сладости, и он устроил целое шоу, дуясь на ведущую, что она не дала ему конфет. Принесли огромный пакет, и общение продолжилось.

Ему задали тысячи вопросов о пятом сезоне. Из разговора рано утром с продюсерами Джаред знал, о чем можно рассказывать, собственно, мало о чем. Да он и сам не так уж много знал. Их с Дженсеном обычно просвещали на пару серий вперед.

Джареду разрешили открыть, что братья увидят друг друга еще в первой серии сезона, но он посчитал, что лучше не упоминать о том, что встреча произойдет на последних минутах серии. Уж если ему это не понравилось, можно вообразить, как будут чувствовать себя фанаты.

Время летело быстро, он оживленно и с юмором отвечал, кидаясь конфетами в тех, кто задавал, по его мнению, самые дурацкие вопросы. Ему очень понравились британские выражения. И сленг. «Абсолюфигительно»? Лучшее слово во вселенной. После того, как кто-то использовал его в вопросе, Джаред подхватил и, к большому удовольствию аудитории, вставлял в каждый ответ, о чем бы ни шла речь.

Поднялась женщина, взяла микрофон и начала не с вопроса, а с комплимента:

\- Вы были абсолюфигительно прекрасны в «И падут преграды».

Джаред и публика одобрительно заухали в ответ. Она невинно продолжила:

\- Вы видели его?

Ее взгляд ушел вверх.

Джаред все еще улыбался и уже открыл рот ответить «пока нет», хотя более правдивый ответ был бы «нет и никогда в жизни», но тут проследил за ее взглядом на огромный экран у себя над головой.

Смех прекратился, как будто Джареду за шиворот сыпанули льда. За его спиной разворачивался эпизод из серии: он привязан к койке в убежище Бобби, а Дин стоит над ним, жестокий, отрицающий. «Ты для меня ничего не значишь».

По позвоночнику пробежали мурашки. Сцена из «Преград» исчезла, и внезапно он увидел, как хватает микрофон. Он судорожно отвернулся и закрыл глаза. Под веками, как в замедленной съемке, Дженсен летел по номеру для новобрачных и внезапно врезался... глухой удар, как будто мяч для боулинга падает в густую жидкость.

\- Н-нет... я не могу... - у него сорвался голос, слезы вскипели в глазах, и он задохнулся.

Зрители тут же смолкли, словно охваченные единой мыслью.

Вдруг что-то изменилось: как по волшебству звук исчез, и кто-то положил руку на плечо, и одновременно потянул у него микрофон.

\- Джей. Все хорошо.

Он вцепился в Дженсена и прошептал:

\- Я сейчас сорвусь, прямо здесь.

Дженсен обнял его и повернул спиной к залу.

\- Нет. Я здесь и я в порядке. Посмотри на меня.

Они встретились взглядами.

\- Я останусь и отвечу с тобой на последние вопросы.

Джаред постарался собраться.

\- Нет. Господи, они уже там сходят с ума. Иди к Клифу. Я не знаю, как... я просто не ожидал. Никогда не понимал, что они вот так крутят клипы. Со мной уже все хорошо. Иди, - он постарался, чтобы голос звучал твердо, но не смог убрать дрожь совсем.

\- Заткнись, - Дженсен сжал ему плечо в последний раз и притянул к себе, - клипы по «Преградам» уже закончились. Я послал Клифа разыскать организаторов и отключить их. Давай, представь меня.

Джаред тяжело сглотнул, набрал полную грудь воздуха, поднял микрофон и объявил имя своего лучшего друга.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 12

Тысяча двести миль и двухчасовая разница во времени между Далласом и Лос-Анджелесом. В сотый раз повернувшись в постели, Джаред подумал, что Дженсен с таким же успехом мог находиться сейчас на Луне. А ведь он спал один всего лишь два дня. И если сложить все те ночи, которые он и Дженсен провели вместе, то хватит пальцев одной руки. И получается, Джаред не должен так заморачиваться. Исключено. Он скучал.  
Ладно, пожалуй, пора выпустить на свободу свою внутреннюю тринадцатилетнюю девочку.  
Джаред взял мобильный телефон и написал смс.

От ДПад  
ДжЭклзу  
Не спишь?

От ДжЭклза  
ДПад  
Нет. Ты?

От ДПад  
ДжЭклзу  
Да. Во сне печатаю 

От ДжЭклза  
ДПад  
Ха-ха.

От ДПад  
ДжЭклзу  
Скучаю.

От ДжЭклза  
ДПад  
И я.

Джаред повернулся и посмотрел на часы, мысленно прибавив время. В Техасе было 2 часа утра. Он вдруг подумал о том, почему Дженсен еще не спит. Обычно во время своих визитов к родным тот придерживался режима дня.

От ДПад  
ДжЭклзу  
Поздновато для тебя. До сих пор не спишь?

От ДжЭклза  
ДПад  
Думал, что ответил уже на этот вопрос.

Сердце Джареда учащенно забилось. От Дженсена пришло еще одно сообщение.

От ДжЭклза  
ДПад  
А ты почему не спишь? Чад по-прежнему такой же мудак?

От ДПад  
ДжЭклзу  
)))  
Как всегда. Думаю, его лучше прибить. Не могу спать.

От ДжЭклза  
ДПад  
Спорим, я бы помог тебе уснуть :)

От ДПад  
ДжЭклзу  
Эй, ты просто фонтан смайлов.

От ДжЭклза  
ДПад  
Что?

Джаред рассмеялся на это. Дженсен никогда не переписывался много. И когда он это делал, то никогда не использовал смайлики. Почти никогда. Джаред задумался над этим. Это было своего рода последствие аварии? Необходимость добавлять смайлики в текст сообщения? Он снова засмеялся, потому что среди всех нелепостей, что он испытал за последнее время, эта была однозначно номером один.

От ДПад  
ДжЭклзу  
Знаю, что ты мог бы.

От ДжЭклза  
ДПад  
Ты под кайфом, чувак? Мог бы что?

От ДПад  
ДжЭклзу  
Помочь мне уснуть. **____**

От ДжЭклза  
ДПад  
**____**  
Что это значит?

От ДПад  
ДжЭклзу  
Я двигаю бровями, глядя на тебя.

От ДжЭклза  
ДПад  
Ты сумасшедший, знаешь?

От ДПад  
ДжЭклзу  
Из-за тебя.

Джаред остановился, прежде чем нажать на кнопку отправки. В груди похолодело. Он чувствовал себя таким влюбленным и вдруг испугался, что все это ему только кажется. Он чувствовал, что их отношения сейчас так хрупки. И если Джаред нажмет посильнее, то что-то сломается.

От ДжЭклза  
ДПад  


Джаред смотрел на свой телефон и улыбался. Только мгновение спустя понял, что пришло еще одно сообщение.

От ДжЭклза  
ДПад  
Джей, пойду спать. Хочу завтра с утра прокатиться верхом.

От ДПад  
ДжЭклзу  
Отлично. Повеселись там. Позвоню завтра.

От ДжЭклза  
ДПад  
И тебе того же. Спокойной ночи, Джей.

От ДПад  
ДжЭклзу  
Спокойной ночи, Джен.  
;*  
Это поцелуй.

Джаред смотрел на свой телефон, перечитывая поток текстовых сообщений, наслаждаясь этим. Когда пришло последнее сообщение, он забыл, как дышать.

От ДжЭклза  
ДПад  
;**

Джаред почувствовал, как его наполняет любовь.

 

***

\- Хорошо, так почему мы не можем просто перейти к пункту «и они жили долго и счастливо»?  
\- Гм, наверное, потому что ты живешь в реальном мире?  
\- Так и знал, что ты это скажешь.  
Кейт улыбалась.  
\- Но ведь все было хорошо, по большей части?  
Джаред смотрел на нее.  
\- Ну, его больше не тошнит, когда я целую его, - пошутил он.  
Она так заразительно рассмеялась, что Джаред был вынужден присоединиться к ней.  
\- Когда вы начинаете съемки?  
\- Через две недели. Джен сегодня приедет на неделю.  
\- По твоей улыбке видно, насколько счастливым делает тебя это событие.  
Джаред закинул ногу на ногу и подвинулся немного вперед.  
\- Да. Долгие три недели.  
\- Последний раз вы были вместе в Англии?  
\- Да. Он меня удивил, и это было потрясающе.  
Кейт улыбалась.  
\- Это был очень милый жест.  
Джаред мог только улыбаться в ответ. Он покинул Лос-Анджелес и рано вернулся в Ванкувер со своими собаками. Он любил своих друзей, но безумно скучал по Дженсену. Трудно было объяснить это всем. Все знали, сколько времени он и Джен провели вместе во время съемок. И так как снова предстояли съемки, их практически будет не застать.  
Но этот хиатус был такой длинный, и неопределенность по поводу будущего шоу действовала на нервы. Ничто не может сравниться с видом Дженсена, идущего по сцене. Увидев это, Джаред вдруг остро понял, что жил как во сне все эти недели. Было такое чувство, что сердце проснулось.  
\- Разве Дженсен тоже начнет сниматься через две недели? – спросила Кейт в тишине.  
\- Ну, может быть, чуть позже, потому что с ним сейчас работают. Пытаются дать ему столько времени, сколько нужно, чтобы подготовиться. Я буду ... но это нормально. Все хорошо, все просто отлично.  
Кейт приподняла брови, улавливая невысказанное им.  
\- Ты переутомишься. По-твоему, это хорошо?  
\- Я не говорил этого... Да, мне придется пережить сумасшедшие часы, но шоу вернулось, и мы должны вернуть Сэма и Дина в строй. Я могу справиться с дополнительной нагрузкой.  
\- Тем не менее, это стрессовая ситуация.  
Он сверкнул улыбкой.  
\- У меня есть ты.  
Она улыбнулась в ответ.  
\- Как обстоят дела у Дженсена с памятью?  
\- Лучше, чем он сам говорит. Он по-прежнему расстраивается, но уже не так. Начал вести дневники. Один дома и поменьше, чтобы носить с собой.  
\- Чтобы помочь с потерей памяти?  
\- В основном. Это что-то вроде того метода, со стикерами. Хотя я думаю, это помогает ему в другом. - Он улыбнулся. – Очень по-винчестеровски – вести дневник. Своего рода ирония.  
Кейт вернула ему улыбку.  
\- А ты не думал о подобном?  
\- У меня есть один, где я пишу свои мечты, как ты мне предложила. Я мог бы добавить туда еще что-нибудь, думаю.  
\- Ты колеблешься?  
\- Боюсь, что в конечном итоге выйдет нечто среднее между книгой жалоб и дневником тринадцатилетней девочки. - Он улыбнулся своей шутке.  
Кейт улыбнулась, но потом мягко спросила:  
\- Даже если так?  
Он посмотрел на нее, понимая, что она права.  
\- Я думаю, ты права.  
\- Несомненно, неприятные ощущения есть, Джаред, но плохих нет.  
Он покачал головой, потому что эта тема о том, чтобы «принять свои чувства», была любимой у Кейт. Да, может, это было бы хорошо – принять их. Даже еще лучше - выразить их Дженсену. Хотя бы чуть-чуть. Вся беда была в том, что чувств было лишком много, и он боялся, что Дженсен оставит его еще раз, если он откроется ему. И он даже не хотел знать, что Кейт скажет об этих страхах.

***  
Джаред стоял и смотрел на багаж, который крутился на ленте, будто на карусели.  
Вдали кто-то захихикал. Его узнали. Нет ничего удивительного. Он действительно надеялся, что Дженсен не будет недоволен тем, что он решил это сделать. Они не планировали. На самом деле, Дженсен довольно ясно сказал, что скоро будет дома, и что за ним пришлют машину. Надеясь, что Дженсен еще не выехал, Джаред помчался в аэропорт на такси.  
Джаред тревожно переминался с ноги на ногу. Конечно, он не набросится на Дженсена при всех и не изнасилует его, хотя очень хотелось. Он улыбнулся. Боже, как он скучал. Первое, что он добавил к списку своих желаний в том журнале - отсчет времени до возвращения Дженсена. Да. Так что да, все-таки получился журнал восторженной девочки.  
Рядом щелкнул фотоаппарат. Давно этого не было. Он улыбнулся и помахал рукой. Кто-то спросил, кого он ждет. Джаред оставался спокойным. Может быть, это было ошибкой. Дженсен не хотел бы внимания. Он огляделся по сторонам. Может быть, нужно уйти.

Люди стали разбирать багаж с ленты, несколько человек уже спускались по эскалатору. Краем глаза Джаред увидел инициалы ДРЭ на табличке, которую держал какой-то мужчина. Должно быть, водитель Дженсена. Может быть, он должен спросить у парня, где припаркован его автомобиль, и подождать там…  
\- Джаред?  
Дженсен стоял перед ним.  
Джаред не мог вымолвить ни слова – в груди словно что-то сжалось от нахлынувших чувств.  
\- Привет, Джей?  
Вокруг щелкали вспышки фотокамер, шумели люди, но Джаред ничего не слышал. Просто смотрел. Пока не стало больно глазам. И тогда Дженсен подошел ближе и обнял его.  
Быстро. Крепко прижал к себе одной рукой. Но, Боже, стало так хорошо. Джареду, наконец, удалось выдавить из себя «скучал по тебе».  
\- Я тоже.  
Джаред улыбнулся. Вспышки фотокамер безостановочно щелкали. И Джаред почувствовал, как напрягся Дженсен.  
Он положил руку ему на талию и направил к человеку с табличкой «ДРЭ».  
Водитель подошел к ним.  
\- Г-н Эклз. У вас есть багаж?  
Дженсен покачал головой - нет ничего, кроме ручной клади. Он посмотрел на Джареда.  
\- Джей, ты на машине?  
Джаред робко улыбнулся.  
\- Гм. Нет, я вроде как тоже ручная кладь.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
Они почти добрались до выхода, когда какая-то журналистка приблизилась к ним, вынуждая остановиться.  
\- Дженсен ... Можно несколько вопросов? Возобновите ли вы съемки прямо сейчас?  
Джаред ответил, отвлекая внимание на себя.  
\- Мы начнем на следующей неделе. А сейчас больше никаких комментариев. Ладно?  
Он подтолкнул Дженсена вперед. Черт. Хотел бы он, чтобы Клиф был здесь.  
\- Дженсен ... говорят, что у вас проблемы с памятью из-за аварии? Так ли это? Повлияет ли это на ваше умение играть Дина?  
Джаред нахмурился.  
\- Без комментариев прямо сейчас, пожалуйста.  
Он толкнул Дженсена, обходя женщину, чтобы уйти. Она не отступала.  
\- Дженсен, вы видели видеозапись аварии на TMZ? Им было предписано остановить трансляцию. Но все равно в Интернете гуляет этот ролик. Как вы к этому относитесь?  
Дженсен остановился. Он взглянул на женщину, и, казалось, что Дин Винчестер вернулся. Она отвела взгляд и покраснела. Они продолжили путь, и их больше никто не беспокоил.  
Джаред молчал в лимузине, не зная, беспокоит ли Дженсена то, что он встретил его. Они были уже близко к дому, но губы Дженсена были все еще сжаты в нитку.  
\- Эй, поговори со мной.  
Дженсен только покачал головой.  
\- Джен, мне очень жаль. Сначала я ждал дома, я просто хотел ... Я скучал по тебе.  
При этом лицо Дженсена смягчилось.  
\- Я знаю, Джей, это не твоя вина. Собираюсь снова привыкать к тому, что я популярен. Это хорошо для шоу, думаю. - Он устало провел рукой по лицу.  
И замолчал, оставляя Джареда наедине со своими мыслями.  
Когда дверь открылась, их встретила очень взволнованная Сэди, и Дженсен присел на корточки, чтобы почесать ей за ушами. Джаред видел, как его напряжение спадает. Харли тоже подошел за своей порцией внимания. Так хорошо, что Дженсен дома.  
Дженсен чуть покраснел, когда Джаред подошел к нему, взял его лицо в ладони и прикоснулся губами к его губам. Наконец-то. Между ними сразу вспыхнуло, будто плеснули бензином. Утопая в этом пламени, Джаред спросил себя – почему каждый раз так хорошо. Каждый раз, когда это случается. Но язык Дженсен скользнул в его рот, и все мысли испарились. Существовало только это. Только он. Только они.  
Джаред отстранился, тяжело дыша, чтобы увидеть Дженсена, прикоснуться к его лицу.  
\- Эй.  
Взгляд Дженсена затуманился.  
\- Эй.  
\- Спасибо.  
Дженсен вопросительно поднял брови.  
\- За то, что ты здесь.  
За то, что вернулся ко мне.  
Джаред не мог говорить больше и снова поцеловал Дженсена.  
Позже Джаред сел на кровать рядом с Дженсеном, глядя на то, как тот распаковывал вещи. Он колебался, но потом сказал:  
\- Может, оставишь кое-что наверху? Я бы мог, ну там, освободить тебе ящик в своем шкафу.  
Дженсен повернулся к нему.  
\- Не так уж трудно спуститься по лестнице для того, чтобы одеться утром.  
Джаред заставил себя услышать только хорошее. Если он будет ходить вниз по лестнице, то ...  
\- Но, пожалуй, ящик не помешает.  
На щеках Джареда заиграли ямочки.  
Позже они заказали китайскую еду и играли в видеоигры. Джаред старался держать себя в руках и не думать о том, как бы опрокинуть Дженсена на кровать. Воспоминание об их поцелуе у двери еще было очень свежо.  
Притормози, напомнил он себе. После проигрыша в Guitar Hero три раза подряд Джаред сдался.  
\- Кино? - спросил он, подойдя к стойке DVD. Он отстраненно подумал о том, что не помешало бы купить шкаф для дисков или что-то вроде полки, которую можно было бы повесить на стену.  
\- Я хотел лечь спать.  
Спина Джареда напряглась. Он прикусил губу и попытался сдержать разочарование.  
\- А. Да. Ты, должно быть, устал. Полет всегда выматывает, какой бы короткий он ни был. Я, гм, не буду прибавлять громкость сильно, ладно?  
Его вдруг обняли за плечи, увлекая обратно. Он медленно повернулся. Дженсен неотрывно смотрел на него.  
\- Думал лечь спать с тобой.  
Джаред почувствовал жар, исходящий от тела его любовника. Он будто загорелся сам.  
– Твою мать, - пробормотал он, прежде чем поцеловать Дженсена.  
Они никогда не делали этого наверху. Диван был ближе, и прежде, чем Джаред успел что-либо понять, их руки уже скользили друг у друга в джинсах, они судорожно толкались друг другу в кулак, как подростки, и Джаред почти сразу кончил с криком, дрожа всем телом. Джаред поймал губами губы Дженсена, когда тот шептал его имя, сделал несколько рваных толчков, и Дженсен кончил тоже. Когда они смогли дышать, Дженсен пробормотал:  
\- Так охренительно горячо.  
Джаред рассмеялся.  
Дженсен поймал его взгляд. Что-то странное было в глубине его глаз, и Джаред не знал, о чем тот думает.  
\- Это было… как в первый раз?  
\- Да. Первый раз. И все время. Дженсен, ты, черт возьми, просто владеешь мной.  
Серьезность ушла из глаз Дженсена, и он расплылся в хитрой улыбке.  
\- Мой собственный Падалеки секс-раб?  
\- К вашим услугам.  
Дженсен осмотрел себя и сморщил нос.  
\- Хм. Нужен душ. – Он окинул Джареда суровым взглядом. – Вымой меня, раб.  
Джаред тут же парировал.  
\- Ртом?  
Он улыбнулся, глядя на то, как глаза Дженсена мгновенно потемнели от страсти.  
Джаред взял его руку.  
\- Наверх, - сказал он твердо.  
Дженсен молча подчинился. Казалось, Джаред лишил его дара речи. Очевидно, что они оба были рабами друг друга.

***  
Канал решил, что Дженсену надо чаще бывать на публике, и вынес идею об организации эксклюзивного интервью. Эрику идея очень понравилась, и, хотя он сказал Дженсену, что поддержит любое его решение насчет интервью, было видно, что он очень надеялся, что Дженсен даст положительный ответ. Сериалу пойдет на пользу такое выступление.  
Каждый хотел Дженсена - от Опры до Уолтерс (Барбара Уолтерс (англ. Barbara Walters)— американская телеведущая, журналистка и писательница. В настоящее время она является ведущей собственного дневного телешоу «The View», за которое она была удостоена телевизионной премии «Эмми» - прим.перевод.)  
Пресс-агент Дженсена часами разговаривал по телефону, составляя длиннющий список, чтобы потом предоставить его Дженсену.  
В итоге решение приняли матери Дженсена и Джареда. И Донна, и Шерри любили Кэти Курик (Кэти Курик— американская телеведущая, журналист и продюсер. Ведет собственное шоу - прим.перевод.). Не то чтобы они ее хорошо знали. Но Дженсен понял, что все вокруг поддерживают это решение. Шоу Кэти было на пике популярности. Оставалось надеяться, что ее репутация милой и доброй женщины была заслуженной. Джаред несколько раз спрашивал, не лучше ли им пойти на интервью вместе. Но на самом деле у Джареда не было времени. Канал CBS собирался отправить съемочную группу, чтобы задать несколько вопросов Джареду и другим актерам на съемочной площадке. Съемки возобновились – снимали новую серию следующего сезона - и график был сумасшедше агрессивным. Оригинальный сценарий переписали, чтобы там было больше сцен с Джаредом и меньше с Дженсеном. Поэтому Джей работал в поте лица. Дженсен едва видел его - каждый вечер состоял из того, что усталый Джаред приходил и падал на кровать. Быстро целовал Дженсена и потом просто переставал существовать для всего мира.  
В ночь перед интервью Дженсена Джаред ввалился в дом в два часа ночи, но не провалился сразу в сон, хотя было видно, что он очень устал. Дженсен спокойно лежал, пока Джаред позади него пытался улечься удобнее, вертелся, вызывая у Дженсена грязные мыслишки.  
\- Был хороший день? – спросил Дженсен, хотя энтузиазм Джареда был очевиден.  
\- Да. Очень хороший. Работал с Жен весь день. Она отличная девушка. Ты должен помнить ее по прошлому году, но сейчас она играет еще лучше, поверь. До сих пор не могу смириться, что ее героиню убили. У нас были целые страницы диалога, и это могло превратиться в кошмар, но она отыгрывала все свои сцены всего за два дубля. Крипке был в восторге от ее игры. Он очень жалеет, что нужно «убить» ее сейчас.  
Джаред перевел дыхание, и Дженсен вклинился в его пылкую речь:  
\- Но тот момент, когда Сэм держит Руби и Дин убивает ее своим ножом - это великолепная сцена, Джей.  
Джаред неохотно кивнул. Дженсен видел, что они были разного мнения по этому поводу. Это было странно.  
\- Я думаю, - пробормотал Джаред, - просто мне нравится, что она рядом. Мне будет не хватать ее.  
Вдруг Дженсен почувствовал, что ему нечем дышать. Он вскочил и бросился в ванную.  
Ранее в тот же вечер, ожидая, когда вернется Джаред, он писал в своем дневнике. Перечитывал старые записи. Это было частью упражнений для памяти. Он знал, что когда они разъехались на хиатус, Джаред виделся с Женевьев. Записи, относящиеся к его времени в Англии с Джаредом, напомнили, какое облегчение он чувствовал тогда, когда Джаред признался, что его чувства никуда не исчезли. Что он по-прежнему скучает по Дженсену. И даже не нужно было перечитывать дневник – Дженсен помнил все об их первой ночи в Бирмингеме.  
Он брызнул теплой водой на лицо, провел мокрой рукой по ставшими вдруг слишком сухими глазам.  
От стука в дверь он вздрогнул.  
\- Джен?  
Дженсен повернул кран. Что с ним? Если ему не на что рассчитывать, то это надо принять. Им. Но дьявол в его голове шептал, подавая надежду. Джаред всегда был только с девушками. Он был с Сэнди в течение четырех лет. Собирался жениться на ней. Конечно, он был би. Это было очевидно. Но что, если в глубине души он просто не признавался себе, что с женщинами ему лучше?

Все сцены за два дубля. Должно быть, приятно работать с профессионалом снова. С кем-то, как она – перспективной, успешной. А не с бесполезным, неловким и вечно все забывающим. Неудивительно, что у Джареда был чудесный день. Просто Дженсена не было на съемочной площадке. Черт.  
Он включил холодную воду. Холод обжег шею, капли потекли по груди, оставляя после себя ледяные дорожки.  
Стук стал громче.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Дженсен взял полотенце и открыл дверь, почти натыкаясь на Джареда, который отпрянул от двери.  
\- Да. Хорошо.  
\- Джен?  
Игнорируя Джареда, он пошел к постели, но стоял и смотрел на нее, не в силах лечь обратно. Будет не хватать ее.  
Он повернул голову. Вдруг захотелось спуститься вниз. И спать в одиночестве. Он просто не мог... не мог выносить сверхзаботу и сверхутешение от Джареда прямо сейчас.  
\- Джен, что случилось?  
Глубоко вздохнув, он обернулся.  
\- Ничего. Просто завтра интервью. Думаю, мне лучше пойти в свою комнату. Нам обоим нужно выспаться.  
Джаред заметно побледнел.  
\- Дерьмо. Интервью у Курик завтра. Я забыл. Джен, мне очень жаль. Я, идиот, все треплюсь о себе. Тебе надо было… Не уходи... Я не буду говорить больше, буду молчать. Ты спокойно уснешь. Я обещаю. Ты не должен…  
Он встретился глазами с Джаредом, потому что даже сквозь мрачную злобу, которая росла внутри него, он знал, что обязан ему многим.  
\- Это не из-за тебя. Я… просто мне нужно побыть одному. Спокойной ночи, Джаред.  
И прежде чем Джаред, который смотрел на него больным и потерянным взглядом, смог бы понять, что на самом деле случилось, он быстро повернулся и стал спускаться вниз. Джаред даже не успел пожелать спокойной ночи в ответ.

***  
Утро было торопливым и неловким. Джаред спустился, когда Дженсен сделал первый глоток кофе. Он посмотрел на время и понял, что Джаред проспал. Клиф будет здесь с минуты на минуту.  
Джаред выглядел ужасно. Глаза красные, обрамленные темными полумесяцами снизу. Дженсен сразу почувствовал себя первостатейной сукой.  
Он поставил чашку на стол и сгреб Джареда в объятия.  
\- Прости.  
Джаред молча обнял его в ответ, прижимая к себе. Стук в дверь заставил их отпрянуть друг от друга.  
\- Клиф здесь, - сказал Джаред.  
Дженсен кивнул. Он налил кофе в дорожную термокружку, чтобы Джаред выпил по пути. Джаред открыл дверь и попросил Клифа подождать в машине. Потом они о чем-то тихо поговорили, и Клиф молча кивнул Дженсену и ушел, хотя обычно не упускал случая подшутить. Джаред взял кофе, попытался улыбнуться. Но улыбка не достигла глаз, где спряталось настороженность.  
Дженсен отвернулся, чувствуя, как его грызет вина. Он попытался подавить это чувство, но мысль о том, что Джаред заслуживает лучшего, опять сияла в мозгу огромными буквами.  
\- Джей, я ...  
\- Не вини себя. Я был ослом.  
\- Не говори так. Это я осел.  
Джаред подошел ближе, коснулся его руки, а потом, когда их глаза встретились, он погладил щеку Дженсена. Его голос был мягкий и тихий, словно песок в песочных часах.  
\- Я просто хочу быть с тобой.  
\- Я знаю. Иногда я ... мне нужно пространство. Чтобы бороться со своими демонами в одиночку.  
\- Как Дин?  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
\- Как Дин. - Ладонь Джареда была теплой. Дженсен прижался к ней. И отодвинулся, когда осознал свое движение. Он был идиотом вчера, ревновал по пустякам. Джаред бы никогда ...  
\- Я должен идти. Удачи. Я слышал, что она милая. Будь собой, и ты понравишься ей. - Джаред рассмеялся. - Наверное, она может попытаться украсть тебя у меня.  
Эта шутка заставила Дженсена дернуть головой.  
\- Такого никогда не будет.  
Джаред моргнул, и Дженсен понял, что в его словах крылся двойной смысл. Что-то мелькнуло в глазах Джареда, и он наклонился для поцелуя на прощание. Дженсен позволить себе на мгновение забыться в его жаре. Все, что всегда имеет смысл, – это именно такие моменты. Он слегка дрожал, когда они отодвинулись друг от друга, и Джаред улыбнулся. От этой улыбки впервые за утро посветлело все его лицо. 

Дженсен смотрел на закрытую дверь. Он действительно не мог представить себе вселенную, в которой не было бы Джареда.

***  
Съемочная группа CBS News была дружественной и заботливой, и Дженсен был приятно удивлен, насколько подчиненные Кэти Курик были вежливыми и внимательными. Но сердце все равно взволнованно билось.  
Он нервничал перед предстоящим, сидя в апартаментах, где должно пройти интервью. Невыносимо было просто сидеть и ждать, и он достал свой дневник. Подумал, что это может помочь отвлечься. Дневник был заложен бумажками в нескольких местах.  
На одной бумажке немного детским почерком Джареда было написано «Ты будешь великолепен», внизу было криво нарисовано сердце и буква «Д».  
Нельзя было не улыбнуться.

Его пресс-агент Рут встретила его в холле, по пути говоря ему что-то ободряющее. В какой-то момент эти реплики начали раздражать. Да, может, он и не помнит, были ли у него интервью раньше. И да, Кэти Курик это не молоденькая девчушка с неизвестного журнала, но интервью это интервью. Он мог ответить, улыбнуться. Он был актером, в конце концов.

\- ... Несчастный случай.

В потоке слов Рут Дженсен услышал это.  
\- Что?

\- Я говорю, что CBS настаивали на том, что ограничений на вопросы не будет. Они могут спросить что угодно. Но ты не обязан отвечать на те, на которые не хочешь. Просто посмотри серьезно и скажи «Я действительно не могу говорить об этом». Придумай ответ с юмором. Ты знаешь, как ты хорош в этом. И, конечно, отвечай частично или вообще уходи от темы, не думаю, что это будет слишком плохо. Впрочем, ты профессионал. Ты все это знаешь.  
Он сглотнул и кивнул. Он должен справиться.

Дженсен улыбнулся Кэти. Он должен завоевать ее доверие - ее репутация была тщательно отточенной. С того момента, как она пожала ему руку, она ослепительно улыбалась. Смотрела на него с искренним участием, когда он говорил. Ее голубые глаза светились теплом.  
Он был как на автопилоте. Семья. Отец был актером. Средний ребенок. Начал сниматься в восемнадцать лет в «Днях нашей жизни». Работал с Джеймсом Кэмероном в «Темном Ангеле». Успех сериала «Сверхъестественное» удивил всех.  
Когда они взяли небольшой перерыв, Дженсен просто умирал от жажды. Скоро речь зайдет об аварии, и он знал, что интервью пойдет труднее с этого момента. Рут стояла позади камеры и ободряюще улыбалась.  
Дженсен извинился и встал. Повинуясь внутреннему порыву, вынул телефон и включил его. Он посмотрел на время. Джаред работает, скорее всего.

Кому: ДжПад  
От: ДжЭклз  
Ты здесь?

Он подождал несколько минут, но ответа не было. Помощник режиссера махнул ему, и он чувствовал себя идиотом, который балуется с телефоном. Он выключил его.  
Свет приятно грел лицо, когда он вернулся в свое кресло. Кэти заняла место напротив. Она широко улыбнулась и сказала, что все отлично. Дженсен подумал, что его настороженность могла выглядеть со стороны как надменность, и попытался расслабиться. Лицо Кэти казалось искренним.

Он улыбнулся в ответ.  
Режиссер дал знак продолжить съемку.

Кэти чуть наклонилась.  
\- Дженсен, можем ли мы поговорить о несчастном случае?  
Он кивнул.  
\- Что вы помните? - лицо Кэти излучало озабоченность и интерес.  
\- Ничего именно об аварии. На самом деле, мои воспоминания именно о том мгновении исчезли. Врачи не думают, что они вернутся.  
\- Это правда, что вы были очень дезориентированы, когда впервые очнулись? Врачи сказали, что вы были в коме в течение двадцати минут.  
\- Да, можно и так сказать. - Он сделал глубокий вдох. Никто не знал, что он собирается сделать. - Я проснулся, думая, что я - Дин Винчестер.  
Рот Кэти удивленно приоткрылся, и она спросила с придыханием:  
\- Что?  
Он встретился с ней глазами, чувствуя, что дал прямо заголовок интереснейшей истории.  
\- Врачи не знают, но, вероятно, из-за случившегося повредился мозг. Ну, это непрофессиональная интерпретация, в любом случае. Я очнулся, когда мне делали МРТ. Я думал, что лежу в гробу. Вроде как вернулся из ада.  
Он ждал ее реакции. Режиссер спросил, хочет ли она сохранить этот кусок. Она быстро взяла себя в руки и жестом показала «да».  
\- Вы помните, что случилось потом? Что вы сделали? Что вы чувствовали?  
Он сжал ручки кресла.  
\- Воспоминания нечеткие сейчас. Я помню, что было страшно. Паника. Хотелось биться и кричать, что я жив. Потом ... Я помню Сэма.  
\- Это Джаред Падалеки, который играет вашего брата Сэма в «Сверхъестественном»?  
\- Да. Его привели ко мне. Только я не помнил его, как Джареда, как актера. Я думал, что он мой брат.  
\- Вот это да, - Кэти снова попыталась быть сдержанной. Краем глаза он увидел Рут. Не мог разглядеть ее лицо из-за сотен огней, направленных на него, но она, казалось, стояла неподвижно. - А вы верите в мифологию шоу? Вы верите в призраков и демонов, и в то, что Апокалипсис может начаться?  
\- Сначала верил.  
\- А Джаред был рядом с вами? Он сделал вид, что он Сэм?  
\- Когда я очнулся, да. Иначе я не давал врачам трогать себя. Потом брали анализы, делали тесты. В конце концов мой невролог сказал мне, кто я есть на самом деле, сказал, что Дин Винчестер не настоящий.  
Кэти посмотрела на него.  
\- Это непросто. Когда говорят, что ты, по сути, не существуешь.  
Дженсен был удивлен тем, как точно она поняла его состояние. Даже те, кто любят его, не совсем понимали это.  
\- Да, - ответил он тихо.

Она внимательно смотрела на него несколько секунд, а затем стала расспрашивать дальше.  
\- Очевидно, вы знаете, кто вы и где сейчас находитесь. Вы даже вернулись к работе. Когда ваши воспоминания стали возвращаться?  
\- Довольно быстро. Сначала я думал, что все сошли с ума. То, что ангелы создали какую-то альтернативную реальность. Но потом все стало яснее, и я начал вспоминать кое-что из моего детства. Вспомнил моих родителей, брата, сестру.  
\- Вы помните ваших коллег из шоу? Вы перестать думать о Джареде как Сэме?  
\- В итоге да.  
Она покачала головой, будто не в силах поверить в эту историю, а потом снова взглянула на него. Ее глаза были такие же яркие, как у Миши, и так же полны эмоций.  
\- Дженсен, TMZ выкупил запись несчастного случая, а затем поместил ее в эфире. Запись была удалена с их сайта, но появлялась в Интернете в течение нескольких дней. Дело в том, что каждый, кто захочет, все еще может найти ее. Что вы почувствовали, когда вы узнали это?  
Дерьмо. Он не рассчитывал на этот вопрос. Они с Рут обсудили все, кроме этого. Про эту запись забыли. Это было наивно. Может быть, Кэти не была столь милой, как казалась вначале. Гнев рвался наружу. Дженсен попытался подавить его и выглядеть равнодушным.  
\- Они не должны были размещать запись. Я бы попросил, чтобы люди уважали мою частную жизнь и не искали эту запись.  
Кэти кивнула, будто в знак согласия. Но не позволила ему уйти от ответа.  
\- Вы видели видео?  
На лбу выступила испарина. Он хотел промолчать, потому что чувствовал себя выставленным на всеобщее обозрение.  
\- Да.  
Кэти смотрела на него, явно ожидая большего ответа. Он встретил ее взгляд взглядом Дина Винчестера.  
\- Мне больше ничего сказать об этом.  
Они все еще смотрели друг на друга, и она первой отвела взгляд. Спросила, не нужен ли еще один перерыв. Не отвечая, он встал и отошел к буфету с бутилированной водой. Жадно глотнул воды, наслаждаясь прохладой. Никто не подходил к нему.  
Когда они вернулись, она стала задавать подробные вопросы о его лечении. Было самое время, чтобы открыто поговорить о мозговых травмах, таких, как у него. Лечение, текущие разочарования, последствия. Свет в конце туннеля. Он уже подготовился к подобным вопросам, поговорив с Рэйчел, и теперь рассказывал о последних исследованиях в области когнитивного обучения. Говорил, что люди с травмами, такими, как у него и даже более серьезными, должны надеяться и не сдаваться.  
Кэти улыбалась и терпеливо слушала, позволяя ему произносить эту речь «на благо людям». Он чувствовал себя так, будто выставлен напоказ перед толпой народа. Но поэтому он и согласился на интервью. Когда он сказал об этом Рэйчел, она очень удивилась, ведь она знала, каким скрытным он был. Сказала ему делать то, что позволит чувствовать себя лучше. Его собственные нужды должны оставаться главным приоритетом.  
Но из-за аварии его приоритеты изменились. Он не чувствовал себя счастливым. Счастьем было бы никогда не испытать подобного. Но он все еще испытывал чувство долга – из-за отличного ухода он быстро поправлялся. Это то, что вернет ему его жизнь - интервью. Открыть людям глаза на черепно-мозговые травмы и лечение их. Сейчас это часть его жизни.  
Они сделали еще один перерыв, и Кэти начала задавать вопросы о шоу и съемках.  
\- Итак, вы вернулись, как Дин Винчестер. Только на этот раз мнимый.  
Он засмеялся.  
\- Да. Он всего лишь герой.  
Она рассмеялась в ответ.  
\- Именно. - Она замолчала, ожидая, пока пройдет смех у обоих. - Ваш экранный брат уже начал сниматься, верно?  
\- Да. Джаред возобновил съемки в начале этой недели. Мы снимаем первую серию пятого сезона.  
\- Этот эпизод был первоначально запланирован на финал четвертого, верно?  
\- Да. Но после травмы его перенесли на пятый.  
\- Я знаю, вы не можете раскрывать интригу, но ходят слухи, что намечается что-то интересное.  
Дженсен застенчиво улыбнулся.  
\- Это будет удивительный эпизод, но это все, что я могу сказать.  
\- Джаред Падалеки был неоднократно замечен в Ванкувере с Женевьев Кортез, которая в прошлом сезоне играла демона Руби. Симпатии фанатов по поводу нее разделились. Похоже, ваши поклонницы не хотят, чтобы кто-то вставал между вами, мальчики. - Она усмехнулась.  
Он чувствовал, что краснеет:  
\- Да. Наши фанаты очень лояльны, всегда защищают наших персонажей. Я ... они спасли шоу. У нас лучшие фанаты в мире.  
\- Вы произвели фурор, появившись без предупреждения на конвенции в Англии несколько недель назад. Подтягиваетесь за вашими коллегами, Джаредом и Женевьев, правильно?  
\- Да. Я объявил о своем намерении вернуться в шоу.  
Она улыбнулась ему, и было ясно, что интервью подходит к концу.  
\- Удалось ли вам осмотреть достопримечательности Лондона с Джаредом и Женевьев? Их фотографии везде в последнее время. Они будут хорошей парой. У поклонников девушки есть все основания для беспокойства? - Ее голос звучал шутливо, и было ясно, что она не ждет ответа.  
Он одарил ее загадочной улыбкой.  
Кэти подобралась и серьезно произнесла:  
\- Дженсен, огромное спасибо за время, потраченное на то, чтобы поговорить с нами. Ваш рассказ невероятный и вдохновляющий. Я желаю вам всего наилучшего, удачи в съемках «Сверхъестественного». Уверена, что мы увидим вас в новых больших ролях. И разместим информацию, которую вы дали нам про черепно-мозговые травмы.  
Огонек камеры потух. Кэти встала и сжала его руку в своей.  
\- Большое вам спасибо, - сердечно улыбнулась она.  
Дженсен заморгал, пытаясь привыкнуть к отсутствию яркого света. Только теперь, ощутив прохладу, он понял, что просидел под горячей лампой в течение нескольких часов.  
\- Спасибо вам, - ответил он.

\- Ваша откровенность о ваших травмах, лечении и постоянной борьбе – я знаю, что не просто поделиться столь глубоко личным. Вы замечательный молодой человек. Еще раз спасибо.  
Потом Кэти ушла со своими людьми. Подошел режиссер и похвалил его, и, наконец, Дженсен оказался перед Рут, которая просто смотрела на него, распахнув глаза.  
\- Я не знала.  
\- Мало кто знал об этом.  
\- Это было очень смело, Дженсен.  
Он смотрел на нее. Ее глаза наполнились слезами. Он неловко сжал ее плечо.  
\- Эй, все нормально. Поехали на обед, ладно?  
Она попыталась улыбнуться.  
\- Я ужасно голодна.  
В машине по дороге в ресторан он достал мобильный телефон. Там было одно непрочитанное сообщение.

Кому: ДжЭклз  
От: ДжПад  
Я всегда здесь. <3

Дженсен посмотрел на Рут, но она была занята прослушиванием голосовой почты. Думая, что не будет особо неприличным, если он ответит, Дженсен набрал сообщение.

Кому:ДжПад  
От: ДжЭклз  
Вот это <3 что значит?

Он не ожидал ответа и удивился, когда телефон подал сигнал через минуту.

Кому: ДжЭклз  
От:ДжПад  
Наклони голову, тормоз  
Вернусь и объясню. Позже *;

Дженсен наклонил голову и понял, что это маленькое сердце. Этот значок вдруг уничтожил все сомнения прошлой ночи. Любить Джареда было очень легко.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13

Наконец как-то раз Джаред освободился в обед. Хотелось завалиться спать и не вставать до завтра, до приезда Клифа, но была еще встреча с Кейт. После того, как Джаред лоханулся несколько дней назад, все снова вернулось на круги своя: Дженсен вернулся к нему на второй этаж, и больше они это не обсуждали.

Он рассказал об этом случае Кейт: позволил себе признать, как сильно был задет тем, что Дженсен ушел спать к себе, как чувствовал себя виноватым оттого, что не понял, что Дженсен так сильно нервничал по поводу предстоящего интервью; как молол всякую чушь.

Кейт согласилась с ним, но снова осторожно подвела его к признанию, что чувства Дженсена Дженсену и принадлежат. Что Джаред не в ответе за смены настроения. Напомнила, что это часть травмы, и что хоть такие скачки, вероятно, становятся реже, но могут никогда не исчезнуть совсем. Никуда не денешься, Джареду придется с ними справляться. Но проще от того, что все это знаешь, не становилось.

Дженсен возвращался на площадку завтра. Не для съемок - было воскресенье, - а для масштабных репетиций с Мишей, Куртом и Джаредом. Джаред нисколько не возражал - работать с Дженсеном было одно удовольствие, но того все равно смущали какие-то посторонние опасения, и без разницы, сколько Джаред пытался объяснить, что не стоит заморачиваться.

Кейт советовала просто принять эту застенчивость, напомнила, что все эмоции имеют право на признание. Иногда Джареду казалось, что после всей этой истории ему можно будет присуждать ученую степень по психологии.

Войдя в дом, Джаред увидел, что Дженсен уже вернулся со своего занятия с Рэйчел.

\- Привет.  
\- Привет.  
\- Как Кейт?  
\- По-прежнему: все эмоции хороши и бла-бла-бла.

Дженсен рассмеялся:  
\- Рэйчел говорит то же самое, это что-то девчачье. Может, стоило обратиться к кому-нибудь с большим содержанием тестостерона в организме?

\- Ага, тогда можно было бы почесывать яйца и рыгать без оглядки во время сеансов.  
\- И сильно это отличается от твоего обычного поведения?  
\- Пошел в жопу, Эклз.

Дженсен посмотрел на него искоса:  
\- Позже.

О-оо. Флиртуем. Джаред склонился к Дженсену, читавшему на кушетке, и прошептал ему в губы:

\- Разве твоя мама не учила тебя не давать обещаний, которые не собираешься выполнять?

Дженсен надавил Джареду на затылок и сам приподнялся к нему за поцелуем.

Через несколько в высшей степени романтичных секунд Дженсен выдохнул ему в рот:  
\- Мама приучила меня не обманывать.

Джаред обожал, как в определенные моменты Дженсен начинал растягивать слова. Эти моменты обычно подразумевали действия, которые, в свою очередь, заканчивались разной степени наготой.

У Дженсена на животе лежал сценарий «Восстания Люцифера». Эрик переписал сюжетную линию, сокращая роль Дженсена. Что осталось без изменения - так это их общие сцены. Братья действовали порознь всю серию, кроме последних нескольких секунд. Джареду это не нравилось, и вряд ли он был тут пристрастен - Дженсен и, правда, запоминал слова лучше, когда они работали вдвоем.

Джаред сел на другой край кушетки, переложив ноги Дженсена себе на колени.  
\- У тебя несколько отличных сцен с Куртом и Мишей, - заметил он, лениво перелистывая сценарий.

Дженсен рассеянно кивнул:  
\- Да, хорошие, и слов много.  
\- Ты справишься.  
\- Точно. Если только не учитывать, что я, убей бог, не скажу, что у нас было вчера на обед.  
\- Уверен, что наше меню не упоминается в сценарии.

Дженсен многозначительно посмотрел на него. Джаред подвинулся ближе, подвернул под себя одну ногу.

\- Ты так сильно волнуешься?

Дженсен не ответил и снова взялся за сценарий, но не открыл его.

\- Мне так хотелось...

Дженсен откинулся затылком на диванную подушку. Они встретились взглядами, и вдруг Джаред осознал, что он не уверен, о чем они сейчас говорят.

\- Мне тоже, - ответил он тихо. - Иди сюда, - и притянул Дженсена в мягкий поцелуй.  
\- Завтрашние репетиции тебе помогут.  
\- Ты выкладывался днем и ночью всю неделю. Не стоит тратить единственный выходной...  
\- Джен, но я хочу. Я обожаю с тобой работать. Миша, Курт - они же друзья, они понимают. Это такие пустяки для нас.

Дженсен, казалось, все еще колебался. В его глазах отражалось разочарование, и Джареду было больно смотреть на него - такого.

\- Лучше бы, наверное, меня заменили. Допустим, ввели бы Джейка - Адама. Ну, умер, ну и что, Дина же воскрешали, да? Необязательно ему оставаться мертвым. А фанаты получили бы финал, и у Сэма был бы брат...

\- Стоп. Я бы... без тебя не было бы сериала. Без Дина. Ты сможешь. Джим и Миша, и Курт будут помогать. И я. Я тебя не разочарую.

Дженсен посмотрел на него странно.  
\- Немножко поздновато тебе меня разочаровывать, не?

Джаред глубоко вдохнул и попытался не спешить, растолковать обстоятельно, так чтобы Дженсен понял:

\- Нет. Совсем нет. В предыдущие четыре года ты был самым лучшим партнером, о каком можно только мечтать актеру. Ты себе и представить не можешь, сколько раз я чувствовал растерянность, сколько раз мне не хватало подготовки. Я был уверен, что солью сцену, чувствовал себя не очень хорошо или просто уставал. И каждый раз ты был рядом. Отдавал больше, компенсировал своей энергией мою долю, чтобы общее впечатление было лучше. Как ты думаешь, почему зрители произносят «Сэм-и-Дин» в одно слово? Ты не один. И я не один. Джим, Миша, Кэти, Джен, Курт - все говорили, сколько ты вносишь... Как здорово с тобой играть. Дело не просто в том, чтобы произнести реплику, с этим мы разберемся. Но остальное-то? Ты сам? Есть только один Дин Винчестер. И без него «Сверхъестественного» не будет.

Дженсен не отводил глаз, и Джаред следил, как взгляд друга смягчается от чувств, словно акварель под дождем.

\- Спасибо, - сглотнув, сиплым шепотом поблагодарил Дженсен.

Джаред наклонился совсем близко  
\- А хочешь, будем целоваться? - он нарочито поиграл бровями.

Дженсен рассмеялся и коснулся рта Джареда.  
\- Ненормальный, - но он разомкнул губы и позволил партнеру отбросить прочь весь мир.

Несколько часов спустя Джаред проснулся удовлетворенным и до смешного счастливым. Дженсен размеренно дышал над ухом, забросив руку на грудь Джареду.

Он повернулся так, чтобы видеть Дженсена. Наблюдать за спящим Дженом было одним из его тайных удовольствий. К сожалению, возможность представлялась не так уж часто, обычно Джаред не просыпался до будильника. Или пока не забурчит в желудке - смотря что случалось первым. Часто Дженсен уже поднимался к этому времени, или, по крайней мере, просыпался до Джареда. Не то чтобы Джен был ранней пташкой, это проявилось после травмы.

Джаред перевел взгляд на неподвижное лицо Дженсена - тот выглядел таким юным!

Беззащитным, открытым и невинным. Прекрасным.

Джаред улыбнулся. Самое время придумывать новые прилагательные.

Снова заворочавшись, он улыбнулся от легкой боли в заднице. Прошлая ночь - первый раз, когда они трахались после конвенции. На этом его опыт гейского секса - ну, с проникновением - увеличился до четырех раз. И один из этих четырех был полгода назад. Джен не сомневался прошлым вечером, но Джаред не мог отделаться от мысли, что тот что-то хотел сказать, но не высказал.

Ресницы Дженсена вспорхнули, сонные глаза открылись. Дженсен потянулся к губам Джареда. Прикосновение нежное, словно крылья бабочки.

\- Прости, что разбудил, - прошептал Джаред.  
\- Неа, я еще сплю.

Джаред тихо засмеялся.  
\- Вижу. Значит, я тебе снюсь?

Этим он заслужил еще один поцелуй, более теплый, но все еще достаточно воздушный.

\- Да, малыш, отличный сон.

Сердце забилось от ласковых слов. Джаред сам грешил таким временами, но удержаться не мог. А вот Дженсен никогда их не использовал. Еще один пунктик из того самого списка. Джаред улыбнулся.

Дженсен закрыл глаза, по тихому дыханию было понятно, что снова заснул. Джаред обнял Дженсена и притянул поближе:

\- Люблю тебя, - прошептал он. Дженсен слегка вздрогнул, и Джаред решил, что сжал его слишком крепко.

* * *

Дженсену пришлось признать, что возвращение в воскресенье определенно имело свои плюсы. Вокруг было очень мало народу. Он все еще помнил шок с прошлого раза - сколько людей тогда глазело. Сейчас он и Джаред в тишине прошли к павильону звукозаписи.

Машины Миши и Курта уже были на стоянке. Перед входом Дженсен остановил Джареда и притиснул его к стене.

\- Что та?..

Дженсен не дал закончил вопрос. Миша знал о них, а Курт - нет. Может, подозревал, но у Дженсена было слишком много других забот, чтобы планировать каминг-аут еще перед одним актером, так что или сейчас, или никогда. Захваченный чувствами, он теснее прижался к Джареду. Слова, образы, напряжение. Женевьев не требовалось дополнительного времени для репетиций... Она снялась за два дубля. Он отбросил эту мысль. Джей был с ним. Дженсен снова поцеловал его с такой силой, что это уже граничило с наказанием. Джаред отвечал с не меньшим пылом.

Эта химия между ними, которую иногда можно было почувствовать, - единственное, что было понятно Дженсену.

Джаред держал крепко, гладил по спине, инстинктивно прижимаясь ближе.

\- Все будет хорошо. Я обещаю.

Дженсен опустил взгляд.  
\- Я... блин, мне надо собраться.  
\- Репетиции помогут. Напомнят, как ты хорошо играешь. Мы-то уже знаем. Тебе надо просто войти в ритм.

Джаред улыбнулся ему. Теплые слова переполняли сердце Дженсена, но высказаться не получалось. Он сглотнул и отступил назад, все еще держа Джареда за плечи.

\- Там внутри мы не сможем...  
\- Все нормально. Я знаю. Давай придумаем себе код.  
\- Какой код?  
\- С сообщением “мне нужно немножко любви”.

Дженсен засмеялся.

Джаред продолжил:  
\- Я отправлю тебе смс-ку.  
\- Ты же будешь рядом со мной. Получится не очень скрытно.

Джаред поразмыслил.  
\- Как насчет потереть нос, как в «Афере»?  
\- Ты хочешь ковырять в носу в знак того, что хочешь меня поцеловать? Очень ловко, Падалеки.

Взрыв смеха Джареда разнесся по пустой площадке.

Открылась дверь, высунулся Миша и с любопытством их осмотрел:  
\- Йоу, Винчестеры, есть работа.

* * *

Они начали с первой сцены в Зеленой комнате ангелов. Оформители еще не закончили, но Джаред сказал, что видел наброски и что это фантастика. Они не определились до конца со сценой, а импровизировали. Дженсен изучал сценарий дни напролет. Он закрыл глаза. 

Когда он их открыл, он был Дином. Он удивленно посмотрел на Захарию и Кастиэля.

\- Это что ещё такое? Гнёздышко Зака и Каса? - он включил сарказм. Курт и Миша уставились на него во все глаза с противоположного конца комнаты.  
\- Это... неважно. Что здесь? Где это я?

Курт подошел ближе. В голосе появилась насмешка Захарии:  
\- Назовём его Зелёным кабинетом. Приближается большой финал. Мы хотим обезопасить тебя до начала представления, - он махнул рукой, - попробуй бургеры, твои любимые. Из той приморской закусочной в Делавэре. По-моему, тебе было одиннадцать?

Дженсен посмотрел туда, куда указывал Курт. Он сделал паузу, как будто рассматривая пищу.

\- Я не голоден.  
\- Нет? А как насчёт рыженькой из второго сезона «Острова Гиллигана»? Ты же к ней неравнодушен?

Дженсен посмотрел в глаза Курту. Позволил раздумьям заполнить взгляд.  
\- Заманчиво. Странно...  
\- Может, подкинуть Мэри Энн для компании?

Быстрый взгляд, полный желания, - и возврат в реальность.  
\- Нет, нет. Давай обойдёмся голограммой. Лучше расскажи, каков план игры.

Курт принял еще более льстивый вид:  
\- Тебе не стоит переживать. Мы хотим, чтобы ты сосредоточился, успокоился.

Дженсен выпустил на поверхность чуть больше гнева, обуздал его, держа совсем рядом, под рукой.  
\- А добились, что я разозлился и вот-вот уйду. Так что рассказывай, петушок.

Джаред и Миша непроизвольно зааплодировали. Курт подошел и похлопал его по спине.  
\- Сынок, о чем ты волновался? Ты потрясающе сыграл. Сделай то же самое на следующей неделе, и мы уложимся в один дубль.

Джаред засиял ямочками.

Дженсен покраснел.

Может, у него и получится.

* * *

Это был первый официальный день Дженсена на площадке. Он волновался, но сделал все, чтобы подготовиться. Вчера они отрепетировали каждую его сцену. Джим не смог приехать в воскресенье, и за него играл Джаред. Они отрепетировали и его сольный эпизод - голосовое сообщение Сэму. Один взгляд в глаза Сэму - и слова застревают в горле. Джаред пообещал быть на съемке.

Вчера вечером Дженсен отвлекался тем, что медленно исследовал каждый дюйм Джареда - тело, как у греческой статуи. Всю неделю - с тех пор, как он вызверился на Джареда, они делили постель. С Джаредом ему действительно спалось лучше, и Джаред это знал... и в свою очередь сказал, что у него не было кошмаров с того самого телефонного разговора.

Подошел Джим и крепко обнял его.  
\- Ребята, простите, что не смог подъехать вчера.

Дженсен покачал головой.  
\- Не страшно. Джаред читал твои реплики, так вошел в роль, что весь день потом бормотал «идиоты».

Джим рассмеялся:  
\- Хочешь пробежаться по репликам?  
\- Да, спасибо.

Дженсен порадовался, что по графику первым шел этот эпизод - о нем он волновался больше всего, и хорошо, что сразу можно было с ним покончить. Возвращение в шкуру Дина было палкой о двух концах: с одной стороны, он снова был Дином, с другой - быть Дином приятно далеко не всегда.

Репетиция прошла хорошо, хотя на паре строчек он продолжал спотыкаться. Видимо, так оно и останется - мозг просто зацикливался на некоторых вещах. Наконец, все встали на свои метки, и началась съемка. Как всегда, первый блин вышел комом, но в этом виноват был не только Дженсен.

Четвертый дубль. Эрик скомандовал “мотор”.

Дженсен отвернулся к грязному внутреннему окошку в декорациях гостиной Бобби.

Бобби позвал:  
\- Дин? Дин! Ты слышал хотя бы одно моё слово?

Дин медленно повернулся.  
\- Да, я тебя слышал. Я не буду ему звонить, - Дженсен отразил во фразе всесокрушающую усталость.

Джим медленно наращивал разочарование Бобби - от юмористических угроз к затертым призывам.  
\- Не заставляй меня доставать пистолет.  
\- Мы все катимся в пропасть Армагеддона, тебе не кажется, что есть рыбка покрупнее?  
\- Знаю, ты злишься. Я не извиняю его за то, что он натворил, но он твоя…

Дин взорвался:  
\- ... кровь?! Он - моя кровь, ты это хочешь сказать?

Бобби смягчился:  
\- Он твой брат. И он тонет.

У Дина кончилось терпение.  
\- Бобби, я пытался помочь ему! Пытался! Но... но... Бля! - Дженсен понятия не имел, что говорить дальше.

\- Снято.

Рене, супервизор сценария, прочел последнюю реплику Дина.

\- Бобби, я пытался помочь ему! Пытался! Смотри, что вышло!

Эрик посмотрел на Дженсена, тот сделал знак, что готов.

Начало было отличным. Идеальным. Потом он снова споткнулся. На том же месте.

Подошел Эрик и спросил, не нужен ли перерыв. Говорил он спокойно, но глаза выдавали беспокойство.

Дженсен отказался, глотнул воды и медленно прочел слова еще раз.

Они начали снова, и он смотрел только на Бобби, желая, чтобы тот его понял.

В этот раз все получилось.

Бобби снова надавил: пояснил, что никогда не поздно обратиться к брату. Но Дин устал, вымотался. У него больше не осталось сил.

\- Проклятье! Нет! Нет. Посмотри на факты. Сэм никогда не хотел быть частью нашей семьи. Он с детства ненавидел нашу жизнь. Он сбежал в Стэнфорд при первом удобном случае. У меня снова будто дежавю, - поникнув, он упал в кресло. - Меня тошнит! Я устал гоняться за ним. Пошёл он … - Пусть делает, что хочет.

Бобби неверяще уставился на него:  
\- Ты же не всерьёз!

Печаль придавила Дину плечи.  
\- Серьёзно, Бобби. Сэм ушёл. Он ушёл. Я не уверен, что он всё ещё мой брат, - и тихо-тихо он добавил: - Да и был ли когда-нибудь.

\- Снято. Дженсен, отлично, - заулыбался Эрик.

Джим сверкнул улыбкой и хлопнул его по спине. Нужно было передвинуть камеры для следующей сцены, и Дженсен облегченно выдохнул: он не налажал с текстом. Было легче, он осознал, работать с кем-нибудь, кому доверяешь, например, как Джиму. Реакция Джима запускала память. Несомненно, Рэйчел могла объяснить этот феномен кучей длинных слов и ярких цветных картинок-сканов мозга.

А вообще, Дженсен просто радовался, что они закончили эту сцену за семь дублей, а не за тридцать.

* * *

К обеду Дженсен совсем вымотался. Сцена с Джимом была эмоциональной и многословной. Чертов Крипке, что, обязательно было давать Дину столько реплик? Нет, сама по себе игра - это здорово, но произносить слова именно так, как записано? Не так чтобы. И все же, в целом, все прошло лучше, чем он ожидал.

Джаред все еще был занят на натурных съемках, так что они не смогли пообедать вместе. Он получил одну из этих его смс-ок с этими, как его, смайликами. Но в этот раз он ее понял.

От ДПад

ДжЭклзу:

((Джен))

От ДжЭклза

ДПад:

И тебя обнимаю. Ты где?

От ДПад

ДжЭклзу:

Обедаю с Жен

От ДжЭклза

ДПад:

Бедная девочка. Дал ей противогаз?

От ДПад

ДжЭклзу:

:D :D :D

Как дела?

От ДжЭклза

ДПад:

Пока не уволили

От ДПад

ДжЭклзу:

Джим сказал, ты был супер!

:D :D :D

От ДжЭклза

ДПад:

Шпионишь за мной?

От ДПад

ДжЭклзу:

o.O?

От ДжЭклза

ДПад:

Знаешь, что пугает? Что я тебя понял :)

От ДПад

ДжЭклзу:

:D

Нам надо идти. Увидимся попозже

;* <3

От ДжЭклза

ДПад:

Нет, если я увижу тебя первым.

Дженсен какое-то время просто смотрел на экран. Ланч с Жен. Он покачал головой и отправил последнее сообщение.

От ДжЭклза

ДПад:

<3

* * *

Декорации Зеленый комнаты ангелов впечатляли. Дженсен расхаживал туда-сюда, ощущая любопытство Дина, рассматривая лепнину, фрески и мелкие детали. Он улыбнулся. Это сильно отличалось от разнузданного китча декораций их номеров в мотелях. Оформители проделали отличную работу, получилось очень сюрреалистично и вполне в духе ангелов. Следующие несколько дней он будет играть тут втроем - с Мишей и Куртом, и вдвоем - только с Мишей.

Но сейчас он был один. Ну, не считая съемочной группы, конечно.

Эрик замотался. Съемку нужно было закончить быстро - его ждали у сценаристов. Как всегда, он разрывался. Они снимали, как Дин оставляет Сэму голосовое сообщение с извинением за то, что он наговорил раньше, и с уверением, что они все еще братья. К сожалению, сообщение изменится - Эрик никогда не объяснил, поменяли ли его ангелы или демоны - и Сэм услышит, как Дин зовет его чудовищем в последний раз, что спровоцирует его на действия, которые приведут именно к такому финалу. Дженсен читал свои реплики с Джаредом несколько раз вчера, и планировалось, что Джаред будет присутствовать за кадром, так что Дженсен сможет обращаться к нему. И хотя у них не будет зрительного контакта, Дженсен знал, что присутствие Сэма поможет ему сконцентрироваться.

Но в последнюю минуту расписание поменяли, и теперь у Джареда была своя сцена с Женевьев - их диалог в дороге, где - и в этом была своя ирония - он будет слушать сообщение от Дина. У Дженсена свело живот. Он ничего не мог поделать, такого рода смены графика было обычным делом в их профессии. Это он помнил.

Восхитившись аккуратной кучкой гамбургеров, Дженсен убрался с дороги у электриков и звуковиков, занятых последними проверками, и присел перечесть свой диалог.

К нему, смущаясь, подошел новенький юный ассистент. Дженсен не помнил его... но, конечно, это не значило, что они не встречались. Он достал из кармана записную книжку, но записей о новых ассистентах там не обнаружилось. Черт.

Дженсен выдавил улыбку.

Парнишка практически заикался:

\- Мистер Крипке пока не подъехал. Он немного задержится. А... вы... рано. То есть. Вовремя... Да. Вам что-нибудь... принести?

На это Дженсен улыбнулся искренне и коснулся плеча юноши.

\- Я приехал пораньше. Просто хотел прочувствовать атмосферу - это что-то, - он помолчал, протянул руку: - Я Дженсен.

Ассистент молча вытаращился на него, через секунду он схватил Дженсена за руку:

\- Пол. Я только... недавно тут.

Да, это Дженсен сообразил. Он быстро записал имя Пола в блокнот. Подняв взгляд от бумаги, он увидел, что Пол не отводит глаз от блокнота. Дженсен слегка покраснел.

\- Я не мог поверить тому, что случилось. Должно быть, это очень тяжело. Я видел вас у Кэти Курик. Вы через такое прошли... Ух! Это было... Я так восхищаюсь вашей работой, мистер Эклз.

\- Зови меня Дженсен. И... спасибо.

Пол немножко разговорился. Его энтузиазм был заразителен, и Дженсен начал расслабляться, теперь он предвкушал следующую короткую сцену. Он увидел, как издалека к ним идет Эрик. Серж устанавливал камеры. Да. Приятное чувство.

\- Ты уже работал после перерыва? - спросил Дженсен Пола.

Пол неистово закивал:

\- Да. Было круто. Я видел мистера Падалеки, э-э, Джареда, на прошлой неделе. И мисс Кортез. Он... такой классный. Они оба. И забавные. То есть... он был так занят, мы с ним не разговаривали, ничего такого. Не как... вы так любезны со....

Дженсен прервал его:

\- Я уверен, ты понравился бы Джареду. И Жен тоже.

Пол расцвел и подвинулся ближе, в ярких глазах сверкало дружелюбие:

\- Я знаю. Они оба классные. А помните, на интервью Кэти спросила вас о Джареде и Женевьев? Я думаю... ну, наверное, вы уже знаете, вы ведь лучшие друзья и все такое. Но когда я их увидел... Я тоже так подумал, знаете? Они смотрелись как-то очень по-настоящему. Так мило.

Улыбка Пола была солнечно-яркой.

От его слов у Дженсена защемило в груди.

Наверняка парнишка ошибается. Джаред говорит, что между ним и Женевьев все закончилось. Но его так взволновала возможность поработать с ней еще раз, он несколько раз повторил, что хотел, чтобы она участвовала в нынешнем сезоне, говорил, что скучал по ней. Блин. Все снова запутывалось, в голову как будто кто-то ваты насовал, и теперь Дженсен уже не был уверен, что правда, а что нет.

Невинное лицо Пола заполнило поле зрения. Парнишка говорил правду, абсолютно бесхитростно. Но... Разве Джаред соврал бы? Зачем? Чтобы проще потом было обидеть? Просто... врать - не в манерах Джареда.

Черт. Срочно нужно было выкинуть эту чушь из головы, повторить реплики, отделаться от Пола.

\- Послушай. Мне нужно повторить роль еще раз, - если он не следил за собой, в тоне откуда-то появлялась холодная пренебрежительность, словно перед лицом собеседника захлопывалась дверь.

Пол моргнул и подался назад. Дженсен тут же пожалел о сказанном, он не собирался быть настолько резким. Но Пол уже отступал прочь.

\- Да. Конечно. Я пойду... - и он убежал.

Черт. Он отвлекся и нагрубил новому ассистенту, и не...

Подошел Эрик, положил руку на плечо. Лицо усталое, но губы растянуты в улыбку:

\- Начинаем, как только ты будешь готов. Думаю, управимся быстро.

Дженсен услышал его краем уха и не заметил, как тот ушел - пробегал глазами коротенькие строчки, он привык обращаться с ними к Джареду. Джареду, который сейчас был на натурных съемках с Женевьев.

* * *

Шли съемки девятого дубля. Они все еще работали над большим эпизодом Дженсена, а он ни разу не смог правильно произнести слова. Или хотя бы сделать две одинаковых ошибки подряд. Мать твою так, их просто не получалось запомнить! Дженсен огляделся и задался вопросом, почему ему все кажется новым. Неужели его амнезия прогрессировала? И так быстро? Должно быть, его поставили с ребятами из дополнительного состава группы, которых он обычно не видел. Ну, здорово.

Подошел Эрик, с натянутой улыбкой и поднятым подбородком:

\- Давай сделаем перерыв на несколько минут и потом переснимем. Это не очень долго. Я тебя не подгоняю, но у меня сейчас совещание по телефону с Беном и Сэрой, нам пора бы уже развязаться с этой сценой.

Не в первый раз Эрик намекал, что эпизод очень простой и не должен был отнять столько времени. Дженсен знал, что Крипке нервничает, он был нужен всем, и при других обстоятельствах эту пустячную сцену отдали бы помощнику режиссера. Единственная причина, по которой тут был Эрик, - это сам Дженсен.

А Дженсен только и делал, что все портил. Хотелось зарядить в стену кулаком... вместо этого он выдавил улыбку и пробормотал благодарность, возвращаясь к своему креслу и диалогу в сценарии. Всего несколько строк. Смешно. Вчера с Джаредом он прекрасно его прогнал. И ведь не то чтобы Джаред ему что-то отвечал, просто стоял себе.

Они попробовали снова. И снова. И снова.

Третий час. Восемнадцатый дубль.

Он снова оговорился и замолчал, заметив промашку. Эрик скомандовал «снято».

Небо потемнело.

И тут Эрик сказал - хватит, им подойдет. Дженсен не мог этого слышать. Так неправильно. Он же так и не начитал текст без ошибок.

\- Дженсен. У нас есть все, что нам нужно, уже некоторое время назад мы набрали достаточно материала. Ты сходишь с ума из-за мелочей. Не так уж важна эта сцена. Я говорю - закругляемся и переходим к твоим крупным планам.

С этим хотелось поспорить, Дженсену не нравилось, сколько компромиссов уже было принято из-за него. Он не справлялся, не вытягивал до уровня Джареда или Женевьев. Она управилась за два дубля. Перед внутренним взором возникла смеющаяся парочка, и он стряхнул видение - не сейчас. Сейчас - работа. Надо было все сделать правильно.

Ему поправили грим, потому что он сильно вспотел. Дин в расстройстве прошелся по ангельской Зеленой комнате - здесь и игры-то не требовалось - и пробормотал:

\- А пошло оно всё! - и вытащил свой мобильный.

\- Послушай, скажу тебе сразу... Я всё ещё зол... и... и... черт.

\- Снято! - Долгий страдающий вздох Эрика был ясно слышен, и Дженсену тут же захотелось куда-нибудь исчезнуть и выплеснуть бешенство. Эрик поднялся, но не стал к нему подходить.

\- Джен? Пожалуйста, хватит. Все отлично. Остальные дубли прекрасны, я использую их. Иди домой и отдохни. Ты сегодня здорово поработал.

Дженсен взорвался:

\- Нечего меня тут опекать! Я не сказал правильно ни одной фразы, и ты это знаешь! Блин, да все это знают. Так...

Эрик таращился на него, явно пытаясь сдержаться. Дженсен повернулся к нему спиной и -

тут сделал ошибку: посмотрел в полные жалости глаза усталого осветителя.

Дженсен медленно повернулся обратно и уставился на Эрика взглядом Дина.

\- Давай еще раз.

Со страдальческим видом Крипке уступил:

\- Давай с момента, где ты держишь телефон у уха. Мотор.

\- Послушай, скажу тебе сразу... Я всё ещё зол... И тебя ждёт хорошая взбучка. Но... мне не надо было говорить то, что я тогда сказал. Знаешь ведь, я - не отец. Мы братья. Знаешь ведь, мы семья. И... Как бы плохо ни было, все будет по-прежнему... - Дженсен замолчал.

\- Снято. Дженсен, отлично. Почему ты остановился?!

\- Нет, не отлично. Там не “все будет по-прежнему”, а “это уже не изменить”, я напутал.

\- А ты разве не так и сказал - “это уже не изменить“? - Эрик дал петуха.

Дженсен поднял взгляд, и супервайзер сценария качнул головой. Дженсен и так знал. Знал, что сказал неправильно. Знал, что так и не сказал, как надо. Потому что не мог.

Эрик посмотрел на часы, его беспокойство увеличивалось с каждой минутой.

\- Блин, я уже должен... Это просто смешно - тут всего-то пятьдесят слов, чтоб их черти взяли!

Внезапная тишина подсказала Крипке, что он переступил черту, но было уже поздно.

Дженсен навис над ним:

\- Хочешь сказать что-нибудь лично мне?

Иногда Дженсен и Дин полностью сливались, такое случалось несколько раз в прошлом и совсем недавно. Как сейчас.

\- Эй, я не имел в виду... Мы могли бы закончить очень давно. Это ты... - Эрик потер бритую голову. - Блин.

Дженсен продолжал смотреть.  
\- Ну же, скажи, - потребовал он.

Эрик встретился с ним взглядом:  
\- К черту! Мы уже несколько часов работаем. С кем-нибудь другим - кем угодно! - мы бы уже закончили. Дженсен, я стараюсь обеспечить, что тебе нужно, но мы все уже сделали несколько часов назад.

\- Нет. Твою мать, мы закончим, когда я скажу!

\- Какого хрена я все это терплю?! Эклз, незаменимых здесь нет, - Эрик снова пробежался ладонью по голове. - Проклятье, - он глубоко вздохнул. - Я не... Дженсен, пожалуйста, давай поговорим позже. Мне надо идти. Ты можешь закончить с...

Гнев горячими волнами затапливал Дженсена.  
\- У тебя есть более важные дела? Отлично, иди. Потому что я сваливаю.

Он засунул руки в карманы, чтобы не ударить по чему-нибудь, и ушел. Он никогда так не поступал. Он, было, остановился, но тут услышал, как Эрик кому-то объясняет по мобильному:

\- Да блин, у него с головой совсем беда. Хрена ли, всего три строчки, а мы тут проторчали весь день. Да. Да, я знаю. Я поговорю. Да. Дай ему успокоиться. У нас нет на это времени. Раньше никогда такого не было... Да, я просто не знаю... скоро приду...

Дженсена словно ударило в спину этими словами. Он понурил голову и пошел быстрее.

Печатая шаг, он пересек парковку. Казалось, все наблюдают за ним, усмехаются ему вслед, пялятся в спину. «Неумёха!» - кричали ему в голове. Лузер. У него мозги повреждены, никчемный, он не может работать, не может удержать парня, не может ничего запомнить, ни на что не годен... Он захлопнул дверь трейлера и заперся на замок.

Мать твою, все было ошибкой.

Дженсен уставился на собственные фотографии на стенах. Рекламные и личные снимки: он, спокойный и уверенный, они с Джаредом. Только эти изображения туманились, перед ним проступил другой образ: Джаред наклоняется к Женевьев, шепчет ей что-то на ухо. Они смотрелись как-то очень по-настоящему. Так мило.

Он вспомнил, как говорил Джареду двигаться дальше, не дожидаться его. Никто бы не смог ждать так долго, ждать вечно.

Эти фотографии засмеялись ним, от этого звенело в ушах. Он сорвал со стены одну, потом другую и кинул их об пол. Осколки стекла разлетелись вокруг ног. Он встал перед постером «Сверхъестественного» - один из старых промо, самое начало второго сезона. Этот период он помнил: вот он смотрит на горящий труп отца, вот они работают с Джаредом и Кимом. Черт, он скучал по Киму. Они тогда хорошо потрудились вместе.

Клоуны-убийцы.

Забавная серия в классическом стиле «Сверхъестественного». Сэм приставал к Дину из-за смерти отца, ведь Дин явно не справлялся в одиночку и не ощущал этого. И когда брат ушел, последовал взрыв. Дин колотил по «Импале», и Дженсен до сих пор помнил, как болели руки, как дрожали после каждого удара. В тот момент он полностью был в шкуре Дина. Потому что иногда реальной остается только боль.

На темном постере, накладываясь на лицо Дина, отражался Дженсен.

Дин смотрел, весь из себя нахальный и уверенный. Дженсен не был единственной жертвой несчастного случая, Дин тогда тоже умер.

Проваландались зря. Ни на что не годен. Пятьдесят слов, чтоб их черти взяли, а мы тут целый день.

Он не почувствовал, как ладони сжались в кулаки, не осознал, как замахнулся.

И со всей силы ударил по постеру, не замечая крови, не слыша удара - только глубокое, хриплое, утробное ворчание - нечто среднее между речью цивилизованного человека и звуками дикаря. Резкие удары - наказать! - в лицо Дину, Сэму, который не вытащил его из ада. По Джареду, которому он не был нужен. Который оказался совсем чужим. Потому что - кому-бы-он-понадобился-кому-бы-он-понадо...

Оргстекло все никак не раскалывалось. Он ударил сильнее, бросился всем телом - разбить, покончить со всем, стереть эту самодовольную внешность, оставить позади рваную пустую дыру. В груди зародились рыдания, поднялись по горлу, змеиным ядом соскользнули с языка. Обеими руками он рванул постер со стены. Обернулся к столу у противоположной стены и грохнул об него это издевательство.

И снова, и снова - пока пластик не стал ломаться большими кусками, тогда он липкими от крови руками потянул бумагу. Острые края рамы взрезали кожу.

Вдруг послышался стук - словно эхо его прежних ударов, потом во внезапной тишине зазвонил телефон, но его можно было выключить.

Крючок с обратной стороны постера отвалился, и проволока обжигающе-остро хлестнула по руке. На коже вспухла ярко-красная полоса. Он остановился взглядом на пузырьках крови, собиравшихся на запястье. Вот боль он почувствовал. Она пробилась сквозь онемение, пустоту. Так что он повторил еще раз.

А потом еще раз. И еще.

Потому что боль была настоящей. Дин знал это. Дин всегда знал. И если Дженсен ее чувствовал, он, по крайней мере, существовал.


	14. Chapter 14

Глава 14

Съемки проходили замечательно. Дубли снимали быстро, рядом с Женевьев было хорошо. Она была забавной. Хохотала, но быстро превращалась в профессионала, когда включались камеры. Он подумал, что с ней работается лучше, чем с большинством других приглашенных звезд. И насколько уж он любил Кэти в прошлом году, но эта Руби была лучше, с ней у него возникала какая-то химия. Жаль, что фанаты не приняли ее. Но опять же, фанаты не хотят видеть в шоу постоянный женский персонаж. Они хотят только мальчиков. Он улыбнулся про себя. Нельзя обижаться на руку, которая кормит тебя.  
Наконец они сняли достаточно. Нужно было идти в гардеробную. И это было отлично, потому что день выдался длинный.  
\- О чем думаешь? – Женевьев поймала его взгляд.  
Он улыбнулся ей.  
\- Думаю, что буду скучать по тебе. И хочу, чтобы ты осталась в этом сезоне до конца.  
Она улыбнулась, повернувшись к нему, и он заключил ее в объятия, а она прошептала, что тоже будет скучать.  
Джареда вдруг схватил за рукав ассистент. Он отошел от Женевьев, чувствуя, как адреналин побежал по телу, когда он глянул на молодого человека. Этот панический взгляд - такой же, как в день аварии с Дженсеном.  
\- Ч-что случилось? - слова застряли в горле.  
Мальчик, Джаред судорожно пытался вспомнить имя, смотрел на него во все глаза. Женевьев сжала руку Джареда, но он даже не почувствовал этого.  
\- Пол, не так ли? Где Дженсен? - произнес он, и голос почему-то внезапно охрип.  
\- Меня попросили приехать за вами.  
\- Он в порядке? Что-то случилось? Снова несчастный случай?  
\- Нет, я ... не думаю, я не знаю, мне сказали, чтобы я передал вам, что он не пострадал. Он в своем трейлере. Пожалуйста, г-н Падалеки, Джаред, меня просто послали за вами. Мне ничего не сообщили…  
Джаред бросился бежать, не слушая, что бормочет ассистент. По пути он вынул сотовый, набирая номер Дженсена.  
Рокочущая толпа стояла вокруг трейлера Дженсена. Изнутри не раздавалось ни звука. Дженсен не брал трубку.  
Фил был там. Кто-то сказал, что Эрик на конференции. Фил сказал, что Дженсен заперся в своем трейлере и не открывает дверь. И что сначала он крушил там что-то, и это было очень не похоже на Дженсена, но после аварии, кто знает ... Джаред велел ему замолчать. Он не хотел больше слышать ни слова.  
\- Дженсен сейчас ведет себя так профессионально, как никогда.  
Фил обиженно замолчал. Но его слова не могли объяснить, что, черт возьми, произошло, и почему профессиональный актер вдруг устроил истерику.  
Джаред заметил Клифа.  
\- Что случилось? Он в порядке? Почему он не открывает дверь?  
Обычно веселое лицо Клифа выглядело взволнованным.  
\- Дженсен не мог запомнить роль.  
Джаред молча ждал.  
Клиф продолжал.  
\- Я поспрашивал тут у всех. Он и Эрик ... они вроде как поругались. Многие слышали. Эрик сказал, что дубли нормальные и при монтаже все ошибки исправят. Но Дженсен не давал ему уйти. Говорил, что нужно еще раз переснять. Не знаю, почему. Но Эрик должен был идти - у него была назначена встреча, что-то вроде того. И он потерял терпение ... Думаю, они оба.  
\- А что потом?  
\- Дженсен ушел. Говорят, шумел тут. Когда я пришел, то звуки были такие, будто он хочет разгромить там все. Бил что-то. Я собирался вышибить проклятую дверь, но потом стало тихо. И до сих пор тишина. Он ответил, что все в порядке. Чтобы только я ушел. Я знал, что ты придешь, и решил не входить туда.  
Джаред кивнул. Резкие смены настроения, он привык. Дома Дженсен иногда тоже ломал что-нибудь в порыве злости. Но Джаред даже представить не мог, что подобное произойдет здесь. Клиф смотрел так, будто хотел сказать что-то еще.  
\- Клиф?  
Клиф посмотрел на него нерешительно.  
\- Вы двое ... Ты в порядке? Я хочу сказать, я слышал ... но уверен, что все хорошо. Просто хотелось бы услышать от тебя, что вы оба в порядке.  
Джаред смотрел на взволнованное лицо своего друга.  
\- Мы оба в порядке. Я не… мы в порядке. Я должен войти.  
Дрогнувшей рукой Джаред повернул ключ. Он заставил себя спокойно сказать:  
\- Джен. Это я. Я войду. Это всего лишь я, хорошо?  
Джаред медленно вошел. В комнате будто пронесся циклон. Пол был усеян осколками стекла, постер валялся на столе, от которого были отколоты края. Везде красные капли. Сердце забилось где-то в горле.  
\- Джен, Боже…  
Дженсен стоял в дальнем углу трейлера, спиной к Джареду. Он не двигался, когда Джаред подошел к нему. Молча, Джаред осторожно тронул его за плечо и повернул к себе.  
Замерев, смотрел на его кровоточащие руки, все в синяках. Джаред почему-то сразу вспомнил кадры из прошлого сезона. Сцена, когда Дин восстал из могилы. Дженсен один на какой-то большой поляне, у него всего две строчки роли, и он, как обычно, сыграл этот эпизод так реально и душераздирающе, что Джаред, наблюдающий за ним через небольшой монитор, почувствовал благоговение.  
Он быстро осмотрел раны Дженсена. Кровь начала подсыхать. Она была темной, будто бутафорская, но Джаред знал, что сейчас все реально. В горле стоял комок. Джаред попытался поймать взгляд Дженсена. Там не было ничего.  
Пусто.  
\- Дженсен, - выдохнул Джаред. - Почему? ... Ничего ... давай, давай промоем твои раны.  
Он подвел Дженсена к раковине и включил теплую воду. Дженсен автоматически сунул руки под струю, все еще ни говоря ни слова. У Джареда мелькнула страшная мысль, что Дженсен даже не понимал, что Джаред рядом. Он оставил его у раковины и метнулся в небольшую ванную, чтобы взять чистое полотенце и аптечку.  
Осторожно он мыл порезы на руках Дженсена. Аккуратно касался, чтобы снова не открылось кровотечение, хотя порезы были довольно мелкие. А кое-где вообще были только царапины. Облегчение затопило Джареда, когда он понял, что все выглядело хуже, чем было на самом деле. Он достал антисептическую мазь, извиняясь заранее, что может быть больно. Рука Дженсена дернулась, и больше никакой реакции. Джаред аккуратно замотал Дженсену руки бинтом. Больше ничего не нужно было - руки в основном были только поцарапаны и в синяках. Промыть ранки – вот и все, что требовалось.  
Оказав первую помощь, Джаред подвел Дженсена к кровати и усадил. От его молчания в груди растекался холод. Физически с Дженсеном было все в порядке.  
Но сам Дженсен был далеко не в порядке.  
Он повернул Дженсена к себе, легонько взяв за подбородок. Боже, было больно видеть его таким. - Поговори со мной, пожалуйста.  
Дженсен моргнул, как будто только что понял, что рядом кто-то есть. Он посмотрел на забинтованные руки, пошевелил пальцами. Джаред взглянул в его глаза, увидев, как в одну секунду его пустой взгляд превратился в безумный.  
Дженсен вскочил.  
\- Нет! Сними их, хочу чувствовать. Хочу чувствовать себя ... - Он начал тянуть за повязку.  
Джаред замер на мгновение, не ожидая такой реакции, но потом очнулся и схватил Дженсена, пытаясь успокоить его.  
\- Прекрати. Не надо. Ты навредишь себе.  
Дженсен отбивался, пытаясь освободиться из рук Джареда.  
\- Отпусти меня. Я хочу, чтобы было больно.  
\- Что такое ты говоришь? Почему ты хочешь, чтобы было больно? Дженсен, остановись, пожалуйста.  
Джаред обнял Дженсена. Держал его, вырывающегося, и терпеливо ждал, когда тот расслабится. Но его сердце колотилось как бешеное до тех пор, пока Дженсен не успокоился.  
Джаред услышал мягкое:  
\- Джей?  
\- Прямо здесь. С тобой. Всегда.  
\- Не удалось это сделать. Запорол сцену. Не могу.  
Джаред ласкал затылок Дженсена, гладил по мягким волосам.  
\- Нет, ты смог. Сделал. Сегодня Джим сказал, что ты играл просто фантастически. Эрик тоже так сказал. – Джаред немного отодвинулся. Они сидели друг напротив друга, Джаред держал руки Дженсена, не желая прерывать физического контакта. - Поговори со мной. Что здесь произошло? Почему ты хотел навредить себе?  
\- Боль – реальна.  
Это было сказано так тихо, что Джаред не был уверен, что услышал это. На глаза навернулись слезы, и Джаред понял, что это он во многом виноват, если Дженсен не принимает себя. Виноват, потому что так вел себя после несчастного случая. Все ждал кого-то другого.  
Он заговорил, быстро и отчаянно:  
\- Боже, Джен, я бы все отдал, чтобы вести себя по-другому после аварии. Я просто не ... не понимаю. Ты реальный. Если бы мы встретились вчера, я влюбился бы в тебя снова и снова. Ты не должен причинять себе боль, чтобы ощутить себя реальным.  
Дженсен внезапно поднялся. Посмотрел на беспорядок вокруг, будто впервые видел все это. Его взгляд задержался на двух оставшихся плакатах, которые висели на стене. Он уставился на Дина и Сэма.  
\- Это было, черт возьми, ошибкой. - Он повернулся к Джареду и показал на постер: - Дин не существует. Он умер со мной.  
\- Ты не умер, Джен. – Внутри все скрутилось в тугой клубок от того, что Дженсен говорит это снова.  
Лицо Дженсена исказилось от гнева.  
\- Двадцать шесть дублей! И всего пятьдесят гребаных слов. И я до сих пор не могу отыграть эпизод правильно. Ты хочешь работать с этим? Правда? Потому что будет уходить месяц, чтобы снять одну сцену, и не важно, сколько соли мы бросим в фанатов, не думаю, что канал предоставит бюджет для такого. - Дженсен выдохнул. Быстрым движением сорвал второй плакат со стены и бросил через всю комнату.  
Джаред съежился от этой вспышки ярости. Вдруг зазвонил его мобильный. Он нажал на вызов и торопливо ответил Клифу, что с ними все в порядке. Попросил убрать всех с площадки и ждать его звонка.  
\- Джаред, просто уходи! Вернись к Женевьев и окунись в нормальную жизнь. Ты прав. Я не умер. - Он фыркнул. - Так что просто оставь меня в покое, чтобы я один разгребался с этим адом, в который превратилась моя жизнь.  
Теперь гнев Дженсена был направлен на Джареда. Он спросил у своей внутренней Кейт - это было своего рода проекцией? И при чем, черт возьми, тут Женевьев?  
\- Я никуда не пойду. Без тебя. Дженсен, я знаю, что ты расстроен. Но Эрик ... Он иногда такая задница. А ты ... ты тоже должен понимать, когда нужно отступить. Такое могло случиться когда угодно. Вы оба разозлились. Бывает. Черт возьми, мы все иногда бываем придурками. Успокойся и посмотри на это с другой стороны.  
\- Ты трахаешь Женевьев?  
Что?  
\- Что? Нет! Зачем ты…?  
\- Слушай, это нормально. Я уже говорил тебе, чтобы ты нашел кого-то еще. Кто-то, кто не ... Жен отличная девушка, ты сам говорил. Что бы ни случилось с нами раньше, это не должно больше влиять на твою жизнь. – Дженсен опустил глаза, разглядывая осколки стекла под ногами. - Ты не хочешь этого ... и не должен хотеть. Меня. Я…я пойму, если ты решишь двигаться дальше. К лучшему, Джаред. Ты должен уйти.  
Джаред старался держать себя в руках с тех пор, как к нему подбежал мальчик-ассистент. Но это зашло слишком далеко. Он не хотел кричать, но почти кричал:  
\- Ты не можешь поступить так! Только не снова! Не еще один гребаный раз. Я не игрушка, с которой можно играть, а потом бросить обратно на полку. Прекрати отсылать меня к Женевьев. Прекрати говорить мне, что я должен или не должен хотеть. Прекрати оберегать мои чувства и нести чушь о том, что ты прежний остался там, до аварии. Я, блядь, люблю тебя! Любил. И буду любить. Почему, твою мать, это так трудно понять?  
Гнев Джареда испарился так же быстро, как и возник. Мысли спутались.  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что я вижусь с Женевьев? Я сказал тебе в Англии, что между нами ничего нет. Мы просто друзья. Ты забыл об этом, Джен?  
Дженсен отвернулся, покраснев.  
\- Ты был так взволнован, так счастлив работать с ней. И еще раньше, на съемочной площадке, этот мальчик-ассистент сказал, что он видел вас вместе. Сказал, что вы сладкая парочка. Черт ... все это он сказал мне. Даже Кэти Курик спросила меня о вас двоих. И, как я уже сказал, это нормально. Почему бы вам не ... Джей, я не…я…не стою этого.  
Вот черт. Он был слишком ласковым с Женевьев? Люди любят сплетничать. И еще эти проклятые фотографии в журнале. Даже Курик спросила об этом? Джаред не знал этого, еще не видел интервью. А должен был видеть. Чтобы знать, что ответил тогда Дженсен.

Джаред замедлил дыхание. Им обоим нужно остыть. Выйти из этого трейлера. 

\- Дженсен. Прости, что я кричал. Женевьев друг. С ней весело работать. Но ... она не та, с кем я хочу разделить свою жизнь ... Ты и я, я твой. Ничего не изменилось.

Дженсен судорожно вздохнул.  
\- Боже, Джей, почему? Почему ты терпишь меня? У меня в голове хрен пойми что.

Эти слова задели Джареда. Он почти снова рассердился. Он смотрел на Дженсена, который выглядел таким потерянным, смотрел в его внезапно заблестевшие глаза. Как можно объяснить то, как сильно ты любишь кого-то? Если эта авария и научила его чему-то, так это способности любить больше, чем он себе представлял.  
И это был подарок.  
Он смотрел на Дженсена, пока не стало больно глазам. Пытался найти слова, чтобы объяснить свои чувства. Вместо этого спросил, не узнавая свой голос – так слабо он звучал.  
\- Ты бы оставил меня?  
\- Что?  
Джаред уверенно продолжил:  
\- Если бы это случилось со мной. Авария. Если бы у меня был поврежден мозг. Я бы запутался. Не мог вести себя, как раньше, забывал бы все. И люди, которые ничего не знают и сплетничают, ты бы слушал их? Если бы я разгромил мой трейлер и поругался с Эриком, и пытался бы во всем быть гребаным совершенством. Если бы я спросил тебя, почему ты все еще здесь, что бы ты ответил? Стою ли я этого? Ты бы ушел от меня?  
В трейлере стало вдруг очень тихо. Джаред слышал свое тяжелое дыхание, а Дженсен, казалось, не дышал. Он не совсем понимал, почему спросил обо всем этом. Почему вдруг все о нем, когда нужно было говорить о Дженсене…  
\- Нет.  
Джаред быстро притянул Дженсена к себе. Он почувствовал влагу на своей шее и не знал, кто из них двоих сейчас плачет. Но Дженсен вздрагивал у него на груди, и Джаред прижал его крепче, гладил по спине, словно пытаясь забрать его боль себе.  
Они сидели так некоторое время.  
Наконец Дженсен отстранился. Покрасневшими глазами взглянул на Джареда.  
\- Я запутался, - сказал он, утирая нос рукавом.  
Глядя на этот почти детский жест, Джаред улыбнулся.  
Положил руку на щеку Дженсена, и тот прижался к ней.  
\- Ты знаешь, я не оставил бы тебя.  
\- Я знаю.  
Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох. Джаред был уверен, что худшее уже позади, можно было ощутить, как спокойствие возвращается, эмоции медленно приходят в норму.  
\- Крипке передумает?  
\- Лучше не надо. Вы оба съехали с катушек. Жаль, меня там не было.  
\- Ты не виноват. Если ... у меня в голове такое творится, я должен справляться сам. А не орать как придурок. Никогда не делал так раньше.  
\- Даже в разгар шоу Альба-Уэтерли?  
Это вызвало улыбку у Дженсена.  
\- У них были подобные припадки. Но нет.  
\- Эй, ты почти двадцать лет в бизнесе, и ты обязан был хоть раз выйти из себя. Один раз у меня почти так было, еще в «Девочках Гилмор».  
Дженсен удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты?  
Джаред выглядел смущенным.  
\- Да. Было как-то. Слишком много дублей, и какой-то придурок ляпнул что-то, и я понял, что сейчас взорвусь, и, в конце концов, подумал, что лучше просто уйти.  
Дженсен улыбнулся, но потом его лицо стало серьезным.  
\- Что мне теперь делать? Я скажу Эрику, что мне жаль.  
Джаред посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты увидишься с Рэйчел, расскажешь о том, что произошло, и потом забудешь про это. - Джаред попытался улыбнуться. - Но сначала я думаю, что мы должны убраться…  
Джаред замолчал. Мысли вдруг помчались как на сумасшедших американских горках.  
Он рассеянно оглядывал все вокруг. Представил себе, как больно могло быть от таких порезов. Пятна крови плавали перед глазами ... кровь Джена. На его руках кровь, царапины пролегли на светлой коже. Он думал, что все кончено. Он почти готов был разрыдаться, но ... черт возьми.  
\- Джей? - тихо спросил Дженсен.  
Джаред отвел глаза и махнул рукой.  
\- Только не проси снова, чтобы я ушел. Я не выдержу.  
Дженсен прижал его крепче и прислонился лбом к плечу.  
\- Никогда, - шепнул он в губы Джареду. - Никогда не оставляй меня. – Мягкий поцелуй. - Люблю тебя.  
Сердце билось, как сумасшедшее. Джаред чуть отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть на Дженсена.  
\- Я люблю тебя,- повторил Дженсен.  
Джаред чувствовал, что сейчас пустит слезу, как гребаная девица, и ухмылялся, как дурак, но ведь не каждый день любовь всей вашей жизни говорит вам в первый раз о любви.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю.  
\- Я должен был сказать это раньше.  
\- Нет, ты должен был сказать тогда, когда почувствовал это.  
\- Я уже давно это чувствую, Джей.  
Джаред улыбнулся шире.  
\- Тогда ты прав, тебе надо было давно признаться.  
Они оба засмеялись. Дженсен посмотрел на забинтованные руки, с силой сжал пальцы.  
\- Я, черт возьми, одно сплошное гребаное недоразумение.  
\- Да. Но ты мое гребаное недоразумение.  
Джаред привлек Дженсена к себе для поцелуя. Мелькнула мысль, что слишком рано для поцелуев, но руки Дженсена нежно обнимали его за шею, поглаживали волосы, и ласковые касания его языка заставили все мысли улетучиться.  
Дженсен подался назад и взглянул на Джареда. Его глаза потемнели.  
Джаред улыбнулся. Он любил обещание в глазах Дженсена.  
\- Позже. У нас есть время. Мы ведь уже выяснили, что ни один из нас никуда не уйдет. - Он встал, быстро поцеловав Дженсена. – Давай приберем здесь и найдем Клифа. Я хочу домой.  
Он протянул руку в символическом жесте, как бы предлагая Дженсену идти за ним. Но потом, когда их пальцы переплелись, он закрыл глаза, нежно коснулся губами руки Дженсена и прошептал тихое «спасибо».

***  
Толпа рассеялась к тому времени, когда они вышли из трейлера. Остались только Клиф и Фил. Джаред подошел к Клифу, оставляя Дженсена наедине с Филом.  
Клиф подошел ближе.  
\- Он в порядке?  
Джаред встретил его взволнованный взгляд.  
\- Да. С ним все будет хорошо. Он собирается поговорить с Эриком и принести извинения. А я поговорю с Мишей, Джимом и Куртом, попрошу присутствовать на съемочной площадке, когда меня нет. Дженсен работает намного лучше, когда вокруг него люди, которым он доверяет.  
Клиф наморщил нос.  
\- Он разозлится, если узнает, что ты заделался его сиделкой.  
Джаред усмехнулся.  
\- Я и сам знаю это. Но думаю, все будет в порядке. Это была его единственная одиночная сцена, в любом случае. Дальше идут совместные сцены, и если кто-то будет рядом с Дженсеном, это не вызовет подозрений у него. Курт не знает о нас. А Миша и Джим сделают все для Дженсена.  
\- Я тоже. Если буду нужен…просто скажи.  
Джаред пожал его руку.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он на мгновение остановил взгляд на Дженсене. Тот по-прежнему стоял с Филом, но, должно быть, почувствовал взгляд Джареда, потому что вдруг взглянул на него. Потребовалось время, чтобы отвести взгляд друг от друга.  
\- И еще, Клиф. – Мужчина посмотрел на Джареда. - То, что ты слышал. Это не так. Джен и я ... - он замялся, не зная, что сказать.  
Но Клиф понял.  
\- Я знаю, Джей, я знаю.

Вернувшись домой, Дженсен устало опустился на диван. День еще никогда не длился так долго, как сейчас.  
Сэди подбежала и положила голову ему на колени. Автоматически он погрузил пальцы в ее мягкий мех. Взглянул на Джареда, который в другом конце комнаты сидел на полу, на коленях перед Харли, и на его лице было написано умиление. Он улыбался. Наблюдать за тем, как Джаред возится со своими собаками, можно было бесконечно.  
Он вспомнил, как впервые увидел «детей» Джея. Джаред познакомил их, и в его глазах светилась гордость за своих питомцев. Он счастливо рассмеялся, когда собаки обнюхали Дженсена и завиляли хвостами, принимая его.  
Сэди крутила головой, чтобы ее погладили между ушами. Он так и сделал и был вознагражден за это мокрым поцелуем в лицо. Джаред засмеялся, увидев это. Сам он шутливо боролся с Харли. Сэди повернула голову, глядя на них. Она повернулась к Дженсену, как бы спрашивая разрешения пойти и присоединиться к ним.  
\- Иди, девочка, поиграй с ними.  
Сэди помчалась в ту сторону, и вскоре Джареда уже было не видно за разноцветным мехом. Дженсен улыбнулся еще шире, глядя на них. Джаред выглядел тринадцатилетним подростком, когда играл со своими любимцами. Да, огромный тринадцатилетка. Вдруг стало тесно в груди. Боже, он так любил его.  
Все проблемы этого дня отступили, и Дженсен быстро вытер влагу со щеки. Сэди гавкнула, и вдруг Джаред уже был рядом, сильные руки обняли его, защищая.  
Мягкий голос прошептал в ухо:  
\- Это был долгий день. Мы должны пойти в кровать.  
Дженсен был уже в постели, когда Джаред вышел из ванной. Лежа на куче джаредовских подушек, Дженсен держал в руках сценарий.  
После того, как они вышли из трейлера, Фил позвал Эрика, и они стали обсуждать то, что произошло, открыто и честно. Дженсен признался, что требовал от себя покорения высот, которые были совершенно не нужны. Он извинился за свое поведение и заверил продюсеров, чувствует себя хорошо и готов к работе. И будет сниматься завтра.  
Съемки собирались возобновить.  
Сценарий будто жег руки.  
Последний шанс, Эклз.  
Кровать прогнулась под весом Джареда. Он взглянул на листы бумаги в руках Дженсена и скривился.  
\- Я думал, мы договорились не брать Сэма и Дина в нашу постель.  
Дженсен покачал головой:  
\- Не помню такого уговора. - Но вернул сценарий обратно на тумбочку.  
Джаред смутился.  
\- Ладно. Мы на самом деле не договаривались об этом. Но уверен, что должны были бы.  
Дженсен рассмеялся.  
\- Хорошая идея, учитывая, что они братья. Я имею в виду, фу, да?  
Джаред молчал. Дженсен повернулся к нему.  
\- Что?  
\- Как много ты помнил сразу после аварии?  
Вопрос удивил его.  
\- Ну, кое-что. Какие-то мимолетные воспоминания о больнице. Чувство потери. Замешательство. Дин – это все, что я знал. Казалось, что я был зол все время. - Джаред все молчал, будто чего-то ждал. Дженсен не был уверен, чего именно. - Я помню тебя.  
Джаред смешался:  
\- Может быть, мне не следовало этого спрашивать. Не хочу вызвать неприятные воспоминания.

Хотя прошлое было как в тумане, Дженсен помнил то отвратительное до тошноты чувство, когда ему не удавалось отличить Джареда от Сэма. Он сейчас понял, что не нужно было говорить о себе и Джареде, как о братьях. Только ... там было гораздо больше, тогда они были больше, чем братья. Он подумал, что не знал бы, что делать, если тогда Джареда не было бы там.  
\- Все было не так уж плохо. Потому что ты всегда был рядом. - Он наклонил голову, вспоминая. - Когда мне было страшно, я ... я проснулся, и все было не так, но я видел, что ты рядом. Просто рядом. И все как бы становилось на свои места.  
Джаред смотрел на него, чувствуя, как слезы наворачиваются на глаза. Сказал хрипло:  
\- Спасибо за то, что сказал мне это.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
\- Мы должны немного поспать. - Джаред выключил свет.  
В комнате стало тихо и темно.  
Дженсен прижался к Джареду. Теплые, сильные объятия. Он не знал, можно ли почувствовать то, что он сейчас ощущал, с кем-то другим.  
Несчастья этого дня постепенно отступали, и он расслабился, чувствуя, как лениво и медленно текут мысли.  
Тело Джея было теплым и сильным, Дженсен чувствовал, что к его ягодицам прижимается что-то твердое. Он вспомнил ночь, когда вбивался в него, смотрел, как Джаред извивался под ним, задыхаясь.  
Да, сейчас он устал. Но желание никуда не делось.  
\- Джей?  
\- Ммм?  
\- Перед этим всем сумасшествием сегодня, я хотел ... Я все думал про тот уик-энд.  
Джаред слегка напрягся. Дженсен знал, что не нужно объяснять, какие выходные он имел в виду. Правда была в том, что когда он и Джей занимались сексом, он все думал про те дни ...  
\- Как это было, когда мы ... когда ты со мной, ну, по-другому? – он услышал, как Джаред неловко хмыкнул. Так, надо прекратить вести себя как девчонка. - Когда ты трахал меня.  
Голос Джареда жарко зашептал ему на ухо.  
\- Ты тогда тоже нервничал, когда спрашивал меня об этом. Сказал, что не делал так уже давно. И я сказал, что тогда не нужно ничего менять. Ощущение, когда ты во мне, оно прекрасно. Все было для меня новым, удивительным ... ... и я … мне не нужно было ничего другого.  
\- Я сказал, что хотел бы, чтобы ты тоже.  
\- Ты…ты помнишь это?  
\- Нет. Прости, нет. - Дженсен повернулся и коснулся щеки Джареда, чувствуя его разочарование и ненавидя себя. – Просто я хочу тебя сейчас. - Он тихо рассмеялся. - Ну, не вот прямо сейчас... не когда у меня крыша едет. - Он пристально взглянул в глаза возлюбленного. - Я не хочу больше никаких «до или после». Просто сейчас так горячо.  
Джаред поцеловал его медленно и жадно.  
\- Скоро, - пообещал он, шепнув прямо в губы.  
Улыбаясь, Дженсен снова повернулся, оборачивая длинную руку Джареда вокруг себя.  
Джаред чуть толкнулся в его задницу. Дженсен повернулся, приподняв брови, а Джаред многозначительно поиграл своими. Как можно не смеяться?  
Наконец они улеглись. Подушка мягко касалась щеки. Он был таким уставшим.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Джен. Люблю тебя. - Джаред прижался к его шее, обнимая так, как будто он никогда не собирался отпускать. В этом жесте было столько любви, сколько Дженсен еще никогда не чувствовал.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю. - Дженсен крепко сжал обнимающую его руку, зная, что Джаред улыбался, хотя он не мог его видеть.

***  
Съемки продолжались.  
Дженсен становился все более уверенным в себе с момента съемок эпизода, где Дин оставляет Сэму голосовое сообщение. Он был благодарен, что Эрик признал, что тоже наговорил лишнего. Про себя он знал, что это не совсем справедливо, ведь именно он, Дженсен, был неправ. Но мир был восстановлен.  
Джаред понял. Он знал, как Дженсен гордился своим профессионализмом. Да, были некоторые вещи, которые никогда не вернутся из его жизни до аварии. Но это останется с ним, Джаред готов был биться об заклад.  
Эрик будто не употреблял кофеина и сахара, потому что он стал более спокойным и непринужденным, таким, каким Дженсен никогда не видел его. Они целыми днями снимали в Зеленый комнате ангелов, и не важно, сколько раз Дженсен останавливался и бил себя рукой по бедру, Эрик просто спокойно говорил: - Давай еще раз. А когда Эрик объявлял, что все снято, Дженсен соглашался.  
В конце концов, пока он не сводил глаз со своих коллег-актеров, слова будто сами шли к нему. В большинстве случаев.

Сегодня Дженсен снимался в одной из его самых длинных сцен, и он нервничал. Он вчитывался в роль, пока глазам не стало больно. Они уже будто отпечатались в мозгах Дина. Он даже обсудил некоторые изменения в диалоге с Эриком и был удивлен тем, как быстро тот согласился.  
\- Ты не должен, если…  
\- Дженсен. Так лучше. По рукам.  
И Дженсен улыбнулся.  
У Джареда пока не было съемок, и можно было взять заслуженный дневной перерыв. Но он настаивал на просмотре съемок Дженсена. Обычно тот бы возражал, чтобы Джаред остался ради него, но сегодня ... он просто сказал ему тихое «спасибо».  
В этой сцене были только Дженсен и Миша.  
Дин спорил с Касом – настаивал, чтобы тот перенес его к Сэму. Обвинял ангела в трусости. Это был истинный Дин. Нивелировал все, что не казалось ему ценным. Когда снимали Мишу, Дженсен не выходил из роли и так и смотрел на Джареда. Пристально, как будто Джаред превратился в Сэма. Того, кто причинил ему ужасную боль, когда они виделись в последний раз. Кто был его братом. Всем, что у него было.  
Кастиэль умолял Дина.  
\- Понять ты постарайся – все предречено уже давно. Это твое…  
\- Предназначение? Кончай уже гнать эту священную муть. Предназначение, Божий замысел ... Все это сплошная ложь, врубаешься, несчастный ты идиот? Уловка твоего начальства, чтобы держать и тебя, и меня на поводке. Знаешь, что действительно важно? Люди, семьи – вот что! И ты будешь смотреть, как все они сгорят?  
Кас не отступал.  
\- Что тут стоит спасать? Здесь нет ничего, кроме боли. Я смотрю в твою душу и вижу там гнев, чувство вины, смятение. В раю все будет прощено. Там ждет покой и примирение. Даже с Сэмом.  
\- Можешь взять покой с примирением и засунуть их в свою нежную белую задницу. Потому что я выбираю боль и чувство вины, и Сэма со всеми его заморочками. Это лучше, чем с промытыми мозгами сидеть в раю на облаке. Все просто, Кас. Завязывай с этой пургой про верного солдата. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо.  
Кас отвернулся.  
Дин резко дернул его к себе.  
\- Посмотри на меня! Все ты понимаешь! Однажды ты уже пытался мне помочь, пытался меня предупредить, но тебя уволокли на вашу небесную базу. Так помоги мне сейчас. Пожалуйста!  
Эрик крикнул «снято». Его улыбка сказала Дженсену больше, чем слова. Миша похлопал его по спине. Казалось, что все разом забыли слова.  
Объявили перерыв, а пока настраивали камеры.  
Джаред стоял в углу, улыбался, а глаза будто потемнели. Дженсен подошел.  
Они помолчали.  
Наконец Джаред произнес:  
\- Ты сказал «я выбираю боль». Не помню, чтобы это было в первоначальном сценарии.  
Дженсен смутился.  
\- Эрик принял мой вариант.  
Джаред восхищенно сказал:  
\- Думаю, ты знаешь, что был великолепен.  
Дженсен покраснел. Опустил глаза.  
Ответил коротко:  
\- Так чувствует Дин.  
\- Он сделает все для своего брата.  
Дженсен взглянул на него, произнес внезапно севшим голосом:  
\- Да.

***  
Так совпало, что последняя сцена, в которой они снимались, была последней сценой серии.  
Люцифер должен был восстать.  
Дин, наконец, нашел своего брата, хотя и слишком поздно.  
Огромные двери монастыря с треском распахнулись, и Сэм встретился глазами с братом.  
Руби крикнула Дину, что тот опоздал, а Сэм схватил ее сзади и держал, пока Дин не свершил свою месть демону, который украл его брата. Потом они молча смотрели друг на друга. Дальше было не так много диалогов.  
Сэм извинился, все еще ошеломленный от чудовищности того, что он совершил. Понимая, кого он освободил.  
Дин промолчал. Они схватили друг друга за куртки, не сводя глаз с сияющего круга света, из которого должен был появиться Люцифер.  
\- Сэмми, уходим.  
Джаред держал куртку Дина. Дженсен случайно добавил «Сэмми». По сценарию нужно было сказать просто «уходим». Джаред не выходил из роли, но ждал, что Эрик сейчас остановит съемку.  
Камеры не выключались.  
И тогда мгновение спустя Сэм потрясенно произнес:  
\- Дин ... он идет.  
Они побежали к двери, и она захлопнулась прямо перед ними. Они обернулись в ожидании того, что произойдет.  
И таким образом, начало первой серии пятого сезона было положено.  
Эрик поблагодарил их обоих. Пожелал хорошо провести выходные. И вернуться в понедельник утром, чтобы начать подготовку к серии «Сочувствие дьяволу». (Название 1 серии пятого сезона – прим.переводч.)  
Джаред улыбнулся. Рядом с ним тяжело дышал его партнер.  
Потом они медленно пошли к гардеробу.

Клиф много болтал по дороге домой. Задавал вопросы о съемках финальной серии.  
\- Прошло хорошо, - ответил Джаред.  
\- И всего три персонажа в конце, - добавил Дженсен.  
\- Ты ударил Руби кинжалом? – спросил Клиф.  
\- Да.  
Джаред отметил про себя счастливую улыбку Джена, но решил промолчать.

Позже они сидели на диване с пивом. Джаред щелкал каналами, громкость телевизора была отключена. В этом просмотре без звука было что-то такое, что принадлежало только им двоим. В течение нескольких лет.  
\- Один-один, - сказал Дженсен, делая глоток.  
Джаред повернулся к нему.  
\- Шаткое начало. Но чувствую, это снова работает?  
Дженсен взял бутылку, повертел ее, будто видел впервые. Улыбнулся непонятно чему.  
\- Так хорошо. Я ... я чувствую, что я вернулся.  
Джареду стало нечем дышать. Он молился об это давно и усердно.  
Вдруг Дженсен начертил что-то на стекле. По движениям пальца было похоже, что это сердце. Застенчиво улыбнулся, а Джаред потянулся и нарисовал сверху то же самое.  
\- Джен?  
\- Ммм?  
\- А ты никуда и не уходил.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
И мир Джареда снова стал целым.


	15. Chapter 15

Эпилог

\- О, какое прекрасное утро... О, что за день благодатный...  
\- Чувак... Мюзикл?

Черт. И как Дженсену удается всегда поймать его врасплох?

\- Хочешь что-нибудь более подходящее?! - выкрикнул он в ответ.

\- Подходящее для душа? Только не говори мне, что собираешься петь «Поющих под дождем».

Джаред рассмеялся:  
\- Нет. Ты вредина Скрудж.  
Вместо этого он разразился «Джингл Белз».

\- Это еще хуже. Возвращайся к Роджерсу и Хаммерстайну.  
\- Ах ты Гринч! – и Джаред запел громче.

Настроение было замечательным. Начиналась последняя неделя перед рождественским перерывом.

Первое Рождество вместе с Дженсеном, лучше и быть не могло.

На кухне Дженсен вручил ему кофе.  
\- Ты уверен?

Джаред сделал глоток, погладил Харли и взглянул на Дженсена. Тот сидел у стойки, открыв газету, рядом стояла тарелка с хлопьями, в руках кружка.

Ух, свитер. Джаред подошел и погладил Дженсена по руке. Мягко... Дженсен поднял глаза.  
\- Джей?  
\- Что? На что ты хочешь, чтобы я ответил?  
Дженсен закатил глаза:  
\- Рождество?  
\- А, да, в этом году выпадает на 25 декабря, как и всегда, - он провел пальцами по мягкой ткани. Кашемир. - Это я тебе покупал?

Джен удивленно опустил взгляд. Джаред продолжил изучать свитер. Бордовый - не тот цвет, что выбрал бы сам Дженсен. Чем больше Джаред смотрел, тем больше уверялся, что сам его купил.

\- У тебя от него такие зеленые глаза. Прямо ядовито-зеленые.

\- Джей, давай же. Ты решил насчет Рождества?

О Господи, так вот, оказывается, откуда у этого разговора ноги растут!  
\- Да. Мы поедем к моим родителям перед Рождеством, а потом на машине - в Даллас. Все хорошо, все довольны. В чем сложность?  
\- Что ты не будешь с родными в само Рождество.  
\- Конечно, буду.  
\- Но...  
\- Я же буду с тобой.

У Дженсена вспыхнули глаза, но он ничего не сказал.

\- Так что, все хорошо?  
\- Да, все хорошо.  
\- Еще неделя работы, а потом три недели отдыха.

Дженсен снова взялся за кружку.  
\- Не беги впереди паровоза. Мне не улыбается заучивать еще слова.

Джаред рассмеялся.  
\- Ты уже прочел сценарий к следующей серии? Я отправляюсь в будущее.*  
\- Ага, здорово.  
\- Я знаю. Никаких тебе летающих машин... но зато я повстречаю будущего забияку-тебя.  
\- Ага, а ты будешь играть Люцифера, ты ведь давно хотел.

Джаред решил, что сценарий Эдлунда очень хитроумен: не было причины важнее для Сэма заставить Дина охотиться с ним снова, чем знание того, что, если Дин откажется, Сэм поддастся Люциферу. И, в конце концов...  
\- Я убиваю тебя.

Дженсен снова оторвался от газеты:  
\- Будущего меня.

Джаред уставился на свой кофе. Иногда он задумывался, кому из них было проще прийти в себя после несчастного случая: ему или Дженсену.

\- Иди сюда, - Дженсен встал и обнял его, - я не умирал.

«И слава Богу», - промелькнула мысль, но вслух Джаред ничего не ответил.

Через девять месяцев граница между жизнью до и после несчастного случая выглядела нечеткой линией на песке. Джаред мог днями не вспоминать о прошедшем, а потом вдруг Дженсен расстраивался - почти всегда из-за проблем с памятью - и выплескивал свое раздражение... Как правило, под руку попадался Джаред.

Но такое происходило все реже и реже. И неважно, насколько глубоко уходил в себя Дженсен, он всегда возвращался. Он все еще спрашивал изредка, почему Джаред продолжал с ним возиться, а тот всегда отвечал одинаково:  
\- Наклони голову, тормоз.**  
И Дженсен улыбался, и все отступало.

Дженсен поцеловал его в подбородок.  
\- Ведь так?

Джаред наклонил голову, следуя собственному совету. Дженсен с вопросительным видом скопировал его жест.

Джаред расхохотался.

\- Падалеки, ты что, смеешься надо мной?

Джаред, не отвечая, отправился на поиски завтрака.

\- Черт, опять хлопья закончились.

Джен уставился на него. Они собирались по магазинам в выходные, но так и не выбрались из спальни. Снова.

Дженсен протянул ему свою недоеденную тарелку:  
\- Я тебе немножко оставил.

Джаред в один присест проглотил размокшую массу, потом еще поест на площадке.

\- Учти, мы не сможем трахаться в доме моих родителей.

Джаред так и опустил ложку:  
\- Что?  
\- Ну правда, Джей. Я никогда... не тогда, когда они где-то рядом. Это слишком странно.

Джаред было хотел поспорить - сказать, что родители-то Дженсена занимались тем же самым, хоть он и был в доме. А как, тот думал, появилась Маккензи? Но какой смысл?

И Джаред добавил это к списку.

\- И в доме твоих родителей тоже.

Джаред засмеялся.

В дверь постучали, и Дженсен впустил Клифа.  
\- Над чем смеешься, Джей?

Он посмотрел на абсолюфигительно великолепного мужчину, которого планировал трахать с сочельника до рождественского утра. Ну то есть они будут разлучаться на поесть. И подарки.

Дженсен взвесил его слова со странным выражением в глазах, но в его взгляде плясали огоньки, что твоя иллюминация.

Джаред в последний раз погладил мягкий, как пух, свитер, прежде чем Дженсен накинул куртку.

Идя к выходу, Джаред во все горло запел «Джингл Белз».

\---------  
Примечания

* Джаред рассмеялся.  
\- Ты уже прочел сценарий к следующей серии? Я отправляюсь в будущее. -  
В этой истории из-за травмы Дженсена сценарий был переписан таким образом, чтобы Дженсену пришлось как можно меньше напрягаться на съемках, и в серии 5.04 в будущее отправляется не Дин, а Сэм.

** - Наклони голову, тормоз.**  
Отсылка к главе, где Джеи пишут друг другу смс. Джаред отсылает Дженсену "<3", Дженсен не понимает, что значит этот символ, и тогда Джаред говорит ему: Наклони голову".


End file.
